Reinventando al Roketboy
by Dazeas caos
Summary: Jimmy ahora tiene 18 años, un largo viaje lo ha mantenido lejos de Retroville pero es momento de regresar aunque el no quiera. Su mente ideara un plan pero sus amigos, familiares y su amor tendrán otro. Una aventura donde todo su ingenio, su mente y todas sus aventuras serán recordadas. Los mayores villanos del mundo y la galaxia contra el grupo de jimmy. (Pausada)
1. Capitulo 1-El Neutron fuera del Atomo

Capítulo 1: El neutrón fuera del átomo.

Jimmy estaba con la frente contra el cristal, viendo las casas pasar por la ventanilla, los arboles los parques intentando no concentrarse en anda conciso ya que llevaba 18 horas de viaje y sin en cambio no había podido dormir ni un solo segundo sabiendo a donde se dirigía, aunque ahora ya estaba de regreso en Retroville. ¿Cuánto tiempo reamente había pasado desde que se había marchado?, se preguntó Jimmy y automáticamente se respondió el mismo.

-5 años, 9 meses y 12 días-dijo para sí mismo mientras veía a un grupo de niños corriendo. Y viendo su reflejo en el vidrio del autobús.

El ya no era el mismo, seguía pareciéndose a su versión de 12 años con sus ojos azules, su pelo castaño con su clásico peinado esta vez retirándose un poco más hacia atrás. Sin en cambio su vestimenta era completamente diferente, la vieja camisa con su símbolo de átomo había pasado a la historia, aunque no mucho ya que ahora tenía una roja con los laterales negros con el átomo pintado a la altura de su corazón era conjunto de una chamarra color negra. Sus janes eran de color negro. Ahora él tenía una altura mucho mayor su apodos por la altura ya no podían ser utilizados, sus manos eran mucho más hábiles haciendo inventos al igual que perfeccionándolos para que no salieran mal o por lo menos no causaran un gran alboroto. Había tenido todo tipo de oportunidades y algunas las había tomado para ayudar a su entorno, sin en cambio las mayoría las rechazo sabiendo que sus creaciones serían utilizadas para el mal.

No olvidaría el día que se fue de Retroville era un día muy parecido a este aunque para el había sido el peor día de su vida incluso mucho peor que cuando habían encerrado a sus amigos por aquellos poderes que había desatado en ellos.

Se removió intentando olvidarse de todo, no deseaba recordar algo tan doloroso. De pronto el autobús se detuvo y el vio que ya había llegado a la estación de Retroville, tomo su mochila con algo de resignación colocándosela en el hombro. Apenas y deseaba bajarse, había estado evitando a toda costa ir a Retroville desde el día que se marchó pero en ese momento era inevitable más bien no tenia de otra. Espero hasta que todos habían bajado, lentamente se movió y al final saltando las escaleras, pisando fuera del autobús, miro el lugar era el mismo que hacía casi cinco años pero en ese instante sintió que apenas y podría resistir un par de minutos si no fuera por la voz de su madre.

¡Jimmy!-grito desde lo lejos mientras que le sonreía a lo grande, aun llevaba un vestido verde su clásico peinado aunque ahora tenía algunas líneas blancas.

-Jim, james, jimbo, Jimmy-dijo su padre sonriéndole y alzando la mano en el aire, tenía su traje aunque la corbata le caía torcida, sin embargo le llamo la atención que ahora necesitara unos lentes.

Jimmy saludo con la mano y se encamino a ellos al llegar se dio cuenta que realmente había crecido ahora media más que su madre y tenía casi la altura de su padre, los abrazo uno en cada brazo mientras que se les escapaba una sonrisa.

-Los extrañe mucho-dijo Jimmy mientras que se apartaba un poco.

-Nosotros también cariño-dijo su madre mientras le volvía abrazar.-Esperábamos tus correos y cartas todas las semanas con emoción, aunque me costaba cuando hablamos por videoconferencia-

-Tu madre tiene todas y cada una de las cartas guardadas-dijo su padre mientras le miraba -Jimbo debo decir… ¡Te ves estupendo!- Le alzo los pulgares con su sonrisa.

-Bueno, solo es algo que compre hace tiempo-dijo sonriéndole a su padre.-Creí que vestirme siempre de rojo y azul era algo raro-

-Ahora vallamos a casa cariño-dijo su madre tomándolo del brazo.-Seguro estás cansado por el viaje-

-Solo fueron unas 18 horas-dijo Jimmy caminando a lado de ella sonriéndole a su madre sentirla tan cerca le reconfortaba.-Nada de qué preocuparse

-Y ¿Qué te enseñaron todo este tiempo en la academia?-pregunto su madre saliendo de la central de autobuses y dirigiéndose al estacionamiento donde estaba el auto familiar.

-No era un estudiante mamá, era un investigador-dijo Jimmy rodando los ojos.

-Lo que sea-dijo su madre sin prestarle mucha atención.

Al entrar en el auto Jimmy se fijó en la figurita de pato que colgaba del retrovisor de su padre además de las calcomanías que había por todos lados, aunque reconocía que su padre era fanático de los patos a esa escala casi le dio miedo.

-¿Entonces qué hacías?-dijo su padre subiéndose del lado donde iba el conductor.

-Pues estaba investigando de todo un poco casi nada de importancia, algunos viajes en el tiempo, cambios dimensionales, el contacto con otros planetas, la creación de inteligencia artificial y mutaciones en el genoma humano-dijo Jimmy como si fuera lo más simple del mundo y aunque ya lo había echo a los doce esas investigaciones habían sido mucho más serias y sobretodo cuidadosamente revisadas y planeadas para no meter la pata como el desastre que lo llevo a la academia.

-O de verdad, ¿Cómo esa vez que nos llevaron los alienígenas huevo?-dijo su padre arrancando el coche.

-Algo así-contesto Jimmy sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo por alguna razón. Los nervios le invadieron al ver como salían por las calles de Retroville-Aunque era supervisado-

Siguieron hablando mientras avanzaba el automóvil hasta que vio su antigua escuela la primaria de Retroville y todas las aventuras que había estado intentando olvidar y enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente le brotaron con un geiser que lleva cientos de años sin poder expulsar la presión del agua pasando rápidamente sintió un dolor en el pecho nuevamente tan vivido como el día de su partida. Lo reprimió rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien Jimmy, cariño?-dijo su madre girándose para verlo.

-Si-dijo Jimmy viendo a su madre y sonriéndole.

-¿Aun te duele?-pregunto su padre serio algo que casi nunca lo había visto.

-Algo-

-Sabemos que no es fácil regresar pero también sabemos lo valiente que tienes que ser para poder volver-dijo su madre sonriéndole-Solo dale tiempo y veras como todo se soluciona.-

Jimmy asintió, enseguida se puso a ver el techo del automóvil, escuchando el motor estaba desafinado, tenía errores en el manejo hidráulico además de que savia que ya le hacía falta un cambio de aceite. Sus años de escuchar todo tipo de motores y descubrir fallas y arreglarlos incluso construirlos desde cero lo hacían un experto. Estaba seguro que él podía construir un motor de una nave espacial con solo basura o en todo caso con algunos juegos mecánicos ya que lo había echo. Llevo su mano a su reloj de pulsera el metal se sentía algo frio sin en cambio mantenía cuatro luces verdes, además de una pantalla con diferentes aplicaciones que el mismo había programado. Nuevamente miro por la venta y ahí la vio la universidad de Retroville sin alumnos, las puertas cerradas. Suspiro y apretó tanto los puños que le tronaron los nudillos.

-¿Podría ir a la casa desde aquí?-dijo Jimmy mirando a sus padres-¿Quisiera caminar un poco?, no he estirado las piernas en 18 horas, 23 minutos se me están entumeciendo-

-Ho, bien pero ve directo a la casa. Nada de paseos, además supongo que Goddard está ansioso por verte-dijo su madre mientras su padre frenaba el auto.

-Por supuesto-dijo Jimmy también ansioso, recordando al canino robótico que le esperaba y que como el bien savia no había visto en todo ese tiempo aunque se mandaban correos, siendo una inteligencia artificial no le era difícil comunicarse con él. Aun así extrañaba la convivencia que habían tenido desde que lo invento a los 8 años, y con el tiempo le había agregado un montón de funciones y casi podía hacer de todo pero nada comparable con el sentimiento que los conectaba entre los dos. Muchas veces intento aislar lo que hacía a Goddard a un perro casi de verdad, aunque mecánico, el parecía tener el alma y espíritu sin en cambio jamás lo había logrado reproducir al 100%, si era una falla era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a Jimmy a sus corta edad.

-Te vemos en casa jimmbo, prepararemos tu cuarto-dijo su padre y enseguida arranco el auto comenzando a estar en marcha.

Jimmy estiro las piernas no estaba del todo entumecido sin encambijo miraba aquel campus con sus deferentes edificios y su extenso complejo, recordándole mucho a la academia. Camino pasando la mano por la reja que dividía la universidad de Retroville de él, el sonido de alguna forma le relajo.

*Flashback*

No podía creerlo una vez más había hablado de más en clase respondiendo todas las preguntas, se había prometido dejar de hacerlo ya que todos en la clase lo miraban con ojos de odio y cuando intentaba acercarse a alguno lo rechazaban. Odiaba su inteligencia no podía jugar con nadie ni platicar con nadie sin que lo dejaran solo en menos de dos minutos y no exageraba ya que lo había cronometrado varias veces. Paso su mano por la reja de la escuela primara lentamente, quería irse a casa, tenía ganas de verdaderamente llorar aunque el jamás lo aria su orgullo como inventor no se lo permitiría. Se sentó en una banca mirando como jugaban a la pelota los demás alumnos.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-dijo una voz a su lado.

Era un niño algo lechoncito tenia lentes, una camisa de rayas naranjas y rojas, Su cabello combinaba con la camisa ya que era de color naranja a cuadros y llevaba una lonchera con llamas en ellas. Jimmy asintió y enseguida el chico se sentó a un lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Jimmy simplemente intentando nuevamente encontrar algún amigo pero savia el resultado, un 99% de que a los pocos minutos se fuera.

-Carl Wheezer-dijo lentamente alzando la mano y saludándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-James Isaac Neutrón-dijo mientras miraba como Carl lo veía sorprendido, seguramente los rumores ya los había escuchado.

-¿El niño genio?-pregunto abriendo la boca.

Jimmy asintió con la cabeza esperando que se levantara y se fuera, sin en cambio se quedó ahí mirándolo con ojos de asombro.

-Debe ser increíble entender todo y además conocer de muchas cosas. Yo no soy muy...listo-dijo Carl poniéndose algo penoso mientras sacaba su almuerzo. Unos sándwiches y una botella de jugo de naranja.- ¿Quieres?-

-¿Yo?-dijo Jimmy señalándose mientras casi parecía estar soñando.

-Claro. Somos amigos ¿no?-dijo Carl inocentemente.-Aunque, La mayoría no me quiere cerca-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Jimmy pareciéndole un niño genial.

-Tengo alergias, no soy bueno en deportes, me dejo llevar muy fácil y además de que necesito lentes-dijo bajando los ojos. Jimmy se vio reflejado en él, no por todo lo dicho si no que él tampoco tenía amigos y de una forma diferente los demás rechazaban a ambos, enseguida tomo un sándwich y se lo llevo a la boca estaba riquísimo. Miro a Carl que lo miraba con ojos felices.

-Ahora somos mejores amigos-dijo Jimmy sonriéndole, enseguida se le ocurrió una idea aún mejor-¿Podemos ir a mi laboratorio después de clases? Tengo algunos inventos que quizá pueda probar en ti-

-¿Tienes un laboratorio?-dijo Carl mordiendo su comida.-Eso debe ser grandioso, ¿Esta en tu casa?-

-Por supuesto-dijo Jimmy terminándose el sándwich.-Queda cerca, bueno más o menos. ¿Quieres venir?-

-Claro que si Jimmy-dijo Carl mirando con alegría mientras sacaba otro sándwich.-Antes pasamos a la mía a pedir permiso-

-Claro-contesto Jimmy tomando el nuevo bocadillo.

-Cabeza de chorlito ven aquí-grito una voz de chica a lo lejos.

-Corre gordo, nos van a matar-grito la voz de un chico moreno mientras se acercaba con los brazos atados a su espalda.

*Fin Flashback*

Sacudió sus recuerdos ya que sin darse cuenta un par de lágrimas caían por su rostro, se las limpio de inmediato y continuo caminando dejando de lado sus viejos recuerdos concentrándose a donde se dirigía, recordaba las calles como si nunca se hubiera ido, girando en el lugar adecuado e incluso descubriendo que había personas que no habían cambiado para nada, vio a un par de personas sin en cambio ni se inmutó en saludarlos. Un sentimiento lo golpeo de repente al doblar la esquina de su casa, no por la suya más bien por la de enfrente donde vivía Cindy Vortex, su rival en la primaria, la rubia que lo hacía rabiar y al mismo tiempo sentirse tan feliz. No supo cuánto tiempo la observo esperando que saliera Cindy con su traje de karate o su clásica blusa verde pero era un deseo nada mas no savia si después de lo ocurrido su madre la dejara quedarse en la casa de enfrente de su casa.

Continuo caminando hasta que llego a la puerta de su casa, sus padres ya habían llegado, las luces estaban encendidas. Rebusco en su bolsillo de la chaqueta la llave de su hogar, aquella llave que había guardado todo ese tiempo la cual no había tocado pero si no verificaba que seguía ahí no podía estar tranquilo todo el día. La introdujo lentamente hasta que se escuchó los resortes acomodándose dentro de la cerradura, la giro y abrió la puerta.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-grito Jimmy pasando por la estancia dejando su mochila en el sillón la casa era igual, diferentes cortinas, la pantalla plana que le había enviado a sus padres, el control universal echo por el mismo estaba a lado de esta y por alguna razón que no conocía había una fotos suyas colgada en la pared, mostrando su rostro desde que se había marchado hasta la actualidad varios artículos de periódicos mencionando su nombre así como un par de diplomas, títulos e incluso una revista mostrando su rostro. Todo eso llenaba un muro completo de la casa.

-A jimmbo-dijo su padre saliendo de la cocina-Te gusta, tu madre insistió en ponerlas no se siente tranquila sin ti por aquí, además estamos orgullosos de ti-

-Hugh cariño, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme?-grito su madre desde la cocina-Jimmy tu habitación esta lista, deja tus cosas ahí y lávate las manos. En 10 minutos comemos-

Jimmy asintió enseguida tomo su mochila y se dirigió por las escaleras hasta la parte superior a la derecha estaba el cuarto de sus padres como bien recordaba a la izquierda el suyo camino por el pasillo, lo recordaba más grande y además de que por alguna razón le parecía un sueño, ya que lo había soñado más de un ciento de veces en la academia. Entro en su habitación viéndola con alegría tenia aun su tapis de planetas y cohetes, su cama era otra mucho más grande aunque seguía teniendo sus mismas sabanas. Las demás cosas seguían intactas como el pizarrón donde alguna vez hacia cálculos, su mesita con su computadora vieja. Suspiro tocando la mesa ¿Cuantos inventos había pensado en esa misma mesa?, ¿Cuantas veces había tenido que cambiar sus sabanas por quemarlas, mancharlas con algún químico o simplemente porque las había ocupado en algún experimento? Dejo su mochila junto a esta viendo los libros que tenía en su pequeño librero, algunos por no decir todos eran demasiados avanzados para alguien de 12 o 13, algunos que ni los profesores en la academia habían leído. Sonrió estaba en su hogar se sintió a salvo por primera vez desde ese fatídico día.

Unos ladridos a su espalda lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Goddard!-dijo Jimmy girándose viendo al perro robótico su caja cuadrada como cuerpo, los extensibles como patas y cuello, su cara hecha con acero y su cerebro positrónico que se iluminaba tras esos ojos cristalinos, le sacaba la lengua. Estiro el cuello hasta alcanzarlo y empezó a lamerlo a pesar de ser metal y de que este fuera un poco frio, Jimmy abrazo la cabeza y se sintió tan alegre que le dio una caricia en la barbilla como le gustaba.-Te extrañe mucho amiguito. ¿Quién es un buen perro?, ¿Quién lo es?-

Goddard dio un giro de 360° en el aire y después saco un cartel de su espalda señalando su cabeza.

-Exacto-dijo Jimmy poniéndose de rodillas para volverlo acariciar, a lo que Goddard reacción dando ligeras reacciones eléctricas.-Te traje algunos aperitivos ricos-

Enseguida tomo su mochila buscando y sacando una varilla larga.

-Erbio-dijo Jimmy mirando como el perro robótico daba saltitos intentando alcanzarlo-Antes veamos como andas de funciones. Habla-

-Guau, guau. Uno, dos, tres probando-

-Gira-dijo Jimmy viendo como Goddard giraba su cabeza, -salta-dijo Jimmy y este salto un par de centímetros arriba de su cabeza-Helicóptero- sus orejas comenzaron a girar y se elevó-Rayo congelante- Un rayo salió de su espalda y congelo un muñeco en la mesa-Modo piloto- Introdujo sus cuatro patas las introdujo a su cuerpo, en lugar de estas saco unos cohetes y pegando su cuello al cuerpo dejando un asiento encima de él y sus orejas como volante.

-Genial, todo bien-dijo Jimmy acerándole el erbio-Aunque supongo que ya no poder estar en tu espalda. No sin unas modificaciones algo...grandes-

Goddard se comió el erbio y eructo lamiéndose el hocico. Jimmy le acaricio era extraño que sintiera metal frio por años en su manos, que lo pudiera moldear, utilizar, incluso destruir pero que aquel metal de su canino robótico lo sintiera tibio y que lo tranquilizara.

-Jimmy a cenar-dijo su madre mientras Jimmy se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Ahora abajo-contesto metiéndose a su baño, el viejo control que lo peinaba, le lavaba los dientes incluso le cambiaba la ropa, seguía intacto pero no se atrevería a tocarlos hasta revisar tanto el Hardware y Software además de su programación, sin encambijo estaba seguro de que lo mejoraría e incluso amentaría las cosas que podría realizar. Tantos años sin ser ocupado le podría haber dejado en mal estado. Se lavó las manos mientras su perro le ladraba.

-Ya se. Hasta las muñecas.-dijo Jimmy sabiendo que tenía una mejor comunicación con Goddard que con cualquier otra persona incluso si no decía palabras y también estaba consiente que a pesar de los años no se perdería. Ladro nuevamente.

-Sí, tengo más erbio. Pero si te lo comes todo no quedara nada, además lo necesitare para mis inventos pendientes-dijo Jimmy secándose las manos. Un nuevo ladrido.

-Tienes razón, mañana será un día completamente pesado-dijo Jimmy caminando por su habitación-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?-

Goddard alzo su cabeza dejando una pantalla verde.

"Salir de Retroville en tu cohete espacial con tu Goddard"

-No puedo hacerlo, además no creo entrar ya en el chote-

"Regresar en el tiempo y evitar el incidente"

-Demasiado arriesgado, no savia que línea del tiempo se pueda crear, además he hecho un par de cosas que no quisiera revertir-

"Enfrentar todo maduramente"

-Suena lógico. Aunque es el problema inicial-dijo Jimmy lentamente, la pantalla parpadeo nuevamente.

"Nunca dejar a Goddard. Llevarlo a donde vallas siempre " Escribió la pantalla y el perro mientras parecía que lo miraba con sentimientos.

-Eso es seguro-dijo Jimmy sonriéndole-Ahora a comer. He esperado mucho por la comida de mamá, nada que he comido se le compara-

Bajo rápidamente con Goddard siguiéndole de cerca. Le esperaba una cena esplendida una conversación muy divertida con su loco padre y su madre increíble mientras su perro que hacía de las suyas cuando no lo veía. Después de un pastel de bienvenida con un buena porción que lo dejo satisfecho se disculpó diciendo que tendría que revisar su laboratorio.

-El viejo laboratorio-dijo su madre viéndolo como se paraba-Supongo que esta todo tirado y desordenado. Goddard lo ha cuidado bien pero no creo que sea muy aseado-

Enseguida Goddard dejo una serie de tornillos y turcas por todos lados.

-No es crítica Goddard-dijo Jimmy pasando a lado de su madre y dándole un beso en la frente-Todo estuvo delicioso má, gracias-

Enseguida se dirigió a la puerta trasera saliendo y viendo como caía ya la noche. Vio la casa que estaba construida de madera, aluminio y con una placa de ADN en la puerta. Se acercó y se arrancó un cabello poniéndolo enfrente.

-ADN identificado. Buenos días Jimmy. Ha estado ausente 5 años, 9 meses y 12 días y 8 horas-dijo vox mientras parecía algo diferente de cómo lo escuchaba de niño.- ¿Desea un recuento de lo que ha pasado en su ausencia?-

-Envía los videos y datos a la memoria principal, después los veré con detalle-dijo Jimmy entrando por la puerta esta estaba un poco atascada pero enseguida la abrió a la fuerza, viendo el lugar recordaba a la perfección el lugar era un poco pequeño de lo recordado, se tenía que agachar un poco para entrar bien. Fue directo a la placa donde había un teclado introduciendo la contraseña que recodaba.

-Contraseña incorrecta-dijo vox

Jimmy se extrañó la contraseña siempre había sido la misma nunca la cambio aun así esta no funcionaba. La reintrodujo varias veces hasta que se cansó.

-Cambia la contraseña, código de cambio 3-14159265359-dijo enseguida la pantalla se puso en blanco y se leía "nueva contraseña: ".

Jimmy pensó por un instante y luego escribió la contraseña. Se abrió la puerta en la vieja mesa redonda que tenía aunque realmente era un carrete súper grande de cables no recordaba ni como lo había conseguido solo que había tenido que derribar todo un muro para meterlo. Salto hacia adentro seguido de Goddard.

-Cuidado entrada en reparación-dijo vox.

Jimmy se deslizo cayendo duramente contra el suelo, con Goddard encima de él.

-Gracias vox-dijo Jimmy recordando que esa inteligencia artificial tenia a veces intenciones confusas.- Recuérdame poner un cojín la siguiente vez-

Se levantó y esperaba ver todo un desastre, experimentos en el suelo, cosas desordenadas, polvo, mugre incluso plantas creciendo sin ningún control. Pero abrió la boca y los ojos, sus cosas estaban bien ordenadas, el librero donde ponía papeles que le importaban estaban bien acomodados incluso tenia etiquetas clasificándolas, los inventos en orden casi específicamente clasificados por nombre descendente. Vio las latas de eructo colas completamente acomodadas la mesa de trabajo, las ruedas de los hámsteres invisibles seguían girando. ¿Cómo podían seguir vivos si el no había estado en años? Su planta come niñas alejada en un rincón extrañamente alejada de todo aunque había una regadera algo oxidada junto a esta. Paso rápidamente hasta la rueda donde exhibía sus experimentos, apretó el botón que la ponía a girar con el pie y continuo apretándolo hasta que encontró el Hypercubo después de unos instantes se percató que había una lista con todo lo que incluía el cubo desde su pirámide de juegos hasta Willis loman 3000 .

-¿Quien ha estado aquí?-le dijo a Goddard, el solo ladro.-¿Como que no me dirás?-

Un nuevo ladrido.

-Bien, no me digas, lo averiguare-dijo Jimmy dirigiéndose al teclado con la pantalla gigante.-Vox videos de la últimos meses-

En pantalla apareció una lista de videos, con el teclado reprodujo el primero empezaron a salir líneas de código y luego un cuadro de mensaje.

"Error cámaras de video dañadas, memoria principal dañada"

-Demonios-dijo Jimmy mirando a Goddard este se giró y enseguida se fue a su estación de recarga.-Bueno mamá dijo que esto estaría tirado así que ella no fue, papá...dudo que el pudiera arreglar algo tan bien.-

Una idea le vino a su mente pero la alejo, ella no podía haberlo arreglado, no después de lo que había pasado, además de que necesitaría su ADN y la clave. Podría ser que ella lo hubiera hecho, una esperanza creció dentro de su corazón pero enseguida la aparto, venía a Retroville dispuesto a cumplir su objetivo y sin que nadie se metiera en su camino. Sin en cambio no se podía engañar alguien había entrado en su laboratorio, lo había limpiado y arreglado constantemente además que no faltaba ninguno experimento ni invento, sabiendo que recordaba todos o al menos los que había funcionado por completo.

-Bueno, lo descubriré en cuanto intenten entrar nuevamente-dijo Jimmy mientras abría la central principal de vox y observo la tarjeta madre, se dio cuenta que había manchas morada en ella, enseguida lo tomo con el dedo. Al olerlo se percató que tenía un toque dulzón, durante años había aprendido a oler diferentes químicos, aceites y líquidos pero ese aroma le era familiar pero no identificable. Lo lamio.- ¿Mora flora?-

Nuevamente intento recordar si alguna vez había tirado mora flora en la tarjeta, sus recuerdos y sobretodo su instinto lo negaban una y otra vez.

-Necesitare mañana pasar por los repuestos necesarios.-dijo Jimmy metiendo nuevamente la tarjeta madre y cerrando la unidad principal. Se dirigió a la pantalla donde empezó a tecla viendo las fallas y defectos que había en el sistema encontrándola mayoría rápidamente. Tenía tantos errores en la parte física y programación tal como esperaba ver ya que sin atención por años simplemente se había puesto peor, tendría que cambiar todo el sistema de vox así como cada placa y tarjeta de circuito que se encontraba. Gracias a Einstein que tenía una cuenta con dinero para las nuevas investigaciones e invenciones que vendió al gobierno si no le hubiera costado mucho cambiar todo.

-Bien Goddard, creo que tenemos que ir a dormir. Mañana tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo jimmy levantándose y comenzando a ir a la puerta que lo llevaba de nuevo a la parte superior se detuvo al ver una hoja en el suelo, la recogió viendo que era la carta que había preparado un día antes de haberse ido y que había perdido.-¿Cómo llego esto aquí?-

La metió en su chaqueta y siguió caminando, recordaba cada letra que había escrito la recordaba muy bien pero el leerla simplemente lo destrozaba. La luna brillaba espléndidamente se quedó un segundo viéndola, en esos años la luna simplemente era algo que no le importaba, pero recordaba como más de una vez la había visitado. En cuanto reconstruyera el cohete iría a visitar a su hermano robótico pero por ahora simplemente se enfocaría al día siguiente, había enfrentado miles de situaciones había incluso sobrevivido a estar solo en algunos lugares temibles pero el siguiente día le daba terror, no savia que hacer aun así se adentró a su casa y se dirigió a donde estaba su madre terminando de lavar los trastes sucios, sin previo aviso la abrazo.

-Jimmy, cariño. ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto su madre acariciando su espalda.

-Solo, quiero estar así un tiempo-contesto apretándola un poco más.

-Eres muy valiente mi niño-dijo su madre mientras se apartaba un poco-No dudo de ti ni por un segundo. Pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien.-

-Si-dijo jimmy sonriéndole -Me iré a dormir, estoy algo cansado para mí ya es tarde.-

Enseguida se dirigió a su cuarto al llegar, Simplemente se acostó en su cama y se tapó con las cobijas para después dejar salir un poco sus piernas por afuera de las sabanas. Bostezo en grande.

-Descansa Goddard-dijo Jimmy bajando su mano sintiendo la cabeza de su amigo.

Goddard ladro dándole las buenas noches.

#####

El sonido de las hélices lo dejaba sordo pero de algún modo le daba sentido a todo lo que pasaba ya que se sentía extraño fuera de lugar mientras estaba sentado y miraba a lo lejos. Hacía mucho Retroville se había perdido de vista, lamentaba no haberse podido despedir de Cindy sin en cambio el no deseaba ir a la academia. De alguna extraña forma lo estaban empujando a ir, dejando atrás todas sus aventuras, todas sus invenciones y a sus amigos si aun podía llamarlos de esa forma. El frio invadió el cuerpo de jimmy, aquel hombre con traje blanco y de mirada penetrante lo miro.

-James Neutrón. Te doy la bienvenida a la Academia de Tecnología Observable Multiversal Oscilatoria.-dijo el hombre con tono superior.

-A.T.O.M.O-Dijo Jimmy mirando aquel lugar cubierto de blanca nieve. Miro el complejo era casi del mismo tamaño que Retroville con edificios bien alineados en un círculo perfecto el del centro era el más grande además de parecía estar cubierto de cristal por el brillo que reflejaba.

-Ahora eres un estudiante de la academia a partir de ahora todos tus conocimientos y habilidades comenzaran a incrementar. Podrás hacer investigaciones serias y sobre todo nadie te juzgara-dijo el hombre mirando a jimmy como si se tratara de algo magnifico como un pedazo de carbón a punto de convertirse en un diamante.

-Solo quiero olvidar-dijo Jimmy con una sombra en sus ojos mientras el helicóptero comenzaba a descender.

-Dalo por hecho, James-el hombre sonrió.

Jimmy toco su bolsillo derecho aún estaba el rectángulo con la pantalla táctil que había logrado rescatar del lio que se había causado.

-Antes de tocar tierra necesito preguntarte algo-dijo el hombre mirando a Jimmy atentamente-¿Aun te aferraras a tu antigua vida o tus amigos?-

Sintió un balde de agua fría siendo arrojado sobre su persona, su vieja vida era irrecuperable en ese momento al igual que sus amigos. Miro al hombre.

-Vine por mi voluntad, ahora déjeme de hacer preguntas tontas-dijo Jimmy justo cuando tocaron el suelo.

-Así se habla James-

La puerta se abrió y un golpe de aire frio le helo los huesos viendo a aquella persona alta con músculos casi fisiculturista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos rojos.

-Hola Isaac-dijo una voz fuerte y grave.

Jimmy despertó, estaba cubierto de sudor, Goddard sobre su regazo mirándolo con sus ojos mecánicos. Ladro suavemente.

-Lo siento amigo un mal sueño-dijo Jimmy Quitándose el sudor con la manga de la camisa y dirigiéndose al baño se miró al espejo de verdad había sudado toda la noche. Se quitó rápidamente dándose un baño rápido para colocándose un nuevo cambio de ropa que había en su mochila aunque extrañamente era idéntico al anterior. Necesitaba ir de compras también ya que solo tenía otros dos cambios, se preguntó si la tienda de pantalones lo recibiría como cliente después de haber destrozado el local dos veces.

Se vistió y repaso lo que había en su mochila. Sacando un par de libretas complemente dibujadas de diferentes experimentos, un par de barras de erbio para Goddard y otros experimentos seguidos de lapiceros, lápices y por alguna razón un muñeco que había visto más de un millón de veces, lo dejo a un lado. Saco la ropa igual que diferentes herramientas, su soldador microscópico, un multímetro que podía incluso soportar descargas de rayos y percibir la mínima cantidad de estática, un fino hilo de soldadura que era del grueso de la hilo de un araña y tan resistente como una varilla de titanio, esta servía tanto para microchips como nano robots, diferentes tipos de protoboards cada uno estaba muy utilizado incluso había uno quemado, la fuente de alimentación compacta con capacidad hasta de una planta de energía, diferentes tarjetas programadas, USB con programas que había creado, desatornilladores desde milimétricos hasta para motores, pinzas de diferentes tipos, tornillos, tuercas, rondanas(más cosas que sabía para que era pero que no podía describir) y todo tipo de cosas que le pudiera ser útil. Aun se preguntaba porque llevaba todo si no esperaba quedarse más de lo tenía planeado aunque sin todo eso no podría componer a vox. Tomo en especial una pieza de oro y plata con una gema en el centro, que guardaba en un espacio entre todas sus herramientas, tenía la forma de un corazón y grabada con la gema las letras CV. La apretó fuertemente en su puño mientras recordaba que lo había echo un día en su laboratorio en el A.T.O.M.O sin pensarlo. Un ladrido lo saco de sus recuerdos.

-Ya voy, sé que debo llegar temprano.-dijo Jimmy metiendo en una mochila pequeña solo libretas lapiceros, tomo el corazón y se lo metió en la chaqueta.-Aunque no creo que puedan enseñarme algo más, después de todo no creo que ningún maestro a los doce creara una máquina del tiempo -

Jimmy bajo lentamente hasta que llego a la cocina, viendo a su padre con un periódico y su madre cocinando. Los saludo y se sentó a comer unos huevos con tocino junto con un jugo de naranja, después de despedirse de sus padres salió directo a la calle. En todos lados había personas y aunque las reconociera simplemente seguía caminando lentamente, siguiendo a su ritmo lentamente escuchando el murmullo que había en una ciudad en lugar del sonido de silenciosos pasos en dirección a clases.

-Espérame Edgar-dijo un niño un tanto bajo mientras otro corría en dirección a la escuela primaria de Retroville.

-Apúrate, enano-dijo el otro niño sonriéndole mientras giraba-Llegaremos tarde, nos castigaran-

-No soy un enano-dijo el niño mientras miraba a Jimmy él le sonrió y después se perdieron de vista en la escuela.

Siguió hasta que se encontró al gran complejo universitario, fue a la entrada y se congelo al ver el cartel y lo que decía.

"Universidad de Retroville, Donde nacen los genios"

Abajo tenía una foto suya de cuando era niño sonriendo y montando su cohete mientras que tenía a Goddard atrás.

-Él es Jimmy Neutrón el mayor genio que ha tenido Retroville-dijo una voz algo conocida y volteo a ver quién era preguntándose como lo habían reconocido. Sin en cambio aquella chica era un poco más baja que él y miraba el cartel.

-Ése niño genio nos dio grandes aventuras-dijo Betty Quinlan, ahora tenía un peinado diferente y su cabello llegaba hasta la espalda, sus ojos cafés no habían cambado pero su figura si aun seguía siendo una belleza, tenía un vestido completamente rosa con adornos de flores además de que tenía lentes.-Espero que algún día vuelva-

-¿Porque su imagen está en la universidad?-pregunto Jimmy dándose cuenta a Betty no tenía ni idea quien era, la cual lo miro un segundo y puso una mueca de desagrado.

-Retroville piensa que con su imagen obtendrá un incremento en los estudiantes que asisten. Intentando ser igual a el- dijo Betty mientras giraba la cabeza a otro cartel con la misma imagen-Nadie se le puede comparar... ¿Eres de nuevo ingreso?-

-Si-dijo Jimmy sin prestarle atención y entrando por la puerta seguido de Betty.

-Si tienes alguna duda puedes venir a preguntarme. Me llamo Betty Quinlan-dijo pícaramente mientras se perdía entre la multitud de alumnos.

-Genial. Eres menor y no te hacen caso. Creces y te coquetean a la primera-dijo Jimmy agitando su cabeza y siguiendo su camino viendo el mapa hasta el edificio "C", después subió al tercer piso y busco el aula 6.

Aún faltaba algunos minutos para que comenzaran las clases por lo cual había mucho alumnos afuera hablando casi todos en grupo pero vio uno en particular. Aquel chico un poco más alto que el con camisa azul, chaqueta de cuero y pantalón negro con púas en el cinturón, era reconocible incluso si estuviera con una enorme cabeza, Sheen Estévez permanecía junto a una chica que tenía el cabello negro, ojos cafés, su tés era algo acaramelada y tenía un vestido de diseñador junto con zapatillas enseguida la reconoció Libby Folfax. Estaban hablando con un chico medio alto un poco regordete pero no tanto, tenía lentes además de una playera naranja a cuadros un pantalón verde y con tirantes, le salto el corazón a Jimmy era Carl. Su primer instinto fue ir corriendo y hablarles pero se contuvo bajando la mirada para después pararse y esperar a que entraran a tomar clase. Una chica rubia pasó delante de él, su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura atado en una coleta, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban junto con su sonrisa mientras saludaba a Sheen y a Libby con la mano. Su corazón literalmente se paró dejándole un sentimiento de que el tiempo se había detenido, Cindy lo miro y sonrió sin en cambio siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con los demás.

-Cálmate-dijo en voz baja para sí mismo-Recuerda, ellos te odian-

Espero mirando de reojo el grupo nadie más reconocible estaba cerca y aunque lo estuviera a él no le importaba ya que vía como se reían y se hacían unos a otros platica. Se giró viendo la hora su clase estaba cerca pero no podía seguir teniéndolos enfrente sin que lo notaran, se dirigió a la parte baja del edificio donde se encontraba la biblioteca entro viendo a alumnos pero simplemente se dirigió a la sección de física cuántica tomo dos libros sin importarle cual y los llevo para pedirlos prestados. La bibliotecaria una señora mayor con lentes en punta y nariz algo puntiaguda le recordó a su vieja maestra la señorita ave.

-Son libros muy complicados. ¿De verdad los leerás?- pregunto la bibliotecaria alzando una ceja.

-Solo son Max Planck y el otro es sobre teoría de cuántica de campos-dijo Jimmy observando los libros-Nada que no pueda manejar-

-Si tú lo dices-dijo la bibliotecaria y se los entrego. Se había tardado un buen tiempo ya que al llegar todos estaban ya en el salón de clases. Los pasillos limpios y sin un solo ruido que perturba la calma. Se sintió extraño en la academia si no había ruido en los laboratorios era que no estaban trabajando.

Abrió la puerta viendo un aula que descendía en niveles hasta donde estaba el profesor era alto además de llevar un traje con corbata verde, su pelo peinado hacia atrás y con una expresión que parecía que olía algo putrefacto. Sheen y Libby se encontraban casi en medio abrazados, Cindy un poco apartados de ellos justo en la primera fila, sin en cambio, Carl estaba en la parte de enfrente pero al lado contrario que Cindy. Metió sus manos en los pantalones empezaba a sudar por estar tan serca.

-Muy tarde ya no puede entrar señor...-dijo el maestro viendo en su dirección y como si alguien hubiera puesto un foco sobre su cabeza todos los ojos fueron y lo vieron.

-Neutrón-dijo Jimmy seguro de sí mismo por primera vez vio como todos se sorprendían e incluso parecían estar intentando entender su apellido.

-¿Neutrón?-dijo el profesor mirándolo también con la boca abierta.

-Mi nombre es James Isaac Neutrón. Y no se preocupe procurare llegar a tiempo a su siguiente clase-dijo mientras comenzaba a retirarse.

-No espere...-dijo el profesor estirando su mano.

Jimmy giro pero lo sorprendió lo que veía, Cindy estaba subiendo la escalera en su dirección, Carl estaba parado al igual que Sheen y Libby con rostros inexplicables para él, aun así la única que se dirigía a él era Cindy. Al llegar cerca de él se paró en seco.

-¿De verdad eres Nerdtron?-dijo Cindy mirándolo con ojos amenazantes. Jimmy la miro y enseguida le paso la mano por el pelo rubio. No deseaba decir que si sin antes acariciar un poco aquel cabello. Después asintió.

Esperaba un golpe o algo pero ella se pegó a el abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, Jimmy no resistió y la abrazo un largo rato, sin en cambio escucho un par de sollozos y le accio la cabeza intentando que se calmara sabía que odiaba llorar. Sintió un dolor en el estómago y cayó al suelo viendo el puño de Cindy cerrado y con cara roja de furia. Trajo saliva pesadamente lo savia inmediatamente estaba algo más que muerto.

-¿Qué haces en Retroville?-pregunto Cindy tomándolo del cuello.-¿Cuándo regresaste?, ¿Por qué no sabíamos?-

-Regrese ayer en la tarde-dijo Jimmy mirándola con algo de vergüenza- Y si no sabían es porque los únicos que lo sabían eran mis padres y la directora-

-¿Directora?-dijo Cindy sorprendida-¿Por qué el directora carolyn?-

-Savia que estoy inscrito, además de que...-

-Ustedes dos ya siéntense-dijo el profesor llegando a donde estaban y pareciendo enojado- Y por hoy pasare sus faltas, pero a la siguiente clase ira directo a sus calificaciones ¿Entendieron?-

-Si-dijo Cindy poniéndose algo sonrojada pero con la mirada aun clavada en él.

-Qué más da-dijo Jimmy levantándose tomando sentándose ruidosamente en el primer asiento que vio.

Enseguida Cindy fue a su lugar, pero regreso con su mochila sentándose junto a él sorprendiendo a todos. Jimmy por un segundo sintió su mirada asesina pero después se calmó al ver que ella sonreía un poco.

-Ustedes tres también tomen asiento-dijo el profesor señalando a Carl, Sheen y Libby que seguían inexpresivos.-Ha sido un inicio un tanto... especial. Bien mi nombre es profesor Puab y yo les impartiré la clase de innovación-

-Genial-susurro Jimmy suspirando-Una clase inútil-

-Para algunos no es así-dijo Cindy mirando a Jimmy el simplemente recargo su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que vio el techo. Tocando su reloj de pulsera puso el modo de grabación y siguió pensando en que tendría que comprar para arreglar a vox. Sintió como alguien lo pateaba levemente y giro a ver a Cindy ya que era la única junto a él. Y ella le señalo con los ojos algo en la mesa que vio, era un papel con algo escrito.

"¿Por qué regresaste?"

Jimmy saco su lapicero y escribió.

"Tenía que hacerlo" Se lo paso nuevamente. Enseguida regreso el papel a sus manos.

"¿Por qué Nerdtron?" escribió colocando una cara de enfado al final, lo que logro que sonriera.

"Tuve problemas con mis inventos y con mis títulos por no haber acabado ningún grado desde la primaria. Así que me pidieron que terminara la universidad" Lo escribió poniendo un átomo al final ya que era su marca, no era la verdad al cien por ciento pero era una gran parte del problema por años sus inventos estaban en espera por sus títulos, nuevamente el papel regreso a hora volteado y con otra nota.

"¿por qué Retroville?"

"No sé. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba inscrito aquí, supongo que la directora tuvo algo que ver. O mis padres. "Nuevamente la paso sin en cambio no hubo una respuesta rápida hasta que se distrajo viendo el techo y un papel lo golpeo en la cara.

"Te extrañe. Idiota" ponía con letra temblorosa. Giro su mirada hacia la chica de alado y la vio tenía un sonrojo leve podía ver como se mordía el labio. Escribió "¿No me odias?" pasando el papel poniendo los brazos en la mesa y girando su cabeza al lado contrario.

No hubo respuesta, la clase siguió y por poco se duerme escuchando al profesor Puab mientras que su corazón se agitaba rápidamente. Un papel se deslizo lentamente hasta quedar frente a sus narices. Lo tomo rápidamente.

"Tú me salvaste. ¿Por qué tendría que odiarte?" A jimmy le llamo la atención que al principio había algo tachado con muchos rayones como si quisiera borrar las primeras dos palabras aun así logro ver una "t" de la primera y una "m" de la segunda

Se levantó un poco sin atreverse a voltear a verla.

"Porque yo fui el culpable de que terminaras herida, yo fui el tonto que tuvo que haber inventado esa tontería" contesto Jimmy mientras apretaba fuertemente el lapicero hundiéndolo un poco más de lo que debía. Lo dejo a su lado y giro nuevamente su cabeza.

-Señor neutrón-dijo la voz del profesor Puab.

-Si-dijo Jimmy sin moverse solo veía la mesa arrugo la carta discretamente y la introdujo dentro de su chaqueta.

-¿Puede explicarme por qué no pone atención?-dijo el profesor con voz enojada.

-No me interesa-dijo Jimmy lentamente viéndolo y se dio cuenta que estaba enfrente de el a lo que el simplemente le sonrió.-Ya me se la clase de memoria y si no de todas formas lo estoy grabando-

-A lo está grabando. ¿Y cómo?, no veo ningún micrófono o cámara-dijo el profesor Puab girando a todos lados con cara seria.

Jimmy simplemente apretó la pantalla en su reloj de pulsera y enseguida se escuchó las ultimas frases que habían dicho, incluso se escuchaban algunos ruidos de fondo. Que fácilmente podría eliminar con vox, en cuanto la actualizara y potenciará a lo máximo.

-Si yo quisiera también podría grabar toda la clase en forma holográfica pero sería demasiado para una simple clase de tronco común, demasiado espacio de memoria por esta clase de basura-dijo Jimmy recostándose nuevamente. Se había perdido la cara roja del profesor seguido de un manotazo al aire como si quisiera bofetearlo.

-Eso es todo por hoy-grito mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía del salón-Estudien los 7 hábitos de la gente altamente efectiva-

Salió del salón golpeando la puerta fuertemente. Jimmy apenas se movió escuchando el ruido que se provocaba al levantarse de los alumnos y saliendo lentamente, incluso escucho como la banca de Cindy se movía al final para después quedar en un completo silencio. Alzo la vista asegurándose que nadie quedara y como había pensado no había nadie. Sin en cambio había una nota en la avance de Cindy doblada a la mitad. Con un temblor en la mano la tomo y la desdoblo.

"Tú no fuiste el culpable de nada. Alguien trato de hacerte daño. Nunca te he culpado de nada y a decir verdad siempre he estado esperando tu regreso, he estado todo este tiempo añorando tu regreso esperando que ese Rocketboy este de regreso para poder vivir nuevas aventuras.

Te espero en el techo del edificio B a las 2:00, Por favor ven Nerdtron"

No podía creerlo Cindy lo había estado esperando además de que ella savia que él no había activado su invento y de una o de otra forma lo estaba citando a las 2 en el edificio "B". Doblo la carta guardándola dentro de la chaqueta y sonrió, no había sido tan malo reencontrarse con ella, tal vez podrían regresar a ser amigos. Tenía dos horas libre luego otra clase y después estaría en el techo esperando a Cindy. Por qué no utilizar ese tiempo para ir a comprar todo lo que necesitaba su laboratorio al fin de cuentas necesitaría una ayuda para componer lo que el paso del tiempo había dañado. Sin nada más que hacer o decir salió de la universidad dirigiéndose al centro de electrónica de Retroville.

Al llegar a la tienda se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al dejar a Goddard en casa o si tan solo hubiera llevado el Hypercubo, ya que incluso tuvo que comprar una mochila de deporte para poder llevar todo lo que había comprado casi media tienda había quedado comprada, Llevándose lo que podía y principal y quedando con el dueño para mandar por todo lo demás después.

Aquella bolsa que pesaba bastante para él. Regreso lentamente mientras se preguntaba si no había comprado de más. Al llegar nuevamente se le abrió la boca. Los antiguos carteles habían sido completamente cambiados. Ahora estaba el no su el pequeño su actual el viendo a lo lejos mientras en el título leía.

"Donde estudia el verdadero genio"

-¿Dónde consiguieron la imagen?-pregunto Jimmy acercándose mientras veía que apenas tenía un par de horas ya que se veía en su camisa algo arrugada.

-Te gusta-dijo una señora mayor rubia y cabello corto, una sonrisa amplia sus ojos cafés y de traje negro.-La conseguí un par de minutos antes de que entras a tu primera clase. Las cámaras de la biblioteca son de alta definición-

Jimmy la vio aquella mujer era la directora de la escuela Carolyn Rencelaw algo en ella le decía que tenía que tener cuidado.

-¿Por qué tenías que ponerme en todos lados?-dijo Jimmy completamente tranquilo.

-Eres el genio de Retroville no esperarías que no lo ocupara para nuestra mercadotecnia. ¿Sabes cuantos alumnos se inscribieron solo con la mención de tu nombre?-dijo Carolyn moviéndose en dirección de la puerta principal.

-No me importa, mientras me des mi título y los papeles necesarios para liberar mis cuentas-dijo Jimmy caminando detrás de ella teniendo problemas con la mochila.

-Mientras asistas a clases y pases los exámenes no importa si destruyes todos los laboratorios-dijo Carolyn guiñándole el ojo-Aun así ten cuidado Jimmy-

-Es un fastidio sabes-dijo Jimmy bajando la mochila y viéndola con algo de molestia.

-El que te obliguen a estar aquí-dijo carolyn girándose con una mirada algo siniestra-Sabes que pasara si no lo logras-

-Trabaje muy duro por esos doctorados, me dedique a conseguir cada uno además de mis patentes y sin en cambio por culpa de ese sujeto ahora tengo que cursar nuevamente algo que ya he visto a los 14 años-dijo Jimmy mirándola retadoramente.-Eso no me importaría pero está poniendo en peligro a muchas personas, debo hacer esto para detenerlo-

Carolyn sonrió acercándose lentamente.

-Recuerda que aún tiene aquel invento en su poder por tu culpa y podría utilizarlo si no haces lo que dice-dijo Carolyn lentamente demasiado cerca a Jimmy le recorrió un frio viento por la espalda.- Si quieres cambiar todo eso este es el mejor plan, no soy tu enemiga pero puedo serlo Jimmy-

Lentamente se alejó esta vez sin que pudiera decir nada ya que tenía la razón, él no tenía opción, maldijo nuevamente el día que había caído en el A.T.O.M.O. Tomo su mochila, cambiaria todo eso y el primer paso era poner su laboratorio a funcionar completamente. Camino hasta el edificio donde esperaría a Cindy al llegar al techo se dio cuenta que había mesas y un jardín pequeño donde los alumnos podrían leer sin en cambio el abrió su mochila saco las placas y una libreta comenzando a hacer las modificaciones y detallando como seria la nueva tarjeta de vox una mucho mejor donde comprimía todo lo que hacía una macro computadora en un solo chip. El tiempo pasó rápidamente mientras llenaba hoja tras hoja poniendo como debía ir y casi haciendo un manual de instrucciones, y dibujo la placa de cómo quedaría al final luciendo fascinante una obra de arte a su mirada pero ante otros seria simplemente un pesado de electrónica.

-Si viniste jimmy-dijo la voz de Cindy.

El subió el rostro enseguida la vio igual que en la mañana a diferencia que ahora lleva baba una bolsa y que sonreía grandemente.

-Me lo pediste y aquí estoy-dijo Jimmy dejando el lápiz lentamente.

-Bien, ahora quiero que hablemos nosotros tres-dijo Cindy moviéndose lentamente a un lado de la puerta. Jimmy abrió los ojos y apretó los puños, se levantó bruscamente ante la imagen de aquel chico.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con el-dijo Jimmy completamente enojado.


	2. Capitulo 2- Ley de Murphy

Capítulo 2.- Primera Ley de Murphy

Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal

Jimmy miraba con el ceño fruncido a Cindy mientras que aquel chico avanzaba un poco hacia él, simplemente empezó a meter las cosas a tapujones de su mochila recién comprada, dejando incluso que el diseño que recién había terminado se arrugara del todo. Luego metió la placa y alzo la vista aun seguir él y ella parados en la puerta. Se puso la mochila al hombro y camino pero ambos le cortaron el paso, la rubia le sonrió mientras el azabache ponía una mueca de dolor.

-¡A un lado Nick!-dijo Jimmy sin siquiera medir su tono de voz que sonó totalmente furiosa.

Ninguno de los dos cedió ni Cindy ni Nick el cual sonreía. Jimmy suspiro pesadamente, intento formular algún plan y aunque su mente ya tenía 50 para salir de air sin hablar con ninguno de los dos, algo mucho más en el fondo que su mente le gritaba que tarde o temprano lo tendrá que hacer y que dé era mejor temprano que tarde. Sin embargo recordaba aquel momento en que se sintió traicionado, herido y sobre todo que perdió a su mejor amigo.

-Jimmy deja que te explique todo lo que sucedió.-dijo Cindy intentando acercarse a él pero simplemente Jimmy retrocedió. Para muchos el olvidar era algo sencillo pero para alguien de 230 de IQ no era nada sencillo y menos para alguien que tenía memoria eidética, podía recordarlo como si apenas hubiera pasado.

*Flashback

Estaba sentado frente a todo el pueblo mientras discutían que hacer con el nuevamente, sus padres a su lado defendiéndolo mientras que muchos otros simplemente le gritaban por lo ocurrido, medio pueblo destruido, más de 100 personas heridas, un gran hueco en medio de la primaria de Retroville y lo peor no era lo que decían todos de él era lo que se decía el mismo de lo ocurrido. Ya que él tenía la culpa por construir ese invento aun cuando sus padres le habían dicho que no, era terco y necio, sus amigos le habían preguntado si era peligroso él sabía que tenía un gran peligro pero se creía lo suficientemente inteligente para pensar que no. Se había equivocado ahora no solo había daños materiales y personas heridas, su rival y la persona que lo hacía sentir cosas extrañas, la que lo retaba, la que de una forma extraña le gustaba estaba en el hospital con un gran golpe en la cabeza y sin despertar.

-¡Es un peligro para todos! Sus invenciones más de una vez nos han puesto en peligro-grito un hombre que no reconocía y que no quería conocer.

-Es solo un niño curioso, no es malo-dijo su madre intentando pegarlo a su cuerpo, intentando protegerlo.-Fue un mal cálculo-

-Todo lo que hace es un mal cálculo-grito ahora una señora mayor, de pelo negro con ojos color verde como su hija pintada y bien vestida, la mamá de Cindy Vortex. Una punzada de dolor recorrió el pecho de Jimmy.-Su mal cálculo le costara a la ciudad mucho dinero y peor aun a otros le costó la salud. Mi Cindy esta en el hospital sin poder despertar-

Jimmy miro a padre que siempre tenía una sonrisa incluso en los peores casos que había presenciado pero en ese momento se veía completamente cerio y preocupado. Había metido la pata en serio, en todas las anteriores ocasiones él se defendía solo pero en ese momento no podía ya que dentro de si savia que todo había sido culpa de esa inmensa cabezota suya.

La conversación avanzo el decidió no seguir escuchando, todos tenían razón, lo culpaban, lo aborrecían y aunque quisiera negarlo dentro de el una pequeña parte de si también lo hacía. Aun se preguntaba cómo se había accionado y sobre todo porque en el patio de su escuela, ¿No lo había dejado en su laboratorio?, ¿Lo había llevado y se cayó?, ¿Se lo robaron?, ¿Quién lo había activado?, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Por qué había pasado?, ¿Por qué demonios lo había creado? Y sobre todas esas preguntas estaba el ¿Por qué tenía que haber metido a Cindy en aquel peligro?

Todas esas preguntas nublaban su inteligencia y lógica, nada tenía sentido, desde las simples sumas a complejos cálculos sobre el flujo de tiempo. Le dolía por primera vez su cabeza ya que las preguntas seguían repitiéndose sin encontrar la respuesta sin dejarlo en paz, sin darle un segundo, tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Nada le importaba en ese momento solo las preguntas girando alrededor de sus recuerdos y el ir a ver a Cindy estar con ella junto a su cama verla despertar y saber que estaba bien.

-¡No pueden enviar a un niño lejos de sus padres!-grito su padre con verdadero enojo sacando de sus pensamientos a Jimmy sintiendo que algo andaba verdaderamente mal si su padre gritaba.-¡¿A dónde piensan enviarlo?!, a la cárcel, por amor de dios es un niño-

-Uno muy problemático a mi parecer-dijo el padre de Cindy mostrado verdadero enojo incluso mucho más que la señora Vortex.

-Huacck, no creo que sea necesario llegar a esos extremos. El solo quería experimentar y como en todo algo siempre sale mal-Lo defendió la señorita ave aquella maestra vieja con su extraño comportamiento pero siempre amable y cariñosa-Yo he sido su maestra por mucho tiempo y él es demasiado bueno, sus intenciones son siempre puras y aunque ha habido problemas en los resuelve. No se acuerdan que gano la tierra y evito que la explotaran-

-Si lo recordamos, pero eso no implica que pueda ir por ahí haciendo de la suyas-dijo otra persona de todos los que había ahí, era un pueblo entero siendo sinceros y en sus últimas horas le habían gritado tanto que simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa que estar callado.-Nos tomara años reparar todo así como la economía y no dudo que en poco tiempo vuelva a hacer algo igual-

-Vamos, piénselo bien-dijo el alcalde de Retroville que aunque parecía molesto este no le había gritado ni dicho nada a Harry, solo le dio una mirada de fastidio y después suspiro para sonreírle.-Él ha hecho mucho por el pueblo, incluso tenemos a la milicia de nuestro lado y Jet fusión ha decidido dar un poco de dinero para rapar todo-

Jimmy nuevamente sintió una punzada en su corazón, Jet fusión estaba ayudando cuando no tenía nada que ver, aun recordaba al espía que se pasaba por ser un actor de películas de espías, irónico pensó la primera vez.

-Por qué no arreglamos esto pacíficamente-dijo una voz desconocida, una señora rubia de ojos verde luciendo un traje blanco y sonriendo avanzo lentamente haciendo sonar los tacones. Jimmy no la conocía y se veía extrañado de que alguien hablara a su favor.

-Subdirectora, Carolyn-dijo La señorita Ave con confusión-¿Pacíficamente? haaaaccck-

Sonrió un poco a Jimmy, le agrado pero sentía algo frio en aquella sonrisa algo que lo estremeció.

-Sí, ya lo han dicho no podemos enviarlo a la cárcel. Así que propongo que tiene dos opciones-dijo Carolyn alzando su mano y poniendo un numero dos enseguida su mirada cambio a una fría.- Jimmy debe dejar sus inventos a los adultos, se cerrara su laboratorio y comprometerse a no inventar más-

Un balde de agua fría recorrió todo el cuerpo de Jimmy mientras que sentía su mundo derrumbarse.

-No-dijo Jimmy comenzando a temblar, no le podían quitar sus inventos, menos cerrar el laboratorio y aunque lo obligaran jamás de los jamases incluso es sus versiones de otras dimensiones dejaría de inventar. Miro a su madre que miraba con odio a aquella mujer su padre sin en cambio solo se dedicaba a hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-Imposible-dijo su madre y padre al mismo tiempo Jimmy sonrió aun con todos sus defectos y las tonterías que hacía a veces sus padres lo amaban eso lo reconforto.

-Correcto-dijo carolyn con la misma sonrisa sin siquiera tratar de negociar.-Entonces-Continuo lentamente Jimmy tembló savia que lo venía era lo peor que escucharía en su vida.-Debe abandonar Retroville, no importa a donde-

-¿Qué?-gritaron sus padres más que molestos el abrió la boca, dejar Retroville jamás había estado en su plan de vida, incluso cuando visito a su versión futura ella seguía en Retroville. Era extraño realmente extraño hacia unos días atrás había tenido una invitación a una academia nombrada A.T.O.M.O negándose rápidamente él quería seguir con sus amigos y ahora esta mujer le pedía irse de Retroville acaso aquella mujer era parte de esos hombres vestidos de blanco…. Ella también estaba vestida de blanco. ¿Cuantas veces podía equivocarse en un solo día?

-Sí que se valla-dijo el señor Vortex con entusiasmo, enseguida un montón de personas le secundaron todas gritando y alzando tal ruido que su madre lo empujó hacia atrás tratando de cubrirlo detrás de ella. Nunca se sintió indefenso incluso cuando estaba en la cuna con su muñeco de t-rex que le daba miedo pero ahora tembló de pies a cabeza.

-Silencio-grito el alcalde en un segundo todo estaba nuevamente callado.

-Es injusto-dijo su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos-No podemos irnos de la ciudad es nuestro pueblo natal, no tenemos lo suficiente para comprar otra casa en otra ciudad y aunque lo tuviéramos no tenemos ni trabajo afuera ni a nadie que conozcamos, como planean que nos vallamos-

-No pedimos que ustedes se vallan, solo el-grito alguien más del público.

-Estás loco, dejar que mi hijo se valla sin nosotros es imposible, es desquiciado-grito su padre alzando en puño como si buscara pelea.

-Haacck, no creo que todos quieran que Jimmy se valla de la cuidad y tampoco creo esto sea una decisión grupal-dijo la señorita ave mostrándose tan temerosa como sus padres, ya que ambos estaban empezando a palidecer.

Era su culpa todo lo que hacía pasar a sus padres, seguramente odiaban el día que él había nacido.

-Vetemos-grito la señora Vortex, enseguida todos asintieron- Solo los del pueblo sin contar con el alcalde a la señorita ave que le tienen afecto y por supuesto sus padres-

-Somos sus padres tenemos derecho de votar también-grito su madre mostrándose dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos.

La señora Vortex solo se güiro hacia los demás sin prestarle atención a su madre.

-Los que voten por que Jimmy se quede-grito y ante el temor de Jimmy nadie levanto la mano sintió un hueco en el estómago y sintió que su rayo escogedor le había dado ya que se sentía más chico casi una pulga ante todos. Debía hablar decir algo pero no podía por qué diablos no podía.

-Todos aquellos que en a favor porque se valla-grito nuevamente, esta vez un par de cientos de manos se levantaban.

Siguieron más gritos, más caos el veía a carolyn la culpable de todo eso…..la culpable de que él estuviera a punto de ser desterrado de Retroville… la culpable de…. No…. El verdadero culpable era el… estaba negándose pero ella solo había dicho que tenía dos posibilidades y se negó a la primera ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias no solo de decir que no, pagaba por ser un idiota.

-Tomemos un tiempo-Grito carolyn para superponerse a todo el griterío-Le daremos tiempo ya que la primera y la segunda propuesta siguen en pie, dejen escoger al muchacho-

-Bien-gritaron todos, y antes de que el alcalde comenzara a decir que se retiraran todos estaban desapareciendo a excepción de los señores Vortex-Tienen 24 horas para escoger-fue lo último que escucho.

Jimmy suspiro no creía nada de lo que estaba pasando seguramente estaba en sus sueños como aquella vez Carl al dormir tenía pesadillas y entro para poder saber que estaba pasado. Sintió que un momento a otro despertaría para darse cuenta que estaba haciendo mal al crear esa cosa.

-¿Estas bien cariño?-dijo su madre inclinándose para verlo mejor con una sonrisa, los ojos rojos y su murada de preocupación.

Jimmy intento asentir pero solo se abrazó a ella mientras intentaba aferrarse a lo único real que tenía en ese segundo. Se güiro viendo un grupo a lo lejos de la calle donde estaba no solo Carl, y Sheen también Libby, Nick, Brittany, Betty, Bolbi y algunos más como Boch. Los miro intentando sonreír sus amigos podrían ser la clave para salir de esa.

-Ve con tus amigos en lo que resolvemos esto-dijo Su padre mirando a Jimmy sonriente nuevamente-Nosotros lo arreglamos Jimmbo-

Asintió y salió corriendo en dirección a ellos. Al acercarse se dio cuenta que Nick estaba en su patineta con su clásica paleta y su sonrisa de don juan, Libby escuchaba música con un audífono y en el otro lo tenía Sheen, Bittany platicaba con los demás Carl mantenía su cuerpo pegado a la pared mirando el suelo. El común denominador en todos era que tenían golpes, Carl un rasguño en la mejilla y Sheen parecía tener el pelo mal cortado.

-¿Cómo están?-pregunto Jimmy de verdad preocupado por sus amigos.

-¿Te importa neutrón?-dijo Nick mostrándose enojado, bajando de su patineta y cortándole el camino-¿Acaso tu intención no era hacernos daño, a nosotros y el pueblo?-

-No-dijo Jimmy enojado por el comentario del chico aunque mayor el apenas y tenía una cuarta parte de su inteligencia.-Yo no cree mi invento para nada de esto, algo salió mal-

-Como todo lo que inventas- dijo Nick nuevamente.

-Por Einstein yo no deseaba que nadie saliera herido, solo quería investigar un poco pero...-Comenzó Jimmy sintiendo nuevamente la presión en su pecho.

-Cállate-dijo Nick mirándolo con odio mientras lo empujaba haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo.-Ya nadie te quiere aquí, ni siquiera tus amigos Neutrón-

Jimmy giro su cabeza hacia sus amigos intentando ver si ellos pensaban lo mismo, Carl solo se sobaba el brazo con izquierdo con la derecha desviando la mirada, Sheen se giró evitando todo contacto, Libby apretó los labios y suspiro pesadamente, Bolbi no parecía enterarse de nada, sin en cambio los demás asintieron. Sin un hueco crecer rápidamente en su pecho, no le importaban los demás pero que Carl, Sheen y la propia Libby le hicieran tal gesto era completamente imposible.

-Chicos yo… yo…-comenzó Jimmy intentando levantarse quería disculparse e intentar arreglar todo.

-Ya está dicho Neutrón es momento que te largues -contexto Nick mientras le golpeaba en una mejilla haciendo que se pegara contra el suelo. Lo que le dolió mas no fue el puñetazo había recibido suficientes golpes para poder aguantar unos cuantos pero el ver la expresión de sus amigos sin siquiera inmutarse lo hiso sentirse peor que nunca. Cerró los ojos, "Piensa, piensa, piensa", Nada se le ocurría por primera vez en su vida ni una sola cosa le pasaba que no fuera la mirada de desprecio que le daban.

-Vamos chicos, dejen al geniecito llorar en paz-dijo Nick antes de seguir su camino con todos detrás de él. Por un segundo volteo el rostro mostrando una sonrisa antes de perderse por la calle.

Jimmy se sentó respirando pesadamente entonces tomo el pequeño rectángulo que había programado para servir como celular, movió su dedo por la pantalla y toco un numero poniéndolo en marcación. Espero la señal conectara enseguida respondieron.

-James me alegra que marcaras. ¿Ya te decidiste?-dijo la voz gruesa del otro lado mostrándose demasiado fría.

-Si-dijo Jimmy mirando a lo lejos pensando en solo una persona evitaría esa decisión y lamentablemente estaba en el hospital-Iré al A.T.O.M.O con usted-

*Fin flashback

Jimmy suspiro pesadamente viendo aquel chico con chaqueta de cuero camisa negra y sus jeans de motociclista idénticos a los de Sheen, quería golpearlo realmente aunque años de estudio indicaban que eran instintos primitivos y lo reprimía en todo lo que podía.

-Jimmy por favor deja que Nick te explique qué paso aquel día-dijo Cindy pareciendo preocupada y más extraña.

-No me interesa nada de lo que diga-contesto Jimmy girando a ver a Cindy la cual se sorprendió por su mirada de enojo.-Pensé que querías recomponer nuestra relación como amigos pero ahora solo veo que…..-

-Me interesa mucho Jimmy pero tienes que escuchar esto…. Debes saberlo….-dijo Cindy avanzando amenazadoramente pero Nick la tomo del hombro.

-No le interesa Cindy, sinceramente a mí tampoco me importa explicarle, solo vine porque tú me lo pediste no creí encontrarlo aquí.- dijo Nick lentamente con su clásica sonrisa de película, se acercó al oído de la Rubia la cual se puso roja y apretó los puños, Jimmy había visto esa expresión siempre era su clásico enojo que el hacía salir muy a menudo pero verla hacerlo por algo dicho de Nick era nuevo. Aun recordaba sus ojos en forma de corazón por al muchacho.- Piénsalo y si quieres evitar algo así es mejor que no lo intentes nuevamente-

-Te odio-dijo Cindy mirando a Nick el cual volvió a sonreír y le alzo la ceja lentamente se fue caminando hasta que se perdió de vista. Jimmy la miro un rato era cierto que ella era agresiva que no savia decir sus sentimientos igual que el pero nunca antes por mucho que la hiciera enojar le había dicho esas dos palabras. Ni en sus sueños mas alocados podría haber pensado que le dijera eso a alguien.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que lo odias?-Pregunto Jimmy curioso y con su curiosidad nadie podía hacer nada.

-Es un idiota, pensé que podría arreglar algo del pasado y sin en cambio creo que lo empeore.-dijo Cindy viendo a Jimmy apenada, no supo si por su reacción o porque había visto un lado diferente de la chica.

Al tiempo paso el sosteniendo la mochila que pensaba demasiado para él, enseguida sonrió ya no tenía caso seguir preguntado nada, si Cindy no quería decirle el no preguntaría mas ya que si ella preguntaba algo de su pasado también tendría que mentir.

-¿Aun sigues interesada en esa platica?-dijo Jimmy instintivamente después un minuto viéndose, ella sonrió un poco para después asentir.

-Pero no creas que podemos retomar lo que dejamos, esos sentimientos puede que ya no estén ahí-dijo Cindy con su mirada clásica indicando que no era una chica fácil.

-Sé que no será como antes, pero puede ser diferente aun así me gustaría intentarlo. No perderé nada y puedo ganar mucho-dijo Jimmy sonriente a su antigua y nueva amiga.-Pero no platiquemos aquí es bonito pero con lo que acaba de pasar estoy seguro que tú tampoco deseas estar aquí-

-¿Y a donde me llevaras Nerdtron?-dijo Cindy pícaramente mientras empezaban a caminar juntos. Jimmy recordó el viejo lugar de helados el Candy Bar pero no savia si seguía abierto tampoco si quería estar entre tanta gente y menos ver al viejo Sam Melvick ya que en aquella ocasión había quedado completamente destruida.

Las siguientes palabras las había dicho solo a un grupo muy reducido de personas y desde que se había ido a ninguna más. Respiro mucho antes de que las dijera.

-¿Quieres ir a mi laboratorio?, Necesito trabajar en él está completamente mal-dijo Jimmy sonriendo enseguida vio como la chica se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista le pareció recordar algo y apretó las cejas.-Si no quieres podemos hacer otra cosa el laboratorio no se moverá-

-No está bien, vallamos a tu nerdlab-dijo Cindy sonriendo después de un segundo.

-¿Nerdlab?, queras decir Cool-lab ya que ahí se han pensado he inventado las mejores cosas de este siglo-contesto Jimmy enseguida Cindy sonrió girando los ojos.

-En tus sueños Nerdtron, o debiera decir Cooltron-dijo Cindy sarcásticamente mientras le pegaba en el brazo.

-Auch, eso duele.-dijo Jimmy sobándose y al fin llegando al piso inferior.

-En este tiempo pudiste haber crecido, echo más listo incluso fuerte, pero sigues siendo un llorón-dijo Cindy divertida mientras salían a la multitud de estudiantes que iban y venían. Jimmy gruño para ver como el gentío se paraba para verlos a los dos incluso cuchichear a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué les sucede?-dijo Jimmy irritado por las miradas.

-Muchos de ellos no son de Retroville y solo han escuchado historias de Jimmy neutrón el niño genio. Supongo que tienen curiosidad por la persona mas lista en la tierra-dijo Cindy sin prestar atención.

Jimmy capto la mirada de un chico que veía a Cindy enseguida entendió que muchas otras miradas eran por estar junto a aquella rubia. Continuaron caminando hasta salir del lugar el respirando con dificultad mientras Cindy lo vía nuevamente divertida.

-De verdad no aguantas nada.-dijo viendo la mochila enseguida alzo una ceja.- ¿Qué tanto llevas?, hoy no te vi ni con una libreta es más ese relojito tuyo podía grabar holográficamente o ¿no?-

-Son repuestos para mi laboratorio, está en mal estado el Hardware y el Software están en malas condiciones. Tendré que remplazar completamente a vox, aun espero poder rescatar su memoria aunque no sé cómo este su Disco duro. También cambiare todo es muy avanzado para la época pero ahí varias ideas que me pasan revisando todo el lugar, hacerlo más estético y darle un mejor….-Jimmy se interrumpió viendo como Cindy escuchaba todo atentamente antes mucho antes lo hubiera callado diciendo que no era el más listo y que mejor se guardara todos sus comentario. Ella lo miro y él le regreso la mirada intrigado.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Cindy sonrojándose y apretando un poco sus labios.

-Pensé que me callarías, ya sabes por hablar tanto, sin control, diciendo todo lo que se me viene a la cabeza con ideas sueltas -dijo Jimmy intentando comprender nuevamente sus actitudes.

Cindy tenía la mirada hacia adelante observando a lo lejos como si ella también se preguntara por qué no lo hacía. Sonrió un segundo después parándose enfrente con las manos hacia atrás en ese instante pareció muy femenina tanto que le salto su corazón.

-Todo cambia Neutrón e incluso podría decir que tengo ganas de escucharte-dijo Cindy sonriendo como nunca antes, valla que el tiempo hacía de la suyas pero hacer a Cindy alguien que le agradara escucharlo era algo loco.

-Me pregunto…-dijo Jimmy lentamente mirando a Cindy sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente.

-¿Te preguntas que?-

-Si habrá alguna fuga toxica en Retroville no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, estaré en una dimensión alterna o será que me han hipnotizado-dijo Jimmy enseguida sintió un golpe en el estómago sacándole todo el aire obligándolo a inclinarse.-No, es la Cindy de siempre-

Jimmy sonrió parándose nuevamente y ella sonrió también, por un segundo el viento corrió mientras ambos chicos se miraban, levanto lentamente la mano y acaricio la mejilla de Cindy ella tomo su mano, el espero que se la torciera incluso que le hiera una llave de karate pero simplemente la sostuvo poniéndose sonrojada. Un sonido lo saco de su momento entre ellos el ruido de una motocicleta y no cualquier motocicleta un Harley-Dvidson Low Rider S, lo savia por el sonido del motor siendo un completo arte en maquinaria aunque le sonaba un tanto mal, podía mejorar el inyector también el motor y de alguna forma savia que los pistones disminuían el torque bajando la velocidad que podía alcanzar. Se estaciono justo donde estaban su mente solo estaba en aquella preciosidad.

Al llegar era impresionante pintada de negro con flamas azules claramente le daban mantenimiento pero no al mecanismo, brillaba de alguna forma que Jimmy no resistió el impulso de acercarse y de tocarla era increíble había tenido de oportunidad de trabajar con el motor pero tener una enfrente de él era diferente, Debía comprarse una aunque no eran nada baratas. Siguió inspeccionándola las llantas estaban desgastadas, los amortiguadores necesitarían un cambio pronto y sobre todo tenía una pequeña fuga de aceite que solo se veía si se tenía el ojo clínico que había desarrollado con los años.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo una voz familiar Jimmy alzo la cabeza ahí enfrente del estaba Sheen intentando evitar sonreír con Libby detrás aferrada a su cintura, ambos parecieron sorprendidos de que él se acercara así.

-Lo siento-dijo Jimmy separándose viendo la mirada de Cindy no savia si entre enfadada o indignada de que le interesara tanto las maquinas.

-Chicos-dijo Cindy levemente casi apenas audible pero él.

–Solo apreciaba la moto, es una maquinaria excelente, tiene una fuga de aceite, llévala a revisar tiene un inyector mal ajustado, puede que alguno de los pistones este dañado bajando la velocidad, los amortiguadores necesitan un cambio y una pequeña fuga de aceite.-

Enseguida se dio la vuelta avergonzado, no podía evitar ver los defectos de las maquinarias tampoco arreglarlos o por lo menos decirle al duelo sus defectos. Recordó aquella vez que vio un Mustang en un taller mecánico metiéndose a revisarlo empezando a trabajar dejándolo mejor de lo que estaba al final el dueño llego felicitándolo por su trabajo y cuando el dueño se dio cuenta que no era un empleado lo corrió no sin antes preguntarle cómo había balanceado correctamente el motor.

-Espera Jimmy-dijo Sheen bajándose de la moto y tomándolo del hombro.

Jimmy se giro un poco viendo que Libby seguía en la moto y Cindy se acercaba a su amiga. El no dijo nada solo vio al moreno que parecía preocupado.

-¿Podemos hablar?, sobre aquel día, sobre lo que paso yo…y… Carl...-Empezó Sheen lentamente.

Jimmy quito su mano de su hombro y suspiro pesadamente dentro de él se sentía un lastimado por sus amigos aun así savia que debía hablar con ellos aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta los había extrañado y de alguna rara forma aun pensaba en ellos como amigos, las luces en verde de su reloj/celular lo delataban.

-Voy con Cindy a mi laboratorio, podemos hablar ahí-dijo Jimmy suspirando pesadamente, enseguida Sheen sonrió un poco que enseguida sonó una canción. AC-DC Highway to Hell, enseguida Sheen saco su celular y contesto.

-¿Qué paso Gorrrrdo?, si, si, ok, élla está aquí, voy a hablar con el sobre el ese día, no me grites o nuevamente te subiré a Harley sin casco y con los calzontes de fuera… No lo se preguntase lo tu….-dijo Sheen mirando a Libby luego a Cindy y por ultimo Jimmy. Enseguida le tendió el teléfono a Jimmy con su mirada algo preocupada.- Para ti…es Carl…-

Jimmy tardo más de un segundo en comprender las palabras para después tardar otros 3 en decidirse en tomar aquel aparato de comunica con para después simplemente tomarlo, se lo coloco al oído.

-¿Jimmy?-dijo la voz de Carl tan temerosa como la recordaba.

-Si-dijo Jimmy lentamente viendo la cara de Cindy la cual le sonreía con… con… ¿ternura?... de verdad que había caído en una dimensión desconocida. Después Sheen se alejó tomando a Libby de la cintura mientras ella veía toda la escena aun sentada en la moto con su amiga a lado. Carl suspiro varias veces incluso escucho como respiraba con dificultas ¿Aun necesitaría su inhalador?

-¿Cómo estás?-dijo su amigo después de nos segundos.

-Bien-contesto Jimmy secamente, enseguida vio como Cindy levantaba una ceja y mandaba miradas como diciendo "enserio".- ¿y tú?-

-Mejor… Sheen me dijo que hablaras con ellos sobre lo que paso ese día….-dijo Carl nuevamente respirando lentamente.-Yo….yo…a…yo-

-Ven, también necesitamos hablar.-dijo Jimmy sin pensar, últimamente por no decir esos días hacia todo sin siquiera procesarlas-En mi laboratorio en…-reviso su reloj tardaría una media hora en llegar a su casa pero con el peso extra tardaría un poco más-No se media hora, tal vez un poco más-

-Sí, sí, ahí estaré… Jimmy…-dijo Carl nuevamente con su tono de temor.

-¿Qué?-contesto Jimmy sintiéndose extrañamente incomodo, era su mejor amigo o su ex mejor amigo, ¿Por qué se sentía tan incómodo?, no es como si Carl le hubiera hecho algo más que darle la espalda y dejarlo tirado con un golpe encima. Genial si le tenía un poco de rencor.

-Yo… lo…sie.-

\- No Carl, esto debe ser de frente, si deseas decirme algo necesito que me lo digas directamente, te esperare en mi laboratorio-dijo Jimmy pasándole el teléfono a Sheen el cual sonrió un poco, enseguida se lo coloco nuevamente.

-Ya lo escuchaste, por tus pequeñas piernas a correr por que pronto estaremos ahí. Pasare por un par de bebidas algunas películas. Lleva las botanas…. No de esas no…. Quieres repetir lo de la última vez verdad, gordo juro que te pondré los calcetines de Busch en la boca si no llevas de los correctos-Sheen colgó mirando como Libby lo miraba fastidiada.- ¿Qué caramelito?-

-Otra vez amenazando a Carl, justo cuando estaban por reconciliarse ustedes tres…-dijo Libby mirando a Jimmy el cual simplemente se mostró de verdad sorprendido.

-No creerán que aremos una fiesta de bienvenida o algo parecido, Solo hablaremos y ya-dijo Jimmy bastante sorprendido.

-Por dios Nerdtron solo acepta y no te quejes-dijo Cindy dándole un golpe en el hombro nuevamente.

-Auch-

-Llorón-dijo Cindy sonriendo mucho más que antes recordándole a sus viejos tiempos.- Sheen, ¿puedes llevarte esto? Neutrón no puede con ella es un debilucho-

Cindy le intento quitar la mochila enseguida sus manos y la mochila fueron a dar al suelo.

-¿Qué traes?, iridium-dijo Cindy sorprendida.

-El iridium pesa 650 km por 30 cm cúbicos, apenas y podría despegarla del suelo-dijo Jimmy ayudándole a levantarla y enseguida Sheen también la tomo al cual le costó llevarla a la moto, los amortiguadores de la Harley resonaron pro el peso.

-Tienes razón, debo llevarla a reparar-dijo Sheen temeroso por su motocicleta aunque nadie lo culparía era un maquinaria increíble. Enseguida Jimmy saco algo de su chaqueta y escribió para después entregárselo a Sheen. El la observo con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?-dijo Sheen mirando un cheque con bastante dinero.

-Solo pasa al banco cámbialo, ve a la refaccionara y compra las piezas que te dije también un tubo de ½ para aceite y un par de baltas nuevas. Yo la reparo-dijo Jimmy un tanto ilusionado por trabajar en la moto.

-No Jimmy es demasiado esto es mucho dinero y más si tú la reparas. Yo debería compararlas-dijo Sheen devolviéndole el cheque.

-La última vez que le cambiaste las llantas tardaste una eternidad en conseguir el dinero-dijo Libby sorprendida también.

-O por amor a Einstein solo compra las cosas, te pondré a ser trabajos para que me pagues, ahora vete-dijo Jimmy bastante cansado con la plática.-Ya que vas de paso podrías también traer estos materiales- extendió un papel con varias cosas, Sheen asintió la cabeza-Nos vemos en el laboratorio-

-Jimmy yo…-dijo Sheen mirándolo atentamente con esos ojos verdes.-Me alegro que estés de regreso-

-Que sentimental esta todo esto-dijo Libby con un brillo en sus ojos, la chica no cambiaba con la edad aun parecía ser mucho más madura que ellos. Aun se preguntaba que veía en Sheen.-Nos vemos en un rato, Chicos-

Enseguida la moto resonó y a gran velocidad se fue dejando atrás una fina línea donde habían estado las llantas. Miro a Cindy la cual sonreía y enseguida le alzo los hombros. Empezaron a caminar.

-¿Cómo Sheen consiguió una Harley?-dijo Jimmy bastante intrigado.

-Creo que la construyo poco a poco, desde que te fuiste todos nos hemos mantenido ocupados en algo… Sheen ahora es experto en las motos, Carl dejo su obsesión por las llamas aunque se concentró en la fauna en general es un loco de los animales, Libby no cambio mucho está en trámites para grabar su primer sencillo musical….-

El silencio reino dejando a Jimmy con más dudas.

-¿Y tú?-dijo Jimmy intentando descifrar a su amiga.

-He pues… al principio me hice estudiar todo tipo de artes marciales. Judo, karate, muatai, jiujitsu, arquería…etc… después empecé a pintar… toque piano….violín….guitarra eléctrica, Por ultimo creo que fue cuando tome esa clase de astrología… o fue repostería, ya no me acuerdo bien-dijo Cindy sin prestar mucho atención a su alrededor sin darse cuenta que la veía con una sonrisa.

Jimmy levanto una ceja mientras sonreía, de verdad que Cindy era de aquellas personas que no se podían quedar quietas, lo que lo sorprendía era que había estado realmente ocupada.

-Demasiadas cosas, ¿ninguna te intereso o reas muy buena para ellas?-dijo Jimmy enseguida Cindy se giró un poco con esos ojos esmeralda que hipnotizaban.

-La segunda, Como supiste que era buena en todas ellas-dijo algo sonrojada.

-Fácil, eres Cynthia Vortex-contesto Jimmy mientras veía una chica y un chico en el parque ambos tenían perros y se peleaban por quien era el mejor. Se detuvo a ver como el Golden retriver de ella se sentaba a su orden, luego el Beagle de el chico se paraba en dos patas para saludar.

-Espero que ninguno de los dos explote como Goddard, sería demasiado para unos simples perros-dijo Cindy mientras también los miraba. Jimmy se rio mientras seguía caminando.- ¿Por qué las risas Nerdtron?-

-Es que me recordaron a nosotros, siempre peleando por ver quién era el mejor, siempre intentando ser superior al otro-Dijo Jimmy recordando los viejos días, como las locas exposiciones que daban en la clase de la señorita Ave.-Eran días increíbles-

-Siempre te tuve envidia por tu inteligencia-dijo Cindy apretando los labios.

-No tenías por qué nadie se me compara-dijo Jimmy con voz un poco más gruesa, enseguida sintió el puño de ella en su hombro, él sonrió.-Auch-

Siguieron caminando hablando y contándose pequeñas cosas, como las divertidas clases que había tenido Cindy o incluso la facilidad de Jimmy de poder arreglar un motor, siguieron sin parar un momento, cada vez era más fácil para el contarle desde su ida diciéndole incluso que no había parado de estudiar e investigar desde que se había marchado al A.T. .

Llegaron rápidamente hasta su casa, pero Cindy se quedó parada viendo a la que estaba enfrente, Jimmy se paró junto a ella viéndola igual, ella parecía realmente triste al verla al igual que suspiro pesadamente, apretó sus labios y sin pensarlo el tomo su mano para intentar consolarla.

-Lo siento-dijo Jimmy de repente mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Por qué Nerdtron?-dijo Cindy sin comprender nada.

-Si yo no hubiera…..-

Cindy le puso la otra mano en la boca enseguida ambos se sonrojaron pero ella lo miraba entre avergonzada y enojada.

-No fue tu culpa-dijo rápidamente enseguida le quito la mano de la boca, toda sonrojada con cara de preocupación y apretó su mano fuertemente-Jimmy la verdad es que yo… ese día…Jimmy yo-

Jimmy no entendía nada que quería decirle de ese día, entendía que no lo culpaba de nada pero parecía extremadamente nerviosa incluso tembló un poco, el giro su cabeza un poco buscando un nuevo Angulo para poder entender que le sucedía. Era extremadamente complicado entender que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Qué sucede Cindy?, ¿Pasa algo malo?-dijo Jimmy de verdad preocupado por ella.

Cindy suspiro pesadamente y giro sus ojos enseguida soltó su mano.

-Todo bien solo…quería decirte que te extrañe todo este tiempo-dijo Cindy bajando los ojos y apretando los puños.

-Yo…-dijo Jimmy sorprendido, era todo nuevo para él, su corazón latió rápidamente.-No hubo día en que pudiera dejar de pensar en ti-

Ella levanto su cara sorprendida sus ojos brillantes y azules le dijeron que ella estaba feliz, observo claramente algo de vergüenza en su rostro. Jimmy simplemente sintió como la sangre se le acumulaba en las orejas, enseguida ambos miraron a otro lado.

-Sera mejor que entremos, necesito poner un lugar para sentarnos y también empezar a reglar el lugar, Vox está mal así que necesito cambiar un par de protocolos.-dijo Jimmy rápidamente mientras giraba a su casa y abrió la puerta rápidamente siendo seguido por Cindy-¡Má ya estoy de regreso!-

-Bien, tu padre aun no regresa en un rato comeremos-dijo su madre saliendo de la cocina al ver a Cindy ahí se paró en seco mirando a Jimmy con preocupación.

-Hola señora Neutrón. Es un gusto verla de nuevo-dijo Cindy rápidamente. Su mamá sonrió.

-Para mí también es un placer verte de nuevo, espero te quedes a comer con nosotros-dijo Judy

-comeremos en el laboratorio, he quedado con Sheen, Carl y Libby-dijo Jimmy dejando a un lado su Chaqueta y acomodándose el reloj que seguía con las luces en verde.

-Seguro-dijo su madre completamente calmada.

-Claro, tengo que reparar todo el laboratorio y es demasiado trabajo asi que en lo que arreglamos todo puedo trabajar en Vox-dijo Jimmy sonriendo abrazo a su madre y le dijo al oído.-Todo saldrá bien ¿no?, es algo difícil de creer pero estoy feliz de haberte escuchado-

Su madre le sonrió enseguida regreso a la cocina. Cindy veía la escena con una cara de tristeza, Enseguida Jimmy le señalo la puerta trasera que daba al patio, juntos la atravesaron enseguida vieron la casita que hacía de entrada al laboratorio. Caminaron y él se quitó un cabello para luego ponerlo en el escáner de ADN.

-Bienvenido Jimmy- Dijo Vox aun sonando completamente rara.-Bienvenida Cindy-

Jimmy se sorprendió al oír a vox.

-Aún conserva parte de memoria en el Disco Duro, es sorprendente-dijo Jimmy al ver como Cindy miraba a otro lado. Camino al panel he introdujo la contraseña. La puerta se abrió y se introdujo resbalándose hasta que callo de pie y sosteniendo su peso.

-Cuidado al caer-dijo Jimmy pero en ese segundo Cindy caía del tubo y por un instante pensó que se aria daño enseguida intento atraparla pero callo ligera como una pluma y sonriente.-Que reflejos, me los prestas-

-Como si pudiera-dijo Cindy con su cara de superioridad.

-Recuerda que puedo inventar lo que sea, podría cambiar mis reflejos por los tuyos-dijo Jimmy encaminándose a la pantalla gigante, tecleo un par de cosas y nuevamente salió una línea de código marcando un error.-Genial no sirve nada-

Goddard salió del fondo recién completamente cargado ladro.

-Sí, si lo compondré, en cuanto Sheen traiga lo que necesito. Ladro nuevamente.

-Todos vienen a platicar- dijo Jimmy acariciando al perro, ladro una vez más.- No sé cómo va a terminar-

-¿Cómo le entiendes?-dijo Cindy curiosa.

-Años y años de conocerlo, aunque puede que sea ciertas frecuencias que con el tiempo logre distinguir-dijo Jimmy rápidamente. Ladro nuevamente su amigo.-No estoy loco Goddard-

Se encamino a donde había un rectángulo en la pared, le tomo un segundo abrir un panel con la ayuda de su canino mecánico y lo abrió apretó un par de tuercas y luego un resorte para que saltara enseguida un sillón salió de la pared completamente polvoso y sucio. Liberando en el aire una buena tanda enseguida comenzaron toser.

-Al parecer quien limpio esto no se preocupó por lo que estaba completamente oculto-dijo Jimmy con la voz irritada por el polvo.

-Bueno quien ve esa cosa ahí dentro-dijo Cindy un tanto enojada.-De verdad neutrón ¿Cuántas cosas tienes ocultas en este laboratorio?-

Jimmy comenzó a contar con los dedos cuando paso los diez continuo nuevamente ahora contando en décimas por cada dedo al final Cindy lo miraban de verdad enojada.

-No bromeo de verdad tengo muchas cosas, inclusive algunas que nunca he mencionado-dijo Jimmy queriendo no meterse en más problemas.

-Intrusos, Intrusos, intrusos-comenzó a decir vox además de que del techo salió una lámpara de rojo girando.

Jimmy toco el botón que le daba imagen de afuera y nuevamente le broto líneas sin sentido.

-Vox reconocimiento-grito Jimmy asustado.

-Error, memoria de reconocimiento dañada-dijo la máquina.

-¡Ayuda!-Grito la voz de Carl desde lo lejos apenas audible por la distancia que había al techo.

Enseguida salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo encontrando a Carl colgado de los tobillos de una pinza metálica puesta por el hacía mucho, un montón de cosas estaban tiradas. Enseguida comenzó a girar ya que estaba desesperado.

-Tranquilo te bajo en un segundo-Dijo Jimmy viendo como el chico se ponía más rojo por la sangre.-Goddard bájalo-

El perro estiro el cuello desatornillando las tuercas que unían la pinza.

-No espera, Goddard espera un segundo-dijo Carl enseguida cayó al suelo bruscamente.

-Perdón-dijo Jimmy viendo a chico tirado. Carl se comenzó a reír y no solo un poco eran risas grandes de las que te hacían preguntar si estaba loco o era de verdad divertido.- ¿De qué te ríes?-

-Es que, esto me trae muchos recuerdos y… es una señal de que de verdad estas de regreso-dijo Carl parándose, Jimmy lo había visto de lejos dos veces, pero ahora teniéndolo de frente lo podía decir de verdad su amigo había cambiado, era un poco menos alto que el, tenía el cabello alborotado a los lados, su cara era un poco menos ovalada y sobre todo su figura era simplemente más delgado luciendo un mucho mejor. Jimmy le tendió la mano para levantarlo, Carl miro un segundo.

-De verdad estas de regreso-dijo Carl tomando su mano Jimmy tiro de esta y quedo de pie al aun sujetándose la mano, enseguida ambos la retiraron se vieron por unos segundos.

-Tuve que regresar-dijo Jimmy pensando en las aventuras que habían pasado en todo lo que vivieron juntos y como eso de un día para otro había terminado. Carl recogía todo lo del suelo rápidamente acomodándolo en una caja-No sé cuánto me quedare-

-UN par de días, semanas o meses. No importa mientras estés aquí-dijo Carl sonriendo, enseguida un sonido de motor se escuchó ambos giraron a tiempo para esquivar a una moto que derrapaba por el patio y dejaba una nube de polvo en el aire.

-Ya llegamos señor Jimmy señor-dijo Sheen bajando la moto con Libby pegado a él. En la moto se veían dos mochilas un par de tubos además de que contenía cuatro cajas bien puestas en la parte de equipaje amarrado de tal forma que apenas y se podía soportar.

-Genial, podemos meter todo de un tirón-dijo Jimmy sonriente enseguida apretó el reloj y se abrió un circulo en la tierra que los introdujo lentamente en su laboratorio.

-Genial, Jimmy desde cuando tienes esto aquí.-Dijo Sheen casi colgándose de el para observar todo con atención-Pudimos hacer locuras con esto-

-Nerdtron no me digas que es lo que tenías oculto-dijo Cindy desde adentro, Jimmy vio que había limpiado el sillón y que de alguna forma parecía más cómodo de lo que recordaba.

-Sí, te dije que no estaba mintiendo- dijo Jimmy viendo la cara de todos.

-Súper duper, el equipo Neutrón de nuevo en acción.-dijo Libby sacando una sonrisa de todos excepto de Jimmy el cual camino en dirección de la computadora y miro el teclado, todo era real lo había soñado por años pero había cosas que no podía olvidar, había sido años duros y el hecho de estar solo todo ese tiempo lo hacía sentirse peor, no podía perdonarse tan fácil y tampoco podía decir que todo estaba bien ya que había metido la pata nuevamente.

-¿Qué sucede Jimmy?-dijo Cindy acercándose a un lado mirándolo atentamente.

-Si algo puede salir mal, va a salir mal-dijo Jimmy sin pensarlo, la primera ley de Murphy lo decía y él había hecho que todo saliera mal.- Muchas cosas han pasado estos 5 años y de todas ellas la que más me ha perseguido hasta hoy en día es la que sucedió aquel día. Lo que pasó el AN-01.-

Todos guardaron silencio incluso Sheen se puso serio, todos lo habían vivido ninguno se liberó de ese día horrible y de una o de otra forma habían sufrido por ello. Cindy le toco el brazo el siguió viendo la pantalla.

-No quiero meterlos en aprietos y menos que vuelva a pasar algo así, aun los considero amigos y siento que si volviera a pasar seria mucho peor.-dijo Jimmy con su mirada en aquellos ojos esmeraldas.- Aquel día ese aparato no fue destruido, desapareció sin saber dónde o quien podía tenerlo lo he buscado ciento de veces sin resultados y en mi afán de revisar que había salido mal construí un segundo-

Enseguida la cara de pánico se esparció por la sala Jimmy los miro unos segundos después suspiro pesadamente.

-Lo tenía completamente a salvo y con un sistema que lo bloquea. En el A.T.O.M.O me jugaron una mala pasada ahora no tengo ningún título es mas no tengo ni la primaria terminada y incautaron todos mis inventos e investigaciones, todo eso no me preocupa ya que eran inventos que pude desactivar y dejar inservibles, las investigaciones están aquí-continuo Jimmy tocándose su cabeza con el índice- Lo malo es que encontraron aquel artefacto antes de que lo desactivara, lo tiene un sujeto llamado Antoni Truen no sé qué planes tenga algo es seguro no es para algo bueno-

Echo una segunda mirada Carl estaba pálido y con los ojos perdidos en el espacio, Sheen cerraba los puños con fuerza dejando los nudillos en blanco con la cara preocupada, Libby miraba a Sheen aun pareciendo sorprendida pero calmada y Cindy aún tenía su mano en su hombro mirándolo diferente una mirada que nunca había visto algo vio dentro de ella. ¿Culpa?, porque Cindy se culparía.

-¿Y qué harás Jimmy?-dijo Libby completamente tranquila, llamando la atención de todo.

-Estaba planeando ir al mejor laboratorio del universo, prepárame para lo que venga y crear una pantalla para que piensen que no estoy haciendo nada- Dijo Jimmy repitiéndoselo nuevamente en el mes.

-¿Te iras Jimmy?-dijo Carl con sorpresa y tristeza.

-Por qué me iría ya estoy en el mejor laboratorio del universo y me estoy preparando-dijo Jimmy sonriendo un poco.-Lo primero era checar como estaba el lugar, no está en malas condiciones pero puedo modificarlo un poco y actualizar todos mis inventos.-

-Por qué nos dices todo esto Jimmy-dijo Sheen de repente luciendo extrañamente concentrado como si nunca hubiera sido un niño hiperactivo que amara los superhéroes.-Es claro que si alguno de nosotros dijera tu plan, podría ser mucho peor para ti-

Todos se quedaron en silencio Goddard se acercó a Jimmy, este alzo cuello y ladro cerca de su oído. Lo entendió enseguida y sonrió un poco.

-Es porque confió en cada uno de ustedes y como Goddard me dijo porque son mis amigos los únicos en el mundo-dijo Jimmy acariciando la cabeza de su mascota mecánica.-Sé que mantendrán esto en secreto. Si ocurriera nuevamente AN yo les prometo dar incluso si vida si es necesario–

Cindy lo abrazo nuevamente esta vez quitándolo de enfrente del teclado jalándolo y pegándose a su pecho, vio como todos sonreían enseguida él también lo realizo.

-Eres tonto si crees que te dejaremos solo-dijo Cindy desde su pecho sintió como lo apretó más y su voz ahogada por el poco espacio el no pudo contenerse nuevamente acariciando su cabellera con lentitud siendo delicado.-Estaremos junto a ti Nerdtron-

-Claro que si Jimmy-dijo Sheen acerándose, poniendo su sonrisa clásica y apretándolos en un abrazo-Sé que no fui el mejor amigo en aquel entonces pero ahora estoy dispuesto a proteger nuestra amistad a toda costa-

Carl camino hasta abrazarlos a todos aunque fallando por la extensión de sus brazos.

-Eres mi mejor amigo Jimmy no lo entendí hasta que te habías marchado, no creo encontrar a nadie como tú en ningún lugar, cuanta con migo para lo que sea-dijo Carl dejando salir unas lágrimas.

-Ha bien, cuenta con migo. Pero ni crean que los abrazare este vestido es demasiado caro-dijo Libby poniéndose a un lado. Sheen la jalo de la cintura, entre Carl y Cindy la abrazaron también quitándose el tiempo suficiente para que Jimmy quitara sus brazos atrapando a todos y apretándolos fuertemente.

-Es grandioso que no me odien-dijo Jimmy dejando salir lágrimas al igual que Carl, odiaba llorar lo consideraba indigno como científico pero no podía evitarlo era más feliz que en la mañana.

-¿odiarte?-dijo Sheen casi ofendido.- ¿Por qué te odiaríamos?-

-Cállate Sheen y mejor démosle una fiesta de regreso a Jimmy. Y de paso arreglamos esta pocilga. Yo no regreso a menos que lo pongas como laboratorio y no como una cueva-dijo Cindy zafándose de todos.

Enseguida se soltaron para verse entre ellos. Se sonrieron, Sheen levanto algo de una caja que había en el piso junto a la moto.

-¡Gordo te dije que de estas no!, porque siempre las compras-Grito Sheen molesto mientras alzaba unas papas al aire enseguida Jimmy las reconoció. Carl se protegía con el cuerpo de Cindy mientras Sheen era sostenido por Libby.

-Eran las que más me gustaban a mí-dijo Jimmy nostálgico, tomando la bolsa de las manos de Sheen y luego viendo a Carl-Eras el único que lo sabía-

-Siempre las compro porque me recuerdan a ti y esperaba que regresaras algún día-dijo Carl mostrándose más tranquilo.

-No pudiste decírmelo antes Carl, te he puesto los calcetines de Buch un par de veces. Sabiendo que era por Jimmy te hubiera puesto los míos-dijo Sheen sacando unas risas de Jimmy.

Sheen descargo las cosas colocando las bebidas y botanas en una mesa que había desplegado Jimmy, Libby se dedicaba a observar como nuevamente subía todo mientras el arrastraba la motocicleta de Sheen aparte para luego arreglarla, observo que las piezas fueran las correctas y que no faltaban ninguna. Carl ayudado por Goddard, colocaron la pantalla gigante enfrente del sillón y la conectaron a un reproductor universal que Jimmy tenía guardado. Cindy estaba sentada en el sofá mirando como el revisaba nuevamente sus cosas, las cosas de las motos y en un pequeño cajón metía las notas de todo lo comprado.

-Oye-grito Libby enojada y todos la miraron. Estaba junto a la planta come niñas que estaba retirada aun de todo, Jimmy observo como la planta se lanzaba mordiendo el aire intentando atrapar a su amiga.

-O lo siento-dijo Jimmy encaminándose a la planta tomándola y llevándola al cuarto de ensamblando donde había un par de máquinas sin usar. Regreso viendo a Libby sentada junto a Cindy-No sé por qué pero estaba ahí cuando regrese-

-¿No estaba así cuando te fuiste?-dijo Carl sorprendido.

-No, la verdad esperaba encontrarla seca y a mis hámster invisibles muertos lo raro es que están bien. Con vox descompuesta y Goddard necio de no decirme estoy desconcertado de quien pudo estar dentro del laboratorio-Contesto Jimmy viendo como todos se sentaban, solo faltaba un lugar junto a Cindy y Carl ya que el otro junto a Libby era ocupado por Sheen que la abrazaba por los hombros.

-¿No te sientas Jimmy?-dijo Cindy sonriendo, mientras tocaba el lugar junto a ella.-No veremos bien las películas con tu cabezota en medio-

Jimmy solo suspiro pesadamente, aunque aquel día había sido un completo caos y habían pasado los años pocas cosas habían cambiado pero de entre ellas él había cambiado.

-Quiero que todo esto sea un nuevo comienzo, ya no puede ser como antes, no hay segundas opciones, no puede haber errores como muchas otras veces. Deseo que esto funcione de verdad y que todos demos lo mejor de nosotros. Si ustedes me dan su amistad yo les daré la mía incondicional mente- dijo Jimmy intentando sonar serio. Vio la cara de todos ellos que lucían sin ninguna sorpresa incluso Cindy le mandaba su mirada de superioridad, se puso rojo ante aquella mirada esmeralda. Enseguida se empezaron a reír.

-Vamos Jimmy, eso lo sabemos todos ahora por amor a tu gran cabezota podemos pasar una tarde tranquilos viendo…-Cindy levanto la mirada a una película y alzo una ceja-Gravity….bueno lo que sea, solo veámoslo aunque creo que es algo lenta-

Jimmy se sentó, puso la película y tomo las papas que había llevado Carl, vieron la película tranquilos comiendo y bebiendo todo lo que podían, al llegar a la parte donde soñaba con su compañero recién muerto, Cindy le toco levemente la mano, el abrió por completo sus dedos dejando que ella entrelazara los suyos lentamente cerro su mano y con el pulgar acaricio lentamente. Al cambiar de película ella se recostó en su hombro, así pasaron varias películas felices y contentos.

A cientos de miles kilómetros de ahí, un sujeto alto vestido con un traje blanco y ojos rojos miraba por una ventana mientras 9 sombras a su espalda se mantenían quietos y viendo a aquel sujeto.

-¿Fue en Retroville?-dijo con voz de mecánica aquel sujeto de traje blanco.

-Si-dijo la voz de un niño-Siempre regresara a su laboratorio-

-Bien, todo va de acuerdo al plan-dijo nuevamente el de blanco sin voltearse a ver.

-Hemos esperado más de 5 años para esto, ¿cuándo empezaremos?-dijo una voz chillona muy molesta-Quiero aplastar ya a neutrón-

-Cállate, el tiempo es esencial en nuestro plan, por eso la espera, Jimmy jamás se espera lo que viene-dijo el hombre lentamente.

-Si ya se reunió con sus amigos será un problema necesitamos empezar pronto-dijo una voz de mujer.

-Lo sé, aunque recuerda esta contra varias mentes brillantes y sus amigos son…. Lentos, mi mayor preocupación en Cindy.-dijo el hombre lentamente mientras giraba un poco sus ojos se posaron en la figura menor que lo miraba con ojos fríos.- Estas seguro que todos estarán reunidos el otro mes-

-Claro, lo estarán. Después de todo nadie se perderá la fiesta-dijo la voz de un niño.

-Ese día será, creo que no sobre de decir que hasta entonces deben dejar que Jimmy haga lo que quiera, no puede sospechar nada y sobre todo- dijo el hombre estiro su mano, de esta salió un larga línea de resorte que se aferró a la garganta la sombra más grande haciendo que gimiera- No debes de acercarte a la tierra si lo detecta sería un gran error. Lo entendiste-

-Claro-dijo el hombre sonando con voz gruesa y algo ahogada-Pero recuerda la promesa una vez que acabe todo cada cosa de la tierra será mía-

-Mientras no creas que la tierra será tuya-dijo La voz del hombre y enseguida apretó un botón cerrando la ventana dejando todo a tinieblas solo los ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Y aquellos sujetos desaparecieron dejando una ráfaga de luz en su lugar.

-Jimmy mi querido james. Nuevamente nos veremos las caras y esta vez te quitare todo lo que es tuyo-dijo una voz mucho menos mecánica sonando fría, apretó el cristal enseguida apareció una foto de Cindy Vortex luciendo completamente feliz, el sonrió acariciando la foto.-Pronto muy pronto-


	3. Capitulo 3-Primera ley de la termodinami

Gracias a SystemGargantua, gabrielshokida, ikare por seguir esta historia y las reviews, me ayudan a continuar la historia. No tiene mucha gente pero la poca que tenga es suficiente para continuar aunque tarde un tiempo no parare hasta terminarla.

Si les gustan historias de este tipo pero de Harry Potter les recomiendo entren a ver mis otras dos historias.

Una última vez Gracias. Aquí el siguiente disfruten.

Capítulo 3.- La primera ley de la termodinámica

 **La energía no se crea ni se destruye. Solo cambia de forma o se transfiere de un objeto a otro.**

Jimmy no creía con que velocidad estaba cambiando el laboratorio ya no era ni de cerca parecido a lo que recordaba o que alguna vez hubiera pensado. Era extraño desde que sus amigos se habían reunido con el simplemente todo fue más rápido, tranquilo y mejor. El antiguo laboratorio en el A.T.O.M.O era completamente blanco con diferentes dispositivos, computadoras y juegos de química; además de sus propios inventos abarrotándola de pies a cabeza, alguna que otra vez iban compañeros a pedirle consejo o algún maestro con dudas en las clases pero ninguno pasaba lo suficiente para poderlo ver bien.

Ahora su laboratorio era un lugar algo oscuro por estar bajo tierra, sin en cambio se sentía mucho más a gusto que en el anterior tanto que termino con todos comprando muebles para hacerla más cómoda Libby se encargaba de ver cuáles eran los más estilizados, Carl simplemente hacia opiniones sobre cómo podrían pasarlos por la pequeña puerta, Sheen dedicaba varias bromas a que el pondría varias máquinas de juegos, Cindy simplemente estaba sorprendida por que tuviera suficiente dinero para amueblar y reparar varias casas.

Al final de las compras le dieron un recibo sus compras que consistían varios sillones todos cómodos a su gusto, pantallas de todos los tamaños, sillas para poder trabajar en la computadora a gusto, bocinas, un pequeño comedor ya que la última película había dejado un desastre de proporciones bíblicas y de alguna forma Sheen lo convenció para comprarse un Bar y una mesa de billar, solo supo que las estaba pagando y llegarían al laboratorio después. Paso la primera semana haciendo croquis, esquemas y todo como quedaría dentro de su laboratorio con la ayuda de Cindy que como había mencionado que pintaba le fue de mucha ayuda al ponerle un poco de realismo, Libby como siempre le comentaba que se veía demasiado feo o que simplemente redondeara algunas puntas y que diera brillo a otras, Sheen se paseaba a checar como iba su moto y por suerte Jimmy avanzaba bien en ella revisando que cada pieza incluso que cada tornillo fuera de alta calidad y Carl como siempre simplemente estaba ahí a su lado animándolo y haciéndole preguntas sobre las cosas. La segunda semana empezó a realizarlo lento, empezando por aquella casita de madera y lamina que era su entrada, literalmente la destrozo dejando únicamente la base para que se pudiera utilizar, estaba sudado y con falta de aliento cuando llegaron sus cuatro amigos después de salir de la universidad.

-Eso Jimmy no dejes que esa choza se ponga con tu talento-grito Sheen mientras se sentaba en silla con una limonada y palomitas, viendo como realizaba el trabajo. Extrañamente Carl, Libby y hasta Cindy incluso Goddard estaban de la misma forma todos sonreían.

-¿No piensan quedarse ahí mirando cómo trabajo? O ¿sí?-Dijo Jimmy despejando el área donde tendría que hacer la nueva entrada, coloco un flexómetro en la tierra luego midió y marco del tanto que necesitaba.

-Pues si Nerdtron, no todos los días se ve a un genio trabajando duro-dijo Cindy mientras comía palomitas que le pasaba Sheen.

-¿Dónde sacaron la limonada y las palomitas?-dijo Jimmy sediento por el sol de la tarde mientras que seguía con las mediciones.

-Tu mamá nos la dio cuando llegamos-dijo Carl tomando su limonada.-Nos dijo que te las diéramos-

-¿Y se están tomando la limonada y comiendo las palomitas?-dijo Jimmy tranquilo mientras los veía enseguida todos miraron a otros lados.-Genial yo muriéndome de sed y ustedes tan frescos como lechugas-

Enseguida termino de medir fue directo a la jarra que estaba junto a Carl tomo un vaso y la inclino solo callo una gota mientras se evaporarse por el sol. Al subir la vista sus amigos habían desaparecido, de las sillas. Fue a su casa, relleno la jarra y regreso al patio, parecían magos ya que nuevamente estaban en las sillas estirando sus vasos.

-Esta es mía-dijo Jimmy tomando un sorbo para refrescar su garganta.

-Que envidioso te has vuelto James Isaac Neutro-dijo Cindy con tono ofendido mientras se paraba-Bueno tienes razón es tuya. ¿Qué tanto haces y por qué destruiste la entrada al laboratorio?, ¿Pensé que solo sería una renovación?-

-Pues no, pienso hacerla mejor que nunca-Contesto Jimmy sonriéndole-Esta será el laboratorio Versión 8.8-

-¿Por qué la 8.8?, ya hubo 8.7 ¿Cuándo que no me entere?, ¿Dónde dejaste la 8.3?-Dijo Sheen con tono de sobresalto, Jimmy comprobó una vez más que la azúcar y el hiperactivo de su amigo no eran buena combinación.

-No es que haya construido otros laboratorios, pero si he estado pensando como actualizarla y remodelarla, cada vez anexando más cosas al final creo que esta es la mejor que he ideado, y el 8.8 es por las veces que he cambiado de parecer-Contesto Jimmy mirando su reloj de pulsera, aun tenia los foquitos en verde algo que lo alegro.- ¿A qué hora llegaran?-

-¿A quién esperas Jimmy?-dijo Libby mirando como Sheen intentaba llegar a la jarra que había alejado Goddard con su cuello elevándolo mucho sobre su cabeza y en un acto un tanto descuidado se subió sobre Carl apenas tocándolo con las yemas de los dedos y cayendo sobre su amigo.

-A la compañía de materiales, me dijeron que estarían aquí hoy cerca de esta hora-dijo Jimmy mientras Cindy veía los planos que había colocado junto a donde había medido, mostrando el papel azul y todo el blanco.

-¿Contrataste a alguien para construirla? Tu solo apenas y lo lograras en un mes. Necesitas ayuda Jimmy-Dijo Cindy con una ceja levanta.

-Claro que tengo ayuda, de echo los cálculos para construirla en dos días me dicen que necesitare a 2 personas para preparar el material, una maquina pesada para montarlo y otras 2 personas para los acabados y claro aquel que se encargue de hacer lo más pesado, checar como ira la plomería, eléctrica, la instalación de gases y la ventilación.-dijo Jimmy sonriendo enseguida todos lo miraron.

Enseguida sonó un claxon y varios camiones se enfilaron en la calle, Jimmy les indico donde descargar mientras sus amigos seguían viendo como bajaban todo mientras el firmaba unos cuantos papeles, dejaron el lugar después de unos minutos, el último camión resonó para luego desaparecer por la calle. En el patio estaba completamente abarrotado de cosas.

-¿Pensé que ellos te ayudarían?- dijo Carl acercándose a los recién bajado.

-No, la verdad quienes me ayudaran ya están en este patio-dijo Jimmy enseguida todos parecieron completamente incrédulos.

-Genial, me dejaras hacerlo de la forma que más me guste-dijo Sheen tomando un tuvo cuadrado para sostén del muro enseguida callo con él secamente, era pesado.

-Después me tendrás que ayudar con un pequeño proyecto Jimmy-dijo Libby intentando a ayudar a su novio.

-No aquí están los planos los seguiremos y es mejor que se mastiquen esto, toda la información que necesitan para empezar se encuentra en ella.-Dijo Jimmy sacando cuatro chicles con forma de libro y enseguida todos entendieron tomando el suyo, masticándolo lentamente.

-A sus órdenes señor Jimmy señor-dijo Sheen haciendo un saludo militar.

-Sheen y Carl se encargaran de cortar los materiales y revisar que sean de las medidas exactas y precisas, Libby y Cindy estarán a cargo de darles los acabados necesarios, Yo montare junto con Goddard.-dijo Jimmy mirando como todos asentían y sin chistar se pusieron manos a la obra.

El día fue rápido, Sheen y Carl hacían un trabajo magnifico, Cindy era un control de calidad casi infranqueable y Libby se dedicaba a poner pintura si era necesario o a quitarle algún defecto. A las pocas horas estaba ya montada toda la estructura sin paredes y sin nada pero se veía un poco más vacío el patio y más sucio de lo normal.

Todos estaban cansado así que se fueron a sus casas, Jimmy continuo el trabajo mucho más lento pero con la ayuda de su perro robótico era algo que le facilitaba, continuo hasta entrada la noche cuando sus padres le dijeron que se fuera a dormir el simplemente asintió y queriendo terminar la instalación para su panel de vox se olvidó de la hora, cuando estaba a punto de ir se a dormir se le ocurría avanzar un poco más solo cuando ya no necesito la luz que proveía una lámpara en la espalda de Goddard se percató que había pasado toda la noche trabajando. Enseguida Dejo la estructura que estaba haciendo para irse a bañar, a Goddard le dio la orden de cuidar el lugar. Al terminar de cambiarse enseguida salió rumbo a la universidad despidiéndose de sus padres y caminando lentamente.

Más de una vez se había planteado el sacar el cohete, su mochila jet pack o el vehículo de trasporte anti gravitacional para poder viajar más rápido sin incomodidad y sobretodo evitando perder tanto tiempo. Aun así esperaría a actualizarlos ya que lo principal era el laboratorio. Llego a la universidad bostezando mientras pasaba las puertas tranquilamente, pasando el patio y llegando al edificio que tendría clase, nuevamente bostezo pero esta vez escucho la voz de alguien a su espalda.

-Jimmy, espera-dijo Betty mientras corría hacia él, enseguida se detuvo esperando que no le recriminara que no le había dicho quién era en cuanto se vieron. Alguien más veía a sus espalda era alguien un poco más bajo que él tenía el pelo negro, un chaleco de colores y pantalón café solo lo reconoció por el corbatín que tenía y su mirada algo perdida.

-Hola Betty, Bolbi ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo Jimmy intentando ser cordial aunque la verdad quería irse a dormir en la clase. Bolbi lo saludo con la palma enseguida sonrío.

-Betty dijo que había regresado, esperaba verte pronto, Bolbi aún recuerda sus buenos tiempos en la primaria de Retroville, Bolbi cree que un eres bueno con la espadas de luz-dijo Su amigo un tanto rápido y con su acento aunque era poco el que le quedaba.

-Eres malo Jimmy, ¿Por qué ese día no me dijiste que eras… bueno tú?-dijo Betty sonriendo coquetamente el simplemente alzo una ceja.

-Lo siento pero no es como si me preguntaras mi nombre o si hubieras dicho algo que me impulsara a decírtelo-dijo Jimmy rascándose la nuca- Además dijiste ciertas cosas de mí que… no supe como contestar-

-Si con respecto a eso-Betty se puso algo roja paso un mecho de pelo detrás de su oreja mientras sonreía un poco – Yo aún pienso que nadie se te puede comparar y pues nunca viniste a verme-

-Perdón estuve ocupado en mi viejo laboratorio tengo que arreglarlo-dijo Jimmy dándose cuenta porque de chico le gustaba aquella compañera era linda, no solo su cuerpo con curvas que podían embobar a cualquiera dejándolo con una mirada muy parecida a la Bolbi si no que su voz era muy femenina y su forma de actuar seducía a todos.

-Te perdono, pero tienes que venir a verme o llámame-dijo Betty tomando un lapicero, escribiendo en su libreta, cortando la hoja, doblándola y dejándola en la mano de Jimmy acariciando un poco su calma haciendo que le dieran escalofríos.-Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta o algo así-

-Supongo que sí, podemos ir con todos los chicos a Candy bar hace mucho que no lo visito y aunque creo que el viejo Sam Melvick puede asesinarme por como deje el establecimiento la última vez-dijo Jimmy sonriendo un poco.

-No, es muy ruidoso podríamos ir a un lugar más privado-dijo Betty con un tono que no logro comprender del todo, se le hacía familiar, recordó que Cindy lo ocupo alguna vez.

-Podemos ir a un cine, Carl quiere ir a ver coco, aunque Sheen quiere ir a ver Thor Ragnarok, aunque yo me inclino más por Geo-tormenta-dijo Jimmy mirando a Bolbi-¿Cuál irías a ver tu Bolbi?-

-Feliz día de tu muerte-contesto el castaño con un tono un tanto siniestro algo que desconcertó a Jimmy.

Betty suspiro pesadamente mientras parecía molesta a Jimmy solo se le ocurrió que era por la selección de películas ya que ninguna era romántica.

-Ya veremos, después te diré el día en cuanto nos desocupemos te avisamos-dijo Jimmy consultando su reloj viendo el verde de los focos-Me tengo que ir empieza mi clase, Bolbi un gusto verte nuevamente-

-El gusto es todo de Bolbi-dijo el muchacho mirando a Betty que seguía de malas.

Subió a su clase, no conocía a nadie aunque tampoco le importaba ya que era una materia aburrida de programación y él era un experto en todos los lenguajes para programar incluso había inventado el suyo para vox a los 8 años. Se recostó viendo al profesor dar la clase, cerró sus ojos y se durmió. Paso en todas sus materias hasta que llego la última de tronco común que iba solamente porque en ella se encontraba con Cindy, Sheen, Libby y Carl. Todos tomaron una fila al final él se durmió nuevamente mientras le preguntaban si había dormido algo, despertó bruscamente mientras Cindy lo miraba de forma rara.

Regresaron a su casa para continuar con su laboratorio, al llegar todos se asombraron que hubiera avanzado descomunal mente poniendo todo a la mitad del trabajo, todos hablaban parecían estar contentos y laboriosos sin en cambio Cindy se comportaba de forma rara sobre todo con el no hablándole incluso evitándolo a toda costa, continuaron así hasta que llegó la hora de comer, salieron Sheen, Libby, Carl y Goddard a comprar algo de comer mientras él y Cindy se quedaban a continuar un poco más.

-Si seguimos a este ritmo podemos terminar mañana e instalare el sistema de vox pasado, aunque aún necesitan llegar los muebles que compramos.-dijo Jimmy feliz de ver el avance en su laboratorio mientras intentaba entablar conversación con la rubia.

-Así podrás ir a ver a Betty-dijo Cindy un tanto molesta.-Serás libre de todos nosotros ¿no?-

-¿De qué hablas Cindy?, Ella nos invitó a todos a ir al cine, después de acabar el laboratorio iremos a despejarnos-dijo Jimmy desconcertado por la actitud de su amiga.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir a solas con ella?-dijo Cindy bastante enojada mientras dejaba de pintar una base triangular.

-No quiero ir a solas con Betty, ¿Por qué dices cosas sin sentido?-dijo Jimmy también empezando a molestarse.

-No te hagas el loco Neutrón, Libby te vio hablando con ella y te estaba coqueteando-dijo Cindy regresando a su labor aun conservando el tono de molestia.

-Si la vi y me dijo lo del cine pero también estaba Bolbi, solo me saludo-dijo Jimmy suspirando pesadamente, Cindy no dijo nada más enseguida el dejo la llave con que estaba uniendo dos piezas y se encamino a su amiga. Ella no lo miraba simplemente se dedicaba a su trabajo, él le tomo de la mano deteniéndola sintiendo esa suave piel debajo de la suyas.

-Déjame trabajar Jimmy-dijo Cindy mirándolo molesta.

-¿Por qué te enojas?-pregunto Jimmy desconcertado con voz suave intento calmarla.

-Por qué sostienes la brocha, quítate-dijo Cindy mirándolo con cara de frustración más que de enojo. Algo para anotar en como debía tratar a Cindy si subes la voz ella también la sube si la bajas ella la baja aunque sea un poco.

-No eso no me importa ahora. Te pregunto ¿Por qué te enojas que hable con Betty?-dijo Jimmy girando a Cindy la cual lo miraba con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos mirando el suelo.

-No lo sé-dijo Cindy mordiéndose un labio mientras que se sobaba el brazo.-Solo lo hice-

-Ella es linda sabes-dijo Jimmy lentamente, enseguida Cindy levanto al vista y pudo observar el esmeralda de sus iris se puso roja y abrió la boca pero antes de que dijera algo continuo-Tu eres Hermosa-

A Cindy le brillaron los ojos como si hubiera pasado un reflejo por ellos, pero Jimmy acaricio su mejilla lentamente mientras ella un lo miraba.

-¿Te gusta Betty?-Pregunto Cindy con la voz temblando.- ¿Sientes algo por ella?-

-La respuesta a las dos preguntas es la misma-dijo Jimmy tomando con su mano desocupada una de ellas y acariciándola lentamente, no savia porque hacia eso o si inconscientemente lo hacía pero tenía claro que era lo que deseaba y quería hacer.-No-

Cindy suspiro un poco y entre cruzo sus dedos con los de él.

-¿Aun sientes algo más que una amistad por mí?-pregunto Jimmy sintiendo el calor de la mano de la chica y como su corazón se aceleraba al solo estar cerca de ella.-

-Jimmy yo tengo que decirte algo… puede que esto sea muy difícil para mí y la verdad esto podría terminar con nuestra amistad pero debo decírtelo…yo-Empezó Cindy sus ojos se pusieron rojos enseguida el sonrió un poco intentando darle ánimo. Resonaron un par de motores una de ellos era la de Sheen pues desde que la había reparado era casi imperceptible y tenía un sonido armónico para Jimmy, la otra estaba cuidada aunque no había sido modificada como la de su amigo.

Ambas motos derraparon dejando líneas negras en el pavimento, Estaba Sheen con la mirada seria poco común en él, detrás venia Libby de alguna forma Carl no estaba con ellos incluso Goddard estaba ausente. La otra moto era una Honda Shadow American Edición clásica, conduciéndola venia Nick y alguien que no conocía tenía una mirada fría pero se veía menor. Enseguida Harry y Cindy se aproximaron para saber que pasaba.

-Vamos Sheen ya sabes que pasara si no la entregas.-dijo Nick con su sonrisa mientras enseñaba un celular.

\- Nick pero tú dijiste que era mía, ya había acabado de pagar todo-dijo Sheen bajándose y mirando a Jimmy por un segundo su mirada vio un poco de vergüenza.

-Era mientras estabas en el grupo de motociclistas, ahora que has decidido salirte debes pagar la cuota es la moto o el dinero tú decides-dijo Nick bajándose y acomodándose en el asiento de su moto.

-Nick eres un desgraciado-dijo Libby bastante furiosa-El pago la moto, estuvo consiguiendo el dinero y poco a poco te pago, no puedes quitársela-

Jimmy escuchaba todo atentamente mientras veía a Nick con odio y de alguna forma savia que al final él se saldría con la suya.

-Bien pero el gordo de tu amigo esta con los míos así que es uno o lo otro, Carl es nuestro seguro-dijo Nick lentamente mientras ponía una mirada siniestra.

-Suelta a Carl, Nick o te enteraras quien soy-dijo Cindy avanzando cerrando los puños con furia.

Nick comenzó a negar con el dedo enseguida sonrió.

-No me hagas decir cosas que no quiero-dijo lentamente mientras Jimmy veía como Cindy retrocedía mirando el suelo y apretando más la manos.

Jimmy se preguntó si de alguna forma Nick tenía información de Cindy la cual podía ocupar en su contra y que ella no quería revelar.

-Así es mejor Vortex-Dijo Nick quitando su mirada de Cindy, enseguida miro a Jimmy cruzo algo de soberbia por su rostro y después miro Sheen el cual miraba a Nick con odio.-Decide Sheen, tu amigo o tu moto-

-¿Cuánto es tu deuda por la moto?-dijo Jimmy sin quitar la mirada de Nick pero dirigiendo la pregunta a Sheen.

-Toma la moto-dijo Sheen mirando Nick mientras extendía las llaves que sostenía en sus manos-Pero deja a Carl en paz-

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-dijo Nick volviendo a su mirada normal, extendió la mano pero Jimmy alcanzo las llaves antes arrebatándoselas a Sheen.

-¿Qué haces Jimmy?-pregunto Libby con mirada confundida.

-Yo te pagare lo de la moto-dijo Jimmy mirando a Nick-¿Cuánto quieres por Carl, la moto y dejarnos en paz de una vez por todas?-

-No Jimmy-dijo Sheen mirando a Nick con más odio-Yo le doy la moto nos da a Carl y esos es todo. Yo metí a Carl en este dio, yo fui un idiota al estar en su grupo ahora me toca a mí arreglarlo-

-Ya oíste neutrón no te metas-dijo Nick maliciosamente.

-Sheen no podemos dejar que haga esto-dijo Jimmy mirando a Sheen.

-Jimmy cuando te fuiste entendí algo importante, la amistad es primero y yo te falle en ese momento no puedo fallarle a Carl-dijo Sheen mirando a Jimmy con verdadera preocupación.

Jimmy suspiro era verdad no podían hacer nada, el enojo se había apoderado de él y no había logrado pensar bien. Enseguida estiro la mano a Sheen con las llaves y este las entrego a Nick el sonrío a lo grande.

-Ahora pídele a Butch que traiga a Carl-dijo Libby un tanto molesta pero también preocupada.

-Yo no dije que lo traería aquí.-dijo Nick mientras tomaba el teléfono-Déjalo, ya me la dieron…si estaré esperando… a mí que me importa que te mordiera… es de metal vacúnate contra el tétanos-

Bueno algo era seguro Goddard no había dejado solo su amigo y tenía una forma de localizarlo.

-¿Dónde está Carl?-dijo Cindy avanzando a Nick y mirándolo con enojo.

-En el desfiladero-contesto Nick antes de entregarle las llaves a aquel sujeto detrás de su moto este se subió a la Harley y salieron a una velocidad rápida.

Jimmy no espero dos segundos fue rápidamente al garaje donde estaba los autos de sus padres, seguido de sus amigos los cuales lo miraban con preocupación.

-¿Qué aremos Jimmy?, el desfiladero queda muy lejos y no llegaremos ahí rápidamente, Carl puede estar en problemas-dijo Libby completamente desconcertada por su acción, pues palpaba la pared.

-Aun ahí, un medio de llegar ahí-dijo Jimmy, encontrando lo que buscaba una hendidura pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para que su índice entrara y lo inserto, enseguida algo se movió y resonó la voz de vox.

-Salgan afuera del área de cambio-

Jimmy tomo Cindy de la mano y la atrajo hacia él ya que en ese segundo los autos fueron enganchados por piezas metálicas y giraron hasta dejar enfrente un cohete, la nave espacial que construyo Sheen aquella que parecía un solo circulo y por ultimo su coche anti gravitacional el cual era parecido a un bote salvavidas. Cindy lo vio enseguida se apartó de él, como si solo tocarlo fuera malo, sintió su corazón estrujarse pero su mente se puso a inspeccionar los vehículos.

-¿Cómo, no se quedó en aquel planeta?-dijo Sheen mirando sorprendido a Jimmy.

-Sí, pero fue al único que le puse un sistema para que regresara solo, no pude decirte nada cuando llego a la tierra lo guarde para después y pensaba dártelo de cumpleaños pero paso el AN-01 Y se ha quedado aquí desde entonces- Jimmy camino hasta ver el ultimo.

-¿Alguno de esos puede llevarnos?-dijo Libby mirando como Cindy seguía viendo el suelo y cada vez Jimmy pasaba a un lado se quitaba agresivamente.

-No-contesto Jimmy confiando.

-Entonces de que nos sirven-dijo Sheen nervios-El gordo puede de verdad estar a punto de tirarse o caerse por menso-

Jimmy se concentró mientras abría la parte mecánica de vehículo anti gravitacional, sacaba una pieza y luego otro del cohete.

-Uno solo e imposible pero si junto las piezas de estos dos y las conecto a Ultra Sheen móvil, puede que aguante un viaje de ida y vuelta-dijo Jimmy abriendo el mencionado vehículo.

-¿Ultra Sheen móvil?-dijo Cindy al fin después de estar un rato solo mirándolo.

-Le gustaba ultra lord, es Sheen y esto lo utilizaría para poder viajar-dijo Jimmy sintiéndose un poco enojado por como lo había tratado después de lo que pasaron.-Es lo único que se me ocurrió en aquel entonces.-

-Le gusta-dijo Libby suspirando.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Cindy y Jimmy al mismo tiempo.

-Ultra lord-dijo Libby mientras veía como su novio se ponía todo rojo.

-Es de niños-dijo Cindy mirando a Sheen Jimmy supo que indecisa si decirle algo más enseguida supo que se lo diría-Ya eres mayor-

-El que me guste no quiere decir que sea un niño, además ultra lord es uno de los mejores súper héroes que ahí en este universo-dijo Sheen mostrándose enojado y empezando a hablar de los capítulos, igual que cuando tenían 12, Jimmy continuo trabajando dejando a un lado todo lo que decían. Termino y miro a todos.

-Ya está ¿Quién ira por Carl?-dijo Jimmy mirando a los tres que estaban discutiendo si las rodillas de ultra lord tenían ganchos de succión atómicos.

-Sheen-dijo Cindy mirando a Jimmy un poco apenada-Es el único que la ha conducido, además no creo que nosotras sepamos y tú por algo no dijiste que iras por Carl-

-Yo tengo que cuidar el laboratorio, Goddard es mi sistema de seguridad en lo que reinstalo y reprogramo a vox ahora es solo un sistema básico-Dijo Jimmy quitándose el Reloj apretando un par de veces la pantalla enseguida apareció un mapa 3d de la tierra flotando sobre del reloj toco el punto rojo que parpadeaba y enseguida se vio acercarse hasta que se veía una ciudad pequeña con dos puntos uno rojo y el otro azul.-El rojo Goddard el azul eres tu-Continuo poniéndole el reloj en la muñeca de Sheen. Una vez que tengas a Carl regresa inmediatamente, no sé cuánto aguante el U.S.N,-

-¿U.S.N?-dijo Sheen mirando la con desconsiento a Jimmy.

-Es la abreviatura de Ultra Sheen Móvil-DIJO Cindy luciendo harta, tomo a Sheen y lo metió en el U.S.N-Trae a Carl-

-Si-dijo Sheen encendiendo el U.S.N chisporroteo y luego comenzó a avanzar levantándose en el aire.-Aguarda Gordo ahí te voy, ¿Podremos pasar por papas de regreso?-

-Solo ve-grito Libby enseguida Sheen se rio y avanzo rápidamente perdiéndose en el cielo.

Jimmy suspiro pesadamente miro a Libby ella también lucia harta.

-¿Cómo Sheen acabo en un grupo de motociclistas?, ¿Por qué la moto era de Nick? y lo más importante ¿Dejo el grupo de Nick por mí?-dijo Jimmy comenzando a caminar de regreso al patio en cuanto salieron de la cochera se escuchó un ruido metálico supo que los carros de sus padres habían regresado a su estado normal.

-Cuando te fuiste, se aficiono a las motocicletas, decía que le recordaban a que de alguna forma eras mecánico y que era una forma de saber que tendrían algo en común si regresabas. Comenzó a armar una él solo, junto piezas y la construyo, poco después la perdió en una carrera, fue una etapa donde era más idiota. Nick la recupero y se la vendió, sin en cambio jamás entrego los papeles de propiedad y como pensábamos que era un amigo no pedimos recibos por los pagos. Así que legalmente es suya-dijo Libby mirando a Jimmy que parecía querer golpear algo- Él se único al grupo de Nick pensando que sería más seguro, grave error lose. Cuando se enteró que regresaste ese día se planteó el dejar el grupo de Nick, se lo dijo hace una semana y cuando fuimos a comprar para comer lo encontramos entre Butch y otro sujeto que no conozco tomaron a Carl, Goddard mordió la moto en que lo tenían y los perdimos de vista, regresamos sabiendo que era la única opción viable-

-Genial-dijo Jimmy tomando la pieza que había estado construyendo antes de que pasara todo.

-No deberías culparte Jimmy-dijo Cindy acercándose e intento tocarle el hombro pero él se movió un poco evitando el contacto, era testarudo y si ella no quería que la tocara él tampoco quería que lo tocara ella.

-No lo hago-dijo Jimmy sabiendo que él no tenía nada que ver solo había pasado como muchas otras veces, en su estadía en el A.T.O.M.O aprendió que él no siempre tenía la culpa.-Solo paso, esperemos regresen pronto después de que reconstruya el laboratorio, intentare recuperar la moto de Sheen-

Cindy lo miro con dolor en la mirada el solo suspiro, hacia menos de una hora que había estado a punto de decirle que aún existía una parte de él que aun la amaba pero ahora se preguntaba si aún era como antes ella odiándolo y el a ella. Siguieron trabajando aunque ninguno de los tres dijo nada, Después de un rato algo cayó del cielo lentamente Harry observo como Sheen y Carl se apretujaban en el único asientos mientras Goddard disfrutaba de estar en la parte superior.

-a la siguiente con dos asientos, me encanta estar contigo gordo pero esto es una verdadera ridiculez-dijo Sheen saliendo despedido cuando tocaron tierra.

-No creas que a mí me encanta tenerte pegado-dijo Carl se mostraba igual que siempre a acepción que tenía ramitas en el cabello y un arañazo en la mejilla

-¿Te hicieron algo?-dijo Jimmy caminando a sus amigos.

-No, solo me intimidaron-dijo Carl sonriendo a Jimmy-Gracias por rescatarme-

-Yo no fui-dijo Jimmy mirando a Carl señalo a Sheen con la cabeza que miraba a la lejanía.-Entrego su moto con tal de que regresaras sano y a salvo-

-Ho no-dijo Carl mirando Sheen el cual pateaba un par de piedras.-Era algo muy preciado para el-

-No más que tu-dijo Jimmy sonriendo y enseguida Carl salió para reunirse con Sheen. Después de que Sheen le dijera que si intentaba decir algo cursi mejor se lo guardara o la siguiente cosa que aria seria subirlo a la estratosfera con el U.S.N., Sheen entrego el reloj a Jimmy y Todos intentaron continuar su labor pero sin muchas ganas, por lo cual terminaron su labor temprano.

Jimmy entro al laboratorio para inspeccionar por dentro y de paso ver donde se encontraba la ubicación de la moto de Sheen, desde que sus inventos eran robados o incluso extraviados por el mismo le había colocado un rastreador a cada uno y la moto recién arreglada por él no era la excepción. Aun se encontraba en Retroville y Jimmy savia que estaba teniendo un uso rudo, seguramente una carrera o algo parecido.

Salió después de comprobar todo adentro y pasarse unos segundo sintiendo miserable por comportarse como un niño con Cindy, salió a continuar su labor, al poco rato se había inmerso en su trabajo que apenas recordaba lo que sucedido.

Los siguientes dos días continuaron normal mente aunque él y Cindy seguían guardando su distancia, al terminar todo la entrada Jimmy observo con asombro lo que había logrado siendo tan pocos y con su propio esfuerzo. No era cuadrado como el anterior era esférico o por lo menos la mitad de una esfera luciendo triángulos que le daban un toque estilizado a su alrededor había colocado diferentes secciones donde había líneas negras, nadie sabía para que eran más que él.

La mejora era que no solo escaneaba su ADN si no su modo de andar su pupila, huellas digitales y como si fuera poco en cuanto instalara la nueva vox tendría reconocimiento facial. Para entrar era necesario poner la palma sobre un triángulo que lucía negro este se iluminaba de verde para abrir una compuerta que subía dejando un espacio de media luna para poder pasar. Adentro coloco los sillones y una pantalla así como una mesa de café. En la parte derecha se encontraba un tubo de color verde suficientemente alto y grande para que entraran dos personas, y a la izquierda uno igual pero de color Azul. El verde te llevaría de inmediato a donde él trabajaba mientras el azul solo con autorización te llevaría a donde el tenia los inventos. Ese día decidieron celebrar el finalizar utilizando el cuarto de monitoreo como llamaba a esa habitación circular. Al siguiente Jimmy trabajaba en los dispositivos que implementaría, Carl no pareció interesado diciendo que se quedaría a pasar un tiempo con sus padres, Sheen y Libby pasarían tiempo de pareja como lo llamaron antes de colgar el teléfono y extrañamente Cindy tenia clases extras.

Como era sábado Dedico la mañana a hacer la tarjeta madre de Vox, La tarde haciendo el resto y por ultimo La noche conecto todo lo que había realizado. Al terminar había implementado a todo su laboratorio la mitad de lo que quería decidió descansar.

-Goddard-dijo Jimmy viendo como su perro mordía una lata de soda.-Eso pegara tu mecanismo, y luego no te gustara que te tenga que limpiar-

El perro mecánico ladro.

-Sí, pronto comenzare a trabajar, supongo que la siguiente semana aun me falta mucho debo estar listo antes de la fiesta de Eddie-dijo Jimmy recordando la discusión con sus padres. Goddard dejo la lata mientras vía uno de los tantos monitores que había colocado. Jimmy lo siguió con la vista viendo como observaba un punto en un mapa. Ladro.

-No es que quiera mantenerlo vigilado, pero deseo saber si destruye la moto o la envía a china-dijo Jimmy sabiendo que Nick se había mofado de Sheen diciendo eso mismo. El perro ladro viendo a su dueño.

-Si yo también quisiera saber que sabe Nick de Cindy, pero ella no me lo dirá y aunque no quiera admitirlo ella no desea decírmelo-dijo Jimmy suspirando pesadamente-Ahí amigo, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ya debería haber acabado el laboratorio, pero el estar con ellos es muy divertido-

Goddard puso su rostro en las rodillas de su dueño.

-Si también eres divertido-dijo Jimmy acariciando el metal de la cabeza ahí donde se veían varios colores girando.

-Alerta de proximidad-dijo vox mostrando en pantalla la imagen de una rubia acercándose lentamente Jimmy simplemente toco el teclado y la compuerta se abrió. El continúo en su mesa que había estado construyendo las tarjetas, miro por el microscopio para poder ver las nano soldaduras que estaba haciendo, aún faltaba instalar la nueva actualización e vox y estaba creando la mayor tarjeta que podía hacer, de alguna forma decir mayor significaba hacerlo mucho más chica casi minúscula. Escucho los pasos a su lado mientras seguía dando toques con su micro soldador.

-¿No tenías clases extras?-dijo Jimmy viéndola un segundo llevaba una sudadera verde, haciéndola ver más ruda de lo normal.

-Las termine temprano, solo eran unas clases de costura-dijo Cindy sonriendo un poco el regreso a su trabajo.

-Te encanta estudiar de todo, ¿Verdad?-dijo Jimmy sintiendo como ella se sentaba a lado de él, casi tan pegado que lo estremeció.

-Solo lo estudio para poder ser mejor en un futuro igual que tú en el A.T. -dijo Cindy sin ningún tono particular.

Jimmy dejo lentamente el soldador mientras la vía con su rostro dolido. Enseguida ella cambio a preocupación. Respiro profundamente e intento sonreír algo que no logro ya que la mirada de la rubia no había cambiado.

-Yo no fui al A.T.O.M.O porque me atrajera, yo fui porque creí que era lo correcto-dijo Jimmy apagando el soldador y dejando su labor a parte.-Recuerdas lo que pasó unos días antes de todo el AN-01-

*Flashback.

Jimmy tenía que terminarlo, era lo único en que pensaba en las últimas semanas, era lo único que hacía y de alguna forma siempre estaba pensando en cómo podría utilizarlo, estudiarlo y controlarlo. Era imposible que estando en su laboratorio no lo tomara lo revisara y puliera todas los detalles haciendo que estuviera completamente tranquilo.

Aquella esfera era lo único que sostenía d horas, trabajando en ella, sus engranes su pequeños chips y su energía vibrando en su manos lo hacían sentirse emocionado por poder tener algo que lo ayudaría a saber más del universo y del tiempo mismo.

Un ladrido lo saco de sus pensamientos Goddard estaba a su lado mostrando la pantalla verde con la hora.

-Ya voy tarde, gracias Goddard-dijo Jimmy dejando la esfera sobre un atril que contenía un pequeña medio circulo donde dejaba siempre su invento.- Regresare en unas horas, recárgate bien no pasemos lo de la última vez por favor-

Su mascota robótica ladro.

-A si mi mochila-dijo Jimmy regresando por su mochila roja con su símbolo en ella-Adiós-

Salió de su laboratorio corriendo lo más rápido, llevo su mano a donde había un botón rojo este se acciono, saco un par de cohetes se encendieron en un solo segundo estaba volando a toda velocidad cruzando todo Retroville antes de darse cuenta ya había llegado a la primaria de Retroville, bajando lentamente hasta el patio justo en el momento en que tocaban la campana. Podía ser un día muy normal, como siempre la señorita ave les aria exponer un objeto, Carl le había comentado que llevaría su primer par de lentes, Sheen por milésima vez un muñeco de ultra lord, Libby… no tenía idea pero seguramente algo relacionado con música en cuanto a Cindy era seguro que algo para hacerlo quedar mal o burlarse de él.

Aun se preguntaba por qué a pesar de saber que se gustaban mutuamente aún seguían manteniendo sus apariencias de que se disgustaban o incluso de rivales cuando más de una vez se habían besado y cuando nadie los veían se tomaban de las manos se miraban a los ojos intentando comunicarse que la quería. Solo soportaba todo por la única razón de que él también lo hacía en cuanto podía ya sea burlarse por su corta inteligencia o sus lógicas imposibles, aunque intentaba no herirla de verdad.

Al cruzar su mirada al patio supo que ese día normal se tornaría en uno raro o incluso peligroso, dos hombres altos vestidos de blanco uno con el cabello negro azabache y el otro rubio con corte militar lo veían a lo lejos aunque tenían lentes sentía las miradas sobre su persona. Camino sin hacerle caso ya que aunque fuera directamente a ellos no podría descubrir sus intenciones, llego a su clase mirando como solo había unos cuantos entre ellos Nick.

-Hola Nick-saludo tranquilamente Jimmy.

-Que ahí Neutrón-dijo Nick sonriéndole igualmente.

Él se sentó sacando un diagrama de su prototipo de la esfera y siguió trabajando a papel y lápiz escribiendo fórmulas que seguramente serían muy complicadas incluso para alguien de ingeniería mecánica. Siguió hasta que varias voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Qué onda Jimmy, ¿Qué haces, hoy que inventaras?, una máquina de tele trasportación, o acaso un sistema de telequinesis por medio de ondas radiofónicas-

-Eso ya lo he hecho-dijo Jimmy sonriéndole a Sheen que llegaba con su caja de Ultra lord.- Recuerdas ninguna de las dos salió bien, la primera me convirtió en una ardilla y la segunda metió la mente de Cindy en mi cuerpo y el suyo en el mío. Aunque es curioso que ambas que has dicho sean de intercambio de cuerpos y sean cosas completamente diferentes en función y utilización-

-Haa si… la verdad solo lo dije en broma-dijo Sheen sonriendo un poco raro.

Un grito llego desde el pasillo y enseguida llego Carl corriendo y poniéndose detrás de Sheen.

-Órale Gordo no seas miedoso-dijo Sheen mirando a su amigo.

-¡Carl!-grito la voz de Cindy con aquel tono de enojo incluso una octava más arriba de lo normal.

-¿Qué le has hecho Carl?-dijo Jimmy sabiendo que aunque la rubia era agresiva solamente era con él o cuando realmente le hacían algo.

-Sin querer pude tirarle algo de mi inhalador en la cara-dijo Carl temiendo por su integridad física. Jimmy entendió aunque sus amigos eran buenos a veces su inteligencia no era suficiente para no meterse en problemas. Cindy entro al salón roja con manchas blanquecinas en el pelo y la frente. Carl pego un grito y esta vez cambio a detrás de Jimmy.

-Ven aquí o te ira peor-dijo Cindy mirando con furia al chico detrás de él, algún otro hubiera acabado aterrorizado por su mirada pero Jimmy ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ella. Jimmy simplemente tomo su mochila saco unos pañuelos húmedos que llevaba desde el día en que la broma de la tinta en su lugar era su favorita. Se acercó a la rubia y le limpio un poco la cara sin darse cuenta lo que hacia la estaba haciendo, siguió intentando arreglarle el cabello hasta que se percató que Cindy estaba completamente roja pero no de coraje.

-Ya viste gordo así se calma a una fiera, al puro estilo neutrón-dijo Sheen mirando la escena que se había formado.

-¡Sheen, maniato de las muñecas!-dijo Cindy regresando en su furia ahora dirigida a su otro amigo.

-Juguetes de acción-dijo Sheen ofendido y levantando la caja que sostenía donde claramente se leía lo recién dicho.

Cindy avanzo peligrosamente a Sheen y Carl los cuales palidecieron en segundos.

-Espera, Cindy-dijo Jimmy sosteniéndola de la mano-¿Podrías dejarlo pasar solo por hoy?-

Jimmy sabía que su relación entre amigos, novios y rivales no era un secreto pero tampoco era algo formal, si algo había cambiado desde que se conocían era que de alguna forma extraña tenían algo que los hacia cambiar de opinión mutuamente. Cindy hiso una mueca de fastidio enseguida asintió y una leve sonrisa, antes de que sintiera una punzada en su brazo, un golpe de la rubia.

-AUCH ¿Y eso por qué?-dijo Jimmy sobándose ya que Cindy tenía la mano realmente pesada.

-Dijiste que los dejara en paz, con alguien debo desquitarme-dijo Cindy dirigiese a su asiento junto al suyo, Jimmy volteo a ver en dirección sus amigos, que alzaban los hombros diciéndole que tampoco la comprendían.

Regreso a su asiento rápidamente continuando con su plano sin darse cuenta que la rubia lo veía con las mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa. La señorita ave no tardó en llegar después de las presentaciones de Carl en la cual sus lentes se cayeron y fueron aplastados por el mismo, la de Sheen nuevamente regañado por la señorita ave, la de Libby que fue el álbum musical que se acaba de comprar y por último la de Cindy la cual llevo un collar antiguo de su abuela y que tenía una linda gema en el centro, el dudaba de la autenticidad de aquella gema pero se lo guardo para sus adentros. Le llegó el turno, se paró enfrente de la clase saco de su mochila un cuadrado de cristal lo bastante grande para su muñeca.

-Observen el Computadora-celular-reloj neutrón. Un dispositivo capas de poder hacer todo lo que hacen estas cosas juntas, llamadas a larga distancia, hora y un sistema completo de funciones dentro de solo un objeto pequeño con batería para una semana completa o más-dijo Jimmy encendiendo el dispositivo el cual mostro un pequeña pantalla con varios iconos incluidos muchos parecidos entre ellas. Oprimió el primero y se desplego un globo terráqueo virtual.-Con conexión a internet, GPS, a la más alta velocidad y sobre todo un sistema de virtualización 100% fiable y en vivo-

El globo terráqueo parpadeo y enseguida se apagó, intento hacerlo reaccionar pero nada salía la pantalla se había quedado trabada. Enseguida vio la cara de todos siempre la misma cuando sus inventos salían mal.

-100% fiable no-dijo Cindy divertida-Yo diría que Neutrónicamente fiable, o debería decir Nerdtronicamente-

Seguido de unas risas.

-Me gustó mucho tu invento Jimmy... haaack-dijo la señorita ave-Trabaja más en ella, veo que un requiere unos ajustes-

Jimmy se sentó un revisándolo había pasado toda una semana revisando que funcionara y cuando tenía que descomponerse era en clase, no savia si sus inventos le gustaba fallar en los peores momentos o si de alguna forma se reían de su creador. La clase continúo normalmente aburrida igual que siempre pero no le prestaba atención ya que había hecho reaccionar a su reloj y ahora estaba funcionando bien. Continúo con sus notas sobre la esfera.

-Señorita ave-dijo la voz del director.- ¿Podemos hablar con Jimmy un segundo?-

-Claro que sí, Jimmy haaack-dijo la señorita ave llamando su atención subió la vista y vio que junto al director estaban aquellos sujetos de blanco, el guardo su reloj en el bolsillo y salió caminando enseguida lo dirigieron a la oficina del director. Se sentía en problemas aunque ultima mente no había hecho nada, la plaga de Twonkies había sido controlada por completo o la mayoría, no había intentos de la liga de villanos había cesado y de alguna forma la tierra aún estaba a salvo de todo villano. ¿Que pudo haber hecho esta vez?

Llegaron a la oficina el director se sentó enfrente de el con su sonrisa normal sus ojos un poco cerrados y a lado de ellos los dos hombre con los brazos cruzados, tomo asiento enfrente del director.

-Yo no he hecho nada que destruya la ciudad, el país o el planeta. Incluso no he puesto en peligro a mis amigos en semanas-dijo Jimmy sintiendo que esas palabras no debían de salir de un niño de 13 años.

-No es eso Jimmy, estos hombres tienen algo que decirte-dijo el director con una sonrisa un tanto rara.

-James Isaac Neutrón ¿Verdad?-dijo el de cabello negro con una sonrisa.

-Si-contesto él.

-El niño genio, aquel que derroto a los yemusianos, el Profesor Calamitus, el basurero y la liga de villanos-dijo el segundo hombre con un tono osco.

-Si-repitió.

-Ganaste a meldar prime y eres el que salvo la tierra-dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

-Podemos ir al punto-dijo Jimmy sabiendo que había hecho muchas cosas, si se quedaban a repetir todas y cada una era terminarían al día siguiente.

-Nosotros venimos de un colegio especial dedicado a la ciencia y la investigación del universo que aquel día que los yemusianos llegaron se expandió mucho. Venimos a extenderte una invitación a la Academia de Tecnología Observable Multiversal Oscilatoria- Dijo el sujeto rubio.

Jimmy alzo una ceja y simplemente suspiro.

-No me interesa-dijo bajándose de la silla y caminando a la puerta.

-Es una oportunidad única-dijo el hombre de negro borrándose la sonrisa-No querrás desaprovecharla-

-Me han invitado de muchas más escuelas desde hace mucho a ninguna he respondido con un sí y ustedes no serán la acepción. Me siento alagado pero mi respuesta es: No y gracias-Dijo Jimmy seguro de todo lo dicho.

-¿Por qué? En la academia podrías ser mucho mejor que aquí, investigar todo lo que quisieras y tener contacto con el espacio exterior-dijo El hombre de rubio dejando su tono.- Podrías ser el mejor de todo el universo-

-Estoy feliz aquí con mi familia y amigos, no necesito ser el mejor de este o cualquier otro universo-dijo Jimmy siendo cordial. El de cabello negro se puso frente a la puerta y suspiro.

-Te daremos unos días para que lo pienses bien. Consulta con tus amigos y familiares. Y nos dirás después tu respuesta, ¿Podrías hacerlo?-le tendió una nota, la tomo y asintió esperando no verlo nuevamente.

Salió de la dirección y apunto el número en el reloj mientras pensaba que podría ser de utilidad aunque él no fuera jamás a esa academia. Corrió al salón ya que había dejado su mochila y sus planos sin vigilancia. Al llegar Sheen tenía la mochila y Carl los planos los cuales se los entregaron.

-¿Qué te dijeron Nerdtron?-dijo Cindy y si él no la conociera bien juraría que tenía preocupación.

-Nada, solo me comentaron que aún quedaban un par de Twonkies por algún lado, después iré a cazarlos-Mintió Jimmy sabiendo que si el mencionaba la posibilidad de ir a otra escuela sus amigos le diría que era lo mejor y que si él quería se fuera. Pero él no quería irse y aunque el mismo MIT o Harvard lo solitaria el esperaría a su tiempo disfrutaría de sus amigos y su familia. No se dio cuenta que dentro del salón alguien lo vía con ojos malévolos y que sostenía lo que parecía un par de cabellos castaños.

* Fin del Flashback.

Jimmy subió la vista mirando aquellos ojos azules y claros, simplemente lo miraba él sabía que intentaba saber si decía la verdad o no.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?-dijo Cindy mirando al suelo.

-No necesitaba ir a una escuela mejor, no en ese tiempo, aun así yo solo me fui porque era lo que la cuidad quería.-dijo Jimmy enseguida suspiro recordando todo lo que paso después-Intente despedirme de todos y nadie me quiso ver así que solo tome el helicóptero que me llevo al A.T.O.M.O e intente olvidarme de lo que ocurrió. Pero me dolía una cosa-

-¿Cuál?-dijo Cindy alzando la vista y él le tomo la mano suavemente.- ¿Qué te dolía de todo lo que sucedió?-

-No poderme despedir de ti-contesto Jimmy y ambos se sonrieron.-Siento el como me comporte estos últimos días-

-No Jimmy, yo fui la que reaccione tontamente y….debí de -dijo Cindy mirándolo y apretó los labios.

-Yo soy el que lo tuvo que decir-dijo Jimmy tomando su otra mano.-Sé que lo nuestro nunca ha sido una relación normal y no me interesa tenerla pero quiero decírtelo, debí hablar mucho antes contigo, nunca he dejado de pensar en ti- Saco de su chaqueta un el corazón y le mostro a Cindy.- lo hice en el A.T.O.M.O es una aleación única y es para ti-

Cindy lo tomo y sus ojos solo comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Jimmy, no deberías… esto no puede…-comenzó Cindy negando con la cabeza, la sujeto de las mejillas.

-Acéptalo, solo tú lo puedes ocupar-dijo Jimmy mirando esos ojos esmeraldas. Ella asintió pero saco algo de su bolsa que llevaba era un paquete cuadrado bien envuelto en papel que parecía de cohetes.

-Esto es para ti-dijo Cindy aun con su mirada llorosa.

Jimmy tomo la caja la puso sobre la mesa y sonrió mirando aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Cindy, tú me gustas y siempre me has gustado. ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-dijo Jimmy juntando su frente con la de la rubia.

La escena se congelo, ella solo lo miraba con aquellos ojos el solo esperaba una respuesta hasta que Cindy lo aparto lentamente, Jimmy sintió como su corazón palpitaba cada vez menos mientras ella apretaba aquel corazón contra su pecho, enseguida lo miro con los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas y con una mirada de dolor que no podía comprender Jimmy. El silencio reino y ella negó con la cabeza tan lentamente que duro varios segundos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Jimmy inconscientemente-Es por como soy, o acaso es alguien más. No entiendo yo creía que…-

-No es nada de eso-dijo Cindy levantándose y girándose.

-¿Entonces?-dijo Jimmy un tanto desesperado levantándose también.

-No puedo estar contigo, nunca podre ser tu novia y no hablemos más del tema por favor-dijo Cindy con la voz quebrada mientras su tono era muy bajo si no se encontraba a menos de un metro no hubiera podido escucharla.

-No te entiendo-dijo Jimmy mirando la cabellera de la rubia-Te enojaste porque Betty me hablara, tuviste tu ataque de celos porque me invito a salir solos y después de todo yo rechace la oferta todo por ti. Y ahora me dices esto-

-Jimmy entiende…. Yo… solo quiero tu amistad-dijo Cindy dándose la vuelta y viendo directamente aquellos ojos azules llenos de dolor.

-¿Amistad?, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, en aquella isla me pediste que nos quedáramos para siempre. Tu que tanto me aborrecías y casi me odiabas me pedias algo que jamás creía, éramos niños y no entendía pero ahora lo entiendo. –dijo Jimmy negando con la cabeza-No podemos ser solamente amigos-

-Por favor Jimmy-dijo Cindy soltando más lágrimas suplicantemente lo miro.

-No-dijo Jimmy mirándola nuevamente con más intensidad-SI quieres una amistad, ve con Carl o Sheen, pero yo no puedo ofrecértelo ya que yo te quiero más que nada en esta tierra, más que nada en el universo. ¿Explícame el por qué no?, ¿Acaso soy yo?-

-Jimmy yo…. No puedo… simplemente no-dijo Cindy alejándose un poco mientras más lagrimas salían de su rostro.

El silencio reino nuevamente mientras él pensaba a toda prisa. Ninguna respuesta era la correcta ninguna cosa que dijera seria lo suficientemente buena y nada que pudiera decir funcionaria.

-¿Quieres mi amistad?-dijo Jimmy limpiándose los ojos.

-Si-dijo Cindy rápidamente mirándolo aun con los ojos llorosos.

-Bien seremos amigos-dijo Jimmy cambiando su expresión a una más neutral aquella que ocupaba cuando no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos-Pero tendrás que vivir con todo lo que implica.-

Cindy lo miro con los ojos aún más rojos la cara completamente rosa y bajando la mirada.

-Ahora… tengo que continuar. Por favor puedes marcharte. Necesito estar a solas-dijo Jimmy lentamente mientras volvía la vista al micro soldador y lo encendía nuevamente.-Tengo mucho trabajo-

-¿Jimmy?-dijo la voz de Cindy pero el continuo soldando poniendo toda su capacidad mental en el trabajo olvidándose de su alrededor algo fácil para aquel que tenía un IQ mayor a 200. Siguió y siguió, nunca supo cuánto y realmente no le importaba, debía continuar su plan evitar que sus inventos fueran ocupados para el mal y por ultimo volverse a ir de Retroville. Siguió trabajando sin parar su mente volaba a una velocidad mucho mayor que nunca quería olvidar todo.

Escucho un leve ladrido a la distancia cada vez más fuerte hasta que despego la vista de la nueva versión del reloj que había construido hacia mucho. Era Goddard a su lado, miro que sus ojos robóticos demostraban preocupación algo único en esa máquina, el solo suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Cuánto me perdí?-dijo Jimmy sabiendo lo que había pasado.

Goddard levanto la pantalla y enseguida la pantalla mostro que era miércoles, y cerca de las 3 de la tarde. Casi cinco días trabajando y sin dormir, apenas comiendo por automático. Regreso a la pantalla y tecleo, aparecieron más de 300 entradas y peticiones de autorización al laboratorio en las cuales él pudo observar a Sheen, Carl, Libby, además de su madre y padre. Incluso vio un par de Betty y Bolbi. Miro sus manso estaban algo rojas de tanto trabajo también tenía un par de rasguños.

Su perro robótico se acurruco su cabeza en sus piernas y ladro lastimeramente.

-Estoy bien-dijo Jimmy recordando el por qué se había sumergido en la búsqueda del trabajo.- Bueno lo estaré-

Enseguida se levantó y vio el regalo de Cindy aun en la mesa de trabajo cubierto de polvo. Solo lo pasó y fue a afuera, el sol lo segó. Regreso torpemente a su casa esperando que sus padres no estuvieran pero como siempre la suerte le daba una patada en toda la espalda ahí estaba su madre viéndolo con los ojos preocupados y más triste que nuca.

-¡James!-dijo su madre seguido de una mirada de desconcierto.- ¿Por qué no salías del laboratorio?-

-Lo siento-dijo Jimmy antes de mirar a su madre-Es que me perdí… nuevamente-

No era la primera vez que le sucedía que se perdía por horas o días trabajando aunque nunca 5 días seguidos, sus ojos pesaban, sus manos dolían su cuerpo necesitaba una ducha con urgencia y su estómago gruñía. Su madre lo miro como cuando de chico le pasaba y lo abrazo.

-No deberías deprimirte por esto Jimmy, ella se lo pierde-dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

-Estoy bien má-dijo Jimmy sonriendo no savia como pero su madre parecía mucho más inteligente que él y de alguna forma siempre savia lo que le sucedía-Yo proceso tomo más rápido, ya se acabó, seguiré adelante-

-Ahora ve a bañarte y baja a comer, pronto llegara tu padre-dijo su madre antes de empujarlo a la escalera que daba a su cuarto.

Entro lentamente a su cuarto vio a través de su ventana observando la casa de enfrente, suspiro pesadamente y bostezo. No era su culpa y además tenía que ir con sus amigos a disculparse. Se le ocurrió una idea. Apretó un la pantalla de su reloj enseguida apareció un holograma de este apretó un icono y espero viendo el verde de la llamada y como aparecía una línea verde con la frecuencia del sonido.

-Hola Jimmy-dijo la voz de una chica.

-Betty-dijo Jimmy sonriendo.


	4. Capitulo 4- La segunda ley de Murphy

Capítulo 4.- Segunda ley de Murphy

 **La tostada siempre cae en el lado de la mantequilla.**

-¿Debes de estar loco?-dijo Libby agitando sus manos mientras él esperaba en la puerta de la universidad.

\- Yo no estoy loco-dijo Jimmy lentamente sin tomarle importancia a la chica.

-No sabes cuánto daño le ara si sales con Betty-dijo Libby mirándose completamente enojada, Sheen y Carl se mantenían alejados pero miraban también la escena.

-Ella fue la que lo decidió o ¿acaso no te lo ha dicho?-dijo Jimmy aun viendo la entrada de la universidad.

-Me conto algo pero eso no significa que a la primera de cambios tu decidas ir con Betty-dijo Libby algo más calmada.-Deberías hablar con ella en lugar de solo irte con otra chica-

-Yo lo intente-dijo Jimmy metiendo sus manos en su bolsillos-Dijo que no podía decirme y si no puede decirme. Yo no tengo por qué esperar a que ella cambie de idea-

Después de su pérdida de 5 días en su laboratorio, todos se habían preguntado a donde había estado el genio de Retroville. Lentamente aunque él no lo savia todo el mundo se había enterado de que Cindy lo había rechazado totalmente. Al siguiente día que se presentó en la universidad vio a sus amigos ellos se sorprendieron y le dieron ánimos, pero Betty lucia más que feliz de que habían programado una cita juntos, el rumor se esparció como pólvora esta vez haciendo que él se sintiera un poco apenado. Carl y Sheen se mantenían callados en el tema lo cual agradecía pero Libby llevaba dos días gritándole y mandándole malos deseos para su cita. Y aunque no pudiera evitar ver a Cindy él no le se mostraba enojado simplemente le hablaba como amigos como habían acordado. Ella había reaccionado igual, simplemente como amigos.

-¿De verdad iras a una cita con Betty?-Pregunto dos días después de su regreso.

-Sí, aún no sabemos a dónde pero será en mañana-dijo Jimmy sin ningún sentimiento de arrepentimiento.

-Bien-dijo Cindy también ocultando sus emociones-Espero te valla genial con ella-

-Yo también-dijo Jimmy sonriéndole como amigo.-Mejor vámonos es mejor no llegar tarde a la clase del profesor Puab, lo tengo de malas desde que no asistí a tres clases suyas-

Era el día de su cita y de Libby estaba haciendo su último intento de evitar que saliera con Betty.

-Vamos Jimmy, sabes que ella siente lo mismo que tú y que por algo no puede estar contigo-dijo Libby como último recurso.

-Ella lo dijo Libby, no pude estar con migo y no puede decírmelo-dijo Jimmy sonando tan normal que lo extrañaba a el mismo.-Yo no puedo obligarla y tampoco puedes evitar que salga con alguien más, recuerda que no tengo novia-

-Es imposible-dijo Libby suspirando pesadamente-Son tan tercos… Sheen dile algo a tu amigo-

Sheen se señaló a sí mismo alzando una ceja y ante la mirada de enojo de su novia dio un paso adelante y toco el hombro de Jimmy.

-No la lleves al museo de ultra lord, está cerrado y no creo que le guste-dijo Sheen con su sonrisa y ante la mirada extasiada de Libby para después ver como la chica se daba un manotazo en plena frente.

-¿Llevaste a Libby en su primera cita al museo de ultra lord?-dijo Carl también consternado aunque más por el lugar.

-Era un niño recuerdas-dijo Sheen mirando como su novia se ponía enojada.-Además le gusto un poco-

-Sheen… te amo con todo mi ser pero si no detienes a tu amigo yo….-

-No puedo aunque quiera-dijo Sheen mirando a Jimmy y sonriéndole-Ellos tomaron su decisión Libby. Es como cuando te dije lo que sentía si no hubiera sido por que vi que aun llevabas mi muñeco me hubiera rendido contigo-

Libby rodo los ojos después suspiro y asintió.

-Pero es que ambos son tan idiotas. Cindy por ese secreto y por tu enorme cabezota, literal y figuradamente-dijo Libby aun con su mueca de enojo.

-Libby, yo se lo pedí, le dije que me dijera el por qué. Se negó, tal vez si ella me hubiera dicho no me estaría rindiendo-dijo Jimmy sintiendo un poco de dolor nuevamente en su corazón.

A la distancia se veía a Betty caminando con Bolbi, ella le comento en su charla que Bolbi era como su asistente en la cuela ya que ella era la presidenta estudiantil, con todo lo que tenia que hacer apenas y podía hacerlo con la ayuda del chico. Libby se percató que aquella chica se acercaba y rápidamente tomo a Sheen de la mano el apenas se percató que le mandaba miradas de enojo.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?-Dijo Betty sonriendo, pero al ver a Jimmy le mando una mirada coqueta que el acepto gustoso.

-Bien-dijo Sheen y enseguida Libby solo se giró jalando a su novio lejos-Nos vemos después… Libby no me pellizques-

Carl abrió la boca sonrojándose un poco mientras intentaba decir algo.

-Bolbi, nos vemos después.-dijo Betty tomando a Jimmy del brazo.

-Si claro, Bolbi se ira con Carl, Carl y Bolbi ir a jugar bolos-dijo el chico sonriendo a Carl.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?-dijo Carl sorprendido pero enseguida Bolbi se lo llevo a rastras, Jimmy le mando una mirada de disculpas mientras el simplemente asentía. Después de unos segundos se perdieron a la distancia.

Jimmy y Betty estaban completamente solos, el intento sonreír aunque extrañamente miraba al cielo. No es que no quisiera salir con nadie, pero por un simple impulso había la había llamado ya que solo había 4 chicas en su directorio de llamadas, la primera era su madre, la segunda era Cindy, la tercera Libby y por último la de Betty. Al colgar se dio cuenta de su error pero ya no podía decir nada hace que se lo tomaría con calma.

-¿A dónde iremos Jimmy?-pregunto Betty mirándolo atentamente aunque él se concentraba aun en el cielo.

-Me gustaría primero ir a algún lugar donde comamos… estuve toda la mañana trabajando en un invento y se me paso el tiempo…no desayune-dijo Jimmy viendo su mano, ahí relucía un anillo algo extraño, completamente negro como el ébano con una sola línea roja recorriendo la circunferencia, claramente se podía ver como una luz lentamente recorría.

-El Candy Bar sería buena opción sirven buenos desayunos-dijo Betty animando tirando de su mano.

-Bien espero que no muera al ver al viejo Sam-Dijo Jimmy divertido pero Betty alzo una ceja.

-¿Morir?-dijo casi en voz baja.

-A es que la última vez que lo vi estaba enojado por la destrucción del Candy Bar-Dijo Jimmy rascándose la nuca, recordó que únicamente hablaba de la destrucción era junto con…. Cindy. Su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto nuevamente la castaña.

-Si-dijo mientras sonreía

Siguieron todo el resto del camino en silencio, Jimmy intentando buscar un tema que no lo pusiera en vergüenza o que no incluyera a Cindy, pero extrañamente su mente recordaba que casi cada aventura la había vivido junto a la rubia. Y cundo no eran realmente vergonzosa, como la vez que acabo con sus células regadas y parecía como una gelatina morada. Betty simplemente estaba mirando cualquier cosa, su vista preferida era a lo lejos. Las calles no estaban repletas, pero de vez en cuando observaba que lo miraban con los ojos abiertos, el casi sabia sus palabras "Woow el niño genio", Aunque ya no era un niño.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela Jimmy?, ¿Algo en que pueda ayudarte?-dijo Betty algo rápido denotando su nerviosismo.

-Pues falte cuatro días, seguramente los profesores no tienen problemas con eso ya que si quisiera podría hacer todos los exámenes en un mismo día y pasar la universidad en tan solo una semana-dijo Jimmy sin prestar atención en sus palabras, enseguida se percató que Betty arrugaba un poco la frente.

Él no había tenido citas o no alguna que fuera tranquila, donde lo peligros no estuvieran a la vuelta de la esquina, donde podría perderse en la jungla solo con la chica y ambos desearan pasar todo el tiempo solos sin que nadie los molestara. Vagaba hacia el centro donde quedaba el bar sin en cambio ellos seguían en silencio.

Llegaron el lugar no estaba tan lleno aunque ahora era un lugar más para adolescentes y adultos, Jimmy recordaba cuando estaba completamente repleto de Niños. Se sorprendió a ver que los helados aún seguían teniendo una gran variedad y además incluían una serie de desayunos diferentes.

-¿Qué se te antoja?-Pregunto Betty al ver la cara de sorpresa de Jimmy.

\- Podría empezar con una serie de salchichas con huevos, tocinos, tostadas y una soda-dijo Jimmy imaginándoselo y dándole más hambre, sin percatarse de que Betty alzaba una ceja.

Se acercaron a la barra para pedir. Una chica alta, con el cabello negro y largo hasta la espalda amarrada en una trenza, sus ojos color café intenso con unos lentes cuadrados rojos, tenía un cuerpo generoso ni desproporcionado, con unas curvas de ensueño, mientras su sonrisa hacia babear a cualquier hombre. Por un segundo Jimmy se la quedó mirando, su ropa consistía de una camisa rosa remangada hasta los codos, unos pantalones muy pegados de color negro y tenía un mandil completamente blanco, con el nombre estampado decía "Mia".

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar chicos?-dijo La chica su voz era melodiosa, y demostrando que había trabajado atendiendo a personas.

-Una serie de salchichas con huevos, tocinos, tostadas y una soda-dijo Jimmy observando como ella anotaba.

A su lado Betty estaba realmente molesta aunque para el genio no era importante.

-Enseguida Jimmy-dijo Mia con una sonrisa pícara. Mientras se iba a la cocina.

-¿Cómo me conoces?-pregunto Jimmy inclinándose un poco en la barra intentando verla mejor.- Yo nunca te había visto-

-Tu rostro y nombre están por toda la cuidad ¿de verdad te sorprende que lo conozca?-dijo Betty malhumorada mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla y miraba a otro lado.

-Tienes razón-dijo Jimmy sintiéndose tonto aunque estaba más interesado en platicar con Mia que con Betty- ¿La conoces?-

-No mucho, solo le he visto cuando vengo. Se mudó un año después de que tú te fueras y que el establecimiento Reabriera-dijo Betty suspirando. Jimmy solo cruzo los brazos pensando en que hubiera pasado si no hubiera ocurrido nada, la conocería, seria alguna amiga más, irían de aventuras juntos.

Siguió pensando mientras Betty lo veía y se ponía mucho más enojada.

-Todo estará listo en unos minutos-dijo Mai acercándose y dejando la libreta en la barra.

\- Disculpa la pregunta pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?-pregunto Jimmy con su curiosidad al máximo.-Nunca te había visto en Retroville… Tampoco es que yo estuviera en Retroville desde hace años-

-¡James!-Dijo Betty furiosa casi saliéndole humo de los oídos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Jimmy sin prestarle atención. Mai se alejó un poco mientras Betty miraba a Jimmy y este simplemente suspiraba-Lo siento pero esto no es lo que pensaba que seria, de verdad lo lamento Betty pero creo que aunque lo intentemos no funcionara-

Betty le lanzo una mirada casi asesina que ni siquiera rosaba con lo que el recibía de una rubia, pero simplemente asintió después de unos segundos tomo un aire y sonrió.

-No te preocupes Jimmy. Creo que yo también confundí todo, regresare a la universidad.-Enseguida Betty se encamino a fuera del local. Jimmy no quería herirla pero a como el sentía la cita era mejor terminarla pronto y no hace que la chica pudiera confundirse más. Seguramente en cuanto Libby se enterara le terminaría disiento "Te lo dije".

Jimmy miro a Mai y la chica lo miro con curiosidad también, enseguida se quitó el mandil y fue a la cocina. Jimmy agudizo su oído como cuando revisaba algún motor o quería percatarse que todos los engranes de algún aparato funcionaran correctamente.

-Acabe mi turno, vengo mañana-dijo La voz de mai, enseguida sintió que aquella chica no quería saber nada de él. Se sorprendió al verla salir con una chamarra negra y mirándolo con una sonrisa. Se encamino a una mesa vacía, Jimmy suspiro seguro que había molestado a dos chicas ese día… No era nada bueno. Algo llamo su atención la chica le llamaba con la mano señalando el asiento enfrente de ella.

Jimmy fue a su lado, se sentó mirándola atentamente, era curiosa pero lo que llamaba su atención era que la recordaba de algo, era un sentimiento lejano y algo extraño. Su corazón saltaba, pero sobretodo su mente giraba alrededor de la chica intentando saber si alguna vez la vio de reojo o si era en una foto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?-dijo Nuevamente Jimmy intentando ser cordial pero su mente aun no lograba acordarse de nada y era extraño que él no se acordara. La chica se rio un poco, nuevamente sintió que lo había escuchado pero nada fue a su mente.

-¿De verdad te olvidaste de mí?-dijo Mai un poco triste sin en cambio tomo su coleta y empezando a deshacerla.- No es extraño, hace mucho que no nos veíamos-

Jimmy cerró los ojos, "Piensa", "Piensa, "piensa". Su mente le trajo dos recuerdos, dos imágenes una era la cicatriz en su pierna derecha la cual parecía la constelación de Leo, la otra era él... ¿Viejo Sam?, que tenía que ver el viejo tendero con aquella chica.

-¿Aun haces ese viejo ritual que te enseñe?- Dijo Mai, obligando a Jimmy abrir los ojos, nuevamente estaba ahí la chica pero con el cabello suelto y sin sus lentes cuadrados. Entonces lo recordó aquello que había quedado olvidado, no savia si por algún experimento fallido o porque un recuerdo a los 5 años aunque en él no era posible. Seguramente en su revoltura de cerebro con Cindy se había perdido el recuerdo de la chica o como siempre Carl y Sheen cometieron el error de darle el recuerdo Cindy.

-Mai Melvick-Dijo Jimmy abriendo la boca, Aquella chica era extremadamente linda para ser hija del viejo Sam, ¿aquel hombre bajo rechoncho y con calva podría ser padre de semejante belleza?

-Al fin Jimmy- dijo Mai sonriendo mucho y haciendo que varios a su alrededor la miraran embobados. Ella tomo sus manos y algo eléctrico recorrió la mano de Jimmy.- Pensé que nunca te acordarías de mí, te extrañe tanto, regrese a Retroville pensando en ti queriendo volver a ser tu amiga y me encontré que te habías ido, además de destruir el Bar de mi Padre-

Jimmy no podía decir nada recordaba cómo había conocido a la chica y además muchas cosas comenzaban a encajar en su vida.

-Todos me llamaban James, ¿Tú fuiste la primera que me dijo Jimmy?-Dijo lentamente Jimmy aun recordando pequeñas cosas de Mai. La cual dejo de sonreír y se vio herida casi al borde del llanto- No, espera deja que me explique-

-Bien-dijo Mai con los ojos rojos.

-Hace algunos años, invente un trasmisor de señales Delta a señales sonoras-dijo Jimmy tranquilamente- Aunque una amiga se burló del invento, de echo ella se burlaba mucho de mí por lo cual planeaba una venganza y modifique el invento para que yo pudiera escuchar las ondas Beta de su cerebro, algo salió mal y terminamos intercambiando de cerebros. Para no hacerlo largo, lo resolvimos vaciando nuestros cerebros en un contenedor y dejando que algunos amigos pudieran en orden nuestros recuerdos, habilidades, fantasías, gustos… demás, pero puede que en el proceso mis amigos se equivocaran y pusieran tu recuerdo en el cerebro de mi amiga o también borrarlo-

Ellas solo lo veían y enseguida sonrió un poco.

-Clásico de ti, tus inventos nunca funcionaban como debían-dijo Mai entre risitas.

-Claro que funcionan… la mayoría-dijo Jimmy sonriendo.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo y no te molestas?-

-Ya lo has hecho-dijo Mai sonriente.-Pero hazlo-

-¿Tú me pusiste Rocketboy?-dijo Jimmy recordando bajamente una voz infantil diciéndole el apodo que solo tres personas conocían. Su madre, Cindy y por supuesto el.

-Lo recuerdas-dijo Mai sonriendo con mucho más alegría y apretando su mano, aquellos ojos color chocolate lo ponían tan calmado que era casi embriagante.

-La verdad no del todo-dijo Jimmy rascándose la nuca- Pero tu voz es muy familiar, es melodiosa y agradable-

-Gracias-dijo La chica mientras se sonrojaba.- ¿Te acuerdas porque te puse Rocketboy?-

-No, pero tampoco es muy difícil saberlo, con mis tantos años fascinados por cohetes y sobre todo cuando estallaban cerca de mí-dijo Jimmy mientras veía como una señora mayor se acercaba con un plato desbordándose de salchichas, tocino y huevo, otro con tostadas, mientras que con las otras tenía un tarro de medio litro con lo que parecía soda.

-Cierto, aún tengo la herida en mi pierna izquierda-dijo Mai mordiéndose un labio.

Jimmy se sorprendió pero dejó pasar la información hasta que su recuerdo se completara. En cuanto llego la comida se dispuso al ataque tomando lo que podía y probó que todo estaba exquisito.

-¿Cómo está tu padre?, seguro que me quiere matar por destruir el lugar-dijo Jimmy intentando desviar la conversación.

-Pues al principio si te quiso matar, pero después se dio cuenta que era hora de cambiar un poco el bar, de que los helados, duces y todo eso estaba bien. Pero que podía mejorar en cuanto a la clientela, así que esto se trasformó en un comedor o algo parecido, el nombre nunca lo cambiaria aunque su vida dependiera de ello-dijo mai mirando a la señora que se acababa de ir-Ya que es el nombre de mamá-

Jimmy miro a la señora, claramente tenía el pelo encanecido pero podía notar el parecido con su hija.

-¿Candy?-dijo Jimmy intentando comprender.

-Karamel-dijo Mai alzando los hombros- como caramelo pero en ingles tú comprendes-

-Claro-dijo Jimmy tomando soda y viendo como mai veía su plato.-Si quieres sírvete, no creí que dieran tanto de desayunar-

Mai tomo una salchicha mordiéndola y saboreándola.

-Nunca damos tanto, pero ti es otra cosa. Mamá estaría dispuesta a darte de comer de por vida.-dijo mientras miraba a la barra, Jimmy siguió la mirada y su madre saludaba a Jimmy cariñosamente, Le devolvió el saludo.

-¿No le importo que destruyera el local?-dijo Jimmy lentamente esperando que mai respondiera.

-Al principio, pero como he dicho las ganancias son mucho más que en los años que era dulcería-dijo Mai tomando otra salchicha.-Esta fascinada en que la destruyeras y ahora tengamos ganancias increíbles-

Continuaron hablando amigablemente, contándole que a ella le gustaba el rock, que también savia un poco de física y que de alguna forma ella no iba a la universidad por falta de tiempo, ya que el negocio no tenía empleados y que en cuanto lo tuvieran se inscribiría en el siguiente curso. Ambos comieron del mismo plato incluso tomaron al soda juntos sin pena y sin ningún problema es más se le hacía tan natural a Jimmy que lo sentía irreal. Al terminaron continuaron hasta que una alarma sonó el reloj de su muñeca.

-¿Tienes que irte?-pregunto Mai algo triste.

-No, es que había planeado ir al cine con Betty pero creo que ahora iré solo. A menos que te apuntes-dijo Jimmy sin problemas y enseguida vio una sonrisa algo falsa.

-Me gustaría pero… no sería malo tomar el puesto de alguien más… ella era tu cita de hoy y la verdad ya me siento mal de que por si no funcionara-dijo Mai algo avergonzada, mientras lo vía tiernamente.

-Tienes razón, además no tengo muchas ganas de ir a ver esa película romántica. Prefiero esperar a una mejor… ¿Podemos salir otro día?-dijo Jimmy completamente serio, con aquella chica se llevaba mejor que con cualquier otra a excepción claro de Cindy. Aunque la diferencia era que con ella no se preocupaba de miradas asesinas y de que en algún punto le diera un golpe de karate.

-Cuando quieras-dijo Mai y Jimmy se levantó. Se iría a su laboratorio y al fin podría poner las actualizaciones de Vox aunque no tenía idea después que podría hacer, Libby estaría con Sheen y Carl con Bolbi.

Mai lo acompaño afuera mientras él se estiraba, si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas antes de llamar a Betty él no se encontraría en esa situación.

-Bien te marco…-Jimmy se iba a ir pero regreso la mirada…-Lo siento pero… No tengo tu número-

-Siempre despistado, ¿verdad?-dijo la chica estirando su mano, Jimmy le mostro la muñeca. Ella alzo la ceja.

-Es mucho más potente que un celular, una computadora y un reloj-dijo Jimmy sonriéndole.

-Genial-dijo Mai tocando el cristal y se desplego una serie de iconos holográficamente, ella se sorprendió pero continuo normal mente poniendo su número y Jimmy le tomo una foto. Ambos se sonrieron.

Ninguno de los dos se movía el solo se quedó parado y viéndola, ella sujeto su mano lentamente y la acaricio, él le toco la mejilla y ambos se sonrojaron.

-Te veo después-dijo Jimmy sabiendo que había recuperado a una vieja amiga.

-Adiós Jimmy-dijo mai entrando rápidamente y viendo como giraba para observarlo.

Jimmy se dirigió a su casa, sin mucho rumbo y tomando el camino más largo, tenía mucho en que pensar en el cumpleaños de su primo Eddie, en como la aparición de mai podía cambiar todo, en que tenía algunos recuerdos faltantes. Sobretodo que a pesar de haber estado con Betty y Mai su miente viajaba a una Rubia de ojos esmeralda.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, paseando entre tiendas y lo vio ahí estaba una tienda de química, entro y compro. Al salir llevaba una nota que decía que entregarían medio pedido al siguiente día y en tres lo demás en otro lugar. Esperaba que funcionara aunque tampoco se hacía ilusiones. Regreso a su laboratorio después de dos horas paseando y se puso a trabajar no sin antes escuchar a su perro robótico pidiéndole algo de erbio. Miro la pantalla mirando las nuevas instalaciones y inicio el programa, llego a cien rápidamente.

-Unidad Vox, versión C. Y. iniciando-dijo la voz femenina.- Actualizando base de datos, contactando con los satélites, matriz de reconocimiento actualizada, revisión de laboratorio al 100 %... Buenas noches Jimmy-

-Hola vox-dijo Jimmy revisando su pulsera en la pantalla aparecía un nuevo icono uno que parecía un pequeño circuito con varios chips girando a su alrededor. La interface de vox estaba conectada a su pulsera-Revisa el sistema tela de araña y mándame cualquier daño o defecto a mi reloj-

-Por supuesto-contesto

Enseguida pareció una pequeña pantalla y en esta solo había una línea "Sin errores". Jimmy suspiro, pasándose la mano por el pelo enseguida, sonó un clic y aparecieron dos figuras holográficas delante de él.

-Jimmy-dijo Sheen mostrándose ansioso, sostenía una caja grande, además de que el otro era Carl y traía una mochila inmensa.- ¿Estás ahí cabezón?-

Jimmy sonrió y enseguida abrió la puerta. Sheen y Carl aparecieron un minuto después con las cosas que había observado aparte de traer dos grandes bolsas de acampar.

-¿Para que las bolsas?-pegunto Jimmy curioso.

-Hoy nos dormimos aquí-dijo Sheen comenzado a instalarse enfrente de la pantalla gigante, y abriendo la caja contenía un montón de botanas, refrescos y lo que seguramente sería una selección de películas de terror o acción.

-¿Cuándo quedamos en eso?-dijo Jimmy sorprendido de que Carl también empezara a dejar su bolsa junto a la de Sheen y abrir su mochila sacando sabanas, almohadas y una gran selección de medicamentos.

Ambos chichos se vieron sorprendidos y se miraron mientras Jimmy tomaba una bolsa de frituras.

-Hace años cuando quedamos que cada mes, dormiríamos en casa de uno de los tres, el primero eras tú, luego en mi casa y por último la del panzón-dijo Sheen sorprendido y deteniéndose en su labor.

Jimmy recordó el trato aunque nunca espero en su regreso que las viejas leyes de convivencia siguieran en rigor.

-Pensamos que con la actualización de Vox podríamos ver una de estas en la más alta definición y sonido envolvente- dijo Carl mostrando una película de Jet Fusión.- Era un trato que tenemos desde los 10-

-¿También que debíamos molestar a Cindy y Libby dos veces a la semana? Y no lo hemos hecho últimamente, aunque no me quejo-dijo Jimmy destapando la soda.

-Eso yo lo hago con Libby-dijo Sheen sonriente y continuando colocándola mientras sacaba una saca de ultra lord.- Ella termina colgándome el teléfono o dándome un puntapié-

-¿Aun con todo eso siguen siendo novios?-dijo Jimmy incrédulo.

-Sí, ella sabe que la amo y eso es lo que le importa-dijo Sheen recostándose y mirando a Carl envuelto en sus propias sabanas en una posición extraña.

-Por cierto tengo mucho que contarles-dijo Jimmy dispuesto a contarles de Mai. Pero cuando abrió la boca Carl hablo.

-Fuiste con Betty al Candy Bar-

-Y viste a Mai-continuo Sheen mirando las películas sin prestarle atención.

-Y Betty se fue por que no le hacías caso-continuo Carl.

-Y platicaste con Mai sobre tu infancia y el viejo Melvick- dijo Sheen observando dos películas una de terror y la otra era la de jet fusión.

-Y al final te fuiste solo-termino Carl que tenía cara de horror por la que sostenía en alto Sheen,

-¿Cómo saben todo eso?-pregunto Jimmy mientras Goddard acomodaba una bolsa que él no había visto enseguida se recostó y a lado se colocó Goddard poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-Pueblo chico-dijo Sheen mirando como Carl le quitaba la película y ponía la de Jet fusión.-Además eso y que Libby te siguiera todo el camino hasta que saliste con Mai-

-¿Me siguió?-dijo Jimmy indignado.

-Bueno, algo así, un poco, tal vez-dijo Sheen mostrándose algo renuente.

-¿Conocen a Mai?-dijo Jimmy entendiendo las palabras de Sheen.

-Sí, cuando se mudó vino a visitarte por suerte nosotros estábamos intentando que tu mamá nos dijera a donde te habías ido y ella nos contó tu infancia-dijo Sheen con una sonrisa algo enigmática.- ¿De verdad tienes una herida en tu perna derecha, con forma del signo de leo?-

Jimmy suspiro pesadamente, sus amigos sabían más de eso que el mismo.

-Si. Y a todo esto cuando vaciamos la mente de Cindy y la mía en el contenedor ¿Dónde pusieron mis recuerdos con Mai?-dijo Jimmy mirándolos algo enojado.

Carl miro a Sheen y ambos miraron a otro lado, Jimmy gruño.

-No pensamos que conocieras a nadie con el nombre de Mai y Libby se lo dio Cindy, aunque nunca ha mencionado que tuviera recuerdos de mas-dijo Carl lentamente mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares.-Eso y el saber silbar.-

-Yo era el que silbaba-dijo Jimmy dándose un manotazo en la frente.- El arrebatado gusto por la mostaza era de Cindy ¿verdad?-

-Ni idea-dijo Sheen mirando sus frituras y metiéndose un puñado en la boca.

-He tenido que vivir por años no acercándome a la mostaza, porque enseguida se me antoja-dijo Jimmy recordando la primera vez que se dio cuenta de ese justo tan raro.

-Pues Cindy silba muy bien, lleva años haciéndolo y le sale melodiosamente-dijo Carl inocentemente pero se dio cuenta de la mirada que lanzaba Jimmy.

-¿Algo más que ese día no supiera?-dijo Jimmy entrecerrando sus ojos amenazadoramente.

-El desagrado por los niños, que les desagrada las niñas, que les desagrada los niños presumidos, que les des…-Comenzó Carl.

-Borraron ese ¿verdad?-dijo Jimmy sabiendo que él era el único que podía tener un pensamiento tan largo y complicado de entender.

-Fue idea de Libby-dijo Sheen tan rápido que se dio cuenta que no era de Libby la idea.

-No importa-dijo Jimmy suspirando-¿Fue el único que borraron?-

-Si-dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Jimmy miro como la película empezaba, paso el resto del tiempo callado, si Cindy tenía sus recuerdos seguramente savia por que le gustaba molestarla, también de donde venía el apodo de Rocketboy y aquel accidente que le dejo la cicatriz, aunque lo que más le preocupaba era que savia lo que sintió durante sus recuerdos y eso era lo que lo tenía dando vueltas, aun se preguntaba por qué no se burló al tener sus recuerdos llorando o al tener de confidente a una niña. La película termino sin que él se diera cuenta. Pusieron otra y aunque era la de terror que Carl arrebato a Sheen él no fue espantado en ninguna vez, es mas solo observaba el techo preguntándose mil cosas.

Después de un largo rato, Goddard soltaba algunas chispas a su lado, Sheen roncaba completamente y Carl se acurrucaba a lado de Jimmy porque temblaba demasiado y de vez en cuando saltaba diciendo que se lo comería una pizza. El simplemente pensaba en todo lo que había pasado con cierta rubia.

En una casa no muy lejos Cindy aun hablaba con Libby por teléfono. Cindy estaba acostada en su cama con una mano sobre de sus ojos.

-No le fue tan bien en su cita-dijo Libby mientras se pintaba las uñas.

-Te dije que no lo siguieras-dijo Cindy suspirando con fuerza.-No quiero que piense que yo te mande o algo así-

-No creo que piense eso de ti. Pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué no le dijiste que si?-dijo Libby como las onceaba vez en la semana-¿No llevabas esperándolo desde que se besaron?-

-¡Libby!-dijo Cindy algo enojada pero una lagrima se deslizo sobre su mejilla-Yo quería decir si, pero no podía ya te lo he dicho-

-No entiendo por qué y Jimmy tampoco, si le dijeras que es él podría no estar buscando a otra e intentando ayudarte-dijo Libby dejando el barniz en la mesa.

-No puedo, simplemente no puedo-dijo Cindy mientras dejaba caer más lagrimas.- Entiendo por favor-

Libby se quedó callada mientras reflexionaba.

-Bien, aun así él estuvo mucho tiempo con la hija de Sam-dijo Libby por segunda vez en la conversación-¿Eso no te preocupa?-

-No-dijo Cindy decididamente mientras se giraba y sus ojos demostraban rastros de llanto.-Sé que solo es una amiga para el-

-Por lo que pude ver parecía que apenas se veían, además de que estaban algo cercanos, ¿Cómo sabes que no le gusto?, -dijo Libby volviendo a tomar el barniz.

-Solo lo se Libby-dijo Cindy recordando algo.

*Flashback

James tenía apenas unos 5 años de edad, tenía pantalones cortos que le llegaban a la rodilla, una camisa roja algo extraño era que no tenía ningún símbolo en su camisa. Corría para llegar al Candy bar, enseguida la vio parada en la puerta, una niña de su misma edad, el pelo corto y negro, sus ojos color chocolate sin lentes, tenía una camisa rosa y un falta los lentes, era bonita aunque a James no le importaba.

-Mia-grito el chico mientras llegaba a su donde estaba ella.

-James-dijo la niña mientras parecía sonrojarse y saludaba en grande.- ¿Qué aremos hoy?-

-Tengo un nuevo invento que mostrarte-dijo James entusiasmado mientras desplegaba un plano color azul. Entraron y lo extendieron en una mesa cercana.

La niña se acercó a verlo era extraño y demasiado pequeño, aunque a primera vista le parecía una caja al final vio sus ojos y hocico dándole entender que era un perro. Alzo una ceja.

-No otra vez, tus papás no te dejaran tener un perro-dijo Mai haciendo a un lado el plano, James simplemente se quedó doblándolo mientras hacía muecas.

-Pero será Robótico, no necesitara comer cosas orgánicas, tampoco que se le limpie ni bañe…. aunque algunas veces necesitara aceite… un centro de carga….Un diseño óptimo para ayudarme en mis invenciones-dijo James olvidándose de la conversación y empezando a apuntar en el papel. La niña bufo y de su boca salió puchero mientras su amigo seguía inmerso en una conversación con el mismo.

-Me ayudas un momento Mai –dijo su madre y ella salió mientras veía como aun james que aun jugueteaba con el plano haciendo trazos limpios mientras tenía una sonrisa en su boca y una mirada que demostraba disfrutarlo.-¿Ves a aquellas chiquillas?, llévales esto-

En la mesa de alado se encontraba unas niñas una era rubia y tenía dos coletas, la otra era morena y castaña, tenía una sola coleta además de audífonos, ambas miraban una dirección, al seguirla se percató que era en la de James.

-¿Es el?-dijo La chica rubia mientras ella se acercaba lentamente.

-Es un genio-dijo la que tenía audífonos.

-¿Si?… a mí no me lo parece-continuo la rubia-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-

-James Isaac Neutrón-dijo la chica castaña que le miraba aburrida.

-Su nombre es tonto….-continuo la rubia sin prestarle atención a Mai que acababa de llegar a la mesa y ponía los helados en la mesa-A mí me parece más un Jimmy que un James. James es demasiado serio y él es algo… tierno, ya sabes por lo pequeño y el peinado de helado-

Mai sonrió era una buena descripción de James, pequeño chico y con un peinado extraño que lo hacía lucir curioso al mismo tiempo que encantador. Ella continúo su camino en dirección de James mientras veía como las chicas observaban con pesar hacia donde se dirigía. James ni siquiera se había percatado que se había marcado seguía hablando para el mismo.

-¿James?-llamo Mai para sacarlo de sus pensamientos-¿James?-grito con mucha más fuerza-¿James?-esta vez casi medio local lo escucho. No podría creer que su amigo siguiera metido en su mundo de ciencia.

-¿Jimmy?-Grito a todo pulmón resonando en cada espacio de la heladería mientras el parpadeaba viéndola.

-¿Jimmy?-repito el castaño girando su cabeza un poco.

-Lo siento-dijo Mai en voz baja recordando que era lo que aquella niña rubia había dicho,-Yo no quería decirte ese nombre, aquella niña rubia lo dijo y… lo siento, pero no me hacías caso-

James dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa que tenía a la única rubia que se intentaba ocultar en la banca pero con poco tino, aquellos ojos verdes le fascinaron parecían una esmeralda bien pulida y con un brillo que ni la ciencia podría hacer. Sonrió, el nombre era bonito, aunque era un diminutivo del suyo.

-Está bien-dijo James sonriéndole a su amiga- Aunque espero que no se te quede la costumbre-

-No… James-dijo Mai sonrojándose. Ella miro en dirección de las chiquillas donde la rubia se ponía roja y con esos ojos esmeraldas la observaba, sintió que si estuviera cerca de ella seguramente podría hacerle daño su mirada.

-¿Deberíamos irnos?-dijo Mai sintiendo la presencia de aquella niña mucho más pesada.

-Claro-Dijo James saltando de la banca y guardándose el plano que ahora tenía mucho más definidas las características de un Pero incluso la cola, aunque el cuerpo parecía cuadrado.-Vamos a mi casa, tengo unos nuevos juguetes que quiero mostrarte-

Enseguida salieron mientras la mirada de la rubia caía sobre de ellos. Siguieron caminando pasando por las calles sin mucha charla, así era siempre las caminatas con James, muy silenciosas mientras ella observaba como el observaba todo a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos, a veces se preguntaba si su amigo pensaba en todo que conllevaba las cosas que lo rodeaban.

James tenia curiosidad y como siempre le ganaba mucho antes de que el pudiera pensar que podría pasar.

-¿Por qué me dijiste Jimmy?-pregunto el chiquillo curioso, mientras la miraba fijamente, extraño en james.- ¿Tu lo inventaste?-

-No-Dijo apenada mai mientras se ponía algo sonrojada. James asintió mientras seguía caminando enseguida continuo hablando sorprendiendo mucho más a la niña.

-¿Dónde lo escuchaste?-dijo James mientras seguía caminando lentamente, intentando hacer tiempo, no porque quisiera seguir caminando con su amiga si no porque quería enterarse de todo antes de llegar a su casa, donde seguramente se pondría trabajar rápidamente olvidándose de todo.

-¿Viste a la niña rubia que estaba en la otra mesa?-pregunto Mai.

-Si…-dijo James aunque él no lo savia se había puesto completamente rojo. Había visto la escena cuando Mai había dejado los heraldos a las niñas, nunca había visto a una niña tan bonita aunque Mai no era fea pero algo lo atraía hacia aquella rubia, haciendo que quisiera hablarla, además de que solo por su imagen se había olvidado de su plano eso era un completo logro pues incluso a sus padres les costaba.

-Ella dijo que parecías más un Jimmy que un James-dijo Mai quitándole importancia aunque dentro de ella se moría un poco de la envidia, de que su amigo le hiciera más caso a lo dicho por una desconocida que por ella.

-Me gusta-dijo James sonriendo mientras pensaba en los ojos esmeralda de la rubia aunque se sonrojo al ver la cara de Mai, con la boca abierta y sonrojándose.- No…no de esa forma…. Me gusta el nombre… Jimmy… James en demasiado serio-

Ella solo miro a James mientras sonreía un poco, por el tartamudeo de su amigo. El simplemente sonrió para después seguir caminando en dirección de su casa.

*Fin Flashback

-¿Sigues ahí?-pregunto la voz de Libby, sacando del recuerdo a Cindy o más bien el recuerdo de Jimmy que seguía en su cabeza.

-Si-dijo mientras se sentaba para seguir platicando.-Por cierto ¿hoy no debiste salir con Sheen?-

-Me dijo que hoy era la noche de chicos, ya recuerdas siempre algunos días al mes se quedaba en la casa de Jimmy o su laboratorio. Para mí que solo quería ver esa película de terror con Carl para luego burlarse de el-dijo Libby sonriendo aunque claramente se oía un poco molesta.

-Las tima que ya no vivo enfrente-dijo Cindy sin darse cuenta de sus palabras pues se escuchaba pasos subiendo la escalera.-Te veo mañana Libby, ¿Creo que llego?-

-Hoo, ya, entonces, Hasta mañana-dijo Libby colgando el teléfono, Cindy simplemente dejo el teléfono en su buro mientras veía el picaporte de la puerta girarse, suspiro pesadamente.

-Ya llegue Cynthia-dijo la voz de su madre mientras entraba.

Cindy simplemente asentía, y tomaba una revista de su mesita de noche. Ella espero un rato que se fuera pero ella seguía parada ahí. Esa rutina la tenían desde que despertó del hospital, enterándose que ella había sido una de las principales que había expulsado a Jimmy de Retroville y de alguna forma ese día dejo de platicar de todo con su madre, la seguía respetando como su madre, pero ya nada era lo mismo, sin darse cuenta se habían alejado lentamente.

-¿Algún día podrás perdonarme?-pregunto su madre mirándola con aquellos ojos que conocía tan bien casi de súplica.

-Ya te he dicho que estas perdonada-dijo Cindy sin prestarle atención, era cierto la había perdonado pero a quien no podía perdonar era a ella misma.

-Si me dijeras que sucedió ese día podría corregir mis errores o ayudarte -dijo Su madre acercándose y sentándose a lado de ella, sintió el peso a su lado y dejo de ver la revista.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no puedo… no sé si pueda-dijo Cindy viendo a su madre, lentamente su madre le acaricio el cabello Cindy solo dejo que lo hiciera.

-Cindy, mi amor. No sé qué pasa contigo estos últimos días parecías ya recuperada y en cuanto regreso….-

-Él no tiene la culpa de nada, nunca lo has conocido como yo, Jimmy no podría herir a nadie a propósito. Pensé que todo estaría bien y solo lo empeore cuando…por pensar que…nunca debí-dijo Cindy tomando la mano de su madre mientras sentía unas lágrimas salir.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo tiernamente su madre besando su frente. Ya no era una niña pero aun añoraba los abrazos y besos de sus padres.

-Me pido que fuera su novia-dijo Cindy lentamente intentando externar todo lo que sentía pero era imposible años reprimiéndole hacia que siempre se le quedar atascado en la garganta.

-¿Y qué respondiste?-dijo su madre algo sorprendida, Cindy no capto si la noticia el alegro o la puso de malhumor. Cindy solo dejo salir unas lágrimas más recordando las palabras de Jimmy.

"¿Quieres una amistad?, Bien seremos amigos, pero tendrás que vivir con todo lo que implica" Ahora entendía esas palabras significaba que tendría que saber que aunque lo amara el continuaría con su vida sin que ella estuviera incluida.

-Le dije que no-dijo Cindy llorando mientras su madre la acurraba en sus brazos y solo dejaba que su hija siguiera soltando lo que por tantos años reprimía.


	5. Capitulo 5- Lo que pasa una vez siempre

**Más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? ¿Alguien me extraño?... No… bueno de todas formas aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Solo que antes les diré que estuve escribiendo la historia para tenerla más avanzada un así como escribo otras dos no es tan rápido que me lleguen ideas, así que será mensual… eso espero, pero no se preocupen la acabare de eso no hay duda.**

 **Así que disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo 5.- Lo que pasa una vez, siempre sucede una vez más.

A Jimmy le dolía todo el cuerpo mientras sentía que le sangraba la cabeza, sus manos ardían por los raspones, su pierna estaba lastimada por el golpe y aun así seguía avanzando lentamente, a trompicones y con la vista borrosa. No podía detenerse solo veía aquella casa en llamas, destruida y con una gran fumarola subiendo al cielo libremente. Debía de ser una pesadilla, nada de eso podía estar ocurriendo y sobre todo sus padres no podían estar muertos.

-Mamá-dijo Jimmy estirando la mano que sentía mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas-Papá-

Se tambaleo y estaba a punto de caerse, apenas y podía respirar, pero no quería pararía, no debía parar, su madre y su padre aun podían estar entre los escombros. Aunque su mente le gritaba que solo había una posibilidad de entre 10 millones que siguiera uno de ellos vivos, se aferraría a esa una posibilidad. Continúo con pesadez, arrastrando su pierna. Casi estaba ahí, 17 metros, debía de ayudarlos, 10 metros, solo debían de aguantar un poco más, 5 metros, porque la cabeza la dolía tanto no era momento de fallarles, 3 metros, sus piernas parecían gelatina empezando a fundirse, 2 metros, ya casi, 1 metro, solo un paso más. Un fuerte ruido sonó en su pierna, un dolor invadió todos sus sentidos subiendo desde su pierna hacia su cuerpo, cayo pesadamente mientras se golpeaba nuevamente la cara esta vez dejándole el olor a ceniza y quemándole un poco las manos con las brasas.

-Perdón-fue lo último que dijo Jimmy antes de caer inconsciente.

 **¿Qué es lo que paso? Regresemos ese mismo día en al mañana.**

Era muy temprano cuando Jimmy se levantó, se sentía apesadumbrado por sus recientes descubrimientos de los recuerdos perdidos de Mai que por cierto tenia Cindy. De alguna forma también lo molestaba el hecho de que aunque se había planteado el olvidar a la rubia de ojos esmeraldas, más le llegaba a la mente, recordando como sonreía, como sentía el calor de sus manos, su suave voz y recordaba esos besos que hacía mucho que extrañaba.

Se desperezo mientras veía a su canino mecánico en su estación de carga y como de vez en cuando sonaban sus engranajes. Se vistió rápidamente, lo mismo de siempre su camisa roja y negra, sus jeans azules y su chaqueta negra, no era una ocasión especial y aunque no veía a sus demás familiares desde hacía años, no lo emocionaba el encuentro ni tampoco le irritaba simplemente le daba igual. Como siempre intento peinarse pero cada peinado le disgustaba y decidió dejarlo igual que siempre. Tenía que admitirlo su forma de vestirse para un cumpleaños no era nada especial y menos cuando su humor estaba por los suelos, hacia 3 días que no hablaba con Cindy por la única razón que ambos habían estado ocupados o tal vez solo se evitaban mutuamente.

No había hablado con Mai desde ese día en el Candy Bar, pero Libby le recrimino nuevamente su salida con Betty, aunque se terminó enterando de alguna forma de todo lo que paso, simplemente lo siguió molestando, ahora por cómo había tratado a Betty y preguntándole de Mai. Cindy solo escucho la primera parte antes de disculparse y salir a su siguiente clase, hacia días que Jimmy veía como se pintaba poco a poco unas ojeras y sus ojos se veían rojos la mayor parte del día. Hubiera preferido no saber por qué pero a Libby se le salió decirle que era porque se ella sentía que a él no le importaba.

Jimmy no entendía la razón, ella lo había querido, aun así lo preocupaba. Era extraño que algo no entendiera podría saber todo de química, física, matemática, incluso de ingeniería espacial, pero si había algo que nunca comprendió era a Cindy Vortex. No entendía por qué a pesar de dolerle el ser simplemente amigos, lo había rechazo al declararle abiertamente sus sentimientos, dentro de su mente científica siempre había cosas binarias, sí o no, bueno o malo, calor o frio, pero esto no tenía una contestación dentro de la cual encajara perfectamente.

Unas semanas antes había estado dispuesto a llevarla al cumpleaños con toda su familia, incluso presentara formalmente como su novia, pero sus planes no habían salido como quiso, pensó en llevar a Mai solo como amiga pero prefería evitar malos entendidos y aunque lo negara tampoco quería ver el dolor que mostraba los ojos de Cindy, ese dolor al verlo hablar con Betty o algunas compañeras de la universidad surgía en esos ojos verdes.

Lo que culmino fue todo fue que su mamá le había prohibido llevar a Goddard, era un completo fastidio no poder tener algo con que distraerse sin en cambio esperaba que el día pasara rápidamente.

Bajo las escaleras en cuanto termino de arreglarse encontrándose con sus padres.

-Buenos días jimmbo-dijo Su padre luciendo su chaleco verde una corbata a juego y sus lentes, los mismos de siempre.

-Buenos días cariño-dijo su madre poniéndole un plato de huevos y salchichas enfrente.

-Buenos días-dijo Jimmy sonriéndoles, era lo único que había sido constante en toda su vida, sus padres estando ahí para él.- ¿A qué hora nos iremos?-

-En una hora-dijo su madre mientras se sentaba junto a su padre.

-Bien-dijo Jimmy sabía que el cumpleaños no era de mucha importancia, pero esperaba lograr algo importante en el trascurso del día, de alguna forma se sentía culpable de lo sucedido en el pasado y debía por lo menos intentarlo.

Comieron lentamente, platicando y alguna que otra carcajada por parte de los tres. Esperaron tranquilamente a que llegara la hora de salida, y Jimmy reviso el bolsillo de la chaqueta cerciorándose que ahí estuviera el papel dado en la tienda . Saliendo de su casa y subiéndose al auto familiar, esos días había tenido que comprarle una transmisión nueva, un nuevo medidor de velocidad y cambiado todo el sistema eléctrico, lo arreglo ya que era lo único que lo mantuvo lejos del laboratorio y al mismo tiempo con la mente ocupada, intentando de no obsesionarse con Cindy.

El viaje no fue tan largo como muchos otros que había tenido, pero tampoco fue corto, dándole el tiempo suficiente para dormirse un buen tiempo, sus padres platicaban trivialidades y como siempre eso lo hacía tener mucho más sueño. Se durmió sin percatarse que un foco de su reloj se ponía en rojo durante algunos segundos.

Despertó mientras su madre lo sacudía.

-Jimmy, cielo, ya llegamos-dijo su madre mientras él se desperezaba y asintió con la cabeza, salió del auto enfrente de él estaba de una casa muy bien arreglada, el pasto cortado, la cerca bien pintada y de alguna forma le daba malos recuerdos.

Más de una vez lo habían invitado y todas las veces siempre terminaba siendo una molestia para su familia, pero ahora no venía por nadie más que su único objetivo, esperaba que las cosas cambiara y si quería empezar seria por el único miembro que conocía o por lo menos con el que se identificaba más, sobre todo por ser diferente a las demás personas. Jimmy alguna vez fue aplastado por unos aros de juguete o mejor dicho por los juguetes de Eddie, Carl, Sheen e incluso su Padre estaban también atrapados.

El Malévolo Bebe había desactivado a Goddard o al menos eso creía. Nadie podría decir que no era un genio, pero Jimmy tenía una batería de respaldo para su canino amigo. Se libraron justo a tiempo para impedir que el pastel explotara y que su tía Amanda lo regañara. Después de que se lo llevara el suspiro pesadamente, él sabía bien que era ser un genio y estar entre personas de un IQ menor. No lo culpaba a veces también deseaba demostrar que su inteligencia lo hacía mejor que cualquier adulto. Gracias a Einstein que amaba a sus padres, tenía amigos verdaderos, algo curiosos y raros pero verdaderos amigos.

Jamás pensó que lo tendría que volver a enfrentar contra la liga de villanos menos que en una de sus tantas batallas lo envió a la era jurásica. Después de un tiempo Jimmy fue por él y llegaron a un acuerdo, nada de planes malévolos por un tiempo, sin en cambio el pequeño Eddie estuvo renuente a aceptar, después de que los pañales se le acabaran y el T-rex lo persiguiera sin descanso, acepto.

Así que ahí estaba en la casa de sus tíos, aunque a él no le agradara. Al acercarse a la casa se dio cuenta que no había cambiado en lo más minino, fueron a la patio trasero, su padre sostenía un regalo algo grande aunque el savia que no le agradaría al pequeño Eddie.

Cuando llegaron se dio cuenta que ahí estaba su tía Anabelle con sus cabellos que la hacían ver como loca, a Jimmy le sorprendió que seguían intactos mientras colocaba el colozal pastel sobre un tablón colocado en medio del patio. Tío Gomer con su cabello rojo y su lengua larga buscando al fondo de un frasco lleno de lo que parecía mermelada, sabía que amaba a su familia y aunque lo negara su excepciones eran Eddie y al su persona. Su tía abuela Amanda estaba en una silla para asolearse con lentes de sol y su cabello al aire, ella antes del incidente de con baby Eddie lo consideraba una molestia y una decepción para la familia, ahora era diferente más amable y un poco menos agresiva con él o por lo menos eso era lo visto en sus mensajes. Tío Newt (padre de Eddie) estaba terminando de decorar y al verlo frunció el ceño, sabía que desde que había destruido varias veces la ciudad los ataques de alíen's y demás no le terminaba de aceptarlo como familia y aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía miedo de que Eddie fuera como él. Tía kari(la madre de Eddie) ella parecía estar feliz de verlo aunque se mantenía platicando con tía Amanda, después de lo que había hecho Jimmy de hacer prometer a Eddie y de traerlo del pasado parecía contenta con el cambio de su hijo, aun así se mantenía al pendiente de que el pequeño genio no hiciera más planes malvados. A Jimmy aun le parecía extraño que todos los hermanos de su padre se parecieran tanto y que solo los diferenciaran ciertas cosas, gracias a Darwin que él no se parecía. Además había otro tanto de personas que no conocía un par de niños de la edad de su primo.

Saludo a todos con la mano y una gran sonrisa, solo algunos le gruñeron pero la mayoría se mostró normal.

-Ya llegaron los Neutrón-dijo Tío Gomer con su típica voz.

-Todos somos Neutrón-dijo una voz vieja y conocida que hiso sonreír a Jimmy.

-Grammy-Dijo Jimmy caminando rápidamente, a donde estaba su abuela favorita, aunque mucho mayor con el pelo blanco lentes para leer y su overol rosa, aquella mujer no había cambiado nada, solo que tal vez necesitaba una silla de ruedas para moverse.

Todos continuaron con sus cosas mientras él se dirigía a su abuela.

-¿Cómo está mi genio?-dijo Granny extendiendo los brazos para un brazo que inmediatamente le dio Jimmy, aun recordaba la vez que le revirtió la edad y aunque estaba tentando de regresarle un par de años, su abuela nunca lo quiso.

-Bien- dijo Jimmy intentando sonreír, ¿Por qué tenía nuevamente que recordar a Cindy?

-Ya veo-dijo Granny pareciendo inspeccionarlo con esos ojos azules.- ¿Seguro que no hay por ahí algo que te moleste?-

Como siempre que hablaba de su abuela sobre asuntos que fueran sentimentales parecía llevarle la delantera por una milla completa. Jimmy se planteó contarle y lentamente le relato mientras se sentaba en una silla y probaba un poco de los entremeses que había en la mesa.

-¿Cómo puede ser?, si te has puesto guapo y además con ese cerebro tuyo no ahí chico de tu edad igual-dijo Granny un poco indignada.

-No lo sé abuelita-dijo Jimmy suspirando tranquilamente- Nunca de niños nos llevamos bien del todo y nuestras peleas eran de a diario pero hubo un tiempo en que nosotros fuimos… no sé si clasificarlo como novios pero... si hubo besos y algunos sentimientos muy confusos-

-Naturalmente- dijo Granny con una sonrisa- A esa edad molestamos mucho a la persona que nos gusta, sobre todo para llamar su atención, pero el que ahora te rechazara no se… es muy raro-

-Yo también lo pienso-dijo Jimmy tranquilamente pensando en todo lo sucedido-Cindy me dijo que tenía algo que decirme algo que podía ser muy difícil para ella y que podría terminar con nuestra mistad-

-Entonces es algo muy grave-dijo Granny con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Jimmy mirando a su abuela.

-Porque a pesar de todos lo que ha pasado tu nunca has dejado de ser amigo de nadie, incluso con todos esos problemas y es más te apuesto mi dentadura a que en este mismo instante intentas ayudar a alguien-dijo Granny tan segura de sí que parecía más joven.

Jimmy se rasco la nuca, no era precisamente que quisiera ayudar a alguien simplemente cambiar las cosas y si tal vez mejorar su situación.

-No lo pienses mucho-dijo Granny al darse cuenta que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos- Ese es el problema de los genios, siempre piensan de mas-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Jimmy nuevamente, últimamente se sentía tonto por preguntar ese tipo de cosas.

-De donde crees que salió tu genio, tu abuelo era igual a ti o tal vez menos listo. Supongo que se saltó una generación y entonces tu primo y tu salieron con ese gen-dijo Granny con una sonrisa y sus ojos perdidos en el pasado.

-A sí que mis hijos no serán genios-dijo Jimmy pensando en la genética.

-No necesariamente pero podría ser-contesto su Abuela y señalo a un lado del patio.- ay de mí geniecito-

Un niño de cabello café con ojos azules con una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros, junto con un símbolo muy parecido a su átomo en la camisa, nada más que este eran elipses dispersas y sin ningún neutrón, solo un electrón girando. Jimmy sonrió se notaba que la vena científica estaba en ambos. Eddie lo miro a jimmy con indiferencia e ideas de envidia, pues a pesar de que algunos niños jugando, estaba solo y parado viendo a los demás.

-Ahora regreso- dijo Jimmy a su abuela y se encamino en dirección de Eddie.

El cual lo miro con aquellos ojos azules indicándole que no se acercara más, pero si Jimmy comprendió la mirada no le hizo caso solo continuo caminando hasta estar frente de él, pudo una rodilla en el suelo para estar a su altura.

-Hola Enano-dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa y enseguida Eddie se enfureció.

-NO SOY UN ENANO-grito con todas sus fuerzas llamando la atención de la todos los demás.

-No se peleen ahora-dijo Granny a la distancia advirtiéndole a ambos a la distancia, y ambos asintieron.

-Te molestan esos apodos, ¿verdad?-dijo jimmy aun con la sonrisa, se sentó en el pasto quedando a la altura de su primo.

-Todos mis compañeros me lo dicen-dijo Eddie completamente furioso.- No soy una pulga-

-Achaparrado, chaparro, bajo, pigmeo, liliputiense, pequeño, desmedrado, diminuto, geniecillo, gnomo, duende- entre más decía Eddie se ponía más furiosos pero Jimmy no le importo-pitufo, mini persona, kodomo, hormiga, oso de agua, tapón, son uno de los muchos apodos que me pusieron e durante los años en mi infancia-

Eddie abrió la boca y pareció consternado.

-No me gustaban en ese tiempo tampoco, yo era un niño pequeño, mucho más que tú incluso-dijo Jimmy muriendo en el aire, sonriendo de que Eddie fuera unos 3 cm más alto que en su niñez.- pero con el tiempo he pegado el estirón y ahora no me queda ninguno de esos apodos. Considera la genética y aumenta los porcentajes correspondiente con la altura de tu padre y madre, tienes un 95% de crecer tanto como yo e incluso puede que me superes. No te preocupes por eso, algún día crecerás-

Eddie parecía hacer cuentas en su mente y en un punto sonrió tanto que parecía un niño común y corriente. Tan pronto apareció la sonrisa cambio por una de confusión.

-¿Por qué me dices esto, james?-pregunto Eddie.- Después de todo lo que pasamos y te he hecho-

-Eres mi primo- dijo Jimmy suspirando recordando todos los líos que había tenido que pasar por su primo-y después de todo tu y yo somos los únicos de aquí que supera los 190 de IQ-

Ambos giraron su mirada y veían a sus familiares, el padre de Jimmy jugaba con unos patos de hule, Anabelle estaba intentando abrir una botella hacia el lado incorrecto, Amanda parecía entretenida terminando de decorar y gomer él estaba observando a las hormigas. Los dos suspiraron pesadamente.

-No me malentiendas amo a mis padres y a la abuela, de alguna forma quiero a todos los demás, pero nunca podre tener una plática sobre teoría cuántica con ellos o sobre las leyes de newton-dijo Jimmy sorprendiendo a Eddie- De todos los seres que habitan este planeta eres el único que veo como un genio. Y aunque en el pasado intentaste matarme… más de una vez… estoy seguro que no te tengo ningún rencor y que incluso quiero de verdad llamarte primo-

-Mientes-dijo Eddie con furia en sus pequeños ojos.- Nadie se interesaba en lo que yo hacía, tampoco me trataban con respecto a mi inteligencia, solo era un bebe para todos, un chiquillo que merecía un castigo solo por su inteligencia, apartado por no poder ser igual a los demás, solo un cero a la izquierda… por eso quise convertirme en el cero a la derecha que todos temerían-

-El electrón en el átomo que lograra una descarga y enviara información de la existencia, ¿No?-dijo Jimmy tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo…?-pregunto Eddie sorprendido.

-Aunque no lo creas yo era igual a ti-dijo Jimmy ofreciendo un sitio junto a el mientras empezaba a ver el cielo azul y claro. – Déjame contarte como era de Bebe-

Eddie dudo pero después de unos segundos se sentó y también comenzó a ver el cielo.

-No creas que tu capacidad de hablar y caminar de bebe fue única para ti, yo también lo pude hacer-dijo Jimmy recordando esos días- Mis padres jamás supieron que hacer conmigo, mientras ellos trabajaban yo me bajaba de mi cuna y buscaba los aparatos de la casa para maquinarias mejores, invente algo parecido a tu sonajero, un controlador para mi cuna y un sistema para que me pusiera como y pudiera dormir tranquilamente. Lamentablemente eso me acarreo problema igual que a ti, después de los regaños y ver que mis padres se portaban infantiles para mi parecer… bueno yo… me empezó a portar mal. Rompía cosas, hacia aparatos para que mis padres pasaran malos momentos incluso los retaba a que me siquiera tratando de esa forma.-

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-pregunto Eddie sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos, además de que se encimaba en la pierna de Jimmy para poder verlo mejor.

\- Lastime a mi papá-dijo Jimmy suspirando profundamente y con vergüenza aun después de tantos años.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Eddie con la boca abierta, a lo que jimmy sonrió.

-Yo estaba molesto, me habían enviado a dormir aun de día y no tenía sueño-dijo Jimmy recordando ese día.

-Odio eso-dijo Eddie molesto.

-Ya somos dos, en resumen utilice una juguete electrónico y un par de cosas que encontré en mi habitación y… intente hacer un radio sintonizador pero… exploto y comenzó a incendia parte de mi cuarto- dijo Jimmy mirando a su padre el cual le sonrió y le levanto la mano mostrando un hotdog, jimmy negó con la cabeza sonriéndole también- Yo no sabía cómo apagarlo y la alfombra era muy inflamable, el fuego me alcanzaría en cualquier segundo, aun así mi papá entro en la habitación, el fuego nos separaba. Mi padre entro pasando por el fuego y el me tomo y me cubrió con su cuerpo saliendo de la habitación. Mamá llego con un extintor y todo termino. Pero papá no había salido ileso en su brazo tenía una quemadura, una fea y muy grave.-

-Así que te sentiste mal de que el accidente dañara a tu padre y por eso dejaste de hacer cosas malas-dijo Eddie mirando el suelo.

-No-dijo Jimmy sonriendo un poco por la reacción del menor.

-¿Entonces?-dijo Eddie subiendo la cabeza y pareciendo confundido.

-Mi invento provoco el fuego, pero mi papá fue el que tomo la decisión de entrar por mí. Lo que me hizo cambiar mi actitud fue eso precisamente, a pesar de que mamá ya venía con el extintor, tomo la decisión de protegerme contra todo lo malo. A pesar de todo lo que les hacía pasar ellos seguían empeñados en que yo podía ser más, que necesitaba ser un niño normal y que me amaban con todo lo malo que había echo-

-Entiendo-dijo Eddie rascándose la nuca. Jimmy le alboroto el pelo y Eddie se sorprendió.

-Yo tampoco lo entendí en ese momento y aun ahí mucho que no entiendo pero de algo estoy seguro. Mi familia me amo con todas mis metidas de patas, mis desastres y todo el mal que provoque o cree. No lo supe incluso cuando era de tu edad, pero mi familia siempre estaba ahí, detrás de mí apoyándome cuando estaba a punto de caer- dijo jimmy señalando hacia atrás.

Eddie giro la mirada y se encontró con que sus padres estaban sentados y mirándolo, con los ojos preocupados y cuando se encontraron con los ojos del infante le sonrieron.

-No dijo que cambies de un día para otro, pero puedes intentarlo. Yo aún lo intento, no soy un fan de las reglas y la mayoría de las veces término rompiéndolas, solo hay que tomar día a día e intentar hacerlo mejor, por ti y por los que están detrás de ti-

Eddie se quedó mirando el cielo mientras Jimmy le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y lo apretaba, sorprendiendo a todos en aquel lugar.

-De todas formas si no puedes hacerlo yo estoy a un viaje en cohete y créeme te apoyare o te detendré de hacer algo malo- dijo Jimmy con una enorme sonrisa.-

Eddie se sonrojo y miro el suelo moviendo los ojos de un lugar a otro como pensando rápidamente, jimmy lo sabía pues el había echo eso muchas veces.

-Aun te cuesta encontrar las respuestas ¿verdad?- dijo Jimmy.

-Si- contesto Eddie avergonzado.

-A mí me pasaba lo mismo, aun me pasa- dijo Jimmy sonriendo era uno de los recientes recuerdos que había obtenido por su encuentro con Mia – Te contare como aprenda un ritual que me ayudaría-

-No creo en la magia-dijo Eddie alzando una ceja.

*Flash back*

Jimmy estaba en su pupitre del jardín de niños, tenía que dibujar un día normal en su casa, es decir: su mamá, papá y el, pero para un genio como el, eso era poco tenía que dibujar todo desde su casa habitación, incluso incluiría los planos del perro que construiría, aunque sus padres se lo habían prohibido 54 veces. Y secretamente ya había juntado piezas empezados a armar y guardado en su closet de la habitación.

Aun así no tenía ni idea de dónde empezar tal vez, por un plano de su casa, pero era demasiado para la pequeña hoja que tenia y aunque era bueno haciendo escalas a puro ojo no podía meter todo en una hoja de 30 cm por 20 cm. La maestra los había dejado solos en lo que iba a ver unos asuntos en la dirección, dejando a un alumno más grande para vigilarlos, aunque el claramente estaba metido en sus revistas de superhéroes.

-Mira Jimmy-dijo Mia a su lado sonriendo y levantando su hoja, tenía a su padre y madre enfrente de lo que parecía el arco de la puerta del Candy bar, pero todo estaba sin escala e inclusos sus padres lucían extraños, además de que había dejado un hueco seguramente para dibujarse a ella misma.

-Te quedo bonito-dijo Jimmy suspirando pesadamente.

Nadie se le comparaba en su mente y aunque se había acostumbrado seguía irritándole que las personas se comportaran tan… tan…no tenía las palabras para explicarlo o no las podía ni pensar, todavía no le dejaban escuchar las palabrotas que solía decir los mayores.

-Parece que tú no has dibujado nada-dijo Mia acercándose a su hoja.

-No sé cómo hacerlo-dijo Jimmy irritado.

-¿Jimmy Neutrón sin saber hacer algo?-dijo Mia sorprendida-¿Quién eres tú?-

-James Isaac Neutrón, hijo de Judy y Hugh Neutrón, futuro dueño de un perro-dijo sin entender el sarcasmo en las palabras de su amiga. La cual rodo los ojos segura que su amigo no había entendido y chasqueando la lengua al nuevamente escuchar de aquel perro.

-¿Cuántas veces te han dicho que no puedes tener un perro?-pregunto Mia continuando su dibujo.

-54 veces-contesto Jimmy intentando concentrarse y encontrar la solución.

\- ¿No crees que se enojen al enterarse que estas construyéndolo?-pregunto Mia alzando la vista de su dibujo.

\- No será necesario hacer que haga ejercicio el será de acero y no lo necesitara, no se necesitara bañar o no a menos que tenga fugas o que se le llenen de suciedad sus engranes y eso pasara por lo menos una vez al año, no gastaremos en comida para perro ya que comerá chatarra metálica, podrá dormir en mi laboratorio y mi cuarto por que no soltara perro y las condiciones ambientales no le afectaras, será listo e incluso ayudara en la protección de la casa. Me quedara genial y no podrán decir que no-volvió a recitar su ya muy frecuente respuesta ante Mia.

-Suena fenomenal, aun así dudo que no se enojen-dijo Mia suspirando otra vez y continuando con su dibujo.

Jimmy regreso a su dibujo mientras cerraba un ojo he intentaba calcular como hacer el primer trazo, algo lo golpeo en el hombro y su lápiz salió despedido de su mano y cayó al suelo de sentón.

-Lo siento, no te vi, pequeño-dijo una niña rubia de ojos verdes y con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

Cynthia Aurora Vortex se había cambiado de clase apenas una días y por alguna razón siempre buscaba la forma de molestarlo. Lucia como cualquier niña a excepción que era alta para su edad, y con aquellas dos coletas parecía mucho más grande.

-Ya no lo molestes-dijo Mia enojada y mirando a Cynthia

El simplemente recogió su lápiz y con rapidez se levantó, se sacudió el polvo he intento no molestarse, no quería tener enemigos y mucho menos a alguien que lo odiara.

-Deja que el enano se defienda-dijo Cynthia.

-Él estaba tranquilo y tú lo empujaste-dijo Mia con una mirada de furia.

-Es que no lo vi parece una pulga-dijo Cynthia devolviéndole la mirada.

\- Ya- Dijo Jimmy sintiéndose culpable por la pelea- No pasó nada, dejémoslo así-

-pero, jimmy no puedes…-dijo Mia levantándose bruscamente.

-Eso deja que el nerd se concentre-dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Cállate-dijo Mia con la cara roja- Solo te gusta molestarlo por todo-

Cynthia la miro con una mirada que hiso temblar a todos incluso a Jimmy, Mia comenzó a temblar tanto que a Jimmy le pareció un helado a punto de derretirse, fue por lo cual él se puso protectoramente delante de Mia, era su única amiga y no dejaría que sintiera de esa forma

-Quítate Nerdtron-grito Cynthia furiosa- déjame ver como ese suave malvavisco-

-¿Althaea officnalis?-pregunto Jimmy sin entender, la referencia al apellido de Mia (malverick, para quien lo olvida).- ¿Qué tiene que ver una planta con Mia?-

-¿De qué hablas Nerdtron?-pregunto Cynthia sin entender.

-Soy neutrón-dijo Jimmy comenzando a enojarse- No me digas Nerdtron, ni enano o pulga-

-Entonces si te puedes defender ¿verdad? Nerdtron-dijo Cynthia con malicia.

-No me digas así o yo… yo… yo-dijo Jimmy su mente pensaba rápidamente, pero que podía decirle a Cynthia si su mente no podía a completar un simple dibujo, cálculos aritméticos y científicos pan comido pero para cosas artísticas era un desastre completamente.

-¿O Qué?-pregunto Cythia entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Te diré Cindy- dijo Jimmy sin pensar, lamentablemente para su mente eso sonaba lindo y tierno.

-¿Cindy?-dijo la rubia como si no entendiera y luego sonrió.- Valla genio, gracias es muy lindo-

Jimmy no entendía si era sarcasmo o lo decía de verdad pero se sintió avergonzado con las mejillas rojas y sus problemas para hacer algo artístico se volvían más difíciles. Mia vio lo confuso que estaba Jimmy y lo tomo de la mano alejándolo de Cynthia.

-¿Qué te sucede Jimmy?-pregunto Mia algo temerosa.

-No soy bueno en cualquier área creativa-dijo Jimmy temblando un poco- Si lo intento me paralizo y solo… solo…. No puedo-

-Entonces te daré un ritual para tranquilizarte-dijo Mia alzando sus manitas moviendo los dedos como si fuera una hechicera.

-No creo en la magia-dijo Jimmy mirando con extrañeza a su amiga.

-Solo cierra los ojos-dijo Mia irritada. Jimmy no quería hacerla enojar así que los cerró. Solo escuchaba el murmullo de voces a su espalda.

-¿Ahora ya estás en tu cerebro?-dijo Mia tranquilamente.

-No entiendo-dijo Jimmy aún más extrañado.

-Bien, solo imagínate tu cerebro, con tu creas que es-dijo Mia suspirando.

\- Se cómo es un cerebro-corrigió jimmy rápidamente.

-Yo no dije que no lo supieras-dijo Mia pasándose una mano por la cara- Ahora imagínate las cosas que te salen mal y lo que tienes a la mano-

Jimmy no supo como pero estaba dentro de su mente y veía a Cynthia y claramente su hoja sin dibujar, su lápiz.

-ahora… piensa-dijo Mia con un tono de voz tembloroso.

-¿Qué?-dijo Jimmy abriendo los ojos de golpe- es tu solución solo pensar-

-Tienes algo mejor-dijo Agachando la mirada.

-La verdad… no-dijo Jimmy suspirando, nuevamente cerro los ojos con fuerza, intentando nuevamente llegar a su mente a su área creativa y ahí estaba de nuevo su hoja su lápiz solo que esta ves solo no estaba Cynthia.

-piensa-dijo Jimmy en voz baja- Piensa, piensa-

Algo surgió de repente una luz y entonces lo entendió, ese acto había abierto parte de su área creativa, pues había surgido un perro de metal con cabeza abalada y un cuerpo cuadrado.

-Lo tengo-dijo Jimmy sonriendo y entonces vio como Mia sonreía ambos regresaron a donde estaba Cynthia con las manos en la cadera y parecía confusa. Jimmy solo se sentó y comenzó a dibujar, ante lo cual mía y Cynthia abrieron la boca.

No sabía como pero dibujaba a una velocidad rápida y en un parpadeo tenía un dibujo algo burdo de lo que era su casa y en la cocina puso a su madre, en el salón a su padre con sus patos y a él en el techo con un perro robótico jugando a lo que parecía traer la pelota pero con una llave inglesa.

-¿Qué haces jimmy/Nerdtron?-dijo Mia y Cindy confundidas.

-Tengo la solución a mi dibujo, gracias Mia, gracias Cindy-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de sacar sus reglas y comenzar a mejorar su dibujo, luego los colores y por el resto de la hora se perdió terminado un dibujo muy realístico.

*Fin flash back*

-Así que de esa forma encuentras respuestas a los problemas que no puedas entender-dijo Eddie sorprendido y mirando extrañado a Jimmy.

-Sí, mi amiga es rara pero supongo que se le ocurrió una buena idea-dijo Jimmy riéndose un poco.- Además ese día le di un apodo lindo a… una amiga-

Eddie cerro los ojos – piensa, piensa, piensa- dijo pero abrió los ojos decepcionado.- Nada-

Jimmy se rasco la nuca y entonces se le ocurrió algo. Y se lo dijo al oído, Eddie cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió sonrió, al parecer había funcionado. Estaban a punto de hablar cuando un grito los alerto.

-Chicos, ya es hora del pastel-dijo Granny con una enorme sonrisa- No podemos empezar sin mis dos genios-

-Ya vamos-dijo Jimmy sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo a Eddie este palideció y comenzó a ver el cielo insistentemente, como si buscara algo.- ¿Te preocupa algo?-

-No-dijo Eddie con voz baja.

Ambos caminaron hacia el pastel, mientras que Jimmy sonreía Eddie iba con la vista clavada en el suelo. Jimmy se preguntó que había echo para poner a su primo en ese estado, después del pastel se lo preguntaría. Todo trascurrió con normalidad, Eddie y su canción de cumpleaños, soplando las velas e incluso felicitado por casi todos, mientras le entregaban diferentes regalos, casi ninguno parecía gustarle a Eddie. Él se sus padres era una patineta, aunque tía Kari no le parecía que un niño tuviera algo "tan peligroso". Sin en cambio Eddie sonrió torcidamente y agradeció con un abrazo a su madre y padre.

-Solo falta Jimmy-dijo Su tío Newt con una sonrisa en su boca.

-No creo que trajera nada- dijo Tio Gomer burlonamente.

Sin en cambio Jimmy fue a Eddie y saco un papel y se lo puso en sus manitas. Eddie lo leyó sus ojos se abrieron y subió la vista con una sonrisa nunca antes vista en aquel niño.

-Gracias-dijo Saltando mientras lo abrazaba- es lo mejor que me han dado-

-¿Un papel?- cuestiono Tío Gomer.

Tío Newt y Kari vieron el papel y se pusieron pálidos.

-¿UN EQUIPO DE LABORATORIO PROFESIONAL?-gritaron mientras se caían en una silla.

-¿EN QUE PENSABAS JAMES?-Grito Tío Newt con fuerza.

-Eddie es un genio, no pueden retenerlo. Aunque ustedes lo intenten el encontrara la forma de hacer experimentos de crear cosas, de aprender. Yo he pasado por su lugar y sé que es mejor apoyarlo que tratar de controlarlo-dijo Jimmy sonriéndole a sus padres, ambos se avergonzaron un poco- Por eso creí correcto darle el equipo correcto para poder hacer que no valla explotar algo por ser echo con chatarra, créanme a mí me han explotado muchas cosas-

Nadie se rio pero ambos primos se miraban con complicidad mientras que Eddie seguía atónito.

-No sé cuándo llegue pero será hoy-dijo jimmy mirando a Eddie- Recuerda que cualquier duda puedes mandarme un mensaje- señalo su reloj.

Eddie palideció. Miro a Jimmy y abrió la boca balbuceando cosas imcomprencibles, hasta después de unos segundos.

-Tienes que irte-dijo Eddie rápidamente y empujándolo con cara preocupada- Corre a tu laboratorio, tienes que estar listo-

-¿para qué?-dijo Jimmy sorprendido y preocupado-¿Qué es lo que…?-

No pudo continuar un sonido chirriante salió de su reloj y los tres focos se pusieron en rojo de golpeé, jimmy sintió una punzada en su corazón mientras que veía aquella advertencia o más bien de algo que estaba sucediendo. Alzo la vista y Eddie tenía los ojos llorosos y se cubría la cara.

-Ellos ya vienen y yo… yo les ayude-dijo Eddie entrecortadamente.

-¿Quién viene?-pregunto Jimmy algo espantado y un poco herido por su primo.- ¿A que les ayudaste?-

-Yemusianos-dijo Eddie apretando los puños- Viene por todos….-

-Poultra-dijo Jimmy entendiendo que era la tercera vez que lo intentarían revivirla.

-No-dijo Eddie negando con la cabeza-Mucho peor, esta vez ellos, la….-

No pudo terminar un sonido atronador surgió del cielo, haciendo que nada se escuchara y que cualquier sonido se apagara. Naves de un tamaño gigantesco se volvían visibles a la vista de todos, y como si fuera una gran nube taparon el sol.

-Eddie-dijo jimmy rápidamente mirando a su primo- Lo que sea que hiciste ya paso. ¿Aun piensas en continuar con tu forma de ser?-

-No-dijo Eddie rápidamente.-seré mejor, lo prometo-

-Lleva a todos a la casa y protégelos, sé que tienes algunos aparatos construidos, utilízalos si es necesario.-dijo jimmy luego miro a todos, tenían la cara pálida y la boca abierta- sigan las instrucciones de Eddie y cuídense entre ustedes, regresare en cuanto pueda-

Jimmy toco su anillo y se desplego una imagen holográfica, movió uno de arillos que la conformaban y de pronto cambiaban tan rápido que solo el reconocía sus inventos, hasta que la encontró apretó el anillo y de repente se materializo una mochila verde con un símbolo amarillo. La mayoría ya iba hacia aquella casa mientras él se colocaba con dificultad la mochila.

-Cariño-dijo Su madre y el la miro estaba pálida y aun así parecía tranquila- ve con cuidado y por favor no seas tan temerario-

-Es jimmbo de quien hablamos, él lo lograra. Después de todo es tu hijo-dijo Su padre con orgullo en su voz y alzando sus pulgares.

-Manténganse a salvo, regresare por ustedes-dijo Jimmy abrazándolos.

-Solo se fuerte mi niño-dijo Su madre mientras le sonreía.

Jimmy miro a Eddie que estaba temblando. Y señalaba el cielo. Un holograma grande y del tamaño de las naves apareció. Era de un Yemusiano con su contenedor dorado y una seis en romano, todo de dorado y una corona encima del vidrio, pero lo que llamaba la atención era que su voz era gruesa y fría.

-Hola tierra soy el rey Hoocot. Estamos de regreso y esta vez su Héroe no estará para salvarlos. Así que preparen sus maletas están a punto de hacer un viaje largo y sin un final feliz.-dijo mientras se ría malévolamente- Ahora mis queridas sub especie prepárense para ser abordados. Y ahora Jimmy Neutrón el fustigador de mi padre, creo que sería justo si destruyo tu ciudad como tú destruiste la mía-

La imagen se disolvió, Jimmy apretó los puños, Retroville corría peligro nuevamente por su culpa. Apretó el botón de sus cohetes y estos encendieron de formaba brusca sacudiéndolo, se mantuvo en el aire con el impulso y estaba dispuesto a salir rápidamente.

-Jimmy-grito la voz de Eddie, casi desesperado.

-Ahora no Eddie-grito Jimmy antes de impulsarse con la mochila y comenzando a subir a una velocidad constante. Toco las luces rojas y el reloj comenzó a vibrar, se lo llevo cerca de la boca- Goddard Protocolo: Techo.-

Un ladrido indico que el protocolo ya estaba activado.

-Goddard escucha bien mi prioridad es el corazón, protege el corazón a toda costa-grito Jimmy mientras volvía a escuchar un ladrido- te veo pronto amigo-

No recordaba que aquella mochila estuviera desestabilizada ni que se sintiera tan incómoda, tal vez era porque no la había ocupado en años. Como solo necesitaba moverse para cambiar la dirección en la que volaba, movió su anillo y de ella apareció una extraña antena con uno de esos dibujos que podían hipnotizar a las personas, saco unos cables mientras se cortaba con el cobre del cable y comenzaba a sangrar los dedos, aun así los logro unir a una entrada en su reloj y comenzó a cambiar ciertas cosas del Hypno-rayo, si cambiaba la batería y podía modificar un poco el Hardware podía hacer un rayo que deshabilitara las naves. El tumulto y ruido de personas en pánico se escuchaba incluso a su velocidad de vuelo. Necesitaba apurarse.

Continuo volando y cambiando su dispositivo hasta que de repente una nave diferente apareció sobre de él, estaba muy cerca del centro de Retroville. AL fin acabo el dispositivo, cuando las naves empezaban a desplegar un rayo verde.

-Escanea la nave-dijo al reloj, el reloj mostro un 100% y todos los dispositivos a su capacidad máxima.

El alzo el dispositivo y apretó el gatillo dirigiéndolo hacia una nave, el rayo era una concentración de un pulso electromagnético, revoto en la base de la nave y salió disparado en otra dirección.

-¿Qué?-dijo Jimmy aterrado mirando la nave.

Era su invento, un recubrimiento y campo antimagnético que repelería cualquier ataque y dado que anterior mente había utilizado el pulso electromagnético podía repeler cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo había llegado su tecnología a manos de los yemusianos?, ¿Acaso no había desactivado todos sus inventos?, ¿El A.T.O.M.O tenía algo que ver?

-Veo que estas sorprendido-dijo La vos de Hoocot.

Giro su vista y entonces vio al yemuciano con su coraza protectora y su centro verde.

-¿Qué quieren?, ¿Por qué regresaron a la tierra?-pregunto Jimmy furioso.

-Queremos venganza por mi padre el rey Goobot y regresamos por una sencilla razón… regresamos por ti, james-dijo Hoocot con voz chillona y algo rara.

-¿Por qué otros pagan por lo que yo hice?-pregunto Jimmy mirándolo con odio.

-O pagaras créeme que aparas, te quitare lo mismo que tú me quitaste-dijo Hoocot con la misma mirada.

-¿quítate? Yo no te he quitado nada, Goobot vino a buscar problemas y yo hice que regresara a su planeta-dijo Jimmy sintiendo vibraciones en su mochila.

-Mentiroso, tu raza no es más que un montón de despreciables seres-dijo Hoocot pareciendo burbujear dentro de su carcasa protectora- Tu mataste a mi padre y yo ahora acabare contigo-

-Yo no mate a tu padre, solo lo regrese a su planeta-dijo Jimmy abriendo los ojos y pensando que le paso a Goobot.

Hoocot mirando los rayos verdes, Jimmy también lo hizo mientras se aterrorizaba miles de rayos y dentro de ellos miles de personas, no solo adultos como la primera vez si no también niños, jóvenes, ancianos e incluso bebes.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-pregunto Jimmy accionando una vez más su reloj si quería evitar muchas cosas debía como decía su padre poner todo en el asador, es decir enviar toda la energía de su reloj al pulso electromagnético e incrementarlo cien veces, para atacar la nave nodriza y que todas salieran afectadas.

-Ya te lo he dicho, te quitare lo que tú me arrebataste. Solo con la diferencia que esto será un dos por uno-dijo Hoocot con una sonrisa malévola.

-No-dijo Jimmy tragando duro.

-Ya está en progreso-dijo Hoocot movió un dispositivo en su coraza y de repente desapareció.

De la nave nodriza salió un misil con forma de pollo mientras que se dirigía a toda velocidad por donde había venido Jimmy. Movió reloj y envió toda la energía al dispositivo, apunto a la nave y sin pensarlo la acciono, un segundo después el rayo golpeo la nave y esta pareció recorrida por electricidad. Vio su reloj, la nave seguía integra al 100% pero su propulsor principal y medio de teletrasportación habían sido dañados, pero la guía del misil seguía intacta.

Pensó en las palabras de aquel ser, si quería quitarle lo mismo que según él le arrebato eso era a sus… No podía. Un panel triangular salió volando en su dirección pero él ya estaba acelerando a lo máximo de su mochila propulsora, no podía permitir que ese misil llegara antes que él. El panel lo alcanzo y con la voz de vox dijo.

-Este es el sistema de protección Neutrón permanezca debajo del panel y no se asuste, está a salvo.-

-Código de protección, foxtrot, alfa, Mike, dos-dijo Jimmy con la voz alta para que el panel lo escuchara bien.

-Código recibido, directiva protección a Judy y Hugh neutrón-dijo Vox y salió disparada hacia adelante a mayor velocidad que la de jimmy.

Continuo volando, veía el panel sin perderlo de vista y a lo lejos el misil cada vez acercándose mas. A los pocos segundos la casa de sus tíos estaba cerca y el panel no había alcanzado el misil.

-Vamos, más aprisa, necesito más velocidad-decía Jimmy entre dientes mientras la casa se veía más, grande.

El panel al fin alcanzo el misil y antes de que lo rebasara el misil desplego algo parecido a unos discos plateados del tamaño de una tapa de botella y salieron dispersas alrededor de él, tocaron el panel y este exploto en cada dirección. ¿Cómo podía ser que todos sus diseños estaban en manos de los Yemusianos?, ¿El A.T.O.M.O las había vendido a los mejores postores del universo?

Jimmy sentía como la mochila propulsora ardía y como vibraba más que nunca, la había llevado a los límites de su maquinaria. El misil ya estaba a solo unas cuadras y antes de que pudiera hacer algo apunto el pulso electromagnético al misil, tal vez tendría un poco de energía en sus circuitos, era una locura para cualquiera con lógica, pero eran su familia no dejaría que ese misil llegara. Apunto a la mochila y galo del gatillo, nada paso pero los propulsores ganaron velocidad, el electromagnetismo del residuo de energía debía haber alineado todo el sistema y ahora funcionaba a su tope.

Antes de lo pensado alcanzo el misil he intento acercarse pero nuevamente los propulsores fallaron, no solo vibraron esta vez explotaron y Jimmy se vio caer mientras el misil se alineaba con la casa de sus tío, no podía hacer nada caía y estaba solo a unos segundos. Miro la ventana veía a su tia kari y a su abuela, puso observar a su padre mirando por la ventana y su madre apoyada en su hombro ocultando su rostro. Era un completo inútil ni siquiera cuando su familia lo necesitaba sus inventos funcionaba y todo se ponía en su contra nuevamente.

-DETENTE-grito Jimmy mientras caía, con los ojos llorosos y una presión en su pecho que ahogaba las palabras.

El misil cruzo sus últimos metros a máxima velocidad.

-NO-Grito Jimmy desgarrándose la garganta.

La explosión que siguió no pudo ahogar el grito de Jimmy mientras, la onda expansiva lo empujaba de lado, traspasando un árbol que le rasgaba la piel y cortaba todo lo que tocaba, rodo por el techo de la casa de enfrente, su pierna golpeo la chimenea duramente y grito de dolor, salía del techo volando y aterrizaba en matorral, al correa de la mochila se rompió y callo bruscamente al suelo estaba quemada y tan negra que no pareció la misma. El dolor era lo que sentía Jimmy un dolor intenso por todo el cuerpo cubierto de aire caliente, humo y ceniza, pero su mayor dolor era en su pecho donde apenas y podía sentir sus palpitaciones.

Todo era demasiado lento para él, pero se levantó escuchaba los sonidos de cosas cayendo, pero él ya estaba caminando en dirección de la casa de sus tíos, al pasar la casa la vio bien un cráter de 10 metros de diámetro con madera, fuego y tierra por todos lados. Mientras una columna de humo se alzaba en ese cielo azul, las naves se iban lentamente, mientras que el holograma de Hoocot volvía a parecer.

-Diviértete en tu planeta, Jimmy-dijo pero con una voz diferente, no era Hoocot, aquella voz era de Antoni.-Deseabas ser el único por ahora lo eres-

 **Treinta minutos antes en un parque cerca de la universidad de Retroville.**

Cindy estaba revisando su trabajo para la universidad, necesitaba terminarlo pronto y tal vez pronto podría ir a ver a jimmy. Los últimos días era como si ambos se evitaran aunque realmente no podía ver lo sin sentir el impulso de decirle los oscuros secretos del corazón. Aun así savia que no pasaría nada bueno si lo hacía, de todas formas lo aria.

Se sentía cansada los últimos días no había dormido y todo por culpa de ese genio con peinado de helado y esos ojos tan azules. Solo deseaba poder estar a su lado y de alguna forma componer lo que ella misma había fracturado.

Guardo todo en su mochila mientras veía a los niños jugar bajo la supervisión de sus padres. Una chica con cabello amarado en una coleta largo y negro con ojos café intenso y una chamarra negra se acercaba hacia ella. Cindy la reconoció, tenía suficientes recuerdos de ella y jimmy juntos para no reconocerla. Podía hacer como que no la vio y salir de ahí, pero su orgullo y las ganas de hablar sobre que pasaba con jimmy le hicieron esperar.

Mia llego a ella y se sentó a su lado como si fuera solo una persona que Cindy esperaba. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

-Sabes quién soy ¿no?- dijo Mia seria.

-Sí y ¿tú sabes quién soy?-devolvió Cindy no dejaría que la intimidara.

-Como si no aparecieras en cada historia de Jimmy, incluso cuando me mude escucha historia de lo que hacía Jimmy y en todas las ellas siempre aparecía una rubia, supuse que era tu-dijo Mia alzando los hombros.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Mia?-pregunto Cindy decidida.

-Saber por qué rechazaste a Jimmy-dijo Mia sin ningún problema, pero la pregunta había desconcertado a Cindy.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Cindy fulminándole con la mirada- Así que malvavisco mejor que no te entrometas-

-Tú y tus apodos-dijo Mia suspirando pesadamente-Bueno solo quería decirte dos cosas, la primera es que fuiste una tonta en rechazar a alguien como Jimmy y la segunda es que a mi si me interesa tener el amor de Jimmy, así que peleare por el aun si tengo que curarlo de las heridas que le dejaste-

Cindy abrió la boca y la miro con miedo, no porque Mia le impusiera más buen porque si ella se acercaba a Jimmy ahora estaba seguro que de alguna forma lo perdería y aunque ella lo había pensado y sabía que sería lo mejor, le dolería y dañaría mucho. Tendría que decirle que ella también pelearía pero… no podía… no debía, ella no tenia en derecho de decir que podía estar con Jimmy de ninguna forma, ser su amiga era ya una tortura por sus secretos.

-Bien-dijo Cindy agachando la mirada y con voz dolida.- Pues quedártelo-

-Yo pensaba que Cynthia Aurora Vortex era alguien que peleaba por lo que quería-dijo Mia desconcertada.

-Cállate-dijo Cindy con furia. – Solo quiero que Jimmy sea feliz y conmigo jamás….-

No pudo acabar un estruendo sacudió todo y delante de ella aparecieron naves Yemusianas. Cindy y Mia se levantaron de golpe mientras aparecían más y más.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Mia aterrada

-Naves yemusianas-dijo Cindy con rapidez- Necesitamos ir al laboratorio, ahora-

Comenzó a correr rápido y con Mia junto a ella.

-Pero no podemos entrar sin el ADN de Jimmy-dijo Mia alterada.

-Yo sí puedo-dijo Cindy decidida mientras cruzaban la calle corriendo y evadiendo algunos coches que se paraban para ver las naves.

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-Jimmy me dio una clave de acceso especial-dijo Cindy sin pensar y se dio cuenta que era un error. Nadie más que ella y Jimmy lo sabían. Se lo había dado para una emergencia o si de verdad estaba en peligro.

Mia por toda contestación gruño, mas no pudo decir nada pues un holograma apareció.

-Hola tierra soy el rey Hoocot. Estamos de regreso y esta vez su Héroe no estará para salvarlos. Así que preparen sus maletas están a punto de hacer un viaje largo y sin un final feliz.-dijo un yemusiano muy parecido a Goobot- Ahora mis queridas sub especie prepárense para ser abordados. Y ahora Jimmy Neutrón el fustigador de mi padre, creo que sería justo si destruyo tu ciudad como tú destruiste la mía-

-Jimmy no destruyo nada-dijo Cindy furiosa- El solo rescato lo que se llegó Goobot-

-¿Quién?- pregunto Mia desconcertada.

-Después te cuento, ahora tenemos…¿Qué?-dijo Cindy llevándose la mano al cuello y ahí donde Tania el regalo de jimmy, el corazón de oro y plata con la gema en el centro. El corazón vibraba mucho y de repente se abrió.

-Código de protección, corazón activado, enviando señal a Techo-dijo la voz de vox.- Enviando a Goddard pane actuación completa. Cindy por favor espera donde estés-

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Mia con la mirada confundida y un poco pálida.

-Vi que en los planos del laboratorio de jimmy llamo a uno protocolo techo, pero era literalmente el techo de su laboratorio-dijo Cindy observando el cielo en busca de Goddard- Si viene Goddard estaremos seguras-

-¿Consiguió construir a Goddard?-pregunto Mia abriendo más los ojos.

-Construirlo, modificarlo e incluso hacerlo un perro casi real-dijo Cindy aun observando el cielo y como si sus ruegos internos fueran contestados 3 motas aparecieron en el cielo, dos de ellas planas y con un toque triangular mientras que el del centro era el canino mecánico y mascota de Jimmy.

Una sombra apareció encima de ella, una de las naves venia hacia ellas y un rayo verde se acercaba amenazando a amabas chicas.

-Corre- Dijo Cindy tirando del brazo de Mia que se había paralizado.

Ambas en dirección de Goddard y aquellos paneles. Antes de que se deliran cuenta unas cuantas naves más estaban lanzando sus rayos intentando acorralarlas. Ambas se pararon he intentaron ponerse a salvo pero invertiblemente los rayos las alcanzarían.

-Esto es malo-dijo Mia con voz temblorosa.

-Confía en el-dijo Cindy sabiendo que aquel protocolo techo era obra de jimmy.

-No está aquí-dijo Mia tragando duro.

-El no, pero su ingenio si-dijo Cindy al momento de escuchar un ladrido algo mecánico.

Antes de que se diera cuentas los paneles reflejaban los rayos verdes y Goddard estaba a sus pies de ambas chicas gruñendo y sacando un dispositivo igual al que reflejaba los rayos. Los paneles se acoplaron a ellos como si fuera una pequeña casa de campaña que reflejaba los rayos verdes y que evitaban que cualquier cosa pasara. Los siguientes minutos fueron aterradores a pesar de que ambas estaban protegidas. Personas corriendo de los rayos atrapados y siendo trasportado a las naves, no paso mucho en lo que el pueblo había sido vaciado de personas incluso de niños y ancianos.

-No otra vez-dijo Cindy mirando con temor como cada persona era levitada

-Esto paso antes ¿no?-dijo Mia también con temor- escuche de eso se llamó, el ataque secuestro de los yemusianos. Solo pasó aquí en Retroville-

-Goddard-dijo Cindy esperando que la mascota de jimmy le hiciera caso- de que extensión es el ataque-

Goddard levanto una antena y los paneles se alzaron n su totalidad hacia el cielo. El perro levanto una tapa de adelante y en su pantalla verde mostro un "100%".

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto Mia sorprendida.

Goddard ladro y entonces mostro un globo terráqueo cubierto de puntos tojos totalmente.

-Un ataque mundial-dijo Cindy cerrando los ojos y rezando que todos estuvieran bien y que Jimmy estuviera haciendo algo en contra de la invasión.


	6. Capitulo 6-Cuando nada es seguro todo

**¿Qué dijiste? ¿Mensual? ¿Cómo no? ¿Y tú nieve de que la quieres? seguro que son sus palabras. Pero que les puedo decir me entro la inspiración y las musas me susurraron al oído mientras tenía un rato libre. Y después quisieron que pusiera otras cosas más… uffff candentes… pero Noooo o todavía no. Cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia es bienvenida en las reviews y no se olviden que contestare por mensajes privados.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: En este capítulo se puede encontrar acciones descriptivas, con escenas subidas de tono. Tampoco es que sea nada del otro mundo y me gusta poner las cosas como son, si no les gusta pues ni modo. Solo es un aviso para aquellos mojigatos y de débil corazón.**

* * *

 **Como siempre espero que disfruten.**

Capítulo 6: **Cuando nada es seguro todo es posible.**

Cindy y Mia permanecían pegadas a Goddard mientras los paneles reflejaban los rayos. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que estaban ahí? ¿Cuántas personas habían sido secuestradas? ¿Por qué Jimmy no se había presentado? Las naves se comenzaron a retirar lentamente. Mia estaba pálida y apretaba los puños con fuerza, mientras que se mordía un labio. Ella no estaba mejor mantenía las manos unidas rezando a cualquier dios, cosa o incluso a las mismas leyes científicas que Jimmy le había explicado por años. Su corazón era aplastado por alguna cosa incomprensible. Dentro de su mente sabía que algo muy malo le había pasado a Jimmy. Lo último que vieron de aquellas naves, fue que desprendían un montón de cosas... Cindy no se dio cuenta que eran hasta que uno de los misiles estaba perfilándose hacia ellas.

Mia dejo escapar un grito, ella miro a Goddard. No es que pensara que el canino mecánico la vería pero sabía que Jimmy lo había programado a tal punto que parecía tener voluntad propia, tal vez, solo tal vez tenía la forma de evitar que el misil los golpeara. Como siempre Goddard ladro, era incompresible para sus oídos pero los paneles parecían saber que significaba por que se movieron y a toda velocidad fueron a cerrarle el paso al misil. Solo tardo un segundo en comprender que pasaría, tomo a Mia y sin pensarlo ambas se cubrieron detrás de un auto que había sido dejado vacío y con el motor zumbando en medio de la calle.

-Tapate los odios -grito Cindy y un segundo después ambas lo tenían cubiertos, mientras Goddard sacaba un instrumento de su cuerpo y de alguna forma anclaba el auto y a el mismo al suelo.

Se miraron a los ojos, Cindy veía el café claro de los de Mia. Los veía tan asustado como aquella vez en el jardín de niños, pero no por ella la intimidara, sino por lo que estaba pasando. El cielo se ilumino de un tono anaranjado y rojo, un sonido ensordeció a ambas mientras el auto se movía violentamente empujando un poco a Goddard arrastrando el anclaje y desprendiendo el pavimento. Cindy nunca había tenido miedo a las explosiones, pero el calor y el material caliente que volaba por encima de sus cabezas le hicieron estremecerse, recordando el AN-01. Deseaban que Rápidamente acabara, aunque ambas rezaban las cosas continuaron explotando por minutos lo que les aparecieron horas. Aun después de que ya no escuchaban nada esperaron unos minutos, mientras trataban de comprender que había pasado. Los paneles habían interceptado el misil, explotándolo antes, salvándolas pero dejando seguramente todo el lugar en mal estado.

Se levantaron temblando, aquel parque donde habían estado ya no existía, en su lugar solo había una columna de humo negra y gris elevándose. Cindy vio el resto de los paneles esparcidos por todo el lugar, un gran pedazo se había calvado en el motor del coche y había dejado de zumbar. A lo lejos y en todas direcciones se alzaban columnas de humo tan grandes que podían considerarse incendios masivos, un edificio completo colapsaba en ese instante.

¿Qué se le dice cuando tu ciudad ha sido atacada, han secuestrado a todos y además estas con tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabes por dónde empezar?

No fue necesario decir nada, Goddard se sacudió y soltó sus anclajes, camino por la acera y ladro girando su cabeza. Era la primera vez que parecía entenderle "Vamos al laboratorio "había dicho. Ahí fue cuando se percató que tenía sostenida a Mia de la mano, la soltó lentamente mientras que ambas se veían y Goddard ladro nuevamente.

-Vamos-dijo Cindy dando una última mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su cuidad ya no era ni la sombra de lo que recordaba. Caminaron lentamente viendo la destrucción. Autos, casas, calles, arboles incluso había un helicóptero totalmente destrozados y en llamas.

-Deberíamos intentar ayudar-dijo Mia mirando el fuego que empezaba a crecer en una casa.

-Se llevaron a todos-dijo Cindy apretando los labios.- No hay nadie a quien ayudar-

Goddard ladro.

-Yo no soy Jimmy-dijo Cindy algo frustrada por no entenderlo.

Alzo la pantalla y mostro un número, 10.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Mia sorprendida por las capacidades de Goddard.

-No sé- dijo Cindy suspirando y sintiéndose abatida- Solo Jimmy le entiende-

De verdad necesitaban a Jimmy. Goddard ladro lo que seguramente fue de decepción o una grosería. Continuaron caminando viendo como el cielo se llenaba de humo y el silencio era aterrador. No tardaron en llegar. En cuanto dieron la vuelta a la cuadra, ambas se les paralizaron y estrujo el corazón de cada una. Toda la Casa de Jimmy era un cráter lleno de astillas, chatarra y fuego.

-No, no, no-dijo Cindy sintiendo que las rodillas le temblaban- Esto no puede estar pasando-

-Jimmy debe de estar bien-dijo Mia sonando tan aterrada como Cindy- El… no… seguro que logro ponerse a salvo.-

Cindy decidió no decirle nada, sobre todo porque ella esperaba lo mismo, sin en cambio una corazonada le decía que las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Goddard ni le prestó atención mientras rodeaba el cráter y llegaban al patio, era casi igual que en la casa a excepción que el laboratorio ya no era el mismo. Una gran formación circular totalmente negra y abollada, como si algo la hubiera intentado explotarla pero no lográndolo del todo, todos los triángulos que antes formaban el techo y paredes faltaban. Aunque se veía a través de las viguetas todo estaba hecho trisas. Goddard ladro. Cindy le recordó que no le entendía. Levanto la pantalla escribiendo "Jimmy".

-¿Jimmy?-Dijeron ambas chicas desconcertadas.

Goddard gruño con fuerza y un segundo después se alejaba volando a toda velocidad. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Goddard?

-¡Cindy!-Dijo una voz aterrada, lo cual le saco una sonrisa. Libby corría hacia ella con Sheen detrás y Carl.- Gracias a dios que estas bien-

Libby se le aferro en un apretado abrazo mientras ambas sollozaban tranquilizándose mutuamente.

-¿Cómo se libraron del… -Comenzó a preguntar Sheen.

-Protocolo techo-dijo Cindy sonriendo a Sheen el cual le regreso la Sonrisa. -¿Y ustedes?-

-También-dijo Carl rápidamente –Esas partes del laboratorio nos protegieron-

-Gracias a Jimmy todos estamos bien-dijo Mia sonriendo un poco.

-No estaría tan seguro señorita-dijo una voz conocida por todos, giraron su cabeza hacia donde se veía un panel triangular flotante torpemente e intentando conectarse al laboratorio dañado.

A su lado el profesor Puab estaba con el traje sucio y rasgado, la cara llena de hollín y varios pelos quemados. No estaba solo, Brittany y Butch venían corriendo.

-Como lo dijo ese….ese… cara de huevo, el causante de todo esto es James-dijo el profesor con voz furiosa.

-CALLESE-gritaron Cindy y Mia al mismo tiempo, pero todos ahí lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-¿Quién se cree…-No pudo terminar pues Betty se había adelantado y abrazaba a todos, con Butch cerca mientras parecía avergonzado.

Podría ser que era porque lucia con el cabello quemado, una mejilla sangrante, la playera rota dejando todo su estómago al descubierto y un chaleco militar raído. Cindy no hablaba con él a menos que fuera necesario, sobre todo porque era del grupo de Nick. La cuestión es que los años le habían servido a Butch, ahora era un chico alto, con el cabello cortado un poco a lo punk, con una barba bien recortada, brazos fuertes y un físico de verdad increíble. Su mentalidad aún era un poco de matón y su inteligencia no había cambiado, aun así ya no era un abusón solamente hacia lo que Nick le indicaba. Por eso no confiaba ni un poco.

-¿Por qué él está aquí?-pregunto Sheen molesto.

-Estaba dándole tutorías cuándo empezó todo esto-dijo Betty con los ojos llorosos.- Me salvo-

-Si escaparon de los rayos verdes eso significa que puede haber más sobrevivientes-dijo Mia esperanzada.

Betty y Butch negaron con la cabeza.

-Yo solo la quite del camino de uno de los rayos, lo que nos salvó antes de que nos llevara esa cosa fue…. ¿cómo era?, protocolo… mecho-dijo Butch rascándose la nuca.

-Techo-corrigió Cindy algo irritada, al igual que Libby y Carl.- Un protocolo de Jimmy en caso…. Supongo que de ataques-

-No sirvió o ¿sí? mire como quedo la ciudad y solo salvo a los que quiso-dijo El profesor Puab con tono mordaz.

-No puede culparlo -dijo La voz de Carolyn.

A la lejanía se veía un coche blanco con la puerta abierta. Ella parecía sin un solo rasguño. Caminaba hacia ellos mirando el laboratorio y haciendo una mueca.

-Jimmy solo activo el protocolo. Los paneles no podían hacer mucho contra el tamaño de la invención, realmente solo reflectaban la energía. El protocolo techo solo sirve de protección, no son para atacar -

-¿Entonces por qué no salvo a más personas?-pregunto el profesor Puab.

\- ¿Cuántos paneles los protegieron?-

-3- dijo Libby, Carl y Sheen.

-3- dijo Butch y Betty mientras Puab gruñía.

-2 más Goddard-dijo Cindy.

-Pues ahí tienen la respuesta, los paneles no alcanzaban para proteger a todo el mundo y estoy casi segura que ustedes eran prioridad y en cuanto los misiles fueron desplegados la directiva cambio a explotarlos en medio del aire-dijo Carolyn con una mueca.

-Vi que algunos eran… como decirlo… ¿Desactivados?, por algunas cosas plateadas-dijo Carl limpiando sus lentes.

-Son micro Lunas-dijo Carolyn segura.-Jimmy las creo hace tiempo y… bueno la función base es absorber toda la energía del aparato que toque y ocuparla en su contra para que se desactive-

-Entiendo eso, ¿Pero por qué el gobierno no actuó? Se suponen que tienen defensas contra ataques desde hace…-

-El sistema que protegía a la tierra fue desactivado.-Dijo Carolyn suspirando pesadamente- Jimmy lo creo y junto con el gobierno lo implementaron este sistema era casi impenetrable-

-¿Tenía un sistema para proteger la tierra?-pregunto el Profesor abriendo la boca.

-El protocolo Spider Red-Dijo Carolyn mirando el cielo lleno de humo y suspirando pesadamente.

-¿Qué significa?-pregunto Mia tan sorprendida como los demás.

-Sistema Protector Idóneo Detiene Energéticos Rivales, Retroalimentado de Energía Daritkan-dijo Carolyn contando al número de personas.

-Ok. No entendemos por qué le puso así. Lo importante es saber que paso-Pregunto Libby aun con los ojos rojos.

Carolyn miro a todos y con una mueca asintió.

-Cuando Jimmy llego al A.T.O.M.O sin que nadie supiera y sin ayuda envió unos satélites al espacio. Las programo para que hicieran una órbita alrededor de la tierra y la luna, creando una esfera gigantesca de satélites indetectables, invisibles y poderosos. Luego contacto a todos los gobernantes y les indico que el Spider Red estaba instalado y para que servía por que habían intentado destruir varios. Como sabrán a todos los políticos no les gustan los favores y le pagaron una suma de dinero bastante grande. Durante estos años esos satélites han impedía que alienígenas vengan y también que algún cataclismo como el AN-01 se creara. Simplemente… bueno era una protección muy avanzada, el único que sabe y que la controlaba era Jimmy.-Dijo Carolyn pateando unos escombros que estaban sobre un tronco caído y limpiándolo para poder sentarse.

-El A.T.O.M.O engaño a Jimmy. Por eso no se activó….-comenzó Cindy.

-No, el A.T.O.M.O jamás permitía que un nuevo alumno llevara objetos extraños consigo-dijo Carolyn bastante segura lo que le sorprendió a Cindy ¿Cómo savia esos datos?-Sin en cambio Jimmy logro meter un objeto particular y la "Spider Red" le informaba de ataques o de cataclismos. Lo que paso hoy es la muestra de que alguien dentro del planeta interfirió con los sistemas de Jimmy y aparte de eso bloqueo las señales y armamento de todo el mundo. La pregunta es ¿Cómo?-

-¿Jimmy siempre nos… protegió?- pregunto Carl con la voz queda y bajando los ojos.

-Si-contesto la mujer sacando un objeto blanco de su bolsillo.- Incluso después de que le dieran la espalda-

-¿Cómo sabe todo esto?-pregunto Betty mirándola con incredulidad.

-Yo fui la jefa de proyectos en el A.T.O.M.O-dijo Carolyn abriendo lo que parecía un celular antiguo y tecleando algún tipo de cosa.-Y descubrí a Jimmy cuando hacia la Spider Red-

-¿Qué hiciste que, tía?-pregunto Cindy con la boca abierta.

-¿Es tu tía?-pregunto el profesor Puab.- La directora es tu tía-

Todos menos Libby estaban completamente sorprendidos.

-Mi nombre era Carolina Vortex, después de cumplir 18 tuve problemas con la ley y….-

-¿Problemas? Explotaste varias patrulla y descubrieron unos planes terroristas-Dijo Cindy recordando las miles de veces que su madre le decía que su Tía no era mala pero si algo excéntrica. En parte su madre siempre la defendía sobretodo diciendo que ella se le parecía mucho, lo que empezaba a dudar.

-Como que sea. El resultado es que tuve que cambiarlo para poder entrar a la universidad y después ser contratada por el A.T.O.M.O.-dijo Carolyn cerrando el celular y frotándose una mano, Cindy muy poco había convivido con ella pero conocía ese movimiento por su madre y decía que estaba espantada- No hay tiempo. Busquen a Jimmy –

-¿Buscarlo?-pregunto Butch como si acabara de darse cuenta que no estaba ahí.

\- Intentare que no lleguen antes de un mes al sistema Acturus, pero antes de eso tienen que estar listos para salir de la Tierra -dijo Carolyn parándose y comenzando a caminar.- Le daré tiempo para que piense y cree lo que tenga que crear-

-¿tiempo?-pregunto Sheen rascándose la cabeza.

-Cindy dile esto a Jimmy "Es hora de abrir la caja"-dijo Carolyn mirándola seriamente.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Cindy molesta por no entender nada, ella no contesto, caminaba rápidamente entre los escombros hasta el auto blanco que tenía la puerta abierta.- ¿Tía que haces?-

-Escucha Cinthia, Jimmy requiere atención y pronto. Según el escáner estaba en la fiesta de su primo y como no está aquí seguro que paso algo-dijo Carolyn girándose un poco enojada, se acercó a su oído y dijo en voz baja- SI de verdad lo amas solo dile todo, pronto ya no importara y esos secretos podrían acabar con lo que él siente por ti-

Cindy gruño, quería enojarse hacer un escándalo y mandar a su tía a un lugar que seguro su madre no aprobaría pero si Jimmy de verdad requería su ayuda no tenía tiempo para eso. Todos la miraban y ella asintió. Carolyn subió al automóvil, el motor rugió y en menos de un minuto desapareció derrapando por la esquina.

-Tienes una tía un tanto especial-dijo Betty con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Cómo crees que exploto los coches de policía?-dijo Cindy con una ligera mueca de enojo- Ella los condujo por todo el país mientras la perseguían su escusa es que quería probar el nuevo motor que había diseñado-

-Genial-dijo Sheen con una media sonrisa.- ¿También es una genio?-

-A lo importante-dijo Cindy agitando su mano y negando- ¿Quién sabe dónde vive el primo de Jimmy?-

Carl y Sheen alzaron la mano. Y antes de que preguntara algo más apuntaron hacia diferentes direcciones. Todos se golpearon en la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Te equivocas gordo, él vive en el este cerca de la zona residencial spart-dijo Sheen con enojo.

-te equivocas, él vive en el oeste a dos cuadras de chisters-dijo Carl igual de enojado.

-Estos son un par de cabezas de calabaza-dijo Libby tomando una oreja de cada uno y ambos chillaron adoloridos.- ¿Qué hacemos Cindy?-

-Lo mejor será conseguir provisiones, comida y un lugar…-comenzó el profesor Puab.

\- Libby, Carl, Mia y Butch a Chisters -dijo Cindy callándolo.- Yo, Sheen y Betty nos vamos a Spart –

-Eso no es lo que debemos hacer-dijo el profesor.

-Es lo que aremos-dijo Sheen seguro mientras los grupos se hacían.- Si quiere ser productivo haga lo que usted dijo-

-Exacto-Dijo Cindy sorprendida de darle la razón a Sheen, de verdad que el fin del mundo había comenzado- Usted consiga comida, agua, medicamentos y un lugar para quedarnos -

El profesor gruño, pero a nadie le importo.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir con ellos dos?-se quejó Mia señalando a Carl y Butch.

-¿Sabes conducir?-pregunto Cindy y Mia negó con la cabeza- Butch conduce muy bien y Carl sabe la dirección en chiters, ellos dos son esenciales en su equipo-

-Ok-dijo Mia mostrándose conforme.

Después de buscar dos vehículos en buen estado, y de que Butch los encendiera cableándolos directos. Nadie dijo nada pero todos pensaron que seguramente lo había echo muchas veces. Pasaron por una tienda de electrónicos medio derrumbada, cada uno tomo un celular y apuntaron los números de los otros por las emergencias y para cuando encontraran a Jimmy. Después de probarlos se dieron cuenta que si tenían línea extrañamente era mejor de lo que recordaban. Asi que Cindy la probó.

-Línea de emergencia de Jimmy neutrón, estado de emergencia Alfa rojo. Línea sin restricción-

Todos agradecieron que su amigo tuviera una enorme cabeza. Condujeron lentamente pues tenían que esquivar los autos en el camino construcciones dañadas.

Sheen tardo un rato en reconocer donde realmente estaban, hasta que informo que no se acordaba bien de la casa. Cindy Y Betty estaban echando humo por las orejas cuando después de media hora seguían buscando una casa. Era el peor sentimiento que había tenido Cindy en todos esos años, le dolía el pecho y cada vez que veía algún fuego o un edificio que se caía a pedazos le saltaba el corazón pensando que Jimmy podría estar adentro.

Vio el humo y el fuego a metros, esta vez su corazón no salto, dejo de latir completamente. No tenía ni idea del por qué pero en cuanto estaban a metros de aquella columna de humo y ceniza salió del auto sin esperar que Sheen se detuviera, corrió y solo ahí entendió que había percibido. La imagen más horrible que hubiera pensado, le quito el aliento y al mismo tiempo le lleno los ojos de lágrimas. Jimmy estaba boca abajo cubierto de ceniza con un ligero charco de sangre bajo de él. Su pierna había desaparecido bajo una tabla y tenía estirada un mano justo donde se veían los arañazos y sangre sobre la ceniza. Mientras Goddard le daba lengüetazos y chirriaba lastimeramente, intentando ayudarlo pero poco podía hacer.

-¡JIMMY!-Grito Cindy corriendo tan rápido como podía con los ojos derramando lágrimas. No sabía si Sheen y Betty se habían dado cuenta y la verdad no le importaba. Solo quería llegar a Jimmy.

Llego derrapándose y girándolo lentamente para observarlo. Tenía un labio partido, una ceja cortada y de su cabeza había salido la sangre del charco pero la ceniza había hecho que se coagulara dejándole una extraña costra que lo hacía ver horrible. Sus maños llenas de arañazos y una cortada profunda en la pierna que había dejado la tabla al ceder la madera. Goddard saco el láser y corto la madera.

-No, no por favor no-dijo Cindy tocando su rostro suavemente- Jimmy, no, no, por favor, no me hagas esto-

-JIMMY-Grito Sheen desesperado, corriendo también para ayudarla, Betty se había quedado estupefacta con la puerta abierta y cayéndole lágrimas.

Cindy coloco una oreja en su pecho y espero por lo que parecía una eternidad sin escuchar nada, al segundo escucho un leve latido, algo casi imperceptible. Sheen llego con la cara pálida.

-Está vivo-dijo Cindy antes de que Sheen pudiera preguntar.- Ahí que llevarlo al automóvil rápido. Betty ve por agua y si encuentras ropa y medicinas traerlas-

Nunca ninguno de ellos había visto en tan malas condiciones a Jimmy, Aun así con esfuerzos por parte de Sheen y una mano robótica de Goddard lo llevaron a la parte trasera del auto y lo colocaron acostado. Después Sheen y Goddard corrían para forzar la puertas de las casa donde Betty entraba, Cindy reviso a Jimmy, no es que fuera una experta revisando lecciones o incluso que fuera una enfermera, pero había tomado clases de primeros auxilios y savia que lo peor era el golpe en su cabeza, el corte y golpe en sus piernas. Los raspones podían esperar. Cindy se apresuró a quitarle la camisa con cuidado, estaba llena de sangre y no podía observar si tenía heridas.

Se sorprendió. No era momento de avergonzarse ni de admirarse de Jimmy, pero que chica no lo haría al observar que el que una vez fue un pequeño renacuajo, tenía unos músculos bien formados y una abdomen que podía poner a cualquier chica a suspirar. No eran como si no hubiera visto a otro chico desnudo. Pero aquel que había protagonizado tantos sueños y que incluso deseaba desesperadamente, aquella persona que podía quitarle el aliento estaba frente a ella y herido, indefenso y solo podía desviar la mirada intentando no pensar en el pasado y soñar en un futuro con Jimmy.

-Ciiiind…dy-dijo una voz débil y casi imperceptible.

Ella lo miro sonrojada y pensando que la había observado, no tenía los ojos abiertos pero jadeaba mientras se removía un poco inquieto. Goddard ladro moviendo la cola por oír la voz de su dueño. Ni siquiera se percató que el canino metálico había regresado.

-Tranquilo Jimmy- dijo Cindy acomodándose adentro del auto para poder comenzar a tratarlo.

Jimmy abrió la boca buscando aire jadeando nuevamente. Le puso una mano en el pecho intentando por lo menos trasmitirle inconscientemente que había alguien con él. Su piel fría le indico que debían apurarse.

Escucho las puertas del conductor y copiloto abrirse y como unas manos le pasaban una caja grande a otra persona.

-Es lo único que encontramos ¿Qué necesitas?-dijo Betty girándose a verla mientras Sheen encendía el motor.

Mientras tomaban camino y Sheen hablaba con los demás por teléfono. Ella y Betty se dedicaban a curar a Jimmy, gracias a dios la herida en la cabeza no era profunda. La pierna izquierda tuvo que desinfectar y suturar a pesar de que ninguna de las dos quería hacerlo y aunque quemaron la ajuga con el mechero de Goddard esperaban no infectar más la piel del chico que se veía negruzca. El golpe de la pierna derecha fue otro problema, la sangre se había acumulado debajo de la piel golpeada, por lo cual con la ayuda de la aguja nuevamente y un pequeña navaja de afeitar rasgaron la piel para drenar la sangre y volver a limpiar todo. Su tobillo estaba hinchado, con un trozo de tela y un poco de hielo que había hecho Goddard lograron ponérselo firme. Llegaron a donde debía ser la zona más adinerada de Retroville, era lo que parecía una mansión y Mia estaba parada haciéndole señas.

-¿Cómo esta Jimmy?-dijo Mia recién abrían la puertas.

-Estable-Contesto Betty con la cara roja. Cindy se preguntaba si era por todas las emociones o porque Jimmy aún estaba casi desnudo solo con el pantalón rasgado.

Mia lo miro sonrojándose también al mismo momento que le tomaba la mano y le comenzaba a hablar.

-Te pondrás bien Jimmy, yo sé que eres fuerte-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Además no puedes dejarme, te necesito-

Cindy solo observaba. Aquella chica le había declarado sus intenciones abiertamente y ahora veía que no se lo tomaba a juego, incluso inconsciente intentaba demostrarle sus sentimientos. Ella no podía hacer nada de eso, aunque quería. Entre Sheen y Butch que había salido con lo que parecía una camilla fueron hacia adentro pasando un jardín lleno de rosas y en medio una fuente hermosa. Cruzaron la casa asombrándose con los decorados los muebles finos de caoba incluso con un candelabro de cristal precioso.

Metieron a Jimmy a la habitación más cercana, lo recostaron mientras Carl entraba completamente pálido.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto acercándose a mirarlo.

-No sabemos bien. Parece estable pero tiene fiebre-dijo Betty que traía un balde de agua frio y un trapo.

-Salgan limpiaremos a Jimmy, cambiaremos y lo pondremos cómodo-dijo Carl arremangándose la camisa.

Cindy solo lo había visto tan decidido una vez y eso fue cuando decidió ser mamá, por muy raro que suene. Por algo era el mejor amigo de Jimmy y aunque no era tan listo, valiente o fuerte, era un buen chico. Salieron mientras dejaban a Butch levantando a Jimmy con cuidado a Carl mojando el trapo y a Sheen buscando ropa.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-pregunto Mia sentándose en un sofá cansada y con los ojos más rojos que nunca.- ¿Por qué esta en tales condiciones?-

-No sabemos, solo lo encontramos-dijo Cindy sentándose también, las piernas ya no le sostenían.-Esperemos que nos cuente en cuanto despierte-

-¿Cómo estaba la casa de sus tíos?-pregunto Mia de repente- Seguro hubo algún ataque-

Entonces un repentino mareo llego a Cindy y sudo frio. Jimmy le había comentado algo de una fiesta de cumpleaños y si iba a donde estaban sus familiares y ese cráter era donde estaba la casa… podía ser… pero eso sería… horrible.

-Destrozada hasta los cimientos-dijo Betty seguramente sin comprender la reacción de Cindy.-Jimmy estaba tirado boca abajo-

-Creen que…-comenzó Mia mirando a Cindy la cual estaba verde de solo pensarlo.

La puerta se abrió y de ahí entro el profesor Puab trayendo un carrito de supermercado repleto de cosas.

-Lo encontraron-dijo El maestro molesto- Necesito decirle un par de cosas-

-Está Herido-dijo Cindy lanzándole una mirada fría- Y si quiere decirle algo primero tendrá que decirme lo a mí-

-A todos, no porque sea profesor quiere decir que seguiremos su ordenes-dijo Mia parándose con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Herido? Son puras patrañas-dijo dejando el carrito a un lado y dirigiéndose a la puerta donde estaba Jimmy.

Cindy iba a interceptarlo pero no fue necesario.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH-Salió desde adentro de la habitación.

El grito desgarro no solo los oídos de Cindy, también su corazón, era Jimmy gritando como nunca antes. Ahora era ella la que corría a adentro de la habitación con todos siguiéndola.

Adentro era la última escena que podía haber imaginado. Jimmy sosteniendo se la cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra ahorcaba a Butch, Sheen cargaba a Carl y este a su vez a Goddard, petrificados y con la boca abierta. Butch sostenía el brazo de Jimmy intentado quitarlo de su garganta, pero sin éxito. Jimmy Jadeo fuertemente mientras saliva, sudor y lágrimas caían de su rostro, sus ojos llenos de dolor, el solo verle le indicaba que no estaba consiente, el azul de sus ojos era frio y sin brillo, no miraba a nadie o nada. Gimió de dolor mientras se movía bruscamente.

-Mamá-Dijo entre dientes aun jadeando.-Papá-

Cindy avanzo seguido de Mia. Jimmy reacciono ante los movimientos, soltando a Butch he intento levantarse, Las Heridas se le abrieron dejando caer un hilo de sangre de su cabeza, de su pierna y su labio se volvió a abrir.

-AAAAAAHGGG-gimió cayendo al suelo.

-No te muevas-dijo Cindy corriendo a su lado y sosteniéndole la cabeza a tiempo para que no se golpeara. Levanto los ojos y miro ese azul intenso y dejo salir sus lágrimas. Jimmy balbuceo un par de veces.

-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo el profesor pálido.

-Cállese-le espeto Cindy agudizando su oído.

-¿Están vivos?-pregunto Jimmy con la voz tan baja y jadeante.- ¿Están vivos?, por favor estaban en la casa, deben de estar vivos ellos…no…-

Cindy dejo caer un par de lágrimas y entonces negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no había nadie más-dijo con voz débil mientras Jimmy la miraba como si no la conociera, como si fuera otra persona intentado hacerle daño, lo cual le dolió mucho.

Jimmy apretó los dientes tanto que chirriaron, la luz de sus ojos se apagaron poco a poco hasta solo quedaba una sombra de lo que eran, los cerro y dejo caer su cabeza, la cual golpeo en los brazos de Cindy. Su fiebre había aumentado estaba tan caliente que realmente parecía haber estado horas al sol.

-Jimmy-dijo Mia llamándolo a un lado de ella. –JIMMY, JIMMY-

-Es inútil- dijo Cindy aun abrazándolo- Tiene mucha fiebre-

El resto del día fue una tortura, nadie decía nada y solo se veían aturdidos y llenos de temores. Carl se había plantado en el sillón a lado de Jimmy cambiándole el trapo frio, Sheen vagabundeaba por los jardines perdido en sus pensamientos, Mia lloraba silenciosamente mientras era acompañada por Betty a conseguir medicamentos, Libby comenzó a cocinar para todos, el profesor desapareció de la casa después de que Cindy le gritara por media hora.

Cindy y Carl eran los únicos que se quedaron en el cuarto mirando el rostro de Jimmy deseando poder ayudarle, Goddard podía no ser un perro de verdad pero era más fiel que cualquiera se había colocado en la cabecera de mármol mirando con aquellos ojos luminosos a Jimmy mientras movía débilmente la cola y debes en cuando chirriaba, como pidiéndole que despertara.

Las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en una semana.

No hacían mucho más que buscar cosas para su supervivencia, llenar la casa con lo que le sirviera, cuidad de Jimmy por turnos e intentar entrar al laboratorio. No podían creer que Jimmy no pusiera una estrada trasera. Cindy sabía que si la había puesto, pero ¿Dónde?, no tenía la más remota idea. La clave para que ella entrara solo la había ocupado en la placa de donde se escaneaba el ADN y ahora aquella placa no era más que un montón de acero, vidrio y cables chamuscados.

Jimmy había pasado toda la semana con temperatura y realmente enfermo. El profesor Puab había tenido una tanda de gruñidos y desprecios después de querer tomar el papel de líder del grupo, aunque nadie lo decía abiertamente su verdadero líder permanecía inmóvil en una cama y nadie aceptaría otro que usurpara a Jimmy.

En la noche todos se reunían alrededor de la cama de Jimmy, no era como si eso lo ayudara y tampoco nadie estaba obligado y a pesar de las peleas o los enojos por el ambiente lo hacían sin falta. Simplemente entraban sentándose en sillas platicando que harían al siguiente día o a disculparse de cualquier estupidez que pasara en la mañana, como Cindy con Butch después de una horrible confusión.

Darle de comer a Jimmy era trabajo de 2 personas, Mia y Cindy, ambas chicas ni siquiera preguntaron Mía le daba de desayunar, y Cindy de comer. No se molestaban, no se veían, ni hablaban solo era momento para tratar de ayudar a Jimmy. Cindy no podía más, sus ojeras habían alcanzado tamaños descomunales, sus ojos rojos de todas las noches llorar y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos dormir más de 4 horas. Goddard no se veía mejor, incluso parecía una gárgola cuidando a su amo listo para desgarrar a cualquiera que quisiera hacer daño.

Gracias a los cuidados y dedicación de todos la fiebre desapareció completamente, solo faltaba que Jimmy despertara y que el color morado de su pierna cambiara a rojo o algún color menos alarmante.

Esa tarde Goddard se movió chirriando todos sus engranes. Ladro por primera vez en la semana, Cindy abrió los ojos, eran sus ideas o Goddard había dicho "Regresare con algo que te ayudara", salto y miro al castaño enojado. Salió por la puerta rasguñando el piso con sus patas. Cindy sonrió un poco si una maquina podía cansarse ¿Cuándo ella tocaría su límite? Tal vez nunca, tal vez pronto. Lo único de lo que no se cansaría seria de esos ojos azules.

Todos se reunieron a las 8.

-¿Algún cambio?-pregunto Sheen intentando sonreír, se le dificultaba desde que encontraron a Jimmy.

-No pero esta tranquilo -respondió Cindy acariciando discretamente la mano de Jimmy.

-¿Qué aremos con los yemusianos?-pregunto Libby peinándose el pelo.-Tenemos que rescatar a todos-

\- ¿Tienes idea de cómo construir una nave?, ¿Sabes que pasaremos al llegar?, ¿A dónde fueron siquiera?, ¿Cómo lograremos esto con solo nosotros?-Pregunto Carl, hacia días que parecía tan amargado que nadie le llevaba la contra, sobrero porque tenía razón.- El único en este planeta que podría hacer algo en tan precarias situaciones, está en esa cama.-

-Despertara pronto-dijo Cindy decidida- No se dará por vencido-

Desde hacía días que las palabras de su tía resonaban en su mente ¿Amaba a Jimmy?, ¿Seria capas de confesarle todo? Ella había decidido no poder estar junto a Jimmy, pero ¿Y si la perdonaba? Si podían tener la posibilidad de estar juntos. Se sentía tan tonta, Jimmy había perdido a sus padres, el planeta fue atacado y casi todos tenían a alguien secuestrado. ¿Por qué tenía que miserable?

La siguiente media hora hablaron de la única posibilidad que se les había ocurrido y ella odiaba esa posibilidad, literalmente la odiaba. Porque la posibilidad era crear una comunicación con April en Gorlock y enviarle una llamada de auxilio. Claro que no sabían a donde comunicarse, ni como o siquiera donde había una maquina lo suficientemente capas para lograrlo.

No escucharon la primera vez que rasguñaron la puerta pero a la segunda abrieron la puerta, Cindy se sorprendió de ver a Goddard con algo en su hocico metálico, lo reconoció enseguida era el regalo que le había hecho a Jimmy. Goddard se subió a la cama y ladro viendo los ojos de Jimmy y le dejo el regalo en el regazo. Jimmy entre abrió los ojos, algo de la luz se fundió con el azul. Cindy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 **Regresemos… ¿momentos antes?**

Era un lugar sin colores, sin olores, sabores o sentimientos. Todo era matemáticas, química, biología, robótica, electrónica y todo lo información que podía tener en su cerebro. No se preocupaba por nada, no le dolía nada, solo era él y la información que nunca le hacía daño.

-Tienes que despertar -dijo Una voz conocía, Mia- sin importar que yo estaré a tu lado-

Continuo haciendo cálculos, inventando objetos en su mente, mejorando otros y creando cosas tan increíbles, lo malo solo podía visualizarlas. Deseaba crearlas, ocuparlas y… no podía su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar, a veces oía cosas como:

-Regresa Jimmy, te necesitamos-dijo esta vez la voz de Carl- No podemos hacerlo sin ti-

Si tan solo no sintiera esas punzadas en su corazón que lo hundían un poco más en aquella madriguera. Poco a poco aminoraba el dolor concentrándose mejor.

-Señor Jimmy, señor-dijo Sheen esta vez pero tan bajo que parecía triste.-Esperare a tus órdenes, no nos dejes amigo-

Ser un Genio era su maldición era un continuo recordatorio de que no era igual a sus amigos, de que solo había un puñado de gente que apenas y se le podía comparar y todas ellas se podían contar con los dedos de una mano. Y por más que fuera listo su cuerpo parecía no querer reaccionar.

{Vamos. Me necesitan} se dijo así mismo un millón de veces {No puedes dejarlos cuando más te necesitan}

-Vamos, listillo-dijo Libby con voz cansada- No podemos estar varados por tanto tiempo, todos los humanos te necesitan más que nunca-

Tenía que reponerse y regresar a lado de sus amigos, indicarles la mejor forma de continuar y por qué carajos no podía solo abrir los ojos.

-Vamos Nerdtron-dijo la voz de Cindy y su corazón dejo de doler más- No puedo vivir sin ti, no me importa si me odias yo… quiero decirte lo que siento de verdad-

Un ladrido, valla que Goddard podía ser expresivo con un solo sonido. El peso en su regazo y la plática recién dada por su canino mecánico era algo que le dio la fuerza suficiente para abrir al fin los ojos

Su adorada creación, su mascota pero sobretodo su amigo estaba a un lado de él. Todas las voces lo golpearon juntas esta vez.

-¿Jimmy?-preguntaron.

El subió la vista, tenía delante de sus ojos a varias personas. Todas tan cerca que se dificulto verlas bien ¿Eran amigos? Algo empujo sobre su regazo. Un robot le empujaba un regalo. Su corazón salto al mismo tiempo que dolía. Podía recordar bien…el regalo de Cindy. Las voces siguieron llamándolo pero no hizo caso, tomo el paquete con temblorosas manos. Rasgo el papel lentamente. Ahí delante de él estaba una prenda doblada con cuidado, era blanca. Intento sostenerla en alto peor sus manos eran torpes y temblorosas. Unas suaves manos tocaron las suyas y le ayudaron a estirarla. Era larga, blanca y familiar. Una bata de laboratorio con un símbolo en su pecho, de color rojo, negro y verde perfectamente cosido a mano, las puntadas eran tan finas que se perdían y se mesclaban armoniosamente. Su símbolo era lo que llamaba la atención de toda la bata.

-Es perfecta-dijo Con voz correosa y sintió por primera vez la garganta, parecía como si le hubieran pasado una lija eléctrica por todos lados.

-Amigo, al fin-dijo Carl y al siguiente segundo estaba siendo abrazado por muchas personas.

-Te extrañamos tanto-dijo Libby con algunas lágrimas.

\- Ya era hora Jimmy-dijo Sheen sonriendo de oreja a oreja-¿Qué arriamos sin tu cabeza?-

-Para un debilucho como tus bracitos- dijo una voz gruesa y vio a un chico fornido de cabello rojizo, con la barba bien recortada y un tatuaje de una moto en su brazo.- Sí que me diste un buen susto la última vez-

-Déjalo en paz-dijo Betty a su lado agitando su mano sobre sus ojos, como si quisiera secar las lágrimas que amenazaban salir.- Es genial que estés con nosotros de nuevo-

Una chica de cabello oscuro se arrojó a sus brazos y sin pensarlo le planto un beso en la mejilla, el no supo ni cómo moverse. Al siguiente segundo le sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo Mia nerviosa-¿Necesitas algo? -

Sin en cambió alguien estiro un vaso lleno de agua y con cuidado se lo inclino. Sus labios tocaron el agua y trago lentamente. Se sentía estúpido porque alguien le ayudara a beber agua, pero no podía hacer mucho le temblaban las manos y la sed le impidió quejarse. Vio a la rubia de ojos azules, dejaba caer algunas lágrimas con un semblante serio. Sonrió un poco, Cindy estaba a lado de el fulminándolo con la mirada, pero las mejillas rosas. Goddard ladro y le acaricio la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto estuve inconsciente?-pregunto Jimmy, ante todos que abrían la boca.

-Bien, veamos después de ahorcar a Butch estuviste inconsciente una semana y tres días-dijo Sheen codeando a Butch que gruño.

-Ya veo-dijo Jimmy asintiendo y procesándolo.- Lamento lo que les he hecho pasar a todos y les agradezco que…-

No pudo terminar tenía un puño en el estómago impidiéndole hablar.

-eeeeh- se quejó Jimmy al ver que Cindy le propino un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, aun así parecía no haber ocupado toda su fuerza, si no estaría vomitando las pocas raciones que tenía en el estómago.

-¿Por qué te disculpas y agradeces Nerdtron?-Dijo Cindy con la vista ensombrecida y con una lagrima recorriéndole la mejilla.- Tu nos salvaste y… nos…protegiste a pesar de lo que estabas enfrentando. Incluso mientras estabas en el A.T.O.M O-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunto Jimmy algo desconcertado.

-Carolyn nos lo dijo-concluyo Cindy se mordía un labio mientras todos los demás parecían incómodos.

-Ya veo- contesto intentando averiguar los motivos de su ex supervisora tenia para revelar esa información.- ¿Qué ha pasado en mí… ausencia?-

A grandes rasgos le contaron todo lo que había pasado, obviamente el solamente escuchaba mientras comprendía la precaria situación.

-Así que no han podido entrar al laboratorio-dijo Jimmy mirando a Goddard-¿Por qué no les enseñaste la entrada trasera?-

Goddard ladro.

-Ok, ya sé que la autorización es muy limitada, tanto que solo 2 personas de esta habitación podríamos entrar, además de ti. Pero era una emergencia-dijo Jimmy alzando una ceja. Nuevamente el canino ladro.

-¿Quién te enseño esa grosería?-dijo Jimmy algo molesto- Ok, ya dejémoslo así no tiene caso molestarnos por eso-

-¿Cómo le entiendes al perro?-dijo Butch abriendo la boca.

-Yo lo cree a los 8 años-fue la única contestación que dio Jimmy mientras escuchaba los chirridos provenientes del cuerpo de Goddard, no era bueno, significaba que de alguna forma estaba dañado.

-Sin contar que lo planeo desde los 4 años-dijo Mia suspirando pesadamente.

-Bien lo primero que necesitamos hacer es….-comenzó Jimmy

-Descansar-Finalizo Cindy mandándole una mirada fulminante a todos-Es bueno que Jimmy este de regreso con nosotros, sin embargo ninguno de nosotros ha descansado como debe y eso nos hará falta-

-Genial, yo pido con Libby-alzo la mano Sheen.

-Ya te hemos dicho que NOOOOOOOOO-dijo Mia enojada.- Y tampoco pueden subir a la segunda planta, ninguno de ustedes-

-Con lo que le paso a Butch la última vez no creo que quiera intentarlo nuevamente-dijo Carl con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Jimmy con su infinita curiosidad.

-Nada importante-contesto Sheen con la misma sonrisa burlona- Solamente que subió buscando un baño, pues yo estaba en el de la planta de abajo. Cindy estaba despierta y lo vio subiendo cautelosamente.

-despertamos con un montón de ruido y encontramos a Butch atado, desmayado y con un chichón en su frente- Termino Betty aguantándose la risa.

-Cindy ni siquiera me dejo explicarle nada-dijo Butch mirando a Cindy con una mueca y ella se la dé volvió desafiándolo, lo cual el desvió la vista temblando.

-Era muy sospechoso. Betty y Mia estaban solas, el subiendo de puntillas con esos ojos…-dijo Cindy con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué tienen mis ojos?-pregunto Butch exaltado.

-Pareces un maniaco sexual-dijo Cindy sin reparos y todos se rieron un poco. Mientras Butch gruñía.

Jimmy no estaba muy dispuesto a hacer equipo con Butch pero si de verdad había ayudado a Betty estaba dispuesto a intentar llevarse bien. De todas formas no tenía muchas opciones con ellos siendo los únicos en el planeta.

-Bien entonces vallamos a cenar y luego nos bañamos-dijo Betty sonriéndole a Mia la cual asintió.

-Dejemos descansar Jimmy-dijo Carl sacando a Sheen y Butch. Seguidos de Betty.

Le dedicaron unas miradas sonrientes antes de Salir, las últimas eran Mia, Cindy y Goddard. Los tres comenzaron a caminar pero Jimmy tomo la mano de Cindy fuertemente que se giró sorprendida.

-¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto con rapidez.

-Quédate por favor-dijo Jimmy sintiendo que estando solo desfallecería por el recuerdo de sus padres.-Te necesito-

Era lo más sincero que nunca pudo haberle dicho, sobretodo enfrente de su amiga de la infancia. Cindy no contesto, miro a Mia la cual estaba algo roja y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Quieres que yo me quede también?-pregunto Mia con la voz algo dolida.

-No es necesario, necesitas descansar bien para que mañana comencemos a trabajar-dijo Jimmy sonriéndole- Gracias Mia-

-No fue nada-dijo Mia sonriendo un poco luego se fue a la puerta la abrió y salió detrás de Goddard que aun rechinaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con ese sonido?

Cindy solo sonrió un poco, Jimmy se movió sintiendo como le dolía la pierna.

-Aaaagh- gimió Jimmy mientras dejaba un hueco en la cama para Cindy.

-No te muevas-dijo Cindy preocupada- Tu pierna no está curada del todo, aún estamos preocupadas de que pueda volver a infectarse-

-Recuérdame que mañana ocupe los _Sanare Bots_ -dijo Jimmy señalándole el lugar a Cindy ella solo torció los labios- Vamos no me dolió la pierna por nada-

Cindy asintió y suspiro, después se sentó.

-¿ _Sanare Bots_?-pregunto Cindy levantando una ceja.

-Unos pico bots (la parte más pequeña incluso más pequeños que los nano) moleculares que pueden curar a las personas, reconstruir tejido, quitar células muertas. Con esos robots podría curar el 90% de las enfermedades por que las escanearían desde adentro y al instante reparan lo más sencillo. Si es algo muy complicado ellos…-dijo Jimmy llevándose una mano a su cabeza dolía de verdad.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Cindy acercándose y revisando el lugar donde se tocaba. Después de unos segundos con mirada preocupada sonrió. De lo que no se había dado cuenta es que en su preocupación su cuerpo se había pegado completamente al de Jimmy-No se abrió la herida-

\- No fue eso-dijo Jimmy sonrojado y sintiendo el calor que emanaba Cindy-Yo… ¿Ya he construido a los _sanare bots?-_

-¿No lo recuerdas?-pregunto Cindy algo atónita.

-Recuerdo todo-dijo Jimmy intentando sonreír pero su corazón se rompía, por supuesto que recordaba todo incluso las últimas imágenes de sus padres- Es que cuando estuve inconsciente no distinguía entre lo que pensaba inventar y en lo que ya he inventado-

-ha-dijo Cindy mirándolo a los ojos y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Pensaba que era porque estaba desconcertada, la verdad era que estaba llorando, no podía contener las lágrimas que presionaban por ser libres. Cindy intento limpiárselas pero Jimmy tomo sus manos y apretó los dientes.

-¿De verdad murieron?-pregunto Jimmy mirando los Verdes ojos de Cindy.

La chica solo asintió tristemente mientras el dejaba caer más lágrimas. Sin saber por qué tomo a Cindy de la cintura pegando su cuerpo al de ella, coloco su cabeza en el hombro de la chica escondiendo sus lágrimas mientras que gimoteaba en el silencio. Cindy le acaricio la espalda y el pelo de la nuca.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien-dijo Cindy con una voz tan dulce, Jimmy deseaba seguir oliendo su aroma, sintiendo su cuerpo y escuchando su voz.- Ahora todos estamos contigo y no te dejare…mos-

Asintió desde el hombro de Cindy, intentando no pensar mucho en lo que había perdido. Solo quería concentrarse en lo que tenía, en la piel suave de Cindy, su olor a vainilla, el suave cabello que pegaba en su mejilla, las caricias que le daba y sobre todo aquel calor que no dejaría escapar. Por lo menos esa noche. Aspiro el olor dulce de Cindy, y decidió que ya no le importaba mucho lo que ella dijera. Beso su cuello suavemente.

-¿Qué haces, Jimmy?-pregunto Cindy casi gritando y aterrada saltando hacia atrás alejándose de Jimmy que se sentía herido.

-¿Qué te sucede, porque me tratas así?-pregunto Jimmy dolido y fastidiado- Como si yo quemara tu piel-

Cindy no contesto, pero un lloriqueo de la rubia surgió. Jimmy no soporto y quiso saber si lo que más le aterraba en ese momento era verdad.

-Yo te amo Cindy. ¿Tú no me amas?-pregunto Jimmy con voz baja, parándose y acercándose a la rubia.

Ella lloro más fuerte mientras se estremecía fuertemente, indicándole a Jimmy que se había tocado una fibra sensible. El solo con cuidado se acercó y levanto la mirada de Cindy. Le sorprendió que de verdad estaba llorando a rienda suelta con las manos sobre del rostro. Intento retirar con suavidad las pequeñas manos pero ella oponía resistencia. Por lo que opto a simplemente intentar acariciar sus manos y sus mejillas.

-No debemos… no puedo… tú me odiaras-dijo Cindy después de unos segundos- Tengo miedo Jimmy-

-¿De qué?-pregunto Jimmy.

-No quiero perderte- contesto

-Jamás me perderás, ¿Por qué no debemos-dijo Jimmy nuevamente intentando verla a los ojos, pero ella solo agito la cabeza.

No sabía de dónde venían todos sus arrebatos, tal vez de la pérdida de sus padres o de que si no hacían las cosas bien podían tener un tiempo muy corto. Así que la abrazo y la pego lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, mientras colocaba la cabeza de Cindy en su pecho.

-No importa-dijo Jimmy después de unos minutos donde Cindy se había calmado y dejado de llorar.- No me digas pero yo seguiré a tu lado, sin importarme que sea-

-No prometas cosas que no cumplirás-dijo Cindy con voz baja y para sorpresa de Jimmy ella le acariciaba el pecho.-No me amarías si supieras todo lo que he hice-

\- No me importa el pasado, si has tenido algún novio o incluso si estuviste con alguien - Dijo Jimmy un poco celoso de aquellos que hubieran tocado los labios de Cindy.

-Te importara, lo sé.-dijo Cindy negando con la cabeza y por un instante sintió como su corazón se agitaba.

-Valla parece que me conoces mejor que yo-dijo Jimmy con sarcasmo, estas ves aventurándose a acariciar la espalda de Cindy, esta vez solo separo un poco- Dime que es lo que tanto de agobia intentare comprenderte y hablaremos hasta que ambos estemos satisfechos–

Cindy paso minutos sin decir nada solo haciendo un circulo con su dedo en el pecho de Jimmy, causándole cosquillas y haciendo que el comenzara a besar su cabellera.

-Prométeme que no me dejaras de abrazar después de contarte-dijo Cindy con voz baja- te contare todo, pero no me sueltes-

-te lo prometo por la memoria de mis padres-dijo Jimmy continuando sus besos ahora en su frente y llevándola a la cama donde ambos se sentaron, acomodándose ella sobre el pecho de Jimmy.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que simplemente se quedaron en silencio. Jimmy se preguntó si Cindy se había quedado dormida, pero el latido de corazón y respiración le indicaban que seguía despierta.

-Yo fui la causante del AN-01 –Dijo Cindy temblando, espero como si esperara que Jimmy la dejaría, le diría alguna cosa horrible y saldría de la habitación.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Jimmy tranquilamente. Cindy levanto un poco su rostro, bajo sus ojos las ojeras y con las marcas de llanto en su rostro. Aun así era Hermosa para él.

-¿Por qué no te sorprendes?-dijo Cindy un poco más tranquila.

-No sé cómo paso la verdad y eso si me sorprende pero…. He hecho muchas cosas, algunas peores. No soy quien para culparte ni para reprocharte nada. Seguro que solo actuaste por algún motivo estúpido-Jimmy acariciando sus mejillas- Como he dicho el pasado no me importa pero ¿Cómo y por qué?-

Cindy suspiro pegándose a su cuerpo.

-Esos días le habías puesto más atención a ese aparato que a mí-dijo Cindy nerviosa.- pero eso no me importaba… no mucho. Lo que si me molesto fue que hubieras estado con Betty toda esa tarde y….-

-Solo le pregunte que le gustaba a las chicas-dijo Jimmy rápidamente recordando ese día.-Quería regalarte algo y la verdad era muy difícil para mí, en ese entonces yo… le pedí que me acompañara a comprarte algo. Quería proponerte que fueras mi novia-

Cindy se mordió un labio, eso fue suficiente para que Jimmy sonriera deseando esos labios, pero ella demostraba tristeza como si no lo fuera capaz de poder ser feliz.

\- Nick…. ese estúpido me metió una idea en la cabeza, robar el AN-01 y ocultarlo para que tuvieras que buscarlo y pasáramos un rato a solas. No pensé que él me siguiera al laboratorio, entrara después de mí y…-

Dejo escapar una lágrima.

-Continua-pidió Jimmy sosteniendo firmemente en sus brazos.

-Destruyo las cámaras y vacío moraflora en toda la consola de Vox, me quito el AN-01 y después lo activo de alguna forma en medio del patio de la escuela-A completo Cindy y Jimmy unió ciertas piezas.

\- ¿Por eso tenías la mejilla morada ese día?-dijo Jimmy algo molesto, si Nick la golpeo él se encargaría de dárselo a Poultra.

-Algo así-dijo Cindy bajando la vista- Me sentí tan tonta de que no supiera lo que Nick planeaba que cuando me apresure a ir a visarte caí y me golpee. De verdad que lo lamento, si no hubiera sido tan tonta… tú no te hubieras tenido que ir. No hubieras pasado años lejos, nada de esto hubiera sucedido-

Jimmy la apretó un poco más.

-No te culpes de nada-dijo Jimmy viéndola a los ojos y tomando sus mejillas.- Ya todo está en el pasado y no podremos cambiarlo, pero el futuro está enfrente de nosotros y eso es lo que ahora tenemos que aprovechar-

Cindy sonrió y Jimmy intento besarla pero enseguida ella le puso un dedo sobre sus labios impidiendo que lo hiciera. Nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

Jimmy acaricio su mejilla. Ella sonrió y tomo su mano firmemente mientras la besaba.

-¿Tu entrabas a limpiar?-dijo Jimmy con una risita, como no había recordado la clave que le dio de niños.

-Tenía que repararlo mi error de alguna forma-dijo Cindy soltando una risita.

-¿Por qué Goddard no me dijo nada?-pregunto Jimmy desconcertado por su mascota.

-Se lo pedí como un favor-dijo Cindy mordiéndose un labio.-No… puedo…. Estar contigo Jimmy la culpa- apretando las manos sobre su playera.-Yo no soy lo que tu…mereces-

-Cállate Vortex-dijo Jimmy con voz tranquila-No sé por qué, pero supongo que nunca se lo contaste a nadie y tampoco entiendo las razones detrás de ello, pero a mí me importan un picometro. Tú eres Cinthia Aurora Vortex la chica más fuerte que he conocido y créeme que esto no hace que te amé menos-

Cindy levanto su vista con algo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Eres tú, Cindy.-dijo Jimmy inclinándose para colocar su frente contra la de ella, el azul y verde de sus miradas se mezclaban con el rojo de los llantos.- Viviste todos estos años cargando ese secreto que pudo destruirte por tus propios pensamientos, tus sentimientos y tu corazón son tan fuertes que solo una súper chica podría soportarlo. Pero por que no me lo dijiste ese día enfrente de Nick o cuando le quito la moto a Sheen.-

-Me dijo que él te lo diría y tú no podrías amarme, y por eso no pude decir nada -dijo Cindy con miedo- No quiero que tú me odies-

-Ya te lo he dicho-dijo Jimmy sonriendo y agachándose un poco para que estuviera a la altura de su oído- Yo jamás te dejare de amar. Dame solo una oportunidad, déjame estar a tu lado-

-¿De verdad quieres ser mi novio?-dijo Cindy con los ojos llorosos y sonrojada.-a pesar de lo que he hecho, a pesar de todo-

-Tanto como que "La energía de un cuerpo es igual a su masa multiplicada por la velocidad de la luz al cuadrado"-dijo Jimmy sonriéndole. Cindy se rio un poco.

-Eres un genio. E =mc2 de Einstein-Dijo Cindy con una sonrisa, ambos se vieron a los ojos mientras se tomaban las manos.

-Entonces aun no me responde.-dijo Jimmy intentando acercarse a Cindy la cual se mordió nuevamente el labio.

-¿Qué?-dijo Cindy inclinándose un poco.

-¿Me amas? –pregunto Jimmy inclinándose igual que ella.

-Jimmy, ¿De verdad eres un genio?-dijo Cindy con sarcasmo- Te he amado desde que me besaste en los sueños de Carl -

-No me recuerdes ese primer beso-dijo Jimmy molesto.

-¿Molesto? -Dijo Cindy rápidamente.

-Fue en un sueño de mi mejor amigo y además de que me golpeaste-dijo Jimmy gruñendo- No era un primer beso en toda regla-

-No iba a dejar que pensaras que yo…-

No le prestó atención, la tomo de la cintura y en un movimiento la tenía sentada a Horcajadas sobre de su piernas. Le había dolido el movimiento pero no le importaba si ella estaba así de cerca. Cindy abrió los ojos y parecía sorprendida.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-pregunto Jimmy mirándola a los ojos.

-No- Dijo Cindy decidida- Solo se gentil, soy una dama después de todo-

Jimmy se rio, acercó lentamente a su cara colocando sus manos en el rostro de la rubia, ya que ella abrió un poco su boca seguramente para quejarse de su risa y antes de que saliera algún sonido, Jimmy la había atacado. Besándola por supuesto. La sensación era increíble, deseaba más, necesitaba más y obtendría esa sensación de cualquier forma, por Murphy ¿Cuánto había extrañado esos labios? Esa textura, la calidez y el sabor embriagante que lo hacía perderse mucho más que en su propia mente. Cindy no se movía, pero tampoco lo empujaba y eso era lo importante, continuo besándola lentamente, después de un segundo los labios de la chica se abrieron un poco más y comenzaron un jugueteo con los de Jimmy alegrándole. Sus manos fueron a su nuca mientras le acariciaba el pelo y comenzó a suspirar. Jimmy mordió levemente uno de los labios de la chica la cual gimió de forma sensual. Buscaron aire unos segundos, en los cuales sus respiraciones agitadas se mesclaban.

-Jimmy-comenzó Cindy en voz baja y seductora-No has besado a más chicas ¿Verdad?-

-Cállate-dijo Jimmy molesto- Como si tuviera tiempo para buscar con quien practicar a besar-

-No te preocupes yo te enseño -dijo Cindy totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Seguro que tienes un montón de práctica?- dijo Jimmy algo molesto.

-Ya me había echo a la idea de no volver a verte-dijo Cindy alzando los hombros.- He tenido algunos novios-

Jimmy gruño mientras miraba como Cindy se reía un poco.

-¿Celoso?-pregunto.

-Claro que si-dijo Jimmy acariciando su cintura- No soy bueno en lo…corporal-

-Tranquilo-dijo Cindy en su oído- Eres un genio aprenderás pronto-

Nuevamente se acercó con lentitud, moviéndose en busca de su boca, de sus labios su aliento y que no terminara ese momento. Deseaba borrar todos los malos recuerdos del pasado y crear nuevos recuerdos sobre la piel de Cindy. Sin importarle que una pierna le punzara severamente, tomo a la chica de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro se impulsó para levantarse, ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Jimmy y andes de saber estaban parados. El cargándola con un solo brazo mientras ella lo besa con pasión. Jimmy coloco su rodilla buena en la cama mientras que la pierna mala le dolía. Soltando un quejido.

-Llorón-balbuceo Cindy mirando a sus ojos directamente.

-Intenta cargar con tu peso-dijo Jimmy sonriendo burlonamente.

-No peso-dijo Cindy molesta mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus piernas-¿Por qué parece que sabes lo que hace?-

-Me había echo a la idea de no regresar a Retroville-dijo Jimmy con el mismo tono de Cindy- He tenido algunas experiencias-

Cindy apretó sus piernas y le pellizco las mejillas mientras se ponía furiosa. En lugar de golpearlo ataco su cuello besando y mordiéndolo suavemente.

-¿Celosa?-fue el turno de Jimmy sintiendo como Cindy parecía querer márcalo como suyo.

-¿De verdad tuviste…algo con otras chicas?-pregunto Cindy levantando su rostro.

-Ya te he dicho que no tenía tiempo y bueno… si tuve algunos besos con otra chica… pero nada más-dijo Jimmy acariciando la espalda de Cindy- Nunca deje de pensar en ti y aunque no lo creas eres con la única que me hace actuar por mis más primitivos instintos-

Esta vez Jimmy beso su cuello mordiendo levente la piel de la rubia.

-¿Cuáles primitivos instintos?-dijo Cindy gimiendo.

-Procrear-dijo besando a la rubia. Jimmy sabía que no era lo más lindo que podía decirle a una chica pero era lo que pensaba.

Coloco la espalda de Cindy con cuidado sobre la cama mientras que ella parecía no querer separe de su boca, ni separarse de sus caderas. Cindy subió su playera y se separaron lo suficiente para que quedara el con el torso desnudo y sin ninguna protección ante las manos de Cindy que acariciaban su abdomen y bajaban lentamente. Jimmy no quería admitirlo pero había trabajado su cuerpo solo por su ahora novia. Jimmy quedo encima de ella y Cindy acomodo sus piernas soltándose un poco, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de Cindy mientras que con la otra sostenía su peso para no aplastarla. Termino el beso, ambos jadeantes.

-Jimmy, espera, no es momento-dijo Cindy cuando vio que él se acercaba nuevamente, se estremecía un poco mientras le besaba el cuello y bajaba buscando más piel que marcar con sus labios.

Jimmy se quedó quieto mirándola y sonriéndole, creando un poco de distancia.

-¿Si quieres que paremos?-dijo Jimmy, no deseaba dejarlo ahí, pero lo aria si ella quería.-¿No lo deseas?-

-Solo dijo que los demás nos escucharan -dijo Cindy intranquila. Jimmy tomo una decisión, se colocó a un lado tirando de ella para que esta vez Cindy estuviera encima de él. La chica se sorprendió y el solo tomo su mano.

-Eres preciosa -dijo Jimmy sonriente, sabía que si ella se veía en un espejo diría que lucía horrible pero para él era su corazón. Tan sumido estaba en verla y apreciar su figura que solo dio cuenta a centímetros que Cindy estaba inclinándose para besarlo. Él sonrió y dejo que esta vez ella tuviera el control total. Era lenta pero decidida, provocándole una descarga de emociones y que actuara sin pensar. Después de una pausa de Cindy, se acercó al cuello de la chica comenzando acariciando la espalda de Cindy y bajo hasta los glúteos de la chica, Sacando gemidos de Cindy. Continuo besando todo lo que podía de la tersa piel que lo enloquecía, continuo bajando hasta que sin darse cuenta había llegado a la blusa de Cindy. Soltó su mano y tomo la blusa comenzó a subirla lentamente quería deshacerse de la prenda que impedía ver toda la hermosura de Cindy, destapando un vientre plano pero con unas líneas finas que denotaban su trabajo en las diferente artes marciales. Cindy parecía haber perdido la cordura al igual que Jimmy por que se retiró la blusa de un solo tirón dejando a la vista de Jimmy un sostén de encaje rosa que hiso perder toda cordura que quedara en la mente del genio. En un segundo estaba besándola nuevamente, con pasión y algo de salvajismo, Jimmy acerco el cuerpo de Cindy llevando nuevas tandas de gemidos y jadeos.

No habían reparado en que esos sonidos se escuchan afuera de la habitación, lo cual supieron un segundo después. La puerta sonó siendo azotada. Ambos saltaron del susto y en un acto desesperado de Cindy salto y se escondió entre las sabanas mientras lo empujaba mandándolo al suelo. Jimmy no supo que sentir, si enojado con quien había interrumpido, idiota por no haberse percatado que ambos hacían demasiado ruido o avergonzado de que lo vieran en esa situación. Veía como el bulto que era Cindy oculto por las sabanas gruñía. Un sonido lo hiso decidirse por el enojo mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección de la puerta.

Mia estaba de pie con la boca abierta, los ojos desorbitados y con todos detrás tan curiosos como lo podían estar. Carl se tapaba los ojos, Sheen había mirado a otro lado, Butch estaba con la boca abierta, Betty se había girado por la impresión, solo Libby parecía molesta.

-CIERREN-grito Jimmy furioso arrojando una almohada. –ESTO NO ES DE SU COMPETENCIA-

-¿Qué … que… que… que… -decía Mia parecía no poder encontrar otra palabra.-Que….-

-VAMONOS-Dijo Libby pasando entre todos, tomando el picaporte y cerrando la puerta. Aun así Jimmy había visto una media sonrisa es su rostro.- SE LOS DIJE, ELLOS ESTABAN BIEN PERO NO, TENIAN QUE VENIR TODOS A ENTROMETERSE…-

No escucho más de los gritos que les daba Libby a todos. Se levantó sintiendo que la pierna ardía un poco, intento regresar a la cama tardando un poco por su cojera. Cindy estaba tapada con las sabanas aun acurrucada en la cama, ni siquiera podía observar la cabeza de la rubia. Jimmy sonrió un poco y se acostó junto a ella, acariciando su espalda sobre la cobija, haciendo que saltara.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?-dijo Jimmy rápidamente.

-Si-dijo Cindy con su voz alegre- Abrázame, por favor-

Él se adentró en las Sabanas, con cuidado de no tocar más que lo necesario. Cindy se giró quedando enfrente a Jimmy el cual sonrió. Brazo un brazo sobre el pequeño cuerpo de ella y el otro por debajo de la cabeza de Cindy. Ella se movió y en un instante tenían las manos en el pecho de chico y con Cindy respirando algo agitada.

-Buenas noches-dijo Jimmy besando la cabellera rubia.-Descansa Vortex-

-También descansa, Nerdtron-dijo Cindy calmando su respiración.

No cerro los ojos, solo miraba a Cindy mientras parecía dormirse lentamente. Si era un sueño deseaba quedarse en el por siempre.

-Te amo Jimmy- dijo Cindy casi dormida.

Tal vez pensaba que él ya estaba dormido, pero el simplemente sonrió un poco. Mientras veía como Cindy se dormía totalmente. Jimmy se preguntó cuántas veces había soñado con tenerla entre sus brazos y verla dormir, la verdad es que era infinitas veces e incluso seguirá deseando que ella fuera la última cosa antes de dormir.


	7. Capitulo 7- Octava Ley de Murphy

**Hola…. Tarde mucho, lo sé, lo siento. Causas de fuerza mayor. Más explicaciones; no tenía idea de cómo continuar, hice un mapa de como continuara la historia y que intervendrá, hice investigación muuuuuy a fondo, y por ultimo estuve muy ocupados estos días, tengo esta semana entes de entrar a la escuela…. otra vez.**

 **Recuerden no importa cuánto me tarde la continuare, poco a poco.**

 **Gracias por esperas, Dejen reviews y DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

Capítulo 7.- Octava ley de Murphy

 _ **" Siempre encuentras las cosas en el último sitio en el que miraste"**_

Jimmy siempre pensó que uno de los sueños de todo hombre era despertar junto a la mujer que amaba y verla despertar con una sonrisa enorme, quedarse un rato ahí, acostados, solo mirándose y sintiendo la piel del otro. Lástima que ser la pareja de Cindy Vortex significaba no esperar lo común o lo seguro, era ser consciente de que no era una chica cualquiera y que no importaba que siempre lo podía sorprender. La primera sorpresa del día se dio cuando sintió que estaba solo en la cama.

-Levántate dormilón-dijo la voz de Cindy saliendo de alguna parte, pero él estaba muy cómodo en la cama.

-No he dormido lo suficiente-fue lo que salió de su boca mientras movía las manos intentando encontrar a Cindy.

-Son las 9 ya dormiste lo suficiente, levántate Nerdtron-dijo Cindy con la voz algo molesta.

-Los genios piensan incluso dormidos, queman más energía que las personas normales y su sistema nervioso se altera si no duerme bien, necesito más horas de sueño que las normales-dijo Jimmy girándose y acurrucándose en las sabanas.

Su clásica excusa para cuando no se quería levantar, pero como siempre no funcionaba, ni de niño funcionaba con su…mamá, sintió una precio en su pecho y comenzó a sentir como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Era cierto, por su culpa sus padres habían muerto.

Y aquí la mejor de las sorpresas que Cindy podía darle. Un tirón de las cobijas, y alguien jalándolo, su cuerpo rodo una vez más y con un golpe seco sintió directamente el suelo de la recamara. Al alzar la mirada pudo observar como la rubia se burlaba con una risita y con aquellos ojos verdes brillando. Jimmy gruño mientras Cindy se sentaba en el filo de la cama cruzando la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha. Tenía una playera de tirantes rojo liso y unos jeans azules, como aditamento alrededor de su cuello el corazón metálico brillando. Por alguna extraña razón se veía como si nunca hubiera llorado la noche anterior y como si mucho antes no hubiera pasado cuidándolo.

-Hasta que abriste los ojos, dormilón -dijo Cindy sonriendo y poniendo una mano debajo de su mentón.

-¿Por qué me tiraste de la cama?-dijo Jimmy intentando levantarse.-Sabes un beso de buenos días levanta a cualquiera, hasta a la bella durmiente le funciono-

-Perdóneme "bella durmiente"-dijo Cindy, estirando la mano al ver que a Jimmy le costaba levantarse. Su pierna aun dolía y con la caída le estaba temblando todo.- ¿Cómo está tu pierna?-

-Si no hubiera sido golpeada hace un segundo estaría mejor-dijo Jimmy sentándose al lado de Cindy, ahora recordaba que no tenía playera y que solo tenía la parte inferior, es decir solo sus bóxer. Cindy se mordió el labio al verlo con el cabello alborotado y casi todo desnudo.

Comenzó a rebuscar en la cómoda que tenía a lado, aunque solo había medicinas y algunas que otras cosas para curarlo. Buscaba alrededor algo con que taparse, no es que le molestase estar sin ropa, la mirada coqueta de Cindy comenzó a provocarle.

-¿Cuándo conseguiste abdominales?-pregunto Cindy levantándose y revisando algo en el ropero.

-Supongo que al mismo tiempo que tú conseguirte esas curvas sensuales, no puede como creciste-dijo Jimmy un poco burlón, recordando como de niña no tenía la figura de toda una mujer como ahora.

-No me hagas ponerme ruda Nerdtron-dijo Cindy lanzándole unos jeans negros, una camisa azul y un tenis que casi le golpean la cabeza.-Hablando de ponerme ruda…¿Qué les diremos a los demás?-

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Jimmy colocándose la playera y cambiándose enfrente de Cindy.

Todos dirían que se avergonzaría o que Cindy se voltearía, pero para Jimmy era algo natural. El cuerpo humano era la maquina biológica perfecta y no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo por otro lado Cindy no se avergonzaría de ver la anotomía de Jimmy sobre todo cuando la noche anterior la sintió casi toda con sus propias manos…casi.

Se colocó los tenis y luego estiro la mano a un lado de la cama donde estaba la bata de lavatorio. Regalo que le hizo Cindy y sin esperar más se la probó. Le quedaba como un guante, le llevaba un poco debajo de las rodillas lo cual significaría que no la arrastraría, la tela era de algodón y se sentía suave al tacto.

-De lo de anoche-dijo Cindy acercándose y acomodándole el cuello de la bata.

-No pasó nada y aunque hubiera pasado… yo no me arrepentiría de nada-dijo Jimmy tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo- ¿Tu si?-

-No puedes preguntarle eso a una señorita-dijo Cindy haciendo un puchero que era muy lindo.

Jimmy se sorprendió nunca en su corta y ajetreada vida la vio lucir tan tierna y con esa expresión de niña regañada, le dieron ganas de terminar lo que empezó la noche anterior. Le toco la frente, luego la miro extrañado.

-¿Eres Cindy?-pregunto Jimmy revisándola.- ¿Qué paso con la ruda e inamovible chica de la que me enamore?-

-Idiota-dijo Cindy pasando las manos detrás de su cuello y lo miro coquetamente, mientras se mordía un labio-¿No puedo ser tierna y linda con mi novio?, ¿No te gusto así?-

-Por supuesto que puedes ser tierna y me encanta, me fascina y me enamoras más. Solo… deja que me acostumbre, ya que es nuevo para mí. ¿Tus demás novios te han visto así?-pregunto Jimmy acercándose lentamente, con ganas de morder los rosas labios de Cindy.

-Solo un geniecito que parece tonto con respecto a tener novia-dijo Cindy riéndose.-Sabes no puedes preguntarle a tu novia sobre los exnovios-

-Dame un tiempo con esto de ser novios. No es como si esto se pudiera aprender en un libro-dijo Jimmy rosando los labios de Cindy y ambos se estremecieron.- Además es una pregunta valida, quiero ser el único en tus pensamientos, ya que tú eres la única en los míos-

Su labios chocaron y el mordió el labio de Cindy, ella jugueteaba con su boca mientras se pegaban completamente. Era exquisita, la ciencia podía explicar todo lo que sucedía en el universo o en la vida, lo único que no explicaría nunca es como los labios de Cindy sabían a vainilla. El gruñía cada vez que Cindy le mordía, ella gemía sensualmente provocándole.

Se separaron por un poco de aire ambos jadeantes y sonrientes.

-Me retracto lo haces muy bien, podría ser que al final si seas un genio-dijo Cindy con la voz baja y estremeciéndose- Me encanta que tu cabeza sea así de rápida para aprender-

-Por cierto, ¿Te preocupa que piensen los demás sobre anoche?-dijo Jimmy aun abrazando la pequeña cintura de su novia.

-No, pero todos seguro tienen ideas equivocadas de lo que paso anoche-dijo Cindy mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Qué paso anoche?-pregunto Jimmy riéndose- Nos hicimos novios y dormimos en la misma cama. Lo demás no les importa, ya somos adultos y créeme aunque hubiéramos tenido relaciones sexuales no les debe importar. Pasamos de se ser rivales a ser semi-novios con rivalidades, luego a que yo me fuera, regrese y nuevamente fuimos amigos y por ultimo a novios, créeme tardamos mucho en llegar a este punto. No me importan los demás, después de tantos años créeme no te dejare ir-

-Mi príncipe de…bata blanca-dijo Cindy sonriéndole tiernamente y acariciándole una mejilla.-Ahora vamos a desayunar, Libby se pone pesada si no estamos todos en la mesa-

El recuerdo de la comida o el hecho de que no había comido nada en esos días, hizo que su estómago gruñera tan fuerte que sonó un poco y por estar pegado Cindy ella pudo sentir su movimiento estomacal, él se sonrojo. Ella le mando una mirada burlona mientras le enredaba un dedo en su cabello.

-Sí, comida-dijo Jimmy imaginándose los deliciosos desayunos de su mamá, toda el hambre desapareció al igual que su sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Cindy preocupada.

-Mis padres-dijo Jimmy serio y apretando sus manos, tal vez con más fuerza de la que debía.- Yo los mate-

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Cindy confundida- Fue un misil el que exploto la casa de tus tíos-

-Era mi deber protegerlos y…si no hubiera contactado a los yemusianos hace años ellos… no nos hubieran atacado… todas estas veces-dijo Jimmy poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de Cindy.

-En algún punto iba a pasar y tú lo sabes-dijo Cindy levantando su cabeza y su mirada se mostraba enojada y algo cristalina- Y no quiero oírte decir que mataste a alguien por que si alguien tiene la culpa de esto… esa soy-

-No-dijo Jimmy levantando la cabeza y mirando esos ojos esmeraldas con rastros rojizos y junto su frente al de Cindy-Sabes que, dejemos la culpa aparte y mejor concentrémonos en lo que debemos hacer. Afrontaremos todo lo que venga todos juntos, como antes. Con el amor que te tengo-

-Que nos tenemos-corrigió Cindy sonriendo- Aun no creo que después de tantos años soñando con… que me abrazaras así y me besaras, que me dijeras que me amabas, este pasando al fin-

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero es verdad-dijo Jimmy e instintivamente se llevó la mano a su dedo, su corazón se detuvo, su anillo no estaba y su reloj tampoco.

Tal vez fue que palideció de golpe o que comenzó a revisarse los bolsillos o que de repente estaba revisando debajo de la cama, pero Cindy lo sostuvo antes de irse a revisar el resto de la casa para encontrar sus inventos.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto con las manos en la caderas.

-El híper anillo y mi reloj no los tengo y….-comenzó Jimmy algo preocupado.

Cindy solo reviso su bolsillo y saco ambos objetos, el anillo lucia intacto, pero el reloj ya no parecía un cuadrado era más un montón de metal doblado.

-Cuando te encontramos estabas en muy mal estado, eran estorbosos para curarte. Te los quite y guarde. Siento lo del reloj, yo…-

-No hay problema- dijo Jimmy cortándola con un suave beso- Me alegra que lo guardaras-

Observo el reloj y desdoblo el metal, viendo que podía rescatar y que no. La verdad estaba destrozado, solo era metal, aun así lo metió en su bolsillo. Coloco el anillo y recordó las últimas palabras que escucho después de la explosión en la que sus padres fallecieron. "Deseabas es el único, pues ahora lo eres". No estaba solo, Cindy era prueba de ello además tenía amigos que lo ayudarían.

Jimmy tomo la mano de su novia y ambos salieron de la habitación. La casa era grande y después de que Cindy le explicaran que estaban en la zona rica de Retroville el comprendió porque cruzo un salón de baile y un montón de puertas antes de llegar a la cocina. A la mitad lo sostuvo ya que le costaba caminar, dolía su pierna y sentía que se le partiría. Cindy le reprendió por intentar hacerse el fuerte.

-¿Ya podemos desayunar, caramelito?-pregunto La voz de Sheen al acercarse a la cocina y Jimmy quiso carcajearse por el apodo impuesto a Libby.

-Espera a que Cindy y Jimmy lleguen-dijo Libby algo molesta.

-Con lo que hicieron anoche crees que se despierten temprano-dijo Butch con una risotada.

-Ni siquiera sabemos que paso anoche, seguro que no fue nada-dijo Mia con voz enojada.

-Claro, nada. Y Butch es más listo que Cindy-dijo Carl con voz aburrida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Butch y Jimmy no pudo aguantar la risa al igual que Cindy.

Entraron aun tomados de las manos, con uno de los brazos de su novia ayudándolo y en el caso de Cindy con una mirada de suficiencia.

-¿De qué se ríen ustedes?-pregunto Butch molesto.

-De que no entiendes que eres un bruto-dijo Cindy con su usual tono amenazante y Jimmy estaba seguro que si no le hubiera sostenido la mano y con la otra la mitad de su peso, lo amenazaría con un puño.

-No me hagas ponerte en tu lugar niñita-dijo Butch cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Quisiera ver que lo intentaras-dijo Cindy con una sonrisa algo malvada, recordándole a Jimmy que tan perversa podía llegar a ser.

-Di eso cuando no sostengas la mano de Jimmy y puede que te lo crea-dijo Butch alzando el mentón y una ligera sonrisa.

Jimmy pensó que Cindy le retiraría la mano, al contrario lo apretó con más fuerza. Un segundo de duda cruzo por la mirada de su novia.

-Butch-dijo Jimmy con voz tranquila.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el pelirrojo mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-Cállate o yo te callare-dijo Jimmy con la voz más amenazante que encontró y después de que varios abrieran la boca jalo a Cindy para tomar haciendo junto a Libby y Carl. Se sentaron y cuando observo a Cindy tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué les paso a ambos?-pregunto Carl con una media sonrisa.

-Nada-contestaron ambos.

Libby comenzó a servir cereales, huevos con tocino, algunos panques y en otras tostadas, mientras todos lo miraban callados. Las miradas de Mia hacia ellos comenzaba a irritar a Jimmy, sobre todo por cómo veía a Cindy. Casi parecía que fuera la causante de todos sus problemas. Las de Sheen eran de enojo por alguna razón y eran dirigidas a él, que comenzaba a preguntarse que tanto pasaba por sus mentes. Era genio no adivino.

-¿Estás enojado por algo Sheen?-pregunto Jimmy mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Repítanme-dijo Sheen entrecerrando los ojos, luego señalando-Por qué el cabezón sí puede pasar la noche con Cindy, pero yo no con Libby-

-Por qué Jimmy no es un pervertido como tú-grito Mia molesta.- Él no se atrevería ha hacer algo con Cindy-

-¿Ehhhh?- dejo salir Jimmy.

-Yo no dijo que quiera hacer algo más con Libby que dormir-dijo Sheen interrumpiendo, levantándose y señalando a Jimmy el cual estaba a punto de reírse por que la pelea parecía absurda bajo la situación precaria que Vivian.

-¡Sheen ya siéntate o me enojare!-dijo Libby algo sonrojada.

-Pero…-comenzó Sheen.

-¿Molesto de que Jimmy se divirtiera mucho más que tu anoche?-dijo Cindy maliciosamente, todos abrieron la boca mientras Jimmy se sonrojaba, nunca creyó que esas palabras salieran de su ahora novia.

-No pasó nada ¿verdad?-pregunto Mia levantándose con la boca abierta.

-Pues la verdad es que…- comenzó Jimmy serio.

-Nos divertimos como nunca-dijo Cindy y acto seguido le giro el rostro para después besarlo un poco más apasionado que en el cuarto.

No le molestaba a Jimmy que fuera cariñosa con él, hacerlo enfrente de todos mientras Mía abría la boca y parecía trastornada era otro asunto. Mia se sentó molesta y evito mirarlos, mientras los ojos se le ponían rojos.

-A eso me refiero-grito Sheen haciendo que nos separáramos-¿Porque él se puede divertir y nosotros…?-

-¡Ya Sheen!, dejemos eso para otro momento-dijo Jimmy lanzándole una mirada algo enfadada, no savia si por la actitud de Cindy o de su amigo.

-Bien, entonces cabezón- dijo Sheen tal vez molesto por el tono, no lo descifro ya que al momento Libby le paso un plato de panques cubiertos de miel que comenzó a ingerir rápidamente-¿Qué es lo que aremos para cambiar nuestra situación?-

Jimmy pensó un momento y luego cruzo miradas con casi todos, Mía seguía viendo hacia otro lado.

-Primero, tengo que ir al laboratorio-dijo Jimmy aun pensando- Y después veremos qué tan mal estamos-

-Jodidos-dijo Butch y le callo un puño en la cabeza de parte de Betty que le fruncía los labios.

-Es una forma de decirlo-dijo Carl sonriendo un poco- ¿Cómo entraremos si está destruida la entrada?-

-No es la única forma de entrar, como he dicho tengo una puerta trasera… por así llamarla-dijo Jimmy rascándose la nuca- Y aparte en caso de que esta también fuera destruida tengo un sistema de emergencia que crearía una entrada en el patio de mi casa, con solo una orden a Goddard-

Un ladrido salió del perro que había estado quieto en un rincón.

-No la voy a utilizar, ¿Sabes cuánto le llevaría escarbar?, tardaría dos días, no tenemos tanto tiempo-dijo Jimmy a su canino metálico.

-Sigo sorprendido que entiendas a esta hojalata-dijo Butch

-No es una hojalata y no insultes a Goddard–dijo Jimmy lentamente y todos se estremecieron, la mirada asesina que surgió en su rostro logro que todos se silenciaran y que incluso Mia lo viera al fin. Luego suspiro y regreso su mirada tranquila a Sheen y Carl.-Iremos inmediatamente después de desayunar-

-Okey-dijo Carl y luego cruzo sus dedos-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Siempre amigo, siempre puedes preguntar-dijo Jimmy sonriéndole a Libby que le pasaba un gran plato de huevos, tocino, panqueques y otras cosas deliciosas. Todos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente.

-"te quitare lo mismo que tú me quitaste" fue lo que dijo Hoocot, ¿Qué significa?-pregunto Carl y todos dejaron de comer.

Jimmy dejo unos segundos pensando, mirando su plato y sintiendo las miradas ansiosas.

-No lo sé, la última vez que tuve contacto con los yemusianos fue antes de irme al A.T.O.M.O. –Dijo Jimmy y continúo comiendo.

-Era como si te culpara de la muerte de Goobot-dijo Sheen y se escuchó el viento correr por el gran patio que se observaba desde la cocina.

Levanto la vista y por unos instantes observo a todos sus compañeros, Cada uno mirándole de forma extraña, como preguntándose si él era capaz de matar a alguien. Savia la respuesta, no la diría.

-No mate a Goobot-declaro Jimmy y continuo comiendo, sintió el apretón de mano de Cindy y le regalo una sonrisa.- Alguien debe estar inculpándome-

-¿Antoni Truen?-pregunto Libby sentándose a lado de Sheen pareciendo que savia hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos. La imagen de esos ojos rojos y la voz malvada regresos a su mente nuevamente.

-Puede ser- contesto y miro a todos- No se preocupen por eso después lo arreglaremos, por ahora necesitamos ir al laboratorio-

Cindy con una mirada inexpresiva lo observo unos segundos, giro su vista y jugueteo con su vaso. No paso desapercibido por Jimmy el cual continúo como si nada, si tenía dudas de lo que dijo con el tiempo se resolverían. Cuando terminaron, limpiaron y sin decir nada se dirigieron al garaje. Carl lo ayudaba

-Madre mía- dijo Sheen con una enorme sonrisa al entrar.- ¿Puedo conducir?-

Un montón de autos, motos y una camioneta. Todos muy bien cuidados.

-Tomaremos ese-dijo Jimmy señalando un Toyota Tundra Repping the BDS 7" Lift kit, 3" – Nos servirá para ir todos y traer algunas cosas aquí-

-Yo conduzco-dijeron Butch y Sheen al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron con enojo y antes de que comenzaran a pelear Libby tomo las llaves.

-Arriba niños y nada de peleas- dijo Libby subiéndose y arrancando. Goddard no tardo ni dos segundos en subirse en la parte trasera.

-Perfecto estado, aunque un cambio de aceite no estaría mal. Suena más ligero, modificaron el sistema de enfriamiento y supongo que optimizaron los pistones para…-comenzó Jimmy escuchando el rugir y vibrar del motor. No termino ya que Cindy le tapaba la boca con ambas manos desde atrás-

-Después me cuentas todos los detalles por ahora, vámonos-dijo Cindy lentamente y quito sus manos.

Gruño y se sentó en la parte trasera, con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero. ¿Infantil? tal vez. Pero no podía evitarlo amaba hablar de; motores, de cualquier maquinaria, leyes científicas, construir aparatos y todo sobre la ciencia. Carl se sentó de un lado y Cindy del otro, paso sus manos por su cuello y lo miro.

-¿Enojado?-pregunto con una mirada algo divertida.

-No-dijo Jimmy dejando su berrinche, sobre todo porque sus amigos lo veían.

-Claro que se enojó-dijo Mia de repente- No le gusta que lo interrumpan cuando está en su modo científico-

-Pero si siempre lo hacemos-dijo Sheen sentado entre el asiento del piloto y copiloto, gracias a que Butch ocupaba ese asiento, con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente al frente.

-No le gusta-declaro Mia, al otro lado de Carl.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, Ya me acostumbre-dijo Jimmy para terminar la discusión.

Avanzamos y salimos del garaje, Libby conducía bien, se notaba que era novia de un motociclista.

-Con la de veces que decías algo y no entendíamos. Todos nos acostumbramos a escucharte también-dijo Betty para aliviar el ambiente, no funciono mucho.

-¿Por cierto a dónde vamos?-pregunto Libby cuando entro a la calle principal.

\- Escuela Primaria Lindbergh – contesto Jimmy y el coche freno tan de repente que terminó estrellándose contra la cabeza de Sheen y este contra el parabrisas.

-¡Cuidado!-gritaron todos a Libby.

-Lo siento, es que me tomo por sorpresa-Contesto la chica algo sonrojada e intentando ayudar a Sheen.- ¿Por qué ahí?-

\- Pues….-dijo Jimmy sobándose el golpe.

-¿Por qué te sorprende?-dijo Cindy rápidamente.- Jimmy se fue de Retroville cuando estábamos en la primaria Lindbergh, es normal que si tenía una entrada trasera a su laboratorio fuera en la escuela.-

-Viéndolo así-dijo Libby continuando con su camino.

Continuaron el camino tranquilamente, la plática se centró en lo que posiblemente pasaban sus familiares, en que le aria a los yemusianos al encontrarlos y que esperaban que ese episodio de sus vidas acabara.

Sostenía la mano de Cindy con fuerza y acariciaba con el pulgar la suave piel. Recordando a sus padres, recordando lo que había pasado y por qué paso. El humo, el fuego, ceniza, tierra, las explosiones, las voces resonantes en su mente, el terror que embargo su cuerpo y mente.

"Queremos venganza" ¿Quién quería? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

"Regresamos por ti" ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

"Pagaras créeme que pagaras" ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

"Te quitare lo mismo que tú me quitaste" ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

"Ahora acabare contigo" ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

Las preguntas corrían por su mente tan deprisa, pensando en todas las probabilidades, posibilidades, opciones y cada una de los diferentes desenlaces que no se percató que dejo de escuchar a los demás. Que a su alrededor corría el tiempo más lento de lo que pensaba y que lentamente se acercaban a la escuela.

"Pronto Jimmy, muy pronto" escucho la voz de algún punto distante.

-Jimmy-dijo Cindy a su lado sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué?-pregunto mirando a su lado. El auto estaba ya estacionado, sus amigos bajándose y el mirando a Cindy que abría la puerta.

-Te perdiste-contesto ayudándolo a salir y Carl se colocó a un lado soportando parte de su peso.

-Lo siento, tenía mucho que pensar y procesar-dijo Jimmy mirando la escuela. Su vieja escuela.

El edificio de dos platas con ventanales cuadrados, la escalera que terminaba en una doble puerta roja, con el letrero encima indicando el nombre de la escuela, la estatua del fundador parado sobre el mundo con una espiral a su alrededor, los jardines algo descuidados, aunque tal vez eran por no tener nadie que las cuidara.

-y aquí estamos de regreso-dijo Sheen mirando la escuela con añoranza.

-¿A dónde Jimmy?-pregunto Carl también con alegría en sus ojos.

-Mi casillero-dijo y Cindy levanto una ceja.

-¿Más obvio no podías ser?-

-Era obvio que esta la entrada ahí, lo que al mismo tiempo despista y por otro lado aunque la buscaran jamás la encontrarían. No sin el código o las llaves- dijo Jimmy sonriéndole.

-Últimamente tus dispositivos de defensa no funcionaron- dijo Butch y Betty le miro molesta.

Goddard bajo y se sacudió, nuevamente chirrió y Jimmy se preocupó, necesitaba checar a su mascota.

-Goddard guíanos-dijo Jimmy y su mascota ladro.- Claro que me acuerdo, pero no puedo caminar bien-

Nuevamente ladro.

-Solo guíanos, por favor- dijo Jimmy exasperado.

Avanzo unos metros y todos los siguieron. Ninguno dijo nada no hasta que llegaron a sus antiguos casilleros, todos cambiados de alguna forma. Más chicos, menos coloridos, algo viejos.

-¿Ahora?-pregunto Betty algo nostálgica.

Jimmy soltándose de Carl y con una cojera leve avanzo, coloco su contraseña, no funciono. Esperaba no tener que abrirlo a la fuerza.

-Goddard, la combinación-dijo Jimmy.

Su mascota metálica saco algo parecido a una manguera de su espalda, se colocó en donde se introducía la contraseña. Giro y giro, esperaron unos segundos y con un clic se abrió la puerta.

-Espera-dijo Cindy con una mirada curiosa -¿Desde cuándo puede abrir los casilleros?-

-Desde que me preocupo que cambiaras mi contraseña para jugarme una de tus bromas-contesto Jimmy y tarde se dio cuenta de que dijo.

-¿Abriste alguno de nuestros casilleros?-pregunto Cindy mirándole fijamente.

-No-contesto rápidamente y saco una mochila de alguien, vacío el casillero sin voltear. Al finalizar busco hasta que lo encontró, justo donde recordaba. Un pequeño agujero del tamaño de un alfiler.- Goddard es toda tuya-

Se hizo a un lado y extendió la mano para apoyarse sobre Carl el cual no se quejó ni un poco. Goddard se acercó saco un nuevo distintivo de la espalda, la introdujo en el agujero. Las bocinas de los pasillos sonaron.

-Sistema de seguridad de Jimmy Neutrón, entrada Lindbergh. De un paso atrás. Declare sus intenciones-

-Vox, código Delta Zulu Hotel Cero Ocho-dijo Jimmy rápidamente- James Isaac Neutrón-

Todo el muro de casilleros se movió y todos saltaron. Lentamente comenzó a subir y con un temblor más fuerte se perdió de vista. Dejando a la luz una brillante pared sin pintar, una puerta plateada con un lector de huellas, escáner de ADN y reconocimiento de voz. Todos esperaron a que Jimmy se moviera. Lentamente avanzo, coloco la palma, se arrancó un pelo y dijo.

-Omnia ruinam-

Un rechinido y la puerta abriéndose lentamente.

-Bienvenido Jimmy, la entrada principal esta desconectada-dijo Vox.

-Necesita aceite esta puerta-dijo Sheen moviéndola mientras rechinaban.

-No se ha abierto desde su instalación, así que es normal-dijo Jimmy y apoyándose en la pared miro adentro, luces cada ciertos metros indicaron que bajaban a un túnel subterráneo.- Vox ¿Cómo está el túnel?-

-Capacidad estructural al 50%, explosiones debilitaron la estructura del sector H2, sin deterioro-contesto Vox desde las bocinas de la escuela.

-Okey, primero iré…-

-Ni lo pienses Nerdtron, primero iré yo y ustedes me siguen-dijo Cindy y lo aparto con cuidado, por su mirada se dio cuenta que no podría discutir.

-Bien-dijeron los demás.

Con los chirridos de vez en cuando caminaron lentamente la tensión en el ambiente no era buena.

-¿Por qué ahí aire fresco aquí?-pregunto Butch después de 15 minutos.

-El sistema de aire esta situado tanto en la escuela, como en mi laboratorio, si uno falla el de respaldo se enciende. Y antes de que lo preguntes Butch, si los dos fallan tengo otros dos en ubicaciones especiales para evitar que el pasaje se quede sin aire-dijo Jimmy sosteniéndose en la parad mientras caminaban algo lento por su culpa.

-Y déjame adivinar, la electricidad funciona igual-dijo Carl mirando las centelleantes luces.

-No-contesto Jimmy- Se retro alimentan con luz solar, la energía se almacenan en pilas que liberan la energía poco a poco y son checadas cada cierto tiempo. Goddard se encarga de ello-

Su perro ladro.

-Sí, eres un buen chico-contesto Jimmy sintiéndole- Tu ganas el demás erbio es todo tuyo-

-Ervi ¿Qué?-pregunto Betty.

-Un metal, algo raro-contesto Cindy – Y cierra la boca-

Continuaron caminando hasta que el túnel se abrió más y una nueva puerta.

-¿Y esta como se abre?-pregunto Sheen emocionado- Alguna clave súper complicada unida a un escaneo de cuerpo completo y tomografía de tu cerebro-

-No-contesto Jimmy- Solo ábrela con la perilla-

Todos la buscaron con la mirada y en medio del lado derecho estaba una pequeña perilla. Todos lo miraron con cara de "Enserio".

-Tenía 12 años, no termine la puerta a tiempo y además no es como si fueran a invadir el túnel desde mi laboratorio a la escuela. Era más obvio desde la escuela a mi laboratorio-

-Aja-contestaron todos y Sheen decepcionado abrió la puesta.

El laboratorio apareció en todo su esplendor, incluso se podía observar el ascensor que conducía al patio donde antes estaba su entra. Miro que las grietas en la pares, techo y por todos lados se extendían como telarañas, a la distancia la pantalla gigante también estaba rota, cosas desordenadas y con tierra por el suelo. Paso lentamente cojeando y todos guardaron silencio, todas sus cosas, lo que le costó tanto, días enteros de planeación, semanas de recolección, meses de trabajo duro, años y años creándolo poco a poco. Destrozado. Apretó los puños y suspiro.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Mia acariciándole un brazo. Cindy no se quedó atrás le tomo la mano suavemente.

-Estaré bien-contesto y sonrió ambas, anqué en el caso de Cindy beso suavemente y Mia lo soltó de repente.-Acomódense tengo que revisar el estado del laboratorio-

Sin ver que hacían los demás se dirigió a su consola y tecleo. En la pantalla parpadeo y con colores distorsionados mostro 0 mensajes.

-Vox, muéstrame los daños del laboratorio-dijo Jimmy y la pantalla parpadeo mostrando un 75% un mapa completamente en azul con áreas rojas y parpadeantes.- Todo mal-

Goddard ladro a sus espaldas.

-No creo que el sistema de amortiguación este dañado-dijo Jimmy y unos pasos a sus espaldas llegaron.

-Sistema de amortiguación -dijo La voz de Mia.

La miro y luego regreso a teclear esta vez, revisando en línea de comando todo el sistema completo.

-Cree unos amortiguadores para el laboratorio, están por todos lados alrededor, cada vibración que se crea la absorben y luego las liberan en otros puntos. Lamentablemente no pensé en explosiones de niño y… bueno si lo pensé pero desde dentro del laboratorio, al final la energía sobrepaso el nivel de cada amortiguador y se liberó alrededor. Daño estructuralmente la base, aunque no del todo, estamos a salvo mientras no allá otro ataque-Dijo Jimmy acabando la inspección.

-¿Es malo lo que descubriste?-pregunto Mia mirando la pantalla, donde solo estaba el código que Jimmy entendía.

\- No puedo contactar con el Spider red-dijo Jimmy y se peinó para atrás- Necesitaremos ir a la estación principal-

-¿Dónde está?-Pregunto Cindy con voz algo molesta desde atrás.

Jimmy giro en su silla y todos estaban ahí, ninguno tomo asiento o pareció descansar.

-En la Luna-dijo Jimmy serio.

-¿Cómo llegaremos ahí?-pregunto Libby casi frustrada.

-En el USM-Dijo Sheen de repente.

-No tiene potencia suficiente-contesto Jimmy y miro a la estación de carga de Goddard.

Todos se miraron desolados.

-"Es hora de abrir la caja"- dijo Cindy a Jimmy y el salto mirándolo a esos ojos color azul.

-¿Qué?-pregunto atónito.

-Eso me dijo mi tía, carolyn.- dijo Cindy acercándose.

-¿Es tu tía?-pregunto Jimmy desconcertado.

-Después te cuento, lo importante es que me lo dijo. No sé a qué se refiera y tampoco creo que fuera una broma-continuo Cindy tomándole el rostro-¿Qué significa? ¿Nos ayudara en algo?-

Pensó un rato.

-Pandora-dijo Jimmy.

-¿El mito griego?-pregunto Carl a un lado, con una mano en su hombro.

-En el mito, todos los males del mundo se liberaron cuando se abrió la caja. Y solo quedo la esperanza adentro-dijo Jimmy caminando en dirección de la estación de carga de Goddard con todos mirándole, toco la superficie y su corazón latía mucho más rápido.- En mi caja de Pandora es diferente, cada cosa que creo ha salido de mi mente y siempre me ha traído problemas, enemigos, caos, destrucción. La prueba es lo que ocurrió en las últimas semanas. Lo que más me atormenta es que siempre lastimo a las personas cercanas a mí. A sí que desde el primer ataque de los yemusianos, cree mi propia caja de Pandora. Donde guarde cada cosa que me aterraba, cada cosa que podría ser útil, cada esperanza que llegaba a mis manos-

-Entonces, ahí guardas tus mejores inventos y lo que nos puede salvar. ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?-pregunto Mia luciendo mucho mejor.

-Es mi pasado, cosas que guarde y jamás quise volver a hablar-dijo Jimmy y los miro-Y por qué no la puedo abrir después del atentado que hubo, si tuviera todo en orden solo sería colocar unos códigos simples dentro del panel y podría hacer un viaje.- contesto algo malhumorado.

-No puedes abrirla siempre o ¿sí?- dijo Cindy con calma.

-Correcto-dijo Jimmy inclinándose un poco.-Diseñe y cree un código, que solo permite abrir la caja en una fecha específica, en una hora específica y una vez al año-

-Elimina tu código-concluyo Betty y Jimmy se revolvió el pelo.

-Podría hacerlo, el único problema es que la matriz donde se guarda el programa no lo ligue a Vox. Es independiente y para rematar está dentro de la caja. Si intento entrar a la fuerza, todo adentro de la caja será eliminado y créanme no quieren que pase eso-

-¿Cómo lo resolveremos?-pregunto Libby a lado de Sheen y tomados de la mano.

-Solo hay una forma de abrirla en caso de emergencia-contesto Jimmy y miro a Goddard- Código Esperanza-

-Podríamos intentarlo-dijo Mia con alegría.

-Es… arriesgado, algo mal y se autodestruirá el contenido de la caja-dijo Jimmy sobresaltado

Goddard ladro.

-Ya sé que es lo más rápido-Contesto Jimmy irritado- Solo no quiero que sepan que ahí adentro-

-¿Eso importa?, el mundo se acabara sin ti -pregunto Cindy mirándolo sería y Jimmy la miro, durante un segundo no dijeron nada.- Intentémoslo-

-Bien-dijo Jimmy juntando su frente con la de Cindy- Solo dime lo que piensas, ya que son mis secretos más profundos-

-Lo sé-

Jimmy giro y apretó la conexión donde Goddard se conectaba, un panel se abrió. Tecleo un montón de números y varios paneles saltaron en total cinco cada uno a lado del otro, con un cilindro donde se veían varios escáneres.

-Adelante, ábrela-dijo Mia aun sorprendida por la entrada.

-Yo no puedo abrirla-contesto y todos lo miraron sorprendidos- No son mis huellas, ni mi ADN, menos mi voz. Yo solo soy una de las llaves, quería que ni siquiera mi cuerpo pudiera abrirla-

Todos lo miraron desconcertados y a Butch le salía un poco de Humo de la cabeza.

-Genial y ¿entonces cómo?-dijo Butch.

-Necesita el ADN y huellas de 5 personas. En total 5 Llaves-dijo Jimmy mirándolos y entonces unieron sus cejas y se vieron confusos.- Savia que algún día podría querer entrar y… bueno savia que no era bueno dejar tantos inventos suelto. Inicio de Secuencia principal-

-Confirmado, introducción de la "Llave de la Voz- dijo Vox y el primer cilindro se encendió de un tono Azulado.

Jimmy le toco el hombro a Libby y ella lo miro.

-¿Yo?-pregunto de repente.

-Sí, muchas veces la voz de la razón de este grupo-dijo Jimmy y la empujo un poco. Tembló un poco y miro el lugar donde estaba el cilindro.- No dolerá, solo introduce tu mano-

Soltó un suspiro y firme introdujo su mano, el escáner emitió una vibración y varios sonidos para después ponerse en verde la luz.

-"Llave del cuerpo"- el cilindro del lado opuesto de Libby se encendió de morado.

-¿Cuerpo?, seguro es el gordo-dijo Sheen burlonamente.

-Cállate, Sheen- espero Carl mal humorado, aunque al ver a Jimmy este se entristeció, ya que Jimmy asentía con la cabeza.

-Si eres tu Carl, pero no por lo que piensas. Es que… muchas veces eras la única persona que se animaba a probar los experimentos conmigo, ponías tu integridad física a pesar de que a veces era muy peligroso-

Asintió con una sonrisa y tan rápido como introdujo su mano, la luz cambio a verde.

-"Llave de la energía"- continuo Vox, con el cilindro de color naranja.

-¿Energía?, ¿No eran partes del cuerpo? –Pregunto Sheen impaciente – Y ¿Quién es esa llave? No conozco a nadie que tenga energía-

-Vamos Amor, mete tu mano en el cilindro y continuemos-dijo Libby y Sheen abrió la boca.

\- En efecto eres la energía de este grupo, la energía que mueve al cuerpo, siempre acelerado, siempre impulsando a tomar acción y a veces siendo el único que puede movernos-dijo Jimmy colocándole una mano en el hombro y Sheen con paso reverencial se encamino a lado de Libby e introdujo su mano. Nuevamente la luz se cambió a color verde.

\- No sé si es ciencia, pero me parece muy sentimental cada cosa-dijo Betty a lado de Mia que asintió.- ¿Creí que los genios no tenían mucha Inteligencia Emocional?-

-Jimmy es diferente-dijo Cindy a lado con los brazos cruzados y mirando atentamente la escena.- Él no tenía I.E, pro con el tiempo y sus amigos consiguió encontrarla dentro de el-

-Hemm-dijo Jimmy algo sonrojado y mirándolos-¿Continuamos?-

-Por favor-dijeron todos

-"llave del cerebro"-dijo Vox y el cilindro alado de Carl se encendió de color Azul casi marino.

-¿Pensé que serias el ultimo?-dijo Cindy de repente.

-No-contesto Jimmy introduciendo su mano, sintió un ligero piquete, como el escáner giraba a su alrededor y como se inmovilizaba un poco. La luz cambio a verde.

-"Llave del corazón"-dijo Vox, encendiendo la última, en medio de los cuatro y de color rojo.

-No te será esto-dijo Cindy sacando su collar con el dije que Jimmy le regalo.

-No es el collar-dijo Jimmy rápidamente y le sonrió- Me refiero a mi corazón, todos ustedes forman parte de mí. Y lo más importante es mi corazón, ya que sin él solo serían datos fríos en mi mente. Y mi corazón siempre has sido tú, Cindy-

La mencionada sonrió aunque toda roja, lentamente se colocó y metió su mano. Cambio nuevamente el color a verde.

-Llaves correctas, Bienvenidos Hombres N-dijo La voz de vox- La caja ha sido abierta. Por favor colosense en el círculo-

-¿Hombres N?-pregunto Mia mientras todos sacaban sus manos y se posicionaban el circulo con luces verdes que iluminaba la estación de carga de Goddard.- Ese grupito de súper Héroes que formaron de repente-

-Bueno, aparte de que nos encerraron y de que a Jimmy le dio una rabieta. Si. Aunque deberíamos cambiar el nombre, ya que hay dos mujeres en el grupo-dijo Libby algo sonriente.

-¿Los cinco fantásticos?-pregunto Sheen rápidamente con estrellitas en los ojos.

\- ¿N forcé?- pregunto Carl casi tan emocionado como Sheen.

-¿Los vindicadores?-pregunto Butch también.

-Dejemos el nombre en paz-dijo Jimmy mientras todos se posicionaban- No importa mucho ahora o ¿sí?-

-Aguafiestas-dijeron los tres con decepción.

Dejo salir un gruñido y se colocó dos dedos en el puente de la nariz.

-Dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza los mató -dijo Jimmy ante la vista de todos.

\- Mantengan, pies, manos y cualquier extremidad dentro del círculo todo el tiempo- dijo La voz de vox- Disfrute su visita-

-¿Es un chiste?-pregunto Betty mirando de donde provenía la voz incrédula.

-Pues… ¡ERA UN NIÑO, NO ME JUZGUEN!-Dijo Jimmy casi queriendo cancelar la apertura de la caja. El circulo se cerró como en un levador y comenzó ir lento, hasta que recordó algo- Por cierto sujétense a algo,…-

No termino la frase, el círculo se cerró como en un elevador y comenzó a caer con la fuerza de gravedad. Veía los rieles por lo que se movía el círculo y con la velocidad de caída libre aferrados casi al piso del elevador. Mia, Betty gritaban de forma muy aguda. No le sorprendió nada que Sheen estuviera protegiendo Libby y que Butch intentara no salir disparado hacia arriba. Carl y Cindy se sujetaban a sus brazos con tanta fuerza como unas pinzas de precio. Quería recordarles que su pierna no estaba bien y que en cualquier momento podría ser contraproducente, aun así se aferró a la única barandilla que coloco Goddard en un movimiento rápido.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Carl a su lado en un grito que lo dejo sordo.

-Se me olvido que no entre en años y si se dañó el programa, pudo aumentar la velocidad de bajada-comento Jimmy con voz de dolor, por la pierna que punzaba, su brazo derecho con Cindy clavándole las uñas y el izquierdo que perdía sensibilidad por la fuerza de Carl.

-¡NERDTRON!- gritaron casi todos a una voz.

Unos segundos después la velocidad comenzó a disminuir gradualmente, hasta que se detuvo por completo. La puerta se abrió y todos salieron tan rápido como podían, Sheen y Libby mejor que Betty y Mia medio verdes, medio pálidas. Butch salió aferrado a Goddard y dándole besos en la brillante cabeza. Carl logro soltar a Jimmy y se lanzó al suelo casi desesperado, acariciando el blanco piso y sonriendo como desquiciado. Jimmy sostuvo a Cindy y la ayudo a salir, no estaba tan mal pero parecía asustada. Todos tomaron silencio y se calmaron. Cuando reaccionaron los 7 se fueron contra Jimmy con miradas enojadas y listas para proporciónale la golpiza de su vida.

-¡Esperen!-Dijo Jimmy alzando la mano y todos se detuvieron.- ¿No quieren ver el lugar?-

Todos abrieron los ojos y se miraron, luego dieron la vuelta.

-Genial-dijeron varios.

El lugar era grande, Jimmy lo pensó para guardar varios aviones y cosas por el estilo, así que era casi tan grande como un aeropuerto. Con el piso y las paredes de mármol blanco, pulido y dando una mejor iluminación. Cada ciertos metros, unas columnas octagonales de un color verde y brillante. El techo tenía figuras de cuadrados e igual que las columnas se veía la ventilación y dispositivos para mantener el ambiente ideal. Solo que no se veía nada más aparte de eso.

-¿Cuándo hiciste esto?-pregunto Mia caminando y se percataron que no hacían eco, pero si se podía escuchar bien todo.

-Como a los 9-respondio tomando a Cindy de la mano y dirigiéndola.- Con ayuda de Goddard y de diversas maquinarias logre escarbar lo suficiente-

-Y que significa lo suficiente-pregunto Cindy mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

\- Unos 40 kilómetros de profundidad-respondió tranquilamente.

-ESO ES SUFICIENTEMENTE CERCA DEL MANTO SUPERIOR DEL PLANETA-grito Betty y miro como Butch veía una columna insistentemente.

-Correcto. Lo diseñe para que funcionara con el calor que desprende el núcleo, así aunque desconectaran mi laboratorio este lugar seguiría funcionando-dijo Jimmy y Butch tocaba la columna y la intenten taba arañar con algo parecido a una llave- No funciona son columnas echas de esmeralda-

-¿Qué?-gritaron todos y se acercaron a donde estaba Butch, la columna estaba hecha de esmeralda pura, por eso brillaban de ese color.

\- Eres un maldito Multi Billonario o ¿Qué?-dijo Sheen intentando quitar un pedacito de la columna, golpeándola incluso con una palanca que apareció de la nada.

-Cuando llegue a este punto, no pude continuar ya que la estructura del piso estaba echo de minerales preciosos como verán todo esta echo de mármol y es realmente bueno porque es muy resistente y las columnas de este material resistirán por siempre-señalo Jimmy y luego todos miraban cada columna, el suelo el techo- Y los pisos inferiores son igual….-

-¿Pisos inferiores?-pregunto Betty mirando a sus pies.

-Sí, hay más pisos inferiores, cada vez más pequeños pero funcionales-dijo Jimmy señalando en medio una columna circular con una abertura y un nuevo elevador.

-¿De dónde le sacaste poner "La caja"?-pregunto Cindy caminando junto a él en dirección del elevador.

-¡ERA UN NIÑO!-rugió Jimmy acalorado- Ya sé que es más un bunker, pero en el momento de hacerla me pareció una caja-

-Ya no te exaltes, solo era un comentario-dijo Cindy acercándose y tomándolo del brazo con suavidad-Este no tendrá la velocidad del primero ¿verdad?-

-No, este es como un elevador de un edificio, solo que este vendría ciento el lobby y el Pent-house seria hasta abajo- dijo acariciándole una mejilla.

-¿Pent-house?-pregunto Sheen desde lo lejos y con una velocidad endemoniada, llego al elevador antes que ellos.- ¿Qué esperan? Rápido-

No tardaron los demás en reunirse y vieron el tablero del elevador. Una pantallita simple donde tenía un número, y bastantes números indicando muchos pisos. En resumen un tablero normal y corriente. Todos se vieron decepcionados.

-No todo tiene que ser tan llamativo-dijo Mientras oprimía el número 12 encendiéndose de blanco.

-¿Por qué al doce? Y los demás pisos-dijo Butch como si esperara encontrar diamantes en los otros niveles.

-Están vacíos como el primero, no tuve tiempo de llenarlos- dijo Jimmy tranquilamente y de fondo se escuchaba música, pero no la típica de los elevadores una muy particular, Brian Causey.

 **Nota caoz: Para quien no lo sepa… búsquelo en google, es el tema de Jimmy Neutrón.**

 **-** Es muy movida para un elevador-comento Mia y todos la miraron mal- Solo es mi opinión-

-Me parece perfecta-comento Cindy y Jimmy le sonrió.

La puerta se abrió y adentro era una sala amplia con anaqueles donde varios inventos descansaban separados por cristales o muros. Algunos conocidos como el crono arco al fondo, o la pirámide de juegos neutrónica a su lado, Calamibot desactivado y bien parado sobre una plataforma, Shirley también desactivado y sin su flama encendida, el Desaparecedor, en un anaquel el Jimmy Tech, a su lado un frasco con dos diminutas figuritas, el Megalomanium encerrado en una esfera de cristal perfecta, Maternotrón que lucía fiera y con ese aspecto de su madre que lo entristeció enseguida. No podía creer que no la vería de nuevo y ni siquiera se despidió bien de sus padres. La máquina del tiempo des ensamblada en un rincón, Pijamatron 9000 del cual Carl se alejó de un salto colocándose del lado de Sheen, el Secacerebros 8000 en una cabeza falsa y Jimmy dejo de mirarlo, aun tenia días que deseaba no ser un genio. Otros de los cuales nuca le hablo a nadie.

Como una soga con un trenzado particular y que seguramente podría encadenar a cualquiera, un reloj de bolsillo que brillaba con colores azul y verde pero no tenía números y sin manecillas en su lugar círculos giraban a su alrededor y de vez en cuando algo negro aparecía en su lugar, un collar con muchos círculos y de los cuales se podían ver números y letras, unos goles extraños con perillas una guitarra a medio ensamble, unos guantes de los que salía una perilla y dos bombonas con líquidos extraños, un globo terráqueo metálico con finos hilos metálicos alineados exactamente a las líneas imaginarias, un encendedor con tubos saliéndole por todos lados y un pequeño mechero de color azul, un faro con una voluta de color dorado en medio colgaba de un estante.

-Este es el cuarto de los experimentos acabados y que son… -comenzó Jimmy y antes de acabar se percató que ninguno de sus amigos estaba en el levador, todos estaban esparcidos por el cuarto viendo las cosas

\- ¡NO TOQUEN NADA!-grito un poco consternado por ver a Sheen con el faro en las manos.- ¡DEJA ESO SHEEN!-

-Cálmate Cabezón no lo tirare-dijo Sheen y en ese momento resbalo de sus manos, Jimmy se lanzó y apenas barriéndose alcanzo a detenerlo antes de golpear en el piso. Y lo único que dijo su amigo fue un - Ups-

-Todos al elevador-dijo Jimmy algo ofuscado- Guardare todo en el Híper anillo y nos vamos al siguiente piso-

-¿Otro más?-dijo Carl con el Jimmy Tech delante de sus ojos.- ¿Qué habrá en ese?-

-Más cosas-dijo Jimmy con los dientes apretados y con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando a todos cada uno con objetos algo peligrosos.

-Es mejor hacerle caso, su cabeza puede explotar en cualquier segundo-dijo Cindy mirando el Megalomanium junto con Libby y ambas con una mirada casi de interés.

Jimmy fue uno a uno, llevándolos al elevador, una vez adentro les advirtió no irse y el guardo sus inventos en el anillo, en una sección vacía. Tardo un tiempo, sobre todo porque Sheen salía del elevador a cada rato y por qué todos estaban ansiosos de ir al siguiente. No savia ni por qué pero está seguro que la mayoría sería útil para algo. Apretó un par de pisos más abajo y continuaron bajando, al final todos parecían sor con ciertos inventos o recordar como Cindy.

Nadie hablo durante el trayecto, pero se escuchó a Cindy tararear.

-From here to the stars,

With my Candy bars,

Rides a kid

With a knack

For inventions-

La mientras la letra se repetía en el ascensor. Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y todos miraron a dentro. Más inventos, y algunos mucho más peligrosos que los anteriores, no dejo bajar a ninguno y solo entro por un frasco con una etiqueta de 976/J, tenis algo extraño, unos dulces con el símbolo en ellos, un par de píldoras diferentes, una maquina algo pequeña y con un agujero adentro y un frasco enorme pintado de negro.

-Eso no es justo, quiero ver que guardaste aquí-dijo Sheen e intento salir, Jimmy lo regreso con una mirada seria.

-Lo mejor está en el penúltimo piso-le dijo y lo soltó- Si quieres te puedo dejar aquí-

Sheen salto adentro más ansioso que nunca. El suspiro sabiendo que lo que descubrirían en la parte baja era mucho peor que todos sus experimentos fallidos a la vez. Esta vez, le tomo la mano a Cindy y esperaba que ella entendiera. La puerta se abrió y enfrente de ellos estaba un pasillo. Todos avanzaron ansiosos y con ganas de ver que guardaba en ese piso. Sin dilatar la abrió y la luz entro con fuerza y cegó a todos. Tardaron unos segundos en volver a ver, Jimmy recordaba ese lugar, aunque obviamente su última visita fue años antes.

-¿Pero… eso es…?-Tartamudeo Mia.

-¿Es broma?… tantos años y aquí estaba.-dijo Cindy sorprendida.

-Genial-grito Sheen y Butch, ambos adelantándose para ver mejor.

-La verdad, suponía que las desmantelaste. No guardarlas-dijo Libby avanzando junto con Sheen.

\- Siempre pensando en todo ¿Verdad?-dijo Carl tan sorprendido como Cindy.

Delante de ellos dos naves enormes una a cada lado de una luz azul resplandeciente que iluminaba todo. La primera nave con una forma particular, parecida a un pollo gigante de metal, la nave con que regresaron a la tierra en la primera invasión. La segunda nave, una con forma de hamburguesa, con la pintura removida, y varias piezas a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo lo guardaste y como lo metiste hasta aquí? Son enormes-dijo Sheen corriendo a la nave y viéndola desde una plataforma, a su alrededor se veían varias de ellas.

-El rayo escogedor-dijo simplemente Jimmy mirando el suelo. Ahí a sus pies estaba lo que los dividía entre esa Hangar y debajo de ellos sus temores, solo esperaba que no pidieran ir a ese lugar, sería tanto peligroso como malo para él, no lo entenderían y aunque lo hicieran, sentirían lo mismo que él, impotencia.

-Esa luz… es lo que creo que es-dijo Carl a su lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Si- contesto seguro de que podría arreglar las dos, si tuviera suficiente mano de obra.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Cindy aun pasando sus ojos por los tres objetos.

-Muestra de núcleo de la Estrella Dwarf NG-7-38, traído por Santa Claus-respondió Jimmy recordando los buenos tiempos.

-¿Aun crees en Santa Claus?-pregunto Cindy con algo de Burla.

-Viajamos a otro universo donde existe la magia, niños con Hadas que conceden deseos, donde te gusto Timmy Turner y ¿Me juzgas por tener una muestra de una estrella traída por Santa Claus?- dijo Jimmy con el mismo tono de burla.

-¿Magia?, ¿Hadas?, ¿Deseos?, ¿Timmy Turner?-dijo Mia desconcertada, al igual que Butch y Betty.

Jimmy miro a Cindy y ella le regreso la mirada. Luego Carl, Sheen, Libby y ellos comenzaron a reírse.

-Larga historia.- contestaron todos.

-No me entero de nada- contesto Butch con cara de idiota.

-¿Y que aremos con estas viejas naves?-pregunto Libby con su mirada criticando ambas naves.

-Es fácil saberlo lo que piensa la mente de mi novio-dijo Cindy segura de sí misma.

-¿Eso es?-pregunto Betty mirando hipnotizada la Estrella NG 7-38.

-Las pondremos en funcionamiento, mejoraremos y remodelaremos-dijo Jimmy con esa mirada de seguridad de estar viendo un nuevo invento mucho mejor.- Al acabar les prometo que será un crucero interestelar, con armamento para destruir a los Yemusianos si es necesario-

-No tenemos tiempo para hacerlo, es demasiado lento con este número de manos-contesto Butch tan seguro que parecía tener cerebro.

-Por eso necesitaremos más manos y… -dijo Jimmy suspirando- Necesito ir por un conocido y tal vez… solo tal vez…-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Cindy preocupada.

-Hay una posibilidad de que más personas se libraran del secuestro yemuciano-contesto rascándose la nuca.

-¿Como? ¿Dónde?-fueron las preguntas generales.

-Son personas listas y seguro encontraron una forma-dijo Jimmy más irritado- Pero no quiero regresar a ese lugar. Es muy peligroso-

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Cindy con más seguridad que nunca.

Espero unos momentos y miro el techo esperando encontrar otra salida o alguna otra posibilidad.

-El primero sería en una cueva en la latitud 32 grados, 17 minutos, 20 segundos norte. Longitud 64 grados, 49 minutos, 52 segundos Este-dijo Jimmy con voz baja y todos lo miraron- Es la dirección de un viejo conocido, si sigue vivo puede que nos ayude-

-¿Los demás?-pregunto Sheen golpeando el fuselaje de un propulsor.

-No quiero regresar, pero si tenemos que ir, mejor que lo sepan- dejo unos segundos y dejo salir todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones- Están en el A.T.O.M.O-


	8. Capitulo 8- Tercera ley de la termodina

**Hola…. Ya no diré mucho para que puedan leer este capítulo. Solo diré que… si no hay algunas cosas claras me dejen su Reviews he intentare arelarlo. Y si, sé que tardo mucho pero tampoco es como si este Fic tuviera muchos seguidores si sigo escribiéndola es por mi honor como escritor y… por mis seguidores files…**

 **Adonay2208, Aliteru, Astral36, Darry19, Drax 21, EleonorSaotome, EugeArg, Kuroneko124, LoribethSantos, Mastercold, Nicols.m1234, Romanji Stranffor, SystemGargantua, El escritor Brucest, Tsukiiiii, Yadiraaaa, ZeroxMd, Gabrielshokida, Ikare, roajr21 y thedark99.**

 **Muchas Gracias a todos lo que leen y me siguen.**

 **Disfruten.**

Capítulo 8.- Tercera ley de la termodinámica.

 ** _"No se puede alcanzar el cero absoluto en un muero finito de procesos físicos"_**

Todos lo miraban como su hubiera dicho que no le gustaba inventar. O incluso que dejaría a todos en manos de los Yemusianos. Comenzaron con replicas y preguntas, mientras el solo observaba la insistencia de todos por que dijera algo. La verdad odiaba la idea, ese lugar era… solo sabía que regresar era mucho más peligroso de lo que pensaban todos. Se acercó a la nave mientras inspeccionaba que tan mal estaba, los demás le seguían el paso hablando y preguntándole cosas que no contestaba. Una de las mejores cosas de ser un genio con más 230 de IQ es que puedes ser selectivo con lo que quieres escuchar.

Lo que no podía evitar es sentir la mirada penetrante de su rubia favorita, que con esos ojos color esmeralda lo ponían a temblar. Quien sabe tal vez era una secuela de tantos años siendo intimidado por ella.

Se dedicó a revisar el panel, aun con todos a sus espaldas. Luego de verificar que todo estaba igual que lo dejo, se sentó en un banquillo enfrente de un mase can herramientas creadas por el mismo. Dejo salir un suspiro mientras las preguntas seguían llegando.

Sheen deseaba saber cómo era la A.T.O.M.O, Carl preguntaba por la flora y fauna, a Libby le preocupaba más la ubicación, Butch preguntaba cuántas personas eran y Mia si era un lugar agradable.

¿Agradable?, se podría decir, aunque para él fue más un infierno.

-Basta-dijo tranquilo cruzando los brazos y mirándolos atentamente, excepto a Cindy que se mantenía con las manos en la cadera.- Entiendo que tengan dudas. Espero que mañana sean resueltas pero hoy…-

-¿Mañana?-dijo Sheen con voz decepcionada- Pensé que iríamos ahora-

-No Sheen. Necesitamos establecernos ahora- Dijo Jimmy mirando el techo y como si tuviera una visión de Rayos sabía que los pisos superiores se encontraban en perfecto estado- Traeremos todo lo que necesitemos aquí y… no me gusta decirlo pero tenemos que saquear la cuidad –

-¿Vamos a robar?-pregunto Cindy con los ojos muy abiertos y avanzando- ¿Escuche mal?-

-Pagaría todo lo que tomara, pero no hay mucho y llevan varios días haciéndolo. Tomar las cosas y no pagar, es igual a saquear.-dijo Jimmy sonriendo un poco ante la reacción de todos.

-No entiendo. Ya tenemos un lugar para quedarnos porque deberíamos traer todo aquí-dijo Mia aun mirándolo desconcertada.

-Fácil. Estaremos trabajando en las Naves e inventos, lo más seguro es estar aquí cerca- contesto Betty de repente mientras todos la miraban con sorpresa. ¿Qué miran? No soy tonta y se utilizar la lógica-

-Tiene razón. Sobre lo del trabajo… y sobre que no es tonta- a completó Jimmy al ver la cara que le mandaba Betty- Así que viviremos aquí. El piso 8 nos quedara bien, ahí habitaciones individuales y el sistema de seguridad ya está instalado, lograre Re cablear todo el sistema en unas horas y podremos tener conexión a internet-

-¿Conexión a internet? Si solo tenemos tú señal de emergencia nada mas-Dijo Butch asombrado.

-A menos que explotaran y destruyeran cada satélite y todos los servidores del mundo, el internet seguirá activo. Las señales están en el aire solo tenemos que saber captarla. No es tan difícil. Además todos mis satélites siguen activos, solo tengo que ingresar un par de líneas de código y…-

-Ya entendimos el más listo del planeta en este momento eres tu- dijo Cindy cruzándose de brazos.

-Corrección. Desde que nací he sido el más listo del planeta… - dijo Jimmy al mirar como todos se tronaban los dedos.- Dejémoslo así. Que les parece si dividimos los equipos para traer las cosas-

-Yo pido con Libby-dijo Sheen alzando la mano- Puedo… si, si, si, Por favor-

-Bien-dijo Jimmy mirando a Libby que tenía una mano cubriéndose la cara mientras que con la otra se abrazaba los costados.- Sheen, Libby y Mia irán a cada centro comercial, recogerán todo lo que puedan y lo traerán. Y al decir todo es todo, no sabemos que nos será útil-

-¿Cómo aremos eso es mucho?- Pregunto Mia algo enojada.

-Les daré un Híper Anillo, con capacidad finita.-dijo Jimmy tocando su Híper Anillo. No le daría ese que tenía una capacidad infinita, como precaución creo otros los cuales estaban dentro del anillo, solo que los demás eran de menos calidad - Carl, Betty y Butch irán por… electrónica, ¿Si?, no estoy seguro. La comida imperecedera y todo lo básico lo traerán Sheen, Libby y Mia. Ellos traerán los componentes necesarios para arreglar las naves, crear los dispositivos y podremos mejorar a ambos. Necesito también revisar a Goddard, no puedo dejar cabos sueltos, esta vez no. Y todos los muebles los traeré después de mostrarle a Cindy… -

-Estás hablando en voz alta.- Dijo Cindy a un lado atrayendo su atención.

Observo a todos, tenían una mirada preocupada mientras parecían consternados. El solo cerró la boca mirando a Cindy la cual estaba arrodillada y lo veía directamente a los ojos. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, justo donde tenía el golpe, al rosar le dolió y tuvo que contener un gemido ¿Acaso el golpe le afecto? Si era así ¿Cuánto le afectaría en el futuro? ¿Lograra todo lo que se proponía? Solo tenía que utilizar a los sanare bots y estaría bien pero era… riesgoso.

En definitiva necesita ir al A.T.O.M.O y si encontraba al Doc. Sería lo mejor que podría pasar.

-Lo siento. Como les dije los demás irán por electrónica, a todos lados. Yo y Cindy iremos por los muebles, ya que no tengo ninguno y...- Cerro los ojos le punzaban- Necesito que nos veamos afuera del lavatorio donde antes estaba la entrada al anochecer. Goddard abrirá la entrada en el tiempo que estemos afuera. Cancelare que la caja se vuelva a cerrar y podremos entrar libremente-

-Okey, ¿Qué le mostrarías a Cindy?-pregunto Mia de repente acercándose. Pero su Novia se levantó y la miro desafiante.

-Eso es cosa nuestra-respondió Cindy quitándole la visión de Mia que por un segundo juro que estaba completamente roja.

-Entonces salimos igual que entramos ¿No?-dijo Libby tomando el brazo de Sheen y a Mia de la otra- Los vemos antes del anochecer-

-Y nosotros- dijo Betty de la misma manera llevándose a ambos sin complicaciones.

Caminaron al elevador, seguido de Goddard, pero en ese momento Jimmy giro el Hyper anillo y aparecieron otros dos en su palma.

-¡Chicos! ¡Se les olvida algo!-dijo Jimmy levantándolos en alto.

Sheen regreso corriendo por ellos con una media sonrisa y después desaparecieron por el elevador. Cindy se sentó a un lado mientras el miraba el piso, casi lo sentía el frio atreves de aquel grueso piso y lo que había adentro.

-Ahora si ¿Qué sucede Jimmy?-pregunto Cindy tomando su mano y una cara muy distinta a la que ponía enfrente de todos, más dulce, tierna y solo para él.

-No sé cómo explicarlo-Dijo Jimmy levantando la vista.-Así que mejor te muestro-

Ambos se levantaron y esperaron a que el elevador volviera. Mientras esperaban la miraba, el cabello rubio, los ojos esmeralda, su piel blanca y esa fortaleza que siempre admiro. Levanto su mano acariciando sus mejillas. Y el timbre sonó indicando la llegada del elevador.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?-dijo Cindy sin voltearlo a ver.

-Pronto lo entenderás-dijo Jimmy parándola, tomándola de cintura, durante un par de segundos disfruto de la perfección de su novia. Luego se acercó y le dio un suave beso que ella correspondió con dulzura. Entraron, ella sin preguntar nada. Y apretó el último botón.

-Código- dijo la voz de vox.

\- Juliette, Durmiente, 4-dijo Jimmy con aflicción en la voz, como todas las otras veces que había ocupado ese código.

El levador comenzó a bajar y esos segundos fueron eternos. Solo sintiendo el movimiento y mirando la mano que sostenía de Cindy. ¿Y si ella lo despreciaba? No podría soportarlo, no en ese momento. El movimiento paro y sostuvo el aire como todas las veces anterior mientras comenzaba a sudar. Al abrir la puerta observaron un pasillo oscuro, el viento frio golpeándole la cara y los sonidos de maquinaria sonando quedamente.

Un arma se desplego del pasillo comenzando a rotar y apunto a Cindy lista para disparar. Ella salto mientras sostenía el brazo de Jimmy.

-Acompañante Cindy Vortex-dijo Jimmy rápidamente interponiéndose entre ella y las armas- Código de seguridad y permiso. Alpha 1 y Zulo 8-

Las armas se escondieron tan rápido como aparecieron. Dejo salir un suspiro mientras miraba a Cindy que estaba impresionada.

-¿Qué guardas aquí?, Nunca te he visto poner armas a menos que sea importante-dijo Cindy con voz queda.

-Es muy importante- concedió Jimmy con media sonrisa.- Solo ven y… te lo explicare todo-

Continuaron caminando por el pasillo, luego bajando unas escaleras y cada vez el zumbido más fuerte. Llego a una simple puerta donde se podía leer unas letras mal pintadas "No pase, Peligro biológico"

-¿Es seguro pasar?-pregunto Cindy, pero él estaba perdido mirando su letra de niño y su dibujo del símbolo de riesgo biológico.

-Para los demás es un suicidio, pero nosotros estaremos bien-concluyo abriendo la puerta lentamente mientras rechinaba, se adentró con la mano de Cindy aferrada y temblando. La de ella no, la suya. Tenía miedo como siempre que bajaba ahí, de todos esos temores y remordimientos que lo golpeaban a verlos.

Adentro todo era totalmente oscuro a excepción de una luz azul al fondo

-¿Por qué tiemblas?-pregunto Cindy preocupada mientras le acariciaba con el pulgar-¿Seguro que quieres mostrarme?-

-Dije anoche que sin secretos y nada que ocultar. Esta vez, veras el lado más oscuro de mi ser- dijo Jimmy llevando la mano a un lado tocando una pantalla cuadrada. - Lo único que pido es que… escuches mi explicación-

-Si-

Se acercó a la última puerta. Donde un escaneo de cuerpo completo giro sobre de ellos dos, una y otra vez, con diferentes luces de colores; rojas, verde, azules, moradas y blancas. Solo esperando que acabara el sistema de aceptarlos.

-James Issac Neutron, permiso concedido…Cinthia Aurora Vortex, permiso concedido-dijo una voz diferente a la de vox, era una más suave y tranquila al mismo tiempo que misteriosa.

-Esa no era vox-dijo Cindy.

-Este cuarto no está ligado a nada. Fue sellado desde que me fui-dijo Jimmy sintiéndose pesado, comenzando a faltarle el aire.- Yo… esto…no….-

Cindy se adelantó, le tomo el rostro entre sus suaves y pequeñas manos. Durante unos segundos lo miro acariciando sus mejillas, se acercó juntando sus frentes y obligando a Jimmy pasar la mano por su cintura y alzarla. Ella sonrió y le dio un beso de esquimal, el nuevamente sintió aire en sus pulmones.

-Dijimos sin secretos, así que te diré el mío-dijo Cindy sin desviar la mirada y Jimmy asintió.- Desde que te vi me gustaste y cuando te conocí realmente me enamore y no importa lo que pase, paso o pasara. Te seguiré amando-

Jimmy sonrió y recordó que justamente era lo mismo que le paso. Le gusto la actitud de Cindy a pesar de ser una niña y el que no lo viera como un genio, ella se le enfrento y no dejo de intentar superarlo. La beso rápidamente y enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-Solo dame un minuto-dijo Jimmy abrazándola y sintiendo el aroma de Cindy.

Durante unos segundos acaricio su espalda. Luego dejo salir un suspiro.

-¿Crees que puedas aguantar todo el día cargándome?-dijo Cindy a su oído y el entendió por qué, aun la sostenía a su altura dejando que los pies de su novia volaran un par de centímetros.- O solo alardeas tu altura-

-No-fue lo único que dijo al bajarla, y tomo su mano.

Atravesó la última puerta. No se lograba ver nada excepto luces color neon, y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de máquinas bombeando algo. El cuarto se ilumino y entonces lo que vio dejo congelado a ambos. En la pared derecha cinco estantes cada uno con algo parecido a una caja de cristal con un átomo del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, de diferentes colores. A la izquierda varios asterubies con el tamaño de sandias, apilados en fila. Eso no era lo único que Cindy contemplaba, lo que realmente le llamo la atención se encontró al fondo del lugar, donde observaron seis capsulas del tamaño de una persona pequeña, dos de ellas apagadas y vacías, cuatro encendidas con las luces de neon desprendiendo vapor.

-Eso…-dijo Cindy abriendo la boca, poniéndose pálida y mirando el interior de la capsulas.

Jimmy observo también y aflojo el agarre de la mano de Cindy que lo soltó de repente para ver mejor las capsulas. Y de repente ella retrocedió dando pasos despacio y llevándose las manos a la boca.

-No… ellos… no pueden-dijo Cindy después de observarlos bien y lo miro directamente a los ojos, era genuina sorpresa la que se encontraban y un deje de temor y duda. El regreso la vista a las capsulas evitando la mirada de Cindy- ¿Ellos …ellos…-

-Ellos son yo… son mis clones- finalizo Jimmy.

Adentro de las capsulas estaban sus clones, iguales a él y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes. Cada uno con un aspecto diferente uno con gafas para sol y una chamarra de cuero, otro con un afro grande y de colores, al igual que su playera, el romántico con su distintivo peinado un bigote y aun así pareciendo un galán y el ultimo con el cabello grande y cubriéndole el rostro.

-¿Es…es…están mu…mue…mue…muer…muertos? -pregunto Cindy con voz quebrada.

-No exactamente-dijo Jimmy acercándose y tocando la capsula del Jimmy popular.- Están en Criogenia… fue necesario… por llamarlo de alguna forma-

-No entiendo nada-dijo Cindy tocándole el brazo y el solo la vio de reojo.

-Cuando los cree… no contemple que su fisionomía se degradaría.-dijo Jimmy mirando directamente a Cindy que asintió con la cabeza-Ellos… ¿Recuerdas que los congele?, pues no los podía tener todo el tiempo así, no me gusto que hicieran lo que quisieran, pero no podía mantenerlos toda la vida en un bloque de hielo, los descongele. Así comenzó este lugar, entre todos pensamos en hacerlo y ellos hacían lo de mi laboratorio mientras yo hacia mi vida… y… sé que fui malo con ellos. No darles una vida y la libertad que yo tenía y… -

Cindy le tomo las manos sin quitarle la vista y con la mirada lo ínsito a continuar su relato.

-Un mal día, no pudieron continuar con los experimentos y construyendo este lugar. Perdieron sus abilidades. Al hacerle un chequeo… descubrí que el cuerpo de todos se degeneraba, cada vez menos fuerza, su piel se secaba y diversos síntomas. El peor de todos o el que todos creían como peor era… que su inteligencia disminuía día a día-Dijo Jimmy apretando las manos de Cindy.- Deje todos lo que estaba haciendo y me puse todo mi conocimiento y mis recursos en encontrar un estabilizador para mantenerlos vivos….Falle-

-¿Fue esa semana en que siempre te veías sin dormir y deprimido?-pregunto Cindy pegándose un poco más al el.

-Si-contesto Jimmy cerrando los ojos y recordando toda esa horrible semana.-Hice de todo… los sanarebots son una de mis creaciones para ellos, incluso entre nuevamente al cuerpo de uno para comparar la mitocondria de ellos con la mía y al final…. No logre nada. Solo podía intentar retrasar su degradación, de un par de meses a años y… luego…. El clon Jimmy positivo…- se recargo en la mesa y giro la mirada no soportando ver la capsula con el número 5 vacía- Creo una… suero que de acuerdo a su positivismo funcionaria. Me llamaron los demás y regrese inmediatamente….- los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimar al recordar como encontró el cuerpo del Jimmy positivismo.

Cindy lo abrazo y el escondió su cara en el cuello de ella, sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura y apretándola fuertemente.

-El suero que creo acelero el proceso y en cuestión de una hora…murió.-continuo relatando.- Los otros cuatro, comenzaron a tener miedo de los experimentos y llegaron a un punto donde prefirieron no continuar. Y paramos todos lo que se planeó. Durante un tiempo estuvieron bien, luego la degradación comenzó a afectar su sistema nervioso exactamente en ínsula posterior dorsal.-

-¡Español por favor!-pidió Cindy en un susurro suave y que le erizo todo el cuerpo.

-La zona del cerebro donde se genera el dolor. En un escáner cerebral de rutina, intuimos que esta parte entre más dañada más dolor sentiría el individuo en cuestión. Todos no tardaron ni una semana en sentir un dolor extremo-dijo Jimmy comenzando a temblar y rechinar los dientes. Esos días se sintió tan frustrado-No me quedo de otra, más que meterlos en criogenia para retener el dolor y frene su degeneración mientras yo resolvía el problema.-

El silencio siguió durante un largo periodo, era como si Cindy no necesita que le explicara más, como si supiera que el hizo todo lo que conocía y sabia para resolverlo, que paso noches y días enteros solo pensando cómo evitar la degeneración y ayudar a sus clones. Y tal vez lo que más entendía de todo eso es que no lo logro, el problema estaba tan avanzado y era extremadamente complicado que la única forma seria crear un cuerpo y trasferir la mente o alguna cosa parecida a adentro, pero eso sería incluso contraproducente por todo el daño cerebral que ya tenían.

-¿Por qué los sigues teniendo en criogenia?-pregunto Cindy con suavidad- Si todo lo que me dices es correcto. Ni con la criogenia pararías el daño cerebral y su mente moriría-

Jimmy no contesto, solo pensó que su novia era realmente lista.

-No savia que hacer de niño y luego me fui. Los deje aquí solos.-dijo Jimmy mordiéndose dentro del labio por dejarlos en la oscuridad por tantos años.

-No fue tu culpa-dijo Cindy sin soltarlo-Hiciste todo lo que podías hacer.-

-Quisiera que fuera cierto, pero intente olvidarlos en el A.T.O.M.O-dijo Jimmy levantando la vista y para sorpresa, Cindy lloraba también-¿Por qué…?-

-Esa es mi pregunta ¿por qué a pesar de tantos años, nunca nos dijiste nada?-dijo Cindy con un poco de reproche en la voz-Éramos tus amigos y….-

-No podían ayudarme. Menos a ellos. Y solo hubieran vivido el infierno que yo pase esas semanas-contesto Jimmy tomando el rostro de Cindy entre sus manos.- No quería que cargaran con eso-

-Y como siempre tu cargas todo-dijo Cindy apretando los puños contra su pecho y poniendo su frente contra la suya, aunque pareció más un cabezazo, ya que dolió.- ¡Déjame a partir de ahora que soy tu novia cargar esos pesos también! ¡Quiero ayudarte y sin importarme el que vivir esos infiernos contigo!-

-Eres maravillosa-dijo Jimmy besándola, mordiendo sus labios, jugueteando con su lengua mientras ella recorría su cabello alborotándolo todo y demostrándose cuando te amaban. Cuando se separaron seguían llorando pero con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Por qué hay 6 contenedores?-pregunto Cindy de la nada.

-EL Jimmy malvado-contesto Jimmy **(Si ya se, suena raro)** con un tono aún más triste- Lo intente contactar por ese tiempo. Ni rastro de él. Si el encontró alguna cura seguiría vivo y ya estaría causando problemas. Pero desde ese entonces no he sabido nada. Creo que murió. Esta es mi forma de recordarlo y darle un lugar junto a sus Hermanos.-

-Aunque fuera malo…-dijo Cindy con un dejo de disgusto.

-Era yo… de alguna forma -dijo Jimmy sonriendo.- Una parte de mi-

-Entonces… está bien-dijo Cindy regalándole una sonrisa de esas que lo enloquecían- ¿Qué hay de lo demás?-

Señalo la caja de cristal con los átomos de colores y los asterubies. Seguramente solo quería desviar la conversación a algo menos doloroso para él.

-Los asterubies los conseguí cuando fui al espacio en busca de una cura, creo que los podremos ocupar ahora y esas cajas… bueno ya sabes lo que son-dijo Jimmy sonriéndole un poco- Es el Gen N **(No se me ocurrió llamarlo de otra forma)-**

-Te refieres a lo que nos dio poderes-dijo Cindy sorprendida.

-Es el gen completamente estabilizado-dijo Jimmy suspirando un poco al verla bajo la luz que desprendían las cajas de cristal.- La primera vez que los tuvimos causaron estragos por no ser estable. La segunda era… solo temporal y por qué lo requería la situación. Estos son totalmente estables, si los tocamos entrara en nuestro sistema y obtendremos los poderes.-

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste antes?- dijo Cindy confundida- Pudimos salvar a Retroville y al mundo. Evitar el ataque y…-

-Son permanentes - corto Jimmy suavemente.

-¿Permanentes?-pregunto llevándose una mano al mentón.

-Si. No podre separar el Gen de nuestros cuerpos una vez que se mesclen. Seremos los Hombres N para siempre-dijo Jimmy quitando la leve sonrisa que tenía- Y si soy totalmente sincero. No quería que lo supieran-

Cindy le mando una mirada preguntándole el porqué. El solo miro su gen, el color Naranja girando tan lento que parecía muy pacifico pero en su mente la savia que no podría controlarlo.

-¿Podrías vivir con la responsabilidad de ocuparlos para el bien? ¿Serias una súper heroína a partir de ahora? ¿Con todo lo que conlleva? Interminables peleas, vidas que salves, vidas que piernas, sufrimiento, dolor, angustia, frustración y ¿Siempre ser la esperanza de los demás?-dijo Jimmy tranquilamente.

Su novia lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-Creo que no-dijo al final.

-Yo estoy en ese punto y sin poderes. Todos creen que yo puedo salvarlos y que soy lo único que los salvara. Pero al mismo tiempo tengo que entrar en estas peleas tontas, perder a las personas que amo….-dijo Jimmy cerrando los ojos y recordando a sus padres, sus tíos, su abuelita e incluso Eddie. Un dolor en el pecho no lo pudo dejar continuar, el hueco que sentía no podía ser llenado.- Prometo que si ustedes lo quieren se los daré, pero antes deben saber si están listos para darlo todo por este planeta, por las personas, por el bien-

Cindy asintió y sonrió un poco.

-¿Algún otro secreto, Sr. Neutrón?-pregunto Cindy acercándose.

-Uno pequeñito y que te ara enojar-dijo Jimmy sabiendo que lo peor había pasado. Se dirigió a un escritorio a lado de los asterubies, saco una botellita de vidrio. Con un líquido aplatanado- El proceso de curación es doloroso, no te asustes-

Y en cuanto vertió el líquido a su boca, lo sintió todos los pico bots moviéndose por su cuerpo, mientras el jadeaba y apretaba los ojos, la boca y cada musculo de su cuerpo.

-JIMMY-grito Cindy acercándose-IDIOTA, JIMMY-

-Estoy bien-dijo Jimmy como pudo.

Tardo un rato más, pero en cuanto termino levanto la vista, sudoroso, jadeante pero totalmente concentrado, sin el dolor en la pierna y pidiendo ver incluso mejor que antes.

-¡Eres un idiota!-dijo Cindy con la voz en llanto y los ojos empapados- ¡Creí que te morías!-

Jimmy se levantó al instante y Cindy pareció sorprendida. El levanto parte de su pantalón mostrando como la herida que alguna vez tuvo en la pierna era un recuerdo olvidado.

-Son muy efectivos-dijo Jimmy sonriéndole- El problema es que curan todo en el cuerpo pero no pueden evitar causar dolor-

-Qué bueno. Por asustarme-dijo Cindy algo emberrinchada.

-Espera a que valla al baño-susurro Jimmy al verla alejarse- Eso si me va a doler-

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto con la cara roja.

-Nada-salto Jimmy encogiéndose.

-Vallamos por los muebles. Antes de que se nos haga de noche-dijo Cindy encaminándose a la puerta luego se giró un poco y su cara cambio a una más tranquila- Y gracias por no tener más secretos conmigo-

Ojala ese fuera el último de sus secretos.

Antes de salir Jimmy la llevo aun piso superior donde se encontraba una macro computadora, o para lo que él era una macro computadora, lo que significaba un piso repleto de servidores, discos duros sólidos, un montón de sistemas más que solo el savia para que era y con un único teclado y pantalla. Tecleo un par de minutos para desactivar el cierre de la caja y dejarlo abierto, además de habilitar otros pisos y restaurar la velocidad del elevador principal. Sobre todo por la mirada de furia de Cindy.

No era un experto conductor y tampoco es como hubiera conducido un auto antes. Pero construyendo motores y creando aparatos de trasporte podía conducir lo que fuera. Así que tomo uno de los autos de afuera y después de encenderlo sin la llave se lo llevaron.

Salieron nuevamente por la escuela. Y durante todo el trayecto se mantuvieron conversando, desde cómo funcionaba el sistema Operativo de Vox hasta de que muebles traerían al Bunker. Como renombro Cindy al lugar. Técnicamente tenía razón, ese lugar era un Bunker. Pasaron la tarde recorriendo Retroville, Jimmy no solo metía en el híper anillo muebles, guardaba todo lo que le podría ser útil, televisores, radios, computadoras portátiles, teléfonos, etc. En el caso de Cindy metía otras cosas que podrían no ser útil para Jimmy pero para las chicas que vivirían con ellos seguramente sí.

-Es preciosa-dijo Jimmy parándose en una esquina mientras regresaban al Bunker.

-¿Qué?-dijo Cindy enojada y abriendo la boca.

Salió del viejo y destartalado auto que llevaban y miro con asombro lo que había delante de sus ojos. Un Ford Mustang Shelby d GT500 NFS Edition de color rojo metálico con dos franges blancas. Se acercó mientras veía que estaba en perfectas condiciones…. Bueno, tenía un golpe en el parachoques que debió sufrir en el ataque de los yemusianos, aun así lo reviso, abrió el cofre mostrando un motor algo descuidado y tal vez necesitaría un recableado pero estaba perfecto.

-¿Es Hermosa?- pregunto la voz de Cindy.

-Si-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Me encanta-

-¿Más que yo?-la voz cambio a dos veces más enojada de lo que escucho todo el día.

-He-dijo volteando a verla. Cindy tenía las manos en la cadera y una mirada seria, como si lo recién acabara de ver con otra chica.

-No es más hermosa que tú. Solo que su maquinaria y su figura….-se cayó ante la ceja levantada de su novia- Vamos admítelo, es preciosa…-

-¿Preciosa?-pregunto Cindy más fuerte.

-¿Nunca viste 60 segundos?... Nicolas Cage, Angelina Jolie… Okey. Era un grupo de ladrones de autos y en su metodología le ponían nombre de chicas a los autos para evitar decirlo en público-dijo Jimmy cerrando el cofre y mirando la cerradura de la puerta del conductor.- Me gusta esa película y… si lo ves bien, los autos son como las chicas, caprichosos-

-Bien-dijo Cindy aun pareciendo molestas- Nos vamos-

-Dame un minuto, tal vez menos-dijo Jimmy mirando a Cindy y ella entre cerro los ojos.

-¿Para qué?-

-No la dejare sola. Ella viene con nosotros-dijo Jimmy forzando la cerradura y la puerta del conductor se abrió.

-Por amor a…- Comenzó Cindy pero Jimmy ya había puenteado el auto.

El motor rugió y se puso en marcha.

-Suenas una poquita enferma. Tranquila en cuanto lleguemos te arreglaremos-dijo Jimmy acariciando el tablero.- Incluso una nueva imagen y una actualización. Te dejare lista para salir de fiesta-

La puerta del copiloto se azoto y Jimmy estuvo a punto de decirle a Cindy con cuidado pero su mirada decía que estaba algo molesta. El dejo salir un suspiro, pensando que tal vez exagero un poco. Lentamente llevo su mano a la de Cindy y ella lo giro a ver.

-Tranquila, tu siempre serás mi chica número 1-dijo Jimmy acercándose y ella no dijo nada cuando la beso.

-Más te vale. Porque ni creas que Alice dormirá en nuestro cuarto-dijo Cindy son media sonrisa.

-¿Alice?-dijo Jimmy sonriente, tal vez no era el nombre que le pondría al GT500 pero era bastante bueno.- Me gusta. No te preocupes dormirá en la cochera, junto con sus Hermanas-

-¿Hermanas?-pregunto Cindy abriendo los ojos.- No tomaras más autos o ¿sí?-

-No, lo sabrás en el A.T.O.M.O-dijo Jimmy tomando el volante. Cuando Sheen y Butch la viera se quedarían con la boca abierta e incluso Carl.

Y tal como fue llegaron en el atardecer, con la luz naranja y todos viendo como Algo plateado sobresalía del suelo. Dejaron al GT500 (Alice) en la cera mientras ellos salían. No tardo ni un minuto en que todos rodeaban el auto.

-¿De dónde demonios lo sacaste?-pregunto Sheen abriendo el cofre, el maletero, entrando y saliendo del auto, incluso metiéndose debajo del auto.

-Nos lo encontramos. Esta enamorado de ella- dijo Cindy con el ceño fruncido y dirigiéndose a Libby.

-¿Cosas de Hombres?-dijo Betty con los ojos abiertos.

-Cosas de Hombres-concordaron Mia, Libby y Cindy.

Mientras ellas platicaban de los tontos que podían ser los chicos con los autos y ellos observaban a detalle el Gt500. Jimmy se alejó rumbo al metal plateado que sobresalía del suelo. Goddard observaba atentamente el lugar donde cavaba con algo parecido a un taladro.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Jimmy sentándose a su lado.

Goddard ladro.

-Entiendo. Sera un problema. Te pondré nuevamente en forma-dijo Jimmy acariciando el metal de su canino metálico. Gruño Goddard mientras descubría una superficie de concreto.

-No. Tu siempre serás mi mascota adorada- dijo Jimmy ayudando a despejar la Zona. – Además no te cambiaria ni por veinte Gt500-

Goddard lo miro y chirrió.

-Lo sé. Esta linda-dijo Jimmy apartándose.

-No me digas que Goddard también-dijo Cindy a sus espaldas.

-Reconoce una buena carrocería cuando la ve-dijo Jimmy tranquilo- Ahora todos a un lado que abrirá el ducto al laboratorio.-

Todos se hicieron para tras y con un láser abrieron un hueco en el espacio donde estaba el conducto a su laboratorio.

-¿Quién va primero?-pregunto Jimmy sonriéndoles.

-Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo….-dijo Sheen saltando de puntitas y estirando las manos.

-Por qué lo supuse-dijo Jimmy negando con la cabeza- Lo que aremos será crear una entrada provisional, al fin de cuentas no creo que muchos puedan irrumpir en el bunker-

-Como siempre subestimando a los demás, Señor Neutrón-dijo una voz glacial y gruesa.

Todos giraron sobre sus talones para encontrarse con el profesor Puab algo enloquecido, también con ropa nueva y mirándolos a todos con una mirada superior.

-Ya se cansaron de su jueguito de sigan al líder-dijo el profesor avanzando entre la tierra y el escombro.

-Así que decidió regresar ¿Se sentía muy solo?-pregunto Cindy sin inmutarse por la mirada gélida que le dio.

-Acaso es que ustedes, niños idiotas, no entienden que el mundo entro en desastre y que somos los únicos que podemos asegurar la supervivencia el humano-dijo El profesor avanzando con una sonrisa tétrica.

-¿Y cómo propone asegurar la supervivencia?-pregunto Jimmy avanzando a grandes zancadas y adelantándose a todos.- Regresaremos a la era de piedra donde los más fuertes y mayores eran los que tomaban lo que querían. Déjeme adivinar. ¿Cree que eres el más fuerte y mayor para dirigirnos?-

-Por supuesto-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa- Mis conocimientos y….-

-¿Conocimientos?-pregunto Libby cruzándose de brazos y bostezando.- Jimmy ha creado maquinas del tiempo e incluso naves que logran viajar a través del espacio con basura. ¿Usted podría hacerlo?-

-¿Basura?-dijo Jimmy algo molesto- No era basura-

-Tiene un Bunker que puede albergar a todo Retroville y cosas fabulosas que nos ayudaran a traer a todos a casa-dijo Butch tronándose los nudillos.- ¿Acaso cuenta con esa tecnología?-

-No pero…-

-Su IQ es mayor 230 ¿El suyo es de…?-pregunto Mia con la manos en la cadera.

-Emmm-

-No importa como lo vea Puab-dijo Carl sorprendiendo a todos-Nosotros seguiremos a Jimmy y no a usted-

-Por su culpa esos alienígenas se llevaron a todos-dijo Puab escupiendo saliva- Incluso es una asesino-

-Es mentira. Algo que dijeron para hacerlo sentir mal-dijo Carl molesto- Jimmy no le haría daño a nadie.

-El mato al rey de su mundo y ellos tomaron venganza-volvió a repetir Puab.

-¡CALLESE!-grito Cindy con una mirada asesina- Si lo vuelve a decir la asesina seré yo-

-La comida escaseara, las cosas se acabaran muy pronto y…-

-Tengo un lugar donde podemos cosechar y donde puedo reproducir alimentos-dijo Jimmy tranquilamente- La supervivencia no es problema-

El profesor Puab abrió la boca tanto que parecía un pez.

-Únete a nosotros. Deja esas idioteces y ayúdanos a salvar a todo el mundo-dijo Jimmy estirando su mano.

-Solo eres un crio-dijo el profesor con una mirada sombría.

-Bien-dijo Jimmy recogiendo su mano.- Solo una cosa…-

Camino y lo miro con toda la determinación que tenía.

-Si te acercas a nosotros o intentas algo, te destruiré-dijo Jimmy – Ahora lárgate y si tienes ganas de ayudarnos tendrás que demostrar que es verdad-

-Lo dicho. Solo un niño idiota-dijo Puab girándose y desapareciendo en la distancia.

-Valla agallas tienes-corroboro Butch con una sonrisa.-

-Todos adentro. Goddard te toca cuidar en la noche-dijo Jimmy tomando a Cindy de la mano. Todos se alejaron y con ayuda de Goddard comenzaron a entrar por el hueco.

Se dejó caer en el suelo pensando en las palabras del profesor, el si era un asesino, acaso no tenía cuerpos en criogenia bajo el bunker, también la muerte de familia y…

-Ni siquiera te culpes-dijo Cindy arrodillándose justo enfrente de sus ojos.- No has matado a nadie…-

Goddard también se les unió lengüeteando la cara de Jimmy.

-Tengo que recuperar a todos-dijo Jimmy suavemente acariciando la mejilla de Cindy - Los traeré de regreso. Te lo juro-

Ella sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas y quitándose un mechón de pelo del rostro.

-Lo se.- dijo Cindy para después besarlo.- Ahora vallamos a adentro-

Dejando a Goddard dentro del laboratorio y recargándose entraron por el levador directo al Bunker. Esta vez a velocidad normal. Cuando llegaron vieron a todos dejando las cosas que consiguieron. Y después de una gran discusión sobre decorar el interior colocaron todos los muebles de dentro de su híper anillo. La verdad no estaba mal tener a cuatro chicas decidiendo como poner todo, lo malo era que no preguntaban si les gustaba a los chicos solo era colocar las cosas donde ellas decían y en caso de Jimmy hacer todas las conexiones para los dispositivos electrónicos. Técnicamente termino siendo un hogar de una sola planta. Con cuartos individuales para cada quien… aunque el de las chicas reforzadas por sistemas de vigilancia y cerraduras de escaneo de huellas que manejaron Cindy y Libby para asegurarse que no pudieran entrar los chicos. Era muy tarde cuando terminaron con el último cuarto, la cocina.

Todo el lugar era genial. Una desayunador de mármol, con el lavadero, sillas altas, lámparas del techo, estufa de 8 parrillas, un refrigerador del tamaño extra grande y con la alacena tamaño bodega "Como decía Sheen.

Se despidieron para descansar y cada quien se fue a su habitación. Jimmy fue a la más cercana a la sala de estar donde se veía un letrero colgando con el símbolo que lo caracterizaba. Se quitó todo y lo doblo para dejarlo en el cesto de basura, tomo su bata y la colgó para el día siguiente. Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando escucho el claro sonido de la cerradura abriéndose. Giro suavemente y la vio ahí parada a Cindy con una sonrisa pícara.

-Creí que las cerraduras solo tenían las huellas del dueño-dijo Jimmy acercándose.

-Nop-dijo Cindy acercándose y viéndolo directamente con esos ojos esmeralda que le erizaron los vellos-¿Quieres que me valla?-

Jimmy negó con la cabeza y quito las cobijas de la cama. Mientras Cindy se quitaba su ropa para cambiarse. Giro a tiempo para ver a su novia solo en lencería, mientras los colores de Jimmy le subían al rostro.

-No espíes-dijo Cindy con un tono Burlón.

Dejo de ver inmediatamente pero la imagen femenina de Cindy, sus curvas, el tono de piel e incluso el tono morado de su lencería. Se metió a la cama tratando de no ponerse más rojo. Luego de unos minutos sintió el cuerpo de su novia adentrándose. Se miraron a los ojos por un rato, sin decir nada, tal vez pensando que ese primer día como novios no estuvo tan mal y que si cerraban los ojos podría desaparecer el otro de la habitación.

Jimmy despertó con un pequeño dolor en el pecho, sintiéndose adormilado, algo acalorado y una almohada encima de su cabeza… No… Era demasiado suave para ser una almohada y desprendía calor, la suavidad. Llevo una mano intentando quitar lo que fuera que le tapaba la vista, y al hacerlo apretó algo suavecito, redondo y… tenía ¿Un pequeño botoncito? Enseguida lo entendió, al escuchar el gemido seductor de la voz de Cindy.

Levanto la vista encontrándose con la cabellera de su novia sobre su rostro. Cindy sostenía su cabeza como si fuera una almohada, con sus pechos sobre su cara y su pierna alrededor de su torso apretando su pecho y la otra a su costado, con su pie encima de su otra pierna. Era una poción algo incómoda para él, sobre todo porque dentro de sus calzoncillos algo empezaba a despertar y si Cindy se daba cuenta lo golpearía. Intento unos minutos a zafase pero el agarre de su novia era fuerte.

-Cindy-dijo Jimmy a aventurándose a que se despertara.

-Mande-dijo Cindy con la voz queda.

-Me aplastas-

-¿Qué?-respondió levantando la cabeza y al ver en qué posición se encontraban salto con la cara roja, soltando su cabeza y liberando la presión en su pecho.

Él se intentó levantar y retirarse lo más pronto pero Cindy pareció observar su erección. Jimmy inmediatamente se llevó una almohada entre las piernas.

-Cindy yo… yo… es que la-dijo Aterrado al ver que su Novia se levantaba con el puño en alto y se dirigía hacia él.

-¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO JAMES?-grito Cindy y antes de saberlo Jimmy quedo noqueado en el suelo, con un par de chichones en la cabeza

-No es mi culpa-dijo Jimmy levantándose- Tú me agarraste y…-

-¿¡Te aprovechaste?!-cuestiono Cindy.

-Yoooo… mmm-dijo Jimmy recordando que había manoseado el pecho de Cindy y dudo, fue suficiente para que Cindy le diera otra tanda de golpes.

No tardó mucho en explicar que había pasado y aunque Cindy seguía roja y con cara de asesina, no lo mato. Minutos después de arreglarse y acomodar su cuarto, se dirigieron a la cocina.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Carl sentado en la barra desayunador.

-No preguntes-dijo Jimmy seguro que tenía algún moretón o una chichón en la cabeza.

-Parece que una manada de Gorilas te dio una buena paliza- Comento Sheen mordiendo una manzana.

Jimmy hubiera preferido que se callara, ya que la cien de Cindy se hincho.

-No pasó nada-dijo Jimmy sentándose y tomando un bol y acercando el cereal que había sobre el desayunador.- ¿Los demás?-

-Los voy a despertar-dijo Libby rápidamente- ¿Me acompañas Cindy?-

No savia porque Jimmy, pero presentía que Libby quería saber los pormenores de que había pasado en la mañana. Lo reconfirmo cuando regresaron con Betty, las tres chichas riéndose y lanzándole una mirada cuando entraron.

Tardaron en desayunar, sobre todo cuando Butch se presentó sin playera y mostrando su torso completamente desnudo y comenzó una pelea por las reglas que tendrían que ser impuestas para la convivencia en el bunker, después de que lo mandaron a ponerse camisa y terminaran todos de desayunar Nuevamente Jimmy los llevo a la superficie.

-Bien, ahí está Alice-dijo Jimmy sonriendo al ver que Goddard si cuido del GT500 y a su lado la Toyota Tundra Repping the BDS 7" Lift kit, 3"

-¿A dónde vamos Jimmy?, ¿No reconstruiríamos la nave Yemuciano hoy?-pregunto Carl a su lado derecho.

-No-Contesto Jimmy alejándose y pensando que el Gt500 se quedaría en Retroville- Tenemos cosas que hacer y… antes de empezar…. Iremos al A.T.O.M.O-

-¿ENCERIO?-gritaron Sheen, Mia y Butch.

-¿Cuándo he jugado con eso?-pregunto Jimmy a Cindy y ella alzo los hombros.

-Bien vallamos a tu escuela-dijo Cindy algo emocionada.- ¿Dónde queda?-

-Islandia-dijo Jimmy tranquilo.

-¿Cómo piensas que llegaremos ahí?-pregunto Libby que llevaba un reproductor de música en la mano y los auriculares colgando de sus orejas.

-En avión-dijo Jimmy nuevamente.

-¿Dónde…-

-Iremos al aeropuerto y tomaremos uno-dijo Jimmy algo molesto- Y si, se pilotar y si… puedo repararlos por si están descompuestos, y si estoy seguro de lo que hago-

-Bueno-dijo Sheen rápidamente- Capitán, Jimmy capitán…. ¿Puedo conducir?-

-Está bien-dijo Jimmy contando en su mente para desaparecer su irritación.

Durante el trayecto todo fue normal a excepción de lo apretado y cuando llegaron al Aero puerto todos esta deseosos de un poco de espacio. Y al llegar vieron los grandes aviones para muchas personas y algunos privados entre ellos jet ligeros como el bombardier Learjet 6º un avión para 8 pasajeros, un tiempo de vuelo de 5 horas y media, y alcanza una velocidad de 833 kilómetros por hora. A ninguno de sus compañeros le importo pero él se los dijo de todas formas, reviso que todo estuviera en orden, ayudo a que todos entraran y se acomodara, luego fue a la cabina del piloto con Goddard como copiloto. Encendió el comunicador con la parte trasera y se colocó los auriculares.

-Buenos días, Señores Pasajero a Aero Genio "El infinito es el límite, el comandante de la nave, Capitán: Neutrón, Su primer oficial: Goddard y las sobrecargo Sheen y Carl. Pedimos disculpas por el retraso pero Butch tiene miedo a volar. Les doy la más cordial bienvenida a bordo de nuestro learjet 6 realizando el vuelo número 8, con destino a Islandia y con escalas al colegio el A.T.O.M.O.

El tiempo de vuelo estimado hasta el aeropuerto de Islandia será de 2 horas sin nos va bien si no 3. Volaremos a una altura de 80.000 pies y a una velocidad crucero de Match 2 por hora. Si no entendiste Butch será a una velocidad 700 Kilómetros a una altura increíble.

Tengan la bondad de asegurar sus cinturones, acatar el aviso de no fumar, asegurar sus mesas plegables, colocarse y mantener el respaldo de sus asientos en posición vertical, para taxeo y despegue.

Se les desea un agradable vuelo y que no le vomite Carl encima.- Apago el comunicador y comenzó a calentar las turbinas.

Cindy entro a la cabina con una cara de "Enserio".

-Es el procedimiento de vuelo-contesto Jimmy con una ligera risa.

-Claro-dijo Cindy rodando los ojos.

-Abróchate el cinturón. Y diles a todos que el alcohol está prohibido en el vuelo-dijo Jimmy sonriendo.

Cindy se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El la tomo de la nuca y la atrajo nuevamente besándola durante unos segundos.

-Adiós capitán-dijo Cindy cerrando la cabina.

Minutos después estaban remontando el cielo cruzando Norteamérica y teniendo una ruta directa a Islandia. No paso mucho en que dejo a Goddard vigilando el viaje y reviso algunas cosas en su híper anillo.

-De regreso quiero que cuides de los demás en la parte de atrás-dijo Jimmy antes de aterrizar a Goddard, su amigo ladro enfadado.- No va a ser mi decisión. Ella te quitara el puesto. Además no confió mucho en los que encontremos-

Ladro nuevamente.

-Sí, te necesito cuidando la-dijo Jimmy sonrojado.- Ella siempre será tu prioridad-

Minutos después vio el Aeropuerto Internacional de Kaflavik. Aunque savia que nadie estaba vigilando los aviones el encendió el comunicador.

-Aquí el learjet 6, solicito permiso para aterrizar. –Escucho ruido blanco de fondo- Learjet 6, aterrizare en la primera pista libre que vea. Prepárense-

Goddard chirrió.

-Ya sé que nadie me responderá. Pero su hubiera alguien… bueno… así estoy entrenado-respondió Jimmy acercándose a la pista.

Gracias a Einstein que escogió el Angulo correcto para la pista correcta, porque en la otra estaba un avión enorme en medio de la pista. Minutos después apago motores y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Todo salivo bien… hasta ese momento. Salió al área de pasajeros y vio a Butch dormido en su asiento, Betty platicando con Mia y Libby, Cindy limándose las uñas, Carl y Sheen jugando con lo que parecía saleros y salsas cátsup.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Para alertarlos de su presencia.

-Valla-dijo Mia saltando y sonriéndole- No sentimos el aterrizaje, sí que eres bueno Jimmy-

-Después de tantos aterrizajes forzosos y estrellarse, debió aprender algo-dijo Cindy molesta, Jimmy no tenía ni idea el porqué.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Butch al ser levantado por Carl y Sheen.

-Llegamos a Islandia…. Y el A.T.O.M.O-Dijo Sheen excitado y desprendiendo la escalera para bajar.

-¿Falta un buen tramo para llegar?-pregunto Betty levantándose también.

-40 o 50 minutos a coche. Sería más rápido a helicóptero pero por lo que note, no tienen ninguno en el aeropuerto-

Bajaron y mientras se dispersaban para buscar una camioneta que los llevara a todos, el tomo a Cindy de la muñeca.

-¿Paso algo en el viaje?-pregunto y ella chasqueo la lengua.

-Tu amiguita Mia.-dijo Cindy con la cien inflamada.

-¿Qué hizo Mia?-pregunto Nuevamente Jimmy sabiendo que podría hacerla enojar más.

-Nada… solo que…-dijo Cindy mirándolo con ojitos tristes.- Ella paso mucho tiempo contigo de pequeña y… me recordó cómo te trataba todos los días desde que nos conocimos-

-¿Y?-

-Pues… que me hizo sentirme mal por intimidarte todos los días y…. el que ella pasara tu infancia contigo…-

-Tú tienes todos mis recuerdos sobre de ella y si buscas dentro de ellos sabrás que solo la vi y la veo como una amiga. Nada más-dijo Jimmy parándose en medio de la pista.

-Lo se.-contesto Cindy aun algo afectada.- Perdón por todas las bromas y que te intimidara de Niños-

-¿Cindy Vortex pidiéndome perdón? Eso es de locos-dijo Jimmy anonadado.

-Cállate-dijo Cindy suavemente- ¿Me perdonas?-

-No-dijo Jimmy y ella alzo sus ojitos con preocupación y miedo- Porque no te reprocho nada, tampoco creo que seas la única que se burlaba. Yo también lo hacía. ¿Me perdonas?-

-Solo si tú me perdonas-dijo Cindy aliviada y con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que-dijo Jimmy cargándola y acercándola- Tendré que sacarte un sí a besos-

-Inténtalo Nerdtron-dijo Cindy rosando sus labios por su oído.

-No me provoques Vortex-dijo Jimmy gruñendo ante el acto de Cindy.

-Ya he visto cómo se pone tu Nerdcito-dijo Cindy con una sonrisa burlona.

Jimmy se puso rojo. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que vieran a sus amigos dirigiéndose hacia ellos conduciendo una Pickup santana Aníbal. Se frenaron y ayudo a Cindy a subir y explicarle a donde iban para luego el entrar en la parte de atrás y recostarse en uno de los laterales. Viendo el paisaje desértico, solo tierra y árboles, de vez en cuando algunas casas y coches abandonados que tuvieron que esquivar. Continuaron y el escuchaba las conversaciones, no tenía ganas de platicar. Menos cuando savia a donde se dirigía. Tardaron otra hora en llegar y poco a poco el clima se enfrió y el paisaje cambio a blanco. Al bajar el comenzó a caminar.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Butch después de salir del lado de piloto.

-Todavía ahí que caminar-dijo Jimmy y saco varias cosas de su mochila. Varias ropas térmicas y algunos zapatos para nieve. Se los colocaron y continuaron.

-¿Queda muy lejos?-pregunto Cindy abrazándose a si misma mientras caminaba a su lado- Esto está muy frio-

-Queda poco-dijo Jimmy solo mirando a enfrente. Saco algo más de su anillo, una bolsa de color naranja y se la entrego.- Te calentara-

-No tienes más ¿verdad?-pregunto Cindy tomándola entre sus manos y sonriendo un poco.

-No, es la única que encontré- dijo Jimmy acariciándole el brazo.

-La compartiré-dijo Cindy pasándosela a Libby la cual le agradeció.

Caminaban por un sendero de árboles congelados y que evitaban ver el cielo, cuando por fin un destello los deslumbro. Todos abrieron la boca y dejaron salir el vaho de sus alientos mientras el miraba con desprecio el lugar. Era un lago congelado enorme, totalmente blanco reflejando la luz del sol. Y ahí en medio del lago un circulo de edificios que se incrementaban a medida y en medio de ellos un edificio tan alto que incluso podía verse desde kilómetros atrás pero los arboles tapaba. El edificio era como una espiral subiendo con columnas de piedra, y de alguna forma brillando de color verde esmeralda. Era impresionante imponente. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el símbolo que tenía pintado en medio del mayor edificio. Era casi como el de Jimmy, un átomo solo que los círculos eran iguales y giraban precisos alrededor de un punto negro.

-Bienvenidos al A.T. -Dijo Jimmy tomando la mano de Cindy no quería que aquel lugar la embelesara.

-¿Es enorme?-dijo Libby con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Y blanco-dijo Sheen.

\- Alto-continuo Carl.

-Estilizado-silbo Butch.

-Imponente- dijo Betty al final

Jimmy miro el lago y cerró los ojos. Tenía que decirles antes de que se sorprendieran mas.

-Es solo la punta del iceberg-


End file.
